Dragonball Z: Gohan The Golden Haired Warrior
by GoViEva
Summary: With an enemy eliminated, the peace once again arrived. With a new identity, Gohan gave another attention to Videl who sees his new identity as a copy of the Golden-haired warrior. The day of the tournament has finally come but mysterious new enemies appeared in their way. Without knowing their true purpose, a new war is about to begin!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any characters of DBZ.

This is my first attempt to write a Gohan/Videl story and I've planned to write a story version of DBZ after Cell's defeat. This means, no Buu Saga is involved and I may introduce an original character enemy in the whole story. This story is separated in **3 sagas**, okay, I know it's a bit long but my imagination just can't stop thinking of more fighting involve. Some parts are more or less similar to the original story except a little changes. Please note that this is my own version of DBZ so there may be some parts different than the original.

The story focussed deeply on the relationship of the couple but many complicated scenes and fighting scenes will be involved.

By the way; Gohan will have two identities, The Golden-Haired Warrior and The Great Saiyaman. Though, the Great Saiyaman, won't be appearing until the second saga!

So please do take NOTE that this story is going to be a pretty long one! I'm so sorry that not many will like this way since it will be dragging too long, however, despite that, I wanted to try, not only focus on 100% romance but some action fights as well. Besides, I've started this story for a couple months back and the story is yet, ended. I've only managed to write till on the second saga of my story. I'm a new author, therefore, negative comments may be welcome, though, it won't affect my own style of plot.

**PS:**

My English is very… very… very limited. Please forgive me if I am using the most simple basic English words ever. I may used the incorrect verbs or grammars as well, forgive me for being bad in English. I didn't manage to read many of GV stories yet but I did noticed that not many uses the Japanese terms as far as I know. So since I am more of a Japanese voice fan, I will be using the Japanese terms and how they address one another. For example; "Oka-san, what's for dinner?"

EDIT:

_Thanks for a review from a guest, I'll try to make everything in English as much as possible, though it will take me sometime to edit it correctly!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Golden-Haired Warrior**

Peace, is a word, to describe the current world, excluding the minor bad crimes such as bank robbery, common thieves and etc. Through these 7 years after Cell's defeat, humans have been living peacefully in their homes, kids going to school, adults going to work and uh, bad guys continued to do their 'bad' jobs. The story of the Cell games are popular throughout the world, however, most people do not really like to talk about it and some even have forgotten about that horrible world of terror. Of course, only the heroes who were involved in the Cell games, can never forget about it, especially the main character who had defeated Cell, namely, Son Gohan.

Son Gohan huh? If the humans on Earth knew he was the hero who had defeated Cell, no one will expect the old Son Gohan used to be a shy crybaby, who was afraid of even their tiniest thing. He was pampered by Chichi who trained him to only study even as a 4-year old kid, well, he can't really remember when he had started studying anyway. His mother never loved about her husband to love fighting, in fact, she hates that. So she never liked Gohan to take a habit from his father to fight. Gohan doesn't like to fight, calling it as 'hate' is not a right word since he still has saiyan blood in him, rather, he doesn't like to fight in the 'wrong way'. His goal was only to become a scholar but his life completely changed when Raditz, Goku's brother, came and kidnapped him. He was later taken by Piccolo to train, which somehow, forced by him to train when he doesn't like to fight. But he had indeed grown stronger since then and was able to show his true abilities. In Gohan's life, from the story of Saiyans to the story of Freeza, to the story of androids and then to Cell, those will always engraved in his heart and memory forever, especially, the death of his father. Gohan had always blamed himself even when Goku said it was okay for him to remain in the underworld. If he wasn't cocky while fighting with Cell, Goku wouldn't have sacrificed his life for him and the other Z-fighters.

"Gohan! Wake up right now! We have to go to school and have your entrance registration today!" Chichi's voice travelled from the living from of the house. Gohan could hear Chichi's squealing voice from the kitchen clearly as he rubs his eyes to wake himself up. But somehow, his eyes can't seem to listen to his brain and gave orders to the brain, telling to sleep again. He fell back to the bed and shut his eyes completely when suddenly, a crazy, loud, weird, music appeared out of nowhere and screamed into his ears!

"AHHHHHH! What the?!" he got up from his bed and checked what the hell was with that noise. His eyes focused on a chibi version of Goku, who was standing there, laughing at him while holding a weird looking trumpet device.

"Brother, you can't go back to sleep! Mom will be mad if you're late! Hahaha!"

Gohan blinked sleepily for a second before he sighed, not knowing what to reply back to his 7-year-old brother. This little chibi version of Goku, Son Goten, was born after awhile when the cell games ended. He was made around one of the 9 days which Goku said to rest for awhile. "Goten, this isn't the way to call your brother up. Are you going to damage my ears?"

Goten giggled innocently. "Brother is strong so it's okay!" he cheered like it was nothing to Gohan at all. He knew how strong Gohan is.

He smiled back as he could not bear to scold his little brother. To be honest, he was very lenient to Goten because he looks exactly like his dead father. What makes him more alike is the fact Goten also has took over Goku's cheerful personality, only except that their living environment as a kid was different, such as Goten has more education than Goku who grew up in the mountains. "I think I should give a little advise to Trunks not to give you some weird stuffs." he was obviously pointing at that weird looking trumpet.

After doing his usual morning routine; brushing teeth and stuffs, he opens his wardrobe and started thinking of what he should wear. Since today is his registration to high school at Satan City, he should be wearing something formal to look good and have good impression to others, therefore, he took out his blue western-looking suit. Chichi will even agree to that. After wearing it, he finds himself looking cool while he looked at himself in the mirror, doing some weird poses before he steps out of his room and have his usual humongous breakfast prepared by Chichi.

After breakfast, Goten was told to stay at home alone as Chichi will be going with Gohan. She patted on Goten's head, "Trunks will be coming later so you won't get bored."

Like Gohan, she was also quite lenient to him because he looks like Goku. "Shall we go?" she turned to Gohan.

Gohan faced at the sky and yelled. "Yosh! KINTOUN!"

Within a few seconds, a yellow cloud flew from the sky and to the ground.

"Gohan, we're not going there by Kintoun. We're going by car!" said Chichi, who threw a capsule on the ground and a car popped out. "Kintoun is too small for the both of us and besides, I want to have a normal way of travelling, you hear that?"

Gohan laughed weakly while Goten hugged Kintoun to comfort the poor little cloud that seems to be disliked. He could not blame his mother because she had always wanted to have a normal life. Chichi usually uses her helicopter capsule to send Goten to school since Goten can't fly yet. But part of her doesn't like the idea of him ride on Kintoun since she was worried about her own son even though she knew Goten is strong enough to take care of himself. Well, that's a part of a mother after all.

While Chichi drives Gohan to school, he could felt his heart a little nervous. He had no chance to attend school since there wasn't any school nearby their house so now when he thinks about attending high school, he can't help but get a little nervous, and at the same time, excited. He read that in school, one can make plenty of friends, which he really wanted to make his own friends. Krillin and the others may considered as friends but they were more like Goku's friends. He wanted to make friends on his own. Today, of course, is only for his registration so he got to wait a little while before he officially goes to school. Just when he was about to think of what kind of people he'll get to meet at Satan City, he suddenly sensed something outside and his eyes rolled to the right. Chichi suddenly stopped the car as there were a number of cars blocking in front of their way.

Something was going on in the front.

Gohan could see a few cops cars around and some were holding their guns, aiming at a man who was holding a girl hostage with him.

"Put down your gun and free the girl right now! You are completely surrounded!" one of the police shouted at the bad guy.

"What do you think I am? An idiot? I would gladly advice you to hand me one of the police cars and let me escape." he gave his daring request, or rather, a threaten.

Chichi sighed and then read the time. Travelling to Satan City needs a long time and this stuff just got to happen. "I don't understand what the police are doing at all! How can they not have the power to stop bad guys doing all those bad things?"

Gohan chuckled as a joke but then stopped when he received his mother's glare. "Settle this quickly but make sure you won't be recognize, okay? You don't want the media to be all coming after you, right?"

Gohan nodded as he knew her intention so he turned supersaiyan in order to change his hair colour. He got out from the car and jumped to a corner for awhile, before moving himself to the scene. Just when the police was thinking up of a solution, Gohan appeared behind that man. That man felt something was behind him and turned back, only to drop his jaws in shocked. "Where did this guy come from?" he thought and then retreated a few steps away from him while aiming his gun at Gohan and another arm holding on to the girl. "What the hell are you?!" The police were also shock to see a young guy appeared out of nowhere and interfered. Gohan ignored that man's words and send his warning death glares. After all, he prefers not to harm anyone. "Release that girl immediately or else you will regret it."

That man felt it was a joke and started laughing. "Are you crazy? Who would do that?! You better stay out of this or you'll be the one to regret it!" His threat was obviously useless to Gohan. As seeing that t his man does not heed his advice, he had no choice but to settle this on the spot. He speed to the man and that man was so panic that he fired at Gohan nervously.

All audience eyes closed after hearing the sound of gun over and over again. Suddenly, the sound stop as all eyes opened again. To their shock, they saw that man lying on the ground with his eyes twirling around as if he had lost conscious. They then noticed that the girl was in Gohan's arms.

Gohan gently let down the girl whose face was blushing. He quickly left the scene immediately before the police could ask him any questions. Hiding himself in a nearby forest, he turned back to his normal state and quickly get back to the car.

"We're going to be late. You should have knock him off the moment you had a chance." Chichi whined and started driving since the path was okay to drive again. Just when they were about to driver further, some police suddenly stopped the car and came and asked. "Did you guys just witness a guy with blond hair who just saved the girl? Gohan noticed Chichi's glare and knew she'll flare up at anytime soon. "I'm afraid not, sir!"

"Hmm, he was wearing the same suit as you are… but you're not blond." the police said confusingly.

Chichi finally burst. "We are in a hurry and stop delaying us!"

The police was taken aback as Chichi drove quickly at full speed in order to reach the city as fast as possible. Somehow, Gohan knew that Chichi doesn't like the police because there are hopeless and useless since crimes seem to be everywhere despite the world is so peaceful without aliens attacking.

At this moment, a yellow helicopter arrived at the scene. When it lands, a girl with pigtails, eventually stepped out from the vehicle. She was wearing white shirt with a tight black pants. Her hair was tied with gold hair clips and her expression seemed serious, even though she looks not any younger than Gohan. She looked around the scene and walked forward to one of the police. "What the hell had happened? Where is that escaper?" she questioned him as she finds it kind of weird to see nothing seems to be bad.

The police answered her politely. "Oh Videl, you were a little late. The escaper has been caught and he's already in the car. We're going to bring him back to the station now."

Her eyes turned big and her face showed out a quizzical look. "What? He was caught that easily?" the girl called Videl, is unable to believe that the police did this. It's not that she looks down on the police but as far as she knows, even if they were able to capture a man successfully, they will take a very long time if she's not on the scene to help them. So why this time, it took them that fast?

The police's answer caught Videl's interest. "Oh, it was a young man with golden hair wearing a blue western suit who suddenly appeared and defeated the escaper instantly. But somehow, he disappeared quickly before we could thank him."

She was stunned to hear that as she heard the 'golden hair' guy. The first thing that comes across her mind was the guys from the Cell games that happened 7 years ago. Some of the guys were indeed in golden haired. Perhaps this guy just happened to have golden hair as well? After all, it's not that unusual for guys to have golden-hair since there are quite a few people dyed their hair to that outstanding color. Just when she thinks that she was thinking too much, the police continued. "Oh, there was a young man wearing the same blue western suit in one of the cars when we questioned some that were around the area witnessing the scene." Her eyes widened and yelled. "He may be the same guy right? Why didn't you stop?!"

"B-But that guy has black hair! The one who helped us is a guy with golden hair! It's a big difference isn't it?"

Placing her fingers to her chin, she questioned herself as she couldn't get it. Is it a coincidence for two guys wearing the same color suit yet different person at the same area? Besides, it's quite unusual for people to wear western suit these days unless they are some kind of business man. But how does she explain with the hair colour? It's confusing but she knows that she is going to find out about this golden hair guy if he appears again.

…

The registration was completed and Gohan was given a few set of exams in English, Japanese, History and etc. His entrance exam was about a total of 4 hours to finish all but Gohan did it in an hour due to all the studying given by Chichi. His results will be back by tomorrow and he was asked to come back and get the results the next day. Chichi told Gohan to do what he wants to do for the days since she wants to shop around the city for sometime. It wasn't easy for her to come here often as well. So Gohan took a small tour around the school but then stopped half-way since he was afraid of getting lost. Then, he left the school by flying off the sky, forgetting that he should refrain himself from being seen. But usually no one will bother to look up high especially the weather seems so hot these few days. Suddenly, he felt a familiar ki coming ahead of him. He immediately sensed this ki with no problem.

"Yo Gohan! What is with the clothes you're wearing under the hot weather?" Krillin laughed.

"Is it weird? I mean, it looks good especially I gave quite a good impression on the teachers." he answered. "Krillin, what are you doing here anyway?"

Krillin laughed and placed his hand to his head with a slight happiness in his face. "Well, I was told by my wife to get some new clothes for her since she was bored wearing the same clothes everyday." he showed his embarrassing look. But Gohan knew he must be very happy. After all, Krillin's wish of getting married comes true and he has a stable life with Juuhachigou and his cute daughter, Marron. "You really are happy with Juuhachigou huh? I'm glad for you. Dad used to tell me you are short and wonder if girls like short guys or not."

Krillin's face turned a little funny angrish look. "Ah that Goku! He really knows how to comment me for being short only!" and then he changed the subject to Gohan. "Well someday, you'll meet your own girl. You know, given your looks, I bet all the girls will push themselves to you."

Gohan blinked dumbly. Although he wasn't like Goku who is kind of dumb to understand about the feeling of love, he didn't had any chance to meet or know a girl when almost all of his life were dedicated to studying. He had zero experience in knowing what love is. "I don't know if I'm prepared for that yet, haha."

"Wanna bet?" Krillin gave his eriee look. "I seriously think that you'll meet a girl you like when you start school. Of course, if you really don't like any girl, maybe I'll introduce some that I know."

His suggestion seems weird for Gohan since he doesn't even understand what girls really are except for his mother and Bulma. There are the only females he knows the best and honestly, both of them aren't really the gentle types. Now when he thinks about this, he just hope that the girls in his school won't be so violent like his mother or a queen like Bulma.

The next day, Gohan got up early. After having his breakfast, he headed off to the school by flying since it was faster. However, on the way almost reaching the school, an incident once again arise and this time, two men had kidnapped a little boy whose father seems to be rich. He noticed a few police cars chasing after the old rented green car. One of them was driving and the other one was grabbing the boy while shooting the police from the back with his gun.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the boy who seemed like only four, cried non-stop, hoping a rescue from his father. His father was in one of the police cars, desperating to chase after the kidnapper for his son. "Shut the hell up!" the kidnapper hit the boy's head. "You're getting on my nerves!"

Gohan, who was in the sky, saw everything and the first thing that reminds him was the memory where he was kidnapped by Raditz. His father and Piccolo came but were somehow having difficulties fighting against the saiyan. When he recalled how his father first died that time, it pains him and he doesn't want the same thing to happen. He knew that he needs to help this boy instantly. He transformed into his supersaiyan state again and turned his hair golden. He dropped himself on top of the green rented car and blast the top with his ki to create an exit. The car lost the top cover and Gohan was floating up high with his anger eyes. The two kidnappers were taken aback when suddenly a man floating up high just destroyed part of the car. One of them dropped their gun and released the boy while the other drive desperately to escape from this mysterious golden haired guy. Gohan grabbed the boy and then flew up high to the sky while sending a small ki to the wheel of the car. It got flatted and the car gave a screech before it stopped and hit the corner of the road.

He once again helped the police, not really was his intention but to save someone. The kidnappers were caught and the boy returned to his father happily. A smile planted on his face and was about to flee when a police grabbed hold of his arm to stop him. "Hold on, thank you for saving the boy but… you helped the twice. Just who in the world…?"

He can never explain the reason but it would be rude to just leave like that again so he just randomly explain. "I'm just a human who loves justice and helping others are the right thing to do." He was afraid if he had stayed longer, his face would be exposed to the public soon. Who knows some people may recognize his normal state face as well. Without answering further, he flies up high to the sky and left quickly.

"Wait a minute! Videl wants… to… t- y-..."

Gohan was flying so fast he couldn't hear what the police was trying to tell him.

It took him a minute to reach the school. He collected his results and was proud that he got full marks for all exams. He got praised by the teachers and they compliment him that he should be placed in the best class… if there exist a class like that. There are very few students who can get high marks in one paper since the school is pretty strict in marking the paper.

He left the school by flying again and somehow, he passed by the same area where he had saved that boy from the kidnappers. While floating up high, he noticed the police were all still there and there was someone else with them. He saw a pigtailed girl wearing a white shirt and black tight shorts, hands putting at her hips while her face giving off a angry look. Since his hearing was better than any ordinary human, he heard everything on the spot.

"You are such an idiot! Why didn't you try to delay him for a second? Just who in this world is this Golden-haired warrior? He saved, helped and then left without a single word?"

Gohan realized that the girl was talking about him.

"B-But he's strong! I cant stop him! Especially when he can fly!"

Videl clenches her fists and then growled. "Whoever you are, I'm going to figure out your identity! If there is someone this strong, then I have to see him for myself!"

"Uh oh." he gulped after hearing that. He seriously got to be extra careful for now. He hasn't got a clue why this girl act so tough but it doesn't seem to be concern with him and he hope that he doesn't have anything to do with her… for the best.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Once again, I would like to highlight that I do not own DBZ characters. This is my own version DBZ of Gohan's story and when new characters popping out, please bear in mind that they are purely fictional unless the characters are based on the original DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Not-so-sweet Confuse Kiss**

It has been a few days since his registration and tomorrow, he'll start his first day in high school. While Chichi at Bulma's to request for a better car that can drive as fast as a puma and Goten is also there with Trunks, he's the only one at home doing nothing. It was a pretty rare chance that he was alone and he doesn't felt like studying anymore since he had studied enough for all his life. Training, he thought. It's a rare chance since he never has a chance like this to train. Ever since Cell games ended, he has never really been training, though sometimes, he did give some training to Goten to toughen him up, but it doesn't really help much for himself. He decided to go to the back of the forest and train himself a little. After all, he is already lacking of training unlike Vegeta, who has been training every single day despite the peaceful world. He knew that he probably isn't as strong as he was when he was a kid but it was alright if the world is this peaceful.

After he changed into his training blue suit which was given by Piccolo, he sat on top of the mountain and then started to gather his ki. He wanted to do this warm up exercising his ki since he had planned to train to lower his ki as possible as he knew his abnormal strength is too obvious even if he is doing it normally. After two minutes, he stood up and turned into his supersaiyan form. It has been awhile since he can release his usual ki where no one is nearby. Then he started to hit and kick in the air to do some light training to his body. He didn't use the rocks or mountains as opponent because he knew the animals that lived around here would be hurt. He is familiar with most of them since he grew up here. Gohan was too concentrated with his ki that he did not detect a tiny ki that was coming nearer to where he was.

"I know the forest and woods here are many but to the extend that only animal lives her means that Golden-haired warrior doesn't live here either. Damn." it was Videl, who has been looking for this Golden-haired warrior. She had checked that no golden-haired guy with the same size and look stayed in the Satan City. Not even the other cities either, and this big forest place was the only place she hasn't search yet. In fact, she doesn't really care about here since there shouldn't be anyone living here where animals and dinosaurs are everywhere. This is what she had thought when she suddenly spotted something shiny under her helicopter. She fly lower to take a look and she was shocked that the shiny colour that got her attention was the golden-haired warrior who seemed like he was crazy hitting the air.

With no moment of hesitation, she opens the door of her helicoptor and balance herself outside while grabbing onto something. "Golden-haired warrior!"

Gohan stopped after hearing something. He looked up at the air and his jaws dropped when he saw the girl from that day was flying closer to him. "Oh shit! I am still in this form!" he yelled and ignored her, planning to run away when Videl quickly jumped put of her jet and landed in front of Gohan with her hands spreading out. "Where did you think you are going?"

The first thing Gohan did was to cover his face just in case. He didn't know what to cover his face so he could only do that. Videl went closer to him with her suspicious look. "Why are you covering your face? You're the guy who helped the police twice the last time right?"

Gohan shook his head obediently. After all, she is probably the first girl other than Bulma and his mother that speaks to him so familiar. "You got the wrong person, Miss." he replied with a little high tone as he didn't want his voice to be known. "You see, I just dyed my hair yesterday so I can't be the guy that helped the police!"

"Stop lying! You have the same body size and height like how the police described." Videl is not so easy to deal with was what Gohan first thought on his girl. "You are covering your face because you doesn't want anyone to remember your look so that explains why you left immediately after you helped the police, am I right?" Videl is someone who is smart was what Gohan thought again. Before he could try to explain, he felt a soft warm hand grabbed his hand, trying to pull his hands down so she could see clearly his face. Gohan didn't let her succeed by trying to put more force of his hands to his face. But Videl is so persistent that she keeps on trying until she accidently ripped his shirt. "Ahhh…" Due to that shock, Gohan blushed, lost his balance and his hands slipped and then fell to the ground, along with her... Lips.

The first thing that Videl thought was screaming in his inner mind when she felt her lips met his. It was so shocking she couldn't move. She saw his eyes finally but it was so close that she still can't really see his whole face. Nevermind that! What is the scene now?! They are kissing accidentally! She removed herself from him and wiped her mouth while Gohan took the chance to rip his shirt further down and uses it to cover his eyes at least. It was a little embarrassing because of the accident kiss and his face was blushing so obviously that Videl noticed it and yelled embarrassedly at him. "What are you thinking you jerk?! How dare you?!" She knew it wasn't his fault but his reaction makes her mad at him.

"I didn't! I-It was an accident! It's your fault!" Gohan yelled without realizing he was using his original voice. "So that's how you sound. That proves that you are trying to hide your identity after helping the police!" she pointed out correctly and that makes Gohan even more nervous. He knew arguing with this girl is too difficult for him to handle. He needs to escape back but he realized if he headed that way, it would be where he was living and that makes it worse. Leaving with no choice, he had to fly up as fast as he could before Videl could catch him. Even though he was blindfolded, he could tell the missy is angry by judging at her tiny ki that was rising up a little. "I am leaving and don't try to find me because you never will!" he flew off to the opposite direction where he lived.

After he left, Videl screamed like a mad woman and finally she was too tired and lied on the ground with her arms and legs spread out. How careless she was today to let this mysterious Golden-haired warrior to take her kiss like that. And it's her first kiss too! But if she didn't try to act so recklessly like that, the kiss wouldn't happen. And it's all because she wanted to know who this guy is. However, she decided that she doesn't want to know anymore after having such a humiliation like that!

Gohan took off the ripped parts of the shirt from his eyes and slowly turned back into his normal state. He landed somewhere and rested his back to a tree. He wasn't even training that hard and he was already exhausted. God, it's all because of that girl that made him this way. Suddenly, he blushed when he thought of the lips to lips accident happened awhile back. Why did he blushed when this is the first time he did a kiss? Even when Chichi kissed his cheek he didn't felt anything different. Is it because the kiss was with someone else or what? And why is reacting this way after the kiss instead of acting normal like it was normal? Well if it is Goku, he didn't act any different when Chichi kissed him the first time at Tenkaichi Budoukai at his cheek. Well that's Goku for you after all. That was what Krillin told him before. He also seen a few times Goku and Chichi kiss lips to lips like it was nothing. Hold on, they are husband and wife so it's normal for them! "Ah what am I thinking?!" Gohan was so confused that he decided to ask for advice from Krillin.

He flew as fast as he could go Kame House.

"Oh isn't it Gohan?" Muten Roshi was lying on the chair while reading his perverted magazines. "Are? Why are you half-naked like that?"

"Ah, is Krillin at home?"

"Oh he is on the second floor with Juuhachigou and Marron."

He quickly went up the stairs and saw Juuhachigo, Marron and Krillin on the floor playing DragonBall poker cards.

"Gohan! What is with your appearance?" Krillin was shocked to see Gohan being not too conscious about his appearance. Ignoring that, he tried to ask some advice but he was too shy to ask such a sensitive topic. Besides, Juuhachigou and Marron are here and he was even more nervous. "A girl's problem may be what he wants to ask." Juuhachigou answered for Gohan as if she can see through everything. "Am I right?"

Gohan was amazed by how perception she was. He didn't know she has this side at all.

Krillin was surprised that Gohan wanted to ask that. "Really? Wow I was talking about girls to you that day and you already have a girl in your mind! Cool! Share it!"

Gohan took a seat next to Marron and then sighed. Marron and Juuhachigou were still playing. "Just say. I won't mind. Just ignore me." Juuhachigou told him. Gohan took a deep breath and finally ask a very sensitive question. It took him all his courage to finally ask this one out. "Krillin, how do you feel when you had your first kiss with Juuhachigou?"

Krillin who happened to be drinking water to get rid of thirst, burst all the water at Gohan as he was too shocked to receive such a question from him. Where else Juuhachigou widened her eyes big as she didn't expect Gohan had such guts to ask such a question. As for Marron, she was asking her mother what first kiss is after hearing from Gohan. And Gohan? He was wiping off the water Krillin threw at him. Krillin coughed a numerous of time before he answered with a question to Gohan. "T-That was unexpectedly quick for you to ask what first kiss is, Gohan. You had your first kiss with someone else?"

Gohan flushed red on the spot and tried to explain as detailed. "It was an accident and it wasn't my fault!"

Juuhachigou who rarely laughed at others laughed at the spot after witnessing Gohan's reaction in explaining. Krillin also laughed along and said, "Oh your first kiss got stolen by a girl accidentally!"

"Just answer me Krillin!" Gohan yelled madly and embarrassed at the same time.

"W-Well I supposed the feeling should be happy? I mean I shared my kiss with the girl I like!" he answered honestly and Juuhachigou flushed a little adding "Baka" as a way of showing she is happy.

Gohan tried to think back. The lips to lips accident lasted for at least 5 seconds and the feeling was kind of shocked and awkward that he doesn't know whether if he is happy or not. Wait, if he is happy, wouldn't that makes him a pervert? He shakes off this thought and asked another question. "You only feel that and not awkward? That kiss I had with that girl is a little weird feeling!"

Krillin tried to give his best answer. "Well I supposed that's because it was an accident that you don't know how to react with that kiss which therefore you find the kiss weird."

"I wouldn't call that a kiss. I call that lip touching. Lips to lips are like hands touching together. A kiss is not just lips to lips but further in and more actions other than just pecking." Juuhachigou gave her opinion.

Gohan didn't know kissing is not just touching lips. He needs to read more books and research on kissing to know more. It's not because he is interested in kissing but he just wanted to know the definition of kissing. Well since it was an accident, maybe he shouldn't mind it too long. It's not long he is going to see that girl again.

...

The very next day, which is the first day of school, Gohan was awaken by the noisiest sound he had ever heard. Goten was using another weird looking device and played the volume to the loudest against his ears. "Ah Goten! Stop using that way to wake your brother up!" he yelled and then went to the restroom, ignoring his brother's laughter. After he finished his daily routine, he chose his clothes to wear. He wore a light pants with a white shirt adding a black vest on himself. After he finishes the daily routine, he ate his breakfast heavily and then grabbed his bag and stepped out of the house. Chichi came forward and see him off, telling him the same thing over and over again in school that he has to study well as well while Goten wave his hands to bid his brother off to school.

Gohan find that sitting on Kintoun to school may be the best way so he called for it and then ride on it to his school. Kintoun is pretty fast and it didn't took too long to reach the town near Satan City. However, once again, the same thing happened again and again each time he goes to town. This time it was a bank robbery. A couple of robbers dumped all the money to their car and kept on firing at the police and their cars over and over again. Gohan landed somewhere and knew that had to do something even if he finds it troublesome. So once again, he transformed into supersaiyan and dumped his bag somewhere.

He stepped into scene and stopped the robbers kicking and hitting them. One of them then tried to shoot him and given Gohan's reaction, he caught all the bullets with no problem. He gave a hard kick towards the face of the one who fired at him. The robbers tried to flee by driving the car away when Gohan uses his ki, aiming at the car and gave a loud "HA!" to it and the car screeched and stopped. Knowing that he has finished the job, he quickly escaped in order not to be the attention one again.

He went back to his normal state and took his bag with him. Just when he was about to walk the opposite way where the incident is, he felt a familiar hands patted on his shoulder. Yes, a very familiar one that had touched his hand before. He turned back and bingo! He was right! It was the girl!

"Hey! Who caused all the ruckus? I doubt the police is capable of doing all this." Videl analyzed the situation.

"I didn't see a single thing so I had no idea! Goodbye!" he replied and quickly ran off before she realized something is wrong.

"Weird boy. But I could swear I have heard his voice somewhere before." she decided to ignore it and back to the scene. As usual, being the justice side, she rushed to the scene. She was about to analyze what happened when one of the passerby told her it was the Golden-haired warrior again at the scene.

"Not him again!" somehow, her face blushed a little as she reminded about that kiss.

"That was awesome! He took down the robbers and even caught all the bullets that the robber fired at him with his bare hands! And the best thing is, he stopped the car from a distance with a scream as if he had psychic abilities!"

The comment from the passerby made her really curious about the him more but she had decided to forget about him since she doesn't want to recall that embarrass moment. But then, something from the passerby got her interest. "Well he was wearing the same badge you had on you so I supposed maybe he is also from Orange High like you?"

She was shocked to learn that and she decided to ask more about how that dresses and stuffs. However, as long as she remembers, other than one of her friends, there wasn't anyone with blond hair.

...

School has started. Videl was sitting on top of the table as she stared at her classmate who had golden hair, just that his hair is longer and it is downwards unlike the appearance of the Golden-haired warrior. "Hmm, Sharpner, you swear you are not the Golden-haired warrior, are you?"

The blond hair guy who seems to be confident in his look responded. "If I was, I would have challenge your father for a match. Come on, do you think I will spend my free time doing stuffs like that without getting money in return?"

"Well I suppose so. You're weaker than me so I don't think you are. He's much stronger than anyone else here." she commented when her female friend called Erasa asked her. "Well stronger than your dad?"

"I am not sure since I didn't really witness him how he fights. But I suppose he is really stronger than me in many ways. And he is a weird guy too. He always fled away after helping the police and refused to let anyone know about his identity." Videl said through her experience.

"Hmm, Videl. You talked like you have talked to him before." Erasa noticed something and she quickled denied it. "No way!"

"Well I think your father is still the strongest. After all, he is Mr. Satan the one who saved the world during the cell games!"

The cell games. Videl obviously had thought about that before that he may be one of the weird guys at the cell games. Despite her father kept telling her that those people are using all kind of tricks to trick people, sometimes, she couldn't believe it completely because it's not so simple for people to enter the cell games if they have no true abilities to fight against a strong monster like cell. Those people must be incredibly strong in certain aspects. Just when she is still trying to think, the teacher entered in.

"Today we have a new student in our class. Let's welcome him in!" the teacher clapped his hands as a signal.

Gohan was standing outside of the classroom and heard the signal. He entered the classroom shyly as this is his first time in a classroom with so many people. He bowed his head a little with a smile while the teacher introduced him to the class. "His name is Son Gohan and he is a very excellent student who passed all entrance exams with full marks."

All the people were shocked to learn that. Videl was even shocker as she knew that this was the boy who she saw earlier! What made her even suspicious was how the passerby described the Golden-haired warrior.

"I am Son Gohan. Nice to meet you." he introduced himself properly to the class.

"Find a seat somewhere, Son."

He looked around for a seat and saw a girl waving at him. It was Erasa who waved and pointed next to her was an empty seat. Gohan walked up and then sat on the seat next to her with a smile and added a polite hello.

"Hi, my name is Erasa! Nice to know you! You're such a cute guy! Did you really score full marks for the entrance exam?"

Gohan nodded shyly, at the same, was surprised he was greeted by such a cheerful and talkative girl. But, somehow, he felt a little uncomfortable. Not this girl who was sitting next to him but rather, he felt a familiar tiny ki and it was aiming at him for sure.

"Hey dude, I am Sharpner!" Sharpner introduced and Gohan nodded politely when he finally realized why he felt this ki familiar. Next to Erasa was the pigtailed girl! Since it was such a shock to him, he couldn't control his way of reaction and stood with a "AHHHHHHHH!". All people stared at him immediately and he quickly sat down quietly in embarrassment. "S-Sorry." Videl suspected something is wrong with him the moment his eyes met her. What is with his reaction?!

As for Gohan, he was already sweating crazily nervously. How can this world be such a small world that he ended up meeting her for so many times and now she becomes his classmate?! This is going to be so hard for him from now on. As he wanted to quickly divert their attention from his weird reaction earlier, he turned to Videl and make a light joke. "Since she is Erasa and he is Sharpner, I guess you must be Pencil! Right?"

Erasa and Sharpner immediately laughed at the joke but Videl got mad instead and send him glares. Guess she didn't like the joke was what Gohan thought.

"Don't be too surprise, Gohan. Her name is Videl and her father is the strongest man in the world, Mr. Satan!" Erasa explained in detailed.

"Eeeeeee?!" Gohan showed another unbelievable expression again. She is the daughter of that man who took his credit?! This must be a joke! Of all people, she is the daughter of Satan! The world must be really small! Or wait, this could be his fate!

"Her father is really strong. Thanks to him all of us are alive till now!" Erasa explained. "He was the only one who was brave and strong enough to fight against cell!"

"Hahaha! How can he be the only one? I thought there were others?" Gohan laughed at it without thinking for a second. Satan sure had changed the whole story. Videl's eyes directed at him the moment Gohan slipped his mouth.

"You mean those weird guys who were using tricks to fly? Or their hair turning golden? Nah, they all disappeared so some assume they were defeated by cell and died."

Gohan somehow can't control his laughter even though he was supposed to be mad at him for taking all his credit. Then, Erasa talked about the main topic. "Well recently one Golden-haired warrior appeared. It may just be a coincidence to those weird guys with hair blond colour. Nobody can identify who this guy is yet."

Gohan knew she was talking about him and Videl finally interrupted. "Today he appeared again and according to a witness, he was wearing a white shirt with black vest and a pair of light pants plus the school badge stick at the side of his vest. Doesn't the description kind of fits you, my dear new classmate?"

Gohan knew this girl must have suspected him and sweats like hell.

"Come on, Gohan has black hair! Is it even possible that he can dye his hair golden and then back in black so quickly? Unless that's a wig!" Sharpner commented.

Videl agreed with him but if the trick where those weird guys at cell games were not trick but real, could that Golden-haired warrior be one of them... For real? However, she focused on Gohan right now since his actions seem to be very suspicious.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

This is the last chapter for today. I've updated this much to get some reviews about it. I know it sucks and it's a little tough to not adding any Japanese terms such as 'san' at the back of their names. Will try harder!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Super Desperate**

It was only the first few lessons and Gohan was already exhausted. Not only he was trying to low his ki as much as possible, he had to withstand all the glaring from Videl for the whole time. He could tell it from her ki as well that they were all directed to him. Right now, he was with the group in the canteen eating his lunch. He bought 20 packets of bentos and placed it on the table happily because he finally can eat.

"Let's start!" he smiled and started eating like a crazy dog who hasn't eaten for days. Videl, Erasa and Sharpner were all shocked to the way he was eating.

"Hey dude, have you not eaten for days?" he asked.

Gohan shook his head. "I ate breakfast this morning."

"S-Seriously? Wow you really can eat, Gohan..." said Erasa. "You must have big appetide."

"Nah, my dad ate more than I do. He can eat about 5 times than me." he munches as he explained.

"What kind of human is your father anyway?" Sharpner asked curiously.

Gohan then paused. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned his father because he wanted to lessen down the suspicious from Videl who has yet let her eyes off him.

Suddenly, she spoke. "Your name is very familiar when I think about it. I think there was someone whose name called Son Goku who had won a Tenkaichi Budoukai once and he was the previous champion before my dad was. He entered at the age 12 and had also achieved runner-up for two times before he achieve champion. I suppose you are his relative or something?"

Gohan already knew how smart she was but he decided to lie all the way. "Who? Was there a person like that? You are wrong, Videl! My name was taken from a very famous martial artist Son Gohan. He was an apprentice of Muten Roushi, the god of martial arts!"

"I think I heard about that name from my Grandpa when I was young." said Sharpner. Now that I think about your name, there was a person called by that name and I also heard he had a special stick weapon or something..."

"Ah! The Nyouboi!" Gohan exclaimed.

Videl knew this boy is someone more than just her average suspicious. The way he talk about this seems as if he knows everything and maybe more than that. Gohan was glad that he had learned all this from Goku who told him about his adopted Grandpa a long time ago.

"That Nyouboi is really special! It can extend long and then short again!"

"And you believe it?" questioned Videl.

Gohan gulped and nodded. "Well I can only believe it as a rumour? He died before I was born! What did you expect?"

"You even know he had died when there was no news from the media that such a famous person died?"

Her question was getting more and more difficult for Gohan to answer.

"Hahaha..." he laughed weakly and skipped the topic. "I am really hungry so let me eat first okay?"

...

It was Physical Exercise time. The school PE is a little special where all students can do any sports they want but the recommendation was martial arts. Sharpner had chosen to do some soccer kicking. Erasa decided to do badminton with some other classmates. Videl obviously had chosen to do martial arts however, she was always the only one sitting at the big space where no one wants to be. Gohan noticed that but he couldn't join because he would have exposed that he knows how to fight. She was already suspecting him a lot so he's not going into the lion's den.

However, there were no sports he wanted to do so he decided to go for soccer where Sharpner is. He was told to be the goalkeeper and it was his very first time being one. However he knows the rules because he read before. All he need to do is to catch the ball before it goes into the net. "_Alright, try not to gain attention, Gohan. You can do it!_" he mutters and he turned around to see if Videl was somewhere but he couldn't see her so he felt safer. However, he was wrong. When Videl saw Gohan walking to the field, she followed behind him.

The game started and he saw his opponents charging his way. He prepared himself and one of them finally kicked the ball to his direction. To everyone, the ball was so fast and they assume no one can catch that ball especially to a very dangerous corner of the goal. But to Gohan, the speed of the ball was so slow that all he need was to walk two steps to the side and waited for the ball to come to him. He jumped a little but forgot to control his ki as low as possible and ended up jumping a little higher than the height of goal. He caught the ball with his hands down since he jumped a litttle too high and then slowly landed on the ground looking good. "_Good! I catch the ball but did not do too much attention!_" he cheered.

But he was wrong. All of the students who were there popped their eyes when they saw Gohan suddenly teleported from the middle of the goal to the corner of the goal which to him, he was only using two foot-steps. And then they saw him suddenly in the sky catching the ball which Gohan had jumped too fast and high to catch the ball.

"D-Did anyone capture that scene?" Sharpner pointed at Gohan.

"N-No..."

Videl could not believe what she had saw earlier. Gohan's movement was so fast probably that's why it seems so unreal. She knew he was suspicious but never thought that he was this unusual.

This time Gohan was send as one of the players as Sharpner wanted to test Gohan's skills. He passed the ball to Gohan on purpose and see how he's going to kick into the goal. Deep in Gohan's mind, he was trying to kick as soft as possible so he did a soft kick all the way directly to the goalkeeper so it will not seem any unusual. However, the moment the goalkeeper touches the ball, his body couldn't take the impact of the ball and his body flew into the net together with the ball.

"Ah... I already kicked so soft. I guess it's not easy to have my ki to be so low after all..." Gohan thought in his mind.

Once again, all of them were astonished what they saw. Gohan had no choice but to laugh, "I guess I kicked too hard since I am so excited!"

Then, he noticed Videl was standing at a corner with her scary looking expression and Gohan lost his laughter. He knew Videl's suspicious towards him must have grown even stronger. This isn't good for him especially today is his first day of school.

...

Finally, the whole day ended. Gohan sighed in relieved the moment he left the school by walking. He needed to walk to a place where no one is nearby so that he could call Kintoun to fetch him. However, he felt that this isn't going to be so easy when Videl was right behind him following him secretly. Of course he spotted her when her ki is rising even though it was not that amazingly high. He then realized he was a little familiar with her ki already. He pretended he didn't know she was tailing behind him but he increased in his walking speed and see if there's anywhere he could lose himself from Videl. Videl noticed he was walking faster so she had to move faster too. Gohan then found a pathway that leads to a narrow building turning right and he took the chance. He turned right and quickly fly all the way up before Videl could turn right with him. Videl obviously was mad that Gohan suddenly just disappeared and she knew she lost him.

He rode on Kintoun and had some thoughts before he planned to go to Bulma's place. He needed something to hide his identity if he's going to divert Videl's attention. He arrived at her place within 10 minutes and walked into the Capsule corporation. Just when he walked in, he saw a kid with lavender hair walked out from a room. "Hey Trunks!"

"Gohan! What brings you here?" Trunks exclaimed in excitement.

"Ah, is your mum in? I need her to help me to do something."

Trunks replied, "You're unlucky, Gohan. Mom left with Dad last night to a planet using the spaceship. Dad wanted to train heavily and he couldn't train here so training in another planet was the other option."

"Eh?! Vegeta is STILL training?!" he knew Vegeta always trained non-stop due to the saiyan blood him. But to that extend, he must be really desperate to become the strongest saiyan in the universe. That used to be his goal before he met Goku. Vegeta then changed goals to defeat Goku but since Goku is dead, it's not a surprise Vegeta goes back to his original goal. "So when will she come back? I mean she can't leave here for too long right? The company needs her here after all."

"She told me she had taken a week off in advanced so I guess you have to wait a week."

"A week?!" he exclaimed. "I have to endure another week?!"

...

Poor Gohan had no choice but to go back home in disappointment. Guess he has to refrain himself from both transforming and his power ki. When he returned home, he saw Goten jumping up and down in spirits welcoming him back home. Well, he really looks Goku so much that he really misses his dad right now.

After he finished his dinner, he went back to his room and lied on the bed. While thinking of his father, he suddenly remembered that the Tenkaichi Budoukai is coming soon. If only his dad accepted to be revived by the dragonballs in Namek, how good would that be? He could even fight against his father for the first time!

"_Ah Ah, Gohan. Don't try to revive me._"

Gohan widened his eyes and dig his ears. Did he just hear something?

"_I am still in the underworld and Kaio-sama just told me what you thought a minute ago so I had to talk to you._"

Gohan felt his heart beating rapidly. He got up from his bed and he could felt water coming down from his eyes. "D-Dad? Is that you...?"

"_Hahaha, yeah, it's really me! Can't you recognize your own father's voice?_" Goku laughed at his son's response. Yes, Goku, Son Goku, the one who eliminated the red ribbon army, the one who defeated the old Piccolo and the one who always saved the earth, Son Goku!

"Dad... I missed you!" Gohan cried looking up at the air.

"_Gohan._" Goku tried to stop his son from saying more. "_As you thought, Tenkaichi Budoukai is coming soon. I have requested to come back for one day on that single day to enter the tournament._"

He was shocked to learn that his father is coming back. "Really? Is that true?"

"_Yeah. So you'll see me on that day. Well, talk to you on that day and be sure to train hard! Who knows we will be fighting against one another?_"

Gohan was glad. His father is coming back. Chichi is going to be so happy. Goten can get to see his father for the first time. Krillin and the other guys will definitely be hyper to hear the news. And then he thought of Vegeta. "Dad, I haven't trained for a long time plus there's also Veteta. He is stronger than me now!"

"_Gohan, you haven't even tried and you're going down? Don't worry. I will make sure he won't interfere with our father to son fight. Uh well, I guess he will just interfere given his personality..._" Goku was also not sure if everything can go smoothly. "_Ah whatever, let's just see what I can do about that when I arrive! So see you, Gohan!_"

"Dad!" he yelled but Goku didn't respond again. Great. Just his luck. He wanted to explain about his lack of training throughout the 7 years.

...

The very next day, Chichi screamed happily after hearing the good news. Goten only gave a question mark look on his face. He was told his father is coming back for one day but how is that possible when he is dead! Goten don't really understand.

Gohan then rode on Kintoun to school with a happy mood. He walked into the classroom and sat on his seat. Videl could see he must be really happy about something to smile like that. She went to him and asked. "So what makes you so happy, Gohan?"

"My dead father is coming back!" he said happily and then realized he just responded to Videl with a weird answer. Videl just stared at him with a confusing look. "I was just kidding, you don't have to take it to heart!" Gohan laughed, hoping that she wouldn't ask more.

"So, where do you live? What club are you going to join? And why are you so smart? And why do you act so suspicious even when you're going home?"

All the questions just dumped to him and he knew she wants to know more about him. Of course he wouldn't be that stupid to tell her the real stuffs. At this time, Erasa stepped into the conversation and giggled. "Oh Videl is interested in Son Gohan. What a news would that be if I spread it to the whole school."

"That's not it, Erasa." Videl turned her face to the other side.

"That's good!" Erasa cheered and asked Gohan in curiousity. "Gohan, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I don't have time for that. Mom always told me studying is more important than anything even when the world is in danger." Gohan remembered Chichi was so overprotective about him and even forbid him to fight against Cell.

"What a funny mom you got..." Erasa laughed.

Suddenly, a beep sound came in. Videl checked the watch looking thing on her wrist and a voice appeared from it. "Three men that were captured for harassing women have escaped earlier and we are chasing after them now! Please come immediately!"

"Alright! I will come this instance!" With that, Videl rushed out of the classroom.

Gohan had no idea what was going on.

"Well, Videl is a very justice girl who always helped the police when catching criminals and because her dad is Satan, the police often called for her help when problems arise."

Gohan was surprised that Videl had such tough job for a girl. That's explain why she was with the policeman the other day. But then, she is still a female and the police aways couldn't do anything to the criminals at all. He couldn't just sit there and let her encounter danger. He stood up and yelled, "I have a bad stomach-ache I need to go to the restroom!"

The teacher gave his permission as Gohan dashed out to chase after Videl. Videl's ki is going away quick fast so he had assumed that she had taken off with her copter jet. He was already familiar with her ki so Gohan had no problem in searching for her. He flew off and chase after her, realizing that there is a little unusual about his behaviour. He is showing too much cautious or rather concern about this girl too much. Since she was already suspicious him strongly, shouldn't he had stayed at school instead? He was too confused so he ignored it and just chase after Videl to see the situation first and will try not to bring attention as much as possible.

Gohan saw Videl trying to land her plane where the car was going at. The police cars were still all chasing after it. Videl tried to fly lower and then jumped on top of the car and ignore her jet. This made an impact on the car and the three men knew someone was on the car. The driver tried to move the car left and right to make whoever is up there to lose balance while the one at the passenger seat fired his gun upwards. Videl managed to dodge it and then jumped to the front of the driver seat.

Gohan was shocked at how brave this girl was to charge like that! She was only a human and she can get hurt at anytime!

Videl turned her body and used her both legs to kicked into the driver seat and the window smashed, hurting the man's eyes. Videl pulled the man out of the car and kicked him off and before the other man could fire his gun at her, she used her free leg to kick off. She send some punches to the two men who were trying to hit her and manage to kick them off the car. The car stopped and she got off the car when suddenly she felt a hand wrapped around at her waist and a gun pointing at her head. Videl knew she got caught off guard but she was pretty experienced in situations like this. Just when she was about to think of her attacks, she felt the hand move downwards to her legs, up an down. Videl screamed softly but she couldn't move because of the gun. The man gave a perverted look and whispered, "I wonder what will Satan look like if his daughter has been touched by a man." It somehow provoked her and she is still trying to find a chance to slip down and kick the gun off.

Gohan could felt rage in him. Not only he was mad at how he pointed the gun at Videl, he was taking advantage of her! He was so mad that he knew he got to do something. He took off his vest and shirt and turned supersaiyan. He wasn't confident if Videl could recognize him but at least this will make him look different.

He dashed to Videl and caught her in a light of speed, so fast that the man could only feel a wind blew across him. His eyes widened when he realized he wasn't toucing anything and the girl was gone.

Up high floating with Videl on his arms, he was glaring at that man filled with raged without realizing he was _realllllllllly_ mad at someone whom he doesn't know so much for the first time. As for Videl, she looked up at the guy who just got her away from that man and was surprised that the Golden-haired warrior saved her! At this distance, she could see his face clearly. The last time because their distance was so close due to the accident kiss, she couldn't look at him clearly and it was a blurry look of his... Emerald eyes. It was green. Now that she stares at him, his eyes were green and pretty and it was so attractive that she could not stop looking at him. And then she realized that he was floating. She already knew it was weird the first time she saw him when he left her by flying away. Is he related to the people from cell games?

Gohan slowly floated down to where the police had stopped and put Videl down. Without saying anything, he rushed to that man and appeared in front of him in less than 0.01 seconds. Those polices and Videl were kind of dumbfounded by that speed.

"You really should learn a big lesson!" he grabbed that man's shirt and lifted him up. That man was so scared he dropped the gun and cried for help. Videl, witnessing this, couldn't see this going on and yelled. "Stop it, he's already crying! Just let him go and the police will handle it!"

Gohan, hearing her words, seem to came back to his usual self and release the man down. The police came and handcuffed the man along with the other two man Videl had kicked off. While the police handle it, Videl walks toward the Golden-haired warrior while her face slightly had this pinkish blush. "Umm, thanks, Golden guy." Gohan, for once, felt relieved that Videl didn't recognized him as Gohan. He didn't feel safe to stay too long so he was about to fly away when Videl suddenly stopped him by wrapping her hands around his neck tightly. She knew that she was so daring but she had no choice. She wanted to know about him and his identity or whatsoever.

Gohan's stern looking face was destroyed and became panic with his face blushed. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Let me go, Videl!" he paused and knew he was in deep shit the moment he called her name.

"You know my name?!" she was surprised while she was still hugging him.

"Ah... Oh yeah! You are the daughter of Mr. Satan! Everybody knows that!" he managed to find an answer to give.

"You are suspicious." Videl only tightened her arms around him. "Even if I die, I will never let you go! Not when I don't know when I'll see you again!"

Her words somehow made him feel kind of happy and somehow, his heart is confusing him more and more! She was so close to him that he couldn't breathe and he couldn't bring himself to push her away. "Videl! Pleaseeee! Let me go!" Gohan don't know whether he should cry or not as he couldn't do anything but wait for her to remove herself away from him.

"Okay, I will only release you when you tell me who you are." she demanded from him.

"Why?! Why are you so interested in me?!" Gohan asked with a crying tone. He really couldn't understand why she was so persistent chasing after him.

Videl also asked herself why. Is it because she got attracted to him because he seems strong? Or was it more than that? "Ah, I like to be friends with strong guys like you." Well, what can she think of to say? She just doesn't like him to just come and go as he pleases, always disappearing after he helped the police. She wanted to make sure she can see him at anytime.

"Friends?" he didn't expect it from her. "I-I can't!" if he could, he only wanted to be friends as Son Gohan, not supersaiyan Gohan. It is a secret that he must not expose as the Golden-haired warrior yet he already did it but now this girl wants to know more than that which is not something he can allow. Furthermore, they are classmates! "I don't live here, Videl! I am only here for vacation and when it ends... I will leave Earth and go to my own planet!"

He lied to her because he didn't want her to have high hopes. Well, he didn't exactly lied. He's not full human anyway.

"Yeah right, like I'll take that joke! If you give me your number and we can stay contact with each other, then I promise I won't ask anything about your identity or whatever you are trying to hide."

"But I don't have a number!" he cried knowing that Chichi will never let him have a cellphone since she was afraid that Gohan may not focus on his studies.

Seeing that nothing seems to work, she released her hands from him and decided to trust him. "Alright, all you have to do is to appear everytime whenever there is trouble arising! I will always be places where there are police and troubles! How's that sound?"

"A-Appear everytime?!" he yelled. "_You got to be kidding me! If I have to do that then what about my status at school?!_" he screamed mentally.

"So? Golden boy? It's a deal okay? I want to see you everytime when there are troubles even the tiniest one!" Videl tried her best to smile that she was really sincere in being friends with him. For some reasons, from the first time he encountered her, he felt weak against her and same goes for the smile she send him now. He couldn't resist and couldn't reject her. "Ah... Ok but I may not always detect troubles so there are times I can't come."

"Everytime! Come everytime!" she sent him a dangerous smile to warn him. He gulped, knowing that he really got no choice. "Oh, mind sending me back to school since you can fly?"

"Eh?!" he was shocked to hear that.

...

"Wow, you really can fly!" she screamed happily while Gohan carried her in his arms flying all the way back to school. "How is that possible that you can fly? Can humans really fly?"

Her question somehow stunned him but he didn't want her to know too much so he just gave a lame answer. "If superman can fly, why not I? I am superman!""

Videl laughed at his joke and hit his body. "You have a serious look yet you can say jokes."

"Haha..." was what he can reply.

"Can I ask something? Why is it that you are glowing all around your body? Is it a special type of glitter or what?" Videl asked him. She was pretty curious about that the moment she realized that after he saved her earlier.

Again, Gohan cannot give her an answer. How can he explained it's the super saiyan ki? "Something like that I guess."

He reached the school building and put her down gently. "So Videl, I am leaving."

Videl quickly grabbed his arm before he could move. "Wait! Ah, I just... want to thank you again." her eyes moved away shyly and then back to him again. "You promise I can see you again right?!"

Gohan's heartbeat was beating so fast that he felt like his heart is going to burst at any minute. His face was so red that he lowered it and nodded softly, to indicate that he promised her. After that, he flew away as fast as he can with his eyes close. In the first time of his life, he had never felt so embarrassed, shy and nervous so much! And all of this are done by a girl.

"Ahhhhhh! What am I going to do from now on?"

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

I forgot to mention some stuffs but I can't remember most of them, anyway, let's get back to what I wanna say. Thanks for the reviews, and since I'm new here, I'm still trying to figure out the functions, rules and guildlines (though I've read), and etc. I'll try to read as many stories here as possible as well.

I'll retain some of the name terms as original, cause I don't really watch the English dub, therefore, I'll stick to what Bulma is calling Goku as 'Son-kun' or Piccolo calling Goku as 'Son'. But I'll try to make it read it in a way to know who's calling who!

_PS: Beware, next chapter, a serious one! It's the beginning of the first saga! It all begins there! I wouldn't call that a 'new' enemy since it's somehow related to the original DBZ story but that character is purely fictional in here! I'll write a disclaimer on the next one!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why Do I Feel So Strange?**

Videl returned back to class and realized that it was break time.

"You're back pretty quick today, Videl." said Erasa. "You usually took longer."

"So did you give strong punches to those perverts?" added Sharpner. "I bet they were done in by you."

Videl sat down on her seat instead of replying. Then Erasa suddenly spoke about Gohan. "Gohan-kun sure went to the washroom for so long."

"Well, he did mentioned he had a stomach-ache after Videl rushed out for her job." said Sharpner.

This caught her attention as she stood up. "What? He said that just right after I left? And he hasn't come back yet?"

This is very suspicious. Is that a coincidence he had a stomach-ache just right after she left? If it is fake, why would he do that? Is he following her or something? That guy is really so suspicious that she couldn't take it that she left the classroom and went to the nearest gent's toilet. Of course she was just standing outside waiting for him to come out. He should be inside if he really had stomach-ache. She saw a guy coming out and asked him whether if there was a guy with white shirt with black vest in or not. However, the guy told her that he was the only one in there and no one is using the closed toilets.

"Son Gohan, you are really making me more pissed off with the way you act!" she mutters when suddenly Gohan appeared behind her. "What about me?"

She almost got a fright when he appeared like that. "Where did you go? I thought you were supposed to be in the washroom since you had a big stomach-ache."

After sending Videl to school, Gohan had to go back and get back his shirt and vest so he took awhile to come back. "Oh I went to the other gents because there were many people using it when I came!" he lied. Wow, he realized he lied to the same person for so many times. Not like he got any choice since he has to hide his identity.

Videl couldn't do anything if Gohan said that. She don't have any proof. "Well Son Gohan, I am still suspicious about you so you better don't let me catch you doing something unusually." her warning really scares him as he laughed weakly. He knew that he really needs to be very cautious than ever.

As for Videl, although in the beginning she suspected Gohan and Golden-haired warrior may be the same person but when she saw the face of the Golden-haired warrior, he has different eye colours other than his hair. Their facial expression is also different. Gohan was more like the nerd boy who was laughing weirdly the whole time while the aura she sensed from the Golden-haired warrior is the serious type who had this sense of protection. Then she realized that she was comparing the both of them! And she is starting to think of the Golden-haired warrior more and more!

"_Videl, what's wrong with you?! Snap out!_" she screamed in her inner mind.

Gohan was about to flee from her because she seems to be thinking of something deeply when she turned back and called him. "Stop right there! You haven't answer my questions this morning! Where did you live?"

Gohan hesitated for a moment and felt it was a little dangerous to tell her since she met the Golden-haired warrior around the place he was living. But she will still figure it out if she checked with the teachers so it doesn't matter. "439 East District Area." he gave his answer.

Videl tried to think at the east district. "That is pretty far. I thought no one live there except dinosaurs or wild animals."

"Yeah. I lived there with my mom and brother."

Videl definitely recalled that the Golden-haired warrior was somewhere around that area the other time. Well, she didn't think too much this time. "You have to take a few hours by car to come to school. How did you even come here?"

She really is someone who loves to ask questions a lot. "I-I came by an unique vehicle and the speed is fast so no worries!"

"Oh then can you ride me home with that fast vehicle of yours?" she was wondering what kind of car was that.

"Unfortunately it is a one-seated vehicle." he was obviously talking about Kintoun.

Videl really can never understand about Gohan's mysterious aura. Maybe she needs time to understand him. After all, it's only been two days since she got to know him. "Whatever, you may seem mysterious but I guess you're not really a bad guy."

"Of course I am not a bad guy! Everyone has their secrets so I apologized if you think I am mysterious and suspicious." Gohan laughed. "Ha… Hahaha…"

Given the way how Gohan reacted dumbly, he definitely isn't the same person as Golden-haired warrior. At least she can tell he isn't someone who seem like would harm others.

...

At evening, after Gohan finished taking a bath, he sat on the chair next to Goten. They started eating their huge sum of dinner while Chichi on the television to watch news. She sat down and was about to start eating when the current news caught her attention.

"_Today, the Golden-haired warrior appeared again and saved the daughter of Mr. Satan. From the look of the video being captured on the screen, it seems that Mr. Satan's daughter has a deep relationship with this mysterious Golden-haired warrior..._"

Gohan stopped eating and his face turned pale. He saw the screen of Videl neck-hugging him tightly. He was actually being captured by the video and now he's on TV!

"Brother! You are on TV! Is that brother's girlfriend?" Goten said excitedly as Gohan ignored him and looked his mother whose head suddenly grown into a big size and her eyes were widening big. "Gohan, what is the meaning of this?"

He knew Chichi is mad from her expression.

"I-I can explain..."

Chichi flared up and used her strength to destroy the table full of foods and all fell to the ground! "Instead of studying you were hanging out with a girl I don't know?!"

Gohan stepped back while trembling. So is Goten who was hiding behind him. Of course they are scared! Even the strongest man Son Goku is afraid of her! "Mom, s-she just thank me for saving her, that's all! Please don't be mad..."

"You were supposed to be at school at that time weren't you? Why were you there in the first place?!" Chichi is mad, very common to see that since she always believed Gohan will always put studying as his first job. "It's only the beginning of school and you got yourself a girlfriend? That was fast! Even your father and I didn't date that fast!"

"She is not my girlfriend yet!" he explained loudly not know Chichi got even madder. "Yet?! You said yet?! That means she is going to be your girlfriend SOON?!"

"_Oh crap._" It seems that Gohan had a hard to explain. Chichi was so mad that she grabbed her famous frypan and chased after Gohan! Gohan was so scared that he ran out of the house along with Goten. Goten was also afraid of Chichi when she's mad! "Come back here Gohan!"

"Eeeeek!" he screamed and stopped running since he knew his mother can never catch up to his speed. Goten was still with him.

"Brother! Apologize to Mom right now!" Goten yelled.

"I wish I could but she's scary that I don't even dare to be near her right now!"

Goten nodded in agreement! "Ja, I think I will stay at Trunks-kun's place tonight. Mom is so scary today!" he said and then Goten ran away before Gohan could catch him. Gohan knew he got himself into a big trouble and knew that he had to stay at somewhere safe tonight. The only place he could think of right now is Kame house. Besides, Krillin can give him some sort of advise about his current situation.

"COME BACK HERE GOHAN! I AM NOT DONE YET! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME?!"

Guess she hasn't realized that the reason her sons ran away was because of how she acted... Anyone would have run in that situation. Even Goku.

...

Krillin was laughing the whole time after Gohan arrived at Kame house. Of course he had watched the news earlier and after hearing Gohan's story of what happened, he couldn't help kind of pity him. "That is one hell of a girl. I never thought that she is the daughter of that Satan. Is she really the one who accidently kiss you?"

Gohan nodded with a embarrassing laugh.

"She's good looking and plus she is rich. My advice is go and date her." Juuhachigou said.

"That isn't the problem right now. I mean it's going to be so freaking hard to hide my identity from now on! I can't possibly be at school and at the crime scene at the same time! And I can't be using the same excuses to escape during class!" Gohan is going bonkers.

"Ah, Gohan, your mother is on the line." said Muten Roshi.

Gohan responded with a shocking expression. "Eeeeeek! She must have known this is the only place I will be other than Bulma's place." he slowly walk and take the call.

"GOHAN!"

He covered his ears after hearing scream from her.

"Why did run away? You know my temper! I will only be mad for awhile!" Chichi yelled.

"I know but mom, you look like you're going to kill me at anytime..." Gohan explained.

"Sigh. Well I had thought about it. If you like that girl, bring her to see me. I want to see if she is good enough to be my daughter-in-law!"

"We're not dating! Besides, she doesn't know that I am the Golden-haired warrior! At school she only knows me as Son Gohan, a classmate!" Gohan then told his mother from the beginning how he met this girl and how everything got this far.

Chichi was kind of surprised after hearing all these and she knew it wasn't Gohan's fault nor the girl's fault. "Well Gohan, I can let you to do anything you want with your personal friends or girlfriends life but anything concerns about your study, I will definitely interfere, have you made myself clear enough?"

Gohan was relieved that his mother finally calmed down. Oh and he almost forgot something important. He told the rest that Goku will be coming to Tenkaichi Budoukai for a day. After hearing that, Krillin cheered in happiness! Oolong was also glad that Goku finally can come back, but only a day. Whatever, all of them can't wait for that day to come, even Gohan. However, there are still 3 months left before the Tenkaichi Budoukai. Can he live until that day without his identity being exposed? Or not?

...

The third day of Gohan's school ended quite unexpectedly peaceful unlike the other two days. He had normal conversation with Erasa and Sharpner. As for Videl, she did talk with the group but most of the time she was staring at her alert watch. Gohan kind of noticed that but he didn't talk about it. He had guessed that Videl wanted to have some kind of trouble to happen so that Golden-haired warrior will appear. Yesterday she also was shocked when she has learned the news about her and the Golden-haired warrior being caught on screen. Thank god her father, Mr. Satan didn't watch the news yet but well, he'll get to know it sooner or later.

"Hey Videl, despite you said you had nothing to do with the Golden-haired warrior, everyone in the school is talking about it! And you're the one who was hugging him tightly daringly! I've never even been hugged by you like that and that guy gets to be the first!" Sharpner was unhappy. He always had a crush on Videl but it was obvious Videl does not think of him that way.

"I was only thanking him for saving me when I was caught off guard yesterday. As simple as that. You know I admire guys who are strong." Videl tried to explain, but somehow failed to hide her blush, though her friends didn't spotted that yet. "_What's wrong with me? W-Why am I acting this weird?_"

"Still, that doesn't mean you got to hug that cool guy like that as if you don't want him to leave!" Erasa teased her and both Videl and Gohan blushed at the same time. Sharpner noticed Gohan's reaction and laughed. "Why are you blushing, Gohan? It's not like we're talking about you."

Gohan immediately avoided his face and denied. "Nothing, sometimes I just blush for nothing."

"Erasa, I told you that I was only thanking him! I only like him as a strong guy and a guy who saved me, understand?" Videl knew her friend always like to tease her.

The day ends off as Gohan was planning to go back home. He rode on his Kintoun and on his way, he suddenly felt a big ki that was approaching quite a far distances away from Earth. He stopped for a moment and tried to see whose ki and then he realized that the ki belongs to Vegeta! "Good! That means Bulma is back! I thought I have to wait until next week!"

He flew to Capsule Corporation immediately and saw the spaceship that just landed there. He saw Bulma and Vegeta coming out and he landed and approached to them.

"Ah! Bulma! Vegeta!" he greeted the blue short haired woman and the saiyan prince with his blue battle suit.

"Gohan! What brings you here?" Bulma was surprised.

"Ah actually..." he was about to ask his request when he suddenly thought of a more important news. "Dad is coming back for a day on the Tenkaichi Budoukai that will be held in a few months!"

Both the husband and wife widened their eyes. Bulma was showing out her glad expression while Vegeta could only showed out his unbelievable look.

"Really? Son-kun is coming back for a day?! That means it must be Uranai Baba who has the power to get a spirit back for a day!" Bulma said while Vegeta cut in. "Oi! Is that true? Kakarotto is coming back for a whatever tournament?!"

He could tell that Vegeta was more worked up then Bulma. "Yeah. He was communicating with me the other day through Kaio-sama and told me about this."

Veteta then started laughing and he felt so excited for the longest time. "Yosh! If he's coming back means I can fight him once and for all." he muttered to himself before he speaks to Gohan. "You better join this whatever tournament too. The stronger the opponents there is, the less troublesome for me! I hate weaklings in front of me!"

"Ah I haven't been training for quite long and I think it'll be hard for me!" Gohan laughed.

"Hmp! I've warned a long time ago that you need to train everyday even if the world is peaceful! It's your fault for being a bookworm that isn't even a neccessary thing for a saiyan race! But no matter what, you're still a saiyan and even if you haven't train for long, at least you're stronger than anybody else, of course, not better than me."

"_Oi! Vegeta! Don't underestimate Gohan!_" a familiar voice appeared out of nowhere as all three of them were taken aback by that voice. "_Well he didn't train for long but he can still improve! He's still young and education is something that is not unecessary. Gohan's a half saiyan after all! He's also human so it is right for him to study. At least he can learn something which I didn't._"

"Dad!" Gohan cheered.

"Son-kun?!" Bulma yelled.

"K-Kakarotto?!" Vegeta exclaimed and looked up at the sky.

"_Well Vegeta. I know our fight isn't over yet but hey, I can only come for a day and my opponent may not be you if we didn't get our luck. Well I would like to fight you but I also want to fight with Gohan as well. I think it's best to let fate decide the pairing on the tournament._"

Vegeta was not even satisfied with that kind of answer. He has been waiting for a long time to fight Goku even though he's dead. He thought that maybe one day he'll be brought back to life again by the dragonballs in Namek so he didn't completely forget about the fight with him. "Tch!"

"_Well, I have to go train now in the underworld! I can't talk too long but we'll talk on that day again! Bye!_"

Goku's voice disappeared again.

Vegeta stomped his way into the building while Gohan told Bulma about his request. "Bulma, can you make something that can hide my identity?"

"Hah?"

"Well you see, recently I have exposed myself a supersaiyan to help catching criminals and there's someone in school is somehow suspecting me. Ah whatever, I just want something that can transform into a disguise suit so that I won't be recognized."

Although Bulma was kind of confused, she agreed anyway. "Alright. I will see what I can do about it. But I need sometime since I was supposed to be on a planet until next week but due to the spaceship problem, I have to come back here and fix it. Hmm, can you wait for 3 days? I'll get that done by then!"

"Sure!"

He has to wait but guess it should be alright. He just have to bear it for another three days.

...

Videl has been lying on the bed for hours, staring on her watch to wait for anything to pop up but throughout the day, there wasn't a single one at all. There are certain days she wasn't being called so it's not a big deal but somehow, she felt a little disappointed. She thought that if things happen, she can get to see that Golden-haired warrior again.

"Why am I thinking about him so much when we only just met? What's wrong with me to think of that guy whole day? I am only interested who he was and his strength, right? There isn't a need for me to focus on him for so long..." she mutters to herself over and over again. Right, how is that possible that she's grown so much affection for him? For god sake! She only met him like only, twice?

"Videl!"

A voice yelled from downstairs and she knew it must her father who had just know the news. The door slammed open and the man who claimed to be strongest in the world appeared there, panting heavily. "Tell me that isn't true! Who is that Golden-haired warrior that you hugged?!"

She sat on her bed and stared at her father annoyingly. "He saved me and I thanked him. Nothing more than that."

"Why didn't you explain to the medias? They are all talking about your deep relationship with that boy!"

"I am too lazy to explain and it doesn't bother me a bit. Since it isn't true, then it's alright. Let the medias talk what they want!" Actually, she was glad the news spread out like that. Maybe this can be a way for her to have connection with that mysterious Golden-haired warrior.

Satan is actually just like any other father who worried about his daughter so much. Even though he lied to the world, he isn't considered as evil.

"By the way, Papa, you don't suppose this Golden-haired warrior has anything to do with the cell games, do you?" she asked her father. She somehow had this feeling that he had connection with that cell games.

Satan's face changed the moment she talked about the cell games. Of course he was shocked to learn about this Golden-haired warrior existence in the first place because it reminded him those strange people whose hair turned golden in an instant. "Of course not... Why would he be? Those people have disappeared after the cell games so they must be all dead!"

"I want the tape, Papa. Give me the tape of that cell games. I want to watch again."

"Next time... The tape isn't with me." Satan lied and told her the tape was with one of his followers and said he'll give her when he received the tape. He had this feeling that his daughter is starting to get suspicious about him defeating Cell on his own so he felt a little unsecure.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

I do not own DBZ, neither do I own Dr. Gero's character. Everything other than similarities from DBZ, are made up by me. There are many stuffs that cannot be explained because nothing makes sense in DBZ, so my story is the same. NOTHING MAKES SENSE!

Alright, this chapter is slightly longer by a few hundred words. Please note that this chapter is a bit confusing and even though it relates back to DBZ, there are some differences so don't be surprised if there's a few parts that seems to be different. It will be a little confusing at that certain part so please re-read if you're not sure.

PS: _If you see any name terms not being ammended yet, don't be surprised. I'm trying hard to ammend the way they are calling each other that uses Japanese terms. _

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Death Of…!**

The next few days, the town was so peaceful that it gets on Videl's nerves. It was a Saturday and there was no school. Videl was walking the streets one by one to wait for some crimes to happen yet none appeared. If this goes on, she'll never be able to meet him again. This was the only way she can get contacted with him.

Gohan was walking on the streets since he was on his way to Bulma's place. He wanted to get some presents for her in return for the costume she had promised to make for him. He was told to collect it at evening so there was plenty of time for him to buy presents. However, he just realized that he had never bought any presents before. He knows Bulma is so rich enough to have anything she wants. Maybe he'll just thank her as a present? He was afraid if he had bought something that displeases her, she'll never make something for him again.

"Son Gohan!"

He heard his name being called and he turned back to see Videl standing there folding her arms with her usual suspicious look face.

"V-Videl!"

"Why are you walking here alone? It's kind of weird to see you walking around women shops." she said as she noticed he had been walking around the same shop over and over again.

"Ah... You see... I am buying a present for a woman and I don't know what to buy. She is rich enough to have anything she wants. She had helped me to do some stuff and I want to buy something in return and couldn't decide what to buy." he explained in detailed.

"Eh... I think it's okay to buy anything as long as there's sincerity in it. Well, she has to be a very understandable woman that is..."

Gohan didn't know if buying anything is alright but thanks to her advice, he had decided to buy something that suits Bulma. "Thanks, Videl! I think I know what to buy for her." _I guess getting her a pretty dress is what I can think of. Women loves clothes after all._

Videl smiled and was about to say something when a loud explosion was heard at a few distances away. The impact shock a few buildings which also included the one Videl and Gohan was at. She heard a beep from her watch. "Videl! We received news that Terrorists have planted a bomb in Dorae Building but we were too late! Many people are in the building and we need help this instant!"

"Roger!" she responded and then turned to Gohan. "You better leave here right away. You heard it and it's best if you leave the town right away. I have to go and settle it!" she ran before Gohan could stop her.

Gohan of course couldn't leave after hearing that. Terrorists are not easy people to deal with because unlike those common bank robbers or thieves or kidnappers, their motive is hard to predict what they will do next. Furthermore, what if there are other bombs that are yet explode? Gohan knew he had to transform into supersaiyan state since he did make a promise to Videl that He, as the Golden-haired warrior, will be at the scene where there are troubles or crimes happening.

After making sure there wasn't anyone seeing him, he flew all the way up to the roof and took off his shirt and vest again. _Oh great, I'm in this appearance again. _Guess that this naked appearance may be the only look as the Golden-haired warrior. He turned into supersaiyan form and his body started to emit yellow glows. He then headed off towards where Videl is heading.

Videl was shocked to see that the 24 high building was on fire. Judging the situation, the building is going to collapse in a few more minutes but she knew she had to save the people who are alive in the building. She ran into the building and then up the stairs, yelling to see if anyone needed help or not. She could only see a few firemen carrying out a few injured people out of the building but she knew this wasn't enough. She kept on running until she reached to the highest level of the building before the roof. She heard someone screaming for help at the end of the corner and she rushed into the room. There was a woman trapped under a book of shelf and couldn't get up.

"Hold on, I'll help you right away!" she said as she tried to lift the shelf. It was pretty heavy but she managed to push it away. She tried to help the woman up but then woman groaned in pain. "Ah... I hurt my leg. I can't walk..."

Seeing that, Videl offered the woman that she'll carry her and escape. The woman nodded and got on top of Videl. She could felt the weight but she could still run pretty fast away. However, the building has started to collapse as she almost lost her balance. There wasn't any stairs for her to go down as it had already collapsed. She tried to find another way but it was already difficult to even walk. She heard the woman started to cough and realized that they would be in danger if they remain longer here.

Leaving with no choice, she climbed up to the roof. At least while collapsing, they won't be hit by something above. She tried to see if there was any helicopter available to save her but to her dismay, there wasn't. The building had started to collapse and Videl knew she couldn't do anything anymore. _Oh god, I should have brought my capsule today._The ground started collapsing and she lost her balance. The moment she couldn't feel the ground, both her and the woman fell off from the building screaming.

Videl shut her eyes tight that she knew she's going to die. But suddenly, instead of something hard she dropped on, it was an arm carrying her body. She opens her eyes and looked up. The first thing that greeted her was the pair of green eyes. However, it wasn't a gentle looking one but a furious one that chill down her spine.

It was the Golden-haired warrior. He had caught her with his left arm caught the injured woman with his right in the nick of time.

He dropped the both of them on the ground. The injured lady was taken by the ambulance while Videl and that Golden-haired warrior were standing at a side in silence. He was facing his back at her for awhile before he finally flared out. "Are you out of your mind?! How can you just rush into the building that was about to collapse?! Did you really think you are that great?! What if you got hurt?! And what if I didn't catch you in time?! You'll die!" Gohan felt anger rushing through his veins that he couldn't stop it. This little missy over here is just too much. He wouldn't call that bravery but a suicide. Of course he knew that she was trying to save the woman that was hurt. What makes him mad is that she doesn't care about her own life at all, not a single bit.

Videl was so shocked to see him scolding her loudly like that.

"No matter how tough you are, you are just only a girl! Try to think of your own limits before you do something stupid that will cause your own death!"

Gohan was really upset the way Videl rushed to the scene especially when she just entered the building without thinking. He knows she wants to save the people inside there but... He knew it was dangerous for her and for anyone who is human! At that point, he really hates the way she being too justice into anything. As for Videl, she didn't expect to get lectured and she yelled at him. "What are you scolding me at?! Being justice is my job after all! Even if I am injured, as long as I can help others, I have no regrets! Even if I die, it means that is my limit! Who do you think you are to insult my justice?! Just because you saved my life twice doesn't mean that you have the right to lecture me!"

_Oh no, I didn't mean that way. _He was so concerned about the girl so he knew that he yelled because he was worried. But she just scolded him back and said he insulted her justice?! Well he didn't mean too. He just hates her to get hurt or even die. Since when did he care for her so much that he had to yell at her? "I-I..." he was about to apologized when he noticed her tears.

"Do you know I was so eager to meet you again? I came here not only to save the people but also to come and meet you! There aren't any crimes lately so there wasn't any chance to see you at all! When you saved me just now I was so happy! Because the only way to see you appear is when there are troubles happening on town! And all I received was a bunch of insults to my justice!" Videl could felt her heart hurting so much. She didn't know that his anger made her feel so much pain. She didn't even cry when people bullied her when she was young. She didn't get hurt so easily when she was insulted by people. But him... Just him that he just scolded, crushed her heart so easily.

Videl then understood what was going on with her lately. She knew it the moment she felt pain in her heart.

She loves the Golden-haired warrior.

Seeing her crying was not in his intention. And her cries made him feel so bad. He lifted his hand and reached to her, pulling her into his body as he gave a gentle warm hug. "I am sorry. I was just worried. To me, you are only a normal girl. That's why to me, the justice you are doing are all a danger to you."

Videl who was in his arms, cried again when she heard that he was worried about her. "Baka, I know that. If not, you wouldn't have come here."

Both of them were together for a period of time before they changed their location to a nearby empty forest. They sat next to one another on then ground but they didn't speak for awhile before Videl broke the tension.

"I have been wondering if you are one of the people who appeared during the cell games. Are you?" she knew her question may not be answered by him since he's such a secretive person. She doesn't even know his name at all.

Gohan somehow doesn't want to lie to her. And since he's the Golden-haired warrior, maybe it wouldn't hurt to just admit he was one of the people. "I am one of them but I can't say who am I." he was pretty sure even they were being recorded, no one is going to notice their face for long and besides, the real tape doesn't even recorded most of the real events."

"I see. I guess I was right." she said and wondered if she wants to ask more. However, she had promised that she won't asked about himself and his identity on the other day so she stopped and asked for his name instead. "What can I call you? It's getting a little hard to keep calling you Golden-haired warrior."

Gohan laughed but he didn't know what to call himself. "Just call me whatever you want because it doesn't matter to me."

Videl tried to think of one but couldn't. "I think I'll just remain calling you Golden-haired warrior."

Gohan smiled as he suddenly like this nickname. When he was first called that way, he didn't really like it but now, he likes it because she calls him that.

"You are cute so why did you hide your face when you first saw me?"

Gohan remembered that day and laughed. "Well I look weird compared to others. I have blond spiky hair and I glow and my eyes are green... Weird huh?"

He was actually just joking to give himself a reason that why he hide his face.

"No, your eyes are really pretty and unique." she commented and he looked at her.

Their eyes met for a moment.

"When you saved me from that pervert that time, I saw your face and the first thing that came across my mind was that this guy's eyes are so green and attractive." Videl was talking the truth. "I couldn't stop staring at you until you release me from you."

Gohan was speechless. Videl was looking straight at him with the most serious eyes she had ever given someone. Somehow, they created a little mood without realizing it. Gohan headed his head a little lower while Videl, somehow blushed a little before she responded automatically up to him. Their faces were a few inches away before both of them closed their eyes and met their lips against each other.

The kiss they had now was totally different than the accident one they had. This kiss has more feeling in it and both of them could felt each other lips very clearly. It wasn't a lip to lip but a real kiss that involved sucking each other's lips passionately. Their lips are wet but they continued kissing for sometime and parted their lips for a second. "A little different than our first kiss, isn't it?" Videl chuckled. "Yeah!" he answered as they continued to kiss again. The feeling was definitely good and Gohan really enjoyed this when suddenly he felt a big ki headed towards to their direction. He stopped the kiss and stand up, trying to sense whose ki was that.

It was strange. The ki was so huge that he felt a little pressure. Little? No way. It's huge! And it was a very unfamiliar ki.

Videl stands up and asked what's wrong.

Gohan, as the Golden-haired warrior, didn't respond but Videl could see that his face wasn't showing a pleasant expression.

"What kind of ki is that?!" he thought. The ki is so huge that it scares Gohan. Even Cell doesn't have that kind of crazy tremendous ki. Alright, Cell has a huge ki, the biggest one of all. But this ki coming to him is so terribly frightening. It sounds crazy but Gohan had this feeling that this is not a living thing that is heading towards him. No matter how strong one is, there shouldn't be anyone possessing such crazy ki. The body wouldn't even take it to have that kind of ki. But wait, only living things have ki!

"Videl! You have to leave immediately right now!" Gohan yelled anxiously to her. He could not predict what was going to happen next and she'll be in danger if she sticks with him. Judging the speed of this unknown person, it was heading to him in full speed.

Videl had no idea what he was talking about. Gohan had no choice but to carry her fly away as fast as possible with full speed. As much as he knows, the big ki was still following them. He suspected the ki must be following after his ki so he had to bring Videl to somewhere in the town first.

He stopped and landed at Satan City with Videl.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Videl. I will be back!". Gohan gave his last smile before he ran back to the forest, leaving Videl on the town in confusion.

His words seem to be a little convincing but she sensed his expression and tone acted the opposite. Something was not right and she couldn't stop him. _W-What's this feeling I have? H-How come I feel uneasy? His last words to me…_

Her strange feelings was right on. She never expected that his 'I'll be back' would turn out differently.

...

Gohan could feel that the huge ki was slightly flying slower so he knew that the opponent must have known he is coming after it. Gohan keeps on flying until he saw something stopped at the front. He stopped and landed his feet on the ground.

His eyes stared closely what's in front of him.

"Son Gohan, the one who killed Cell, I am here to take your life!"

The strange looking creature speaks.

It surprised Gohan when he slowly noticed the appearance of this creature. It was obvious it wasn't human. His body and shape proves it. The reason why he was caught surprised a little was how similar he look to a certain… enemy. This creature wasn't as tall as the enemy that he had thought off and he was about the same size and height like Gohan. His body was purple but what bothers him was the similar appearance tail he had behind him. _C-Cell! N-No! H-How can this be? B-But he's not Cell. B-But why?_ Another thing that concerned him was the shape of its head. It looks exactly like Freeza's last stage, round. _F-Freeza? N-No. Wait, h-how come? T-This is not possible! I can't believe it! How come this guy looks like Cell and Freeza at the same time? E-Even though it's not completely similar, but… it's definitely not a coincidence, r-right?_ Gohan hoped that he was wrong.

"Hmp, another stupid invention by Dr. Gero, aren't you?" he laughed.

Well, there's only one conclusion and one person he could come up with.

To his surprise, the creature spoke and answered obediently.

"My name is Clay, like the name, my body was made of clay. Therefore, I am not a living thing. You were right that I am something created by Dr. Gero. However, I am only one of his failed creation that was dumped."

Gohan's eyes widened. He felt his body shaking in fear. This opponent really isn't a living thing at all as what he had thought. Like he said he was made of clay, this makes sense that why the ki was so crazy big. However, he didn't know that non-living things have ki at all. In fact only living things have ki. It confused him how this thing called Clay even exist!

"You must be wondering why I possessed such a huge ki when I am not even a living thing, right?" The creature Clay snickered, totally got it right as Gohan's face tells him. "I suppose explaining it to you wouldn't be that bad for me. After all… your life ends today."

Gohan growled as he raised his ki higher. Somehow, he felt a little uncomfortable. _S-Strange? W-Why do I feel like I'm being overwhelmed by him?_

Clay then gave his explanation to him. "Well, it's all about scientific. Dr. Gero used to research about kis that all living things while he was creating the androids and even Cell. He was planning to make a non-living thing to have kis and make it to a puppet so he can control it. He used clay as his experiment and used the data of Son Goku, who is your father, and managed to get hold of the presence of his ki."

His mouth widened in shock hearing about such a hard to believe thing.

"It wasn't easy because back then, Dr. Gero could only figure out to suck energy but not creating ki from nowhere. He managed to get hold of this technique and gave it to Andriod 19 and even rebuild himself as an android too. So, the research failed and I became a failed experiment. He placed me into a secret lab which is different from where the andriods and Cell were, probably he finds that I'm too dangerous to be released. Therefore, no one knows that Dr. Gero has another secret lab."

"S-Shucks." he thought. He had never thought that there's actually another secret lab that no one knows of.

"However, when he created Cell, he already know the way of putting ki into a non-living thing. If he could create something like Cell, then it was easy to transfer ki inside a non-living thing like me. He knew Cell would be the strongest creature on earth so there is no way anyone could have defeated it. But just in case, he was afraid that Son Goku who possess unlimited powers will have some sort of ways to kill it, he transferred all the ki of Son Goku, Piccolo, Freeza, Vegeta, , Yamucha, Tenshinhan and even YOUR cells into the Clay, which is me. You can call me as the '_back up_' for Cell. And since I am a non-living thing from the start, when all the ki transferred to me, it all became one and become my own original ki. He created me for the purpose of whoever defeated Cell, I will take the life of that person. And that's you, Son Gohan, who easily defeated Cell from the future. However, because creating Cell takes too much time, Dr. Gero had given up in it, and so as myself. You probably should have known that the Computer is still doing the job despite Dr. Gero's absent. As for myself, I wasn't even place in the same lab as Cell. Even the machine is still providing me energy, I wasn't good enough to move. Therefore, I'm a failed experiment that Dr. Gero wasn't really confident if I'll be able to take over Cell even though he told me I was to destroy whoever destroy Cell."

Gohan couldn't really catch all the explanation as there are some that he couldn't really understand. The lab where Cell was still a baby, Trunks and Krillin have already destroyed long time ago so that Cell in their timeline won't be able to survive. Is he talking about the future who came? So Clay is a back-up creature that replace Cell?

"It was quite unexpected because Dr. Gero had miscalculated every single thing including about the future Trunks and how everyone knows about how he'll attack Gingertown. He didn't even expect the future Cell will come to this timeline and soon later be defeated by Son Gohan. Therefore, Cell doesn't have much of your data because Dr. Gero only focused on the stronger ones like your father, Vegeta, Freeza, King Cold and even Piccolo. Whatever the case is, you've guys had destroyed the baby Cell in that lab. And even destroyed the future Cell. However, I shall give an advice to you… I am like Cell but unlike Cell, I am not a living thing and I will never die even if I am blown to pieces."

Gohan can't believe every single thing that this monster just said. "Dr. Gero is gone! How did you even activate yourself?!" _That's right. If he's the same thing like the androids that needs to be activated by some sort of control, there must be someone there to do it._

"The computer that made me, told me that I was supposed to be activated once after you guys killed the baby Cell in that lab but unfortunately, the lab where the Androids are, were destroyed. It has a connection to the lab where I was kept so after the main lab was destroyed, the activation couldn't be made so even though I collected the data of the future Cell, I could not activate on my own. I needed the machine to have the time to activate myself. However, fortunately, the future Cell was killed by Son Gohan in this timeline. Dr. Gero had experiment me by putting an extreme sensation chemical that will detect Cell's ki. As soon as Cell's ki disappeared, not only I will be able to collect all the memories of Cell, I will also automatically be activated. I could guess that while he is still researching on Cell, he was probably afraid that if Cell is defeated, there will be no one to kill Son Goku. Therefore, he implanted the memories in me, so as to let me take revenge for Cell. Of course, this include both the Cell in this timeline and the future one. But, I do not have enough energy to move. Dr. Gero was no longer in this world and no one has been in the lab to give me power. Therefore, it took me all these years to collect the energy and also research to become what I am today."

After absorbing all those crazy explanation, Gohan still was a little confused. Because it was so absurd! How the heck can Dr. Gero make a non-living substance to have a ki? It makes no sense! But then, he knew Dr. Gero is one crazy scientist. Anything can happen! This is really confusing and too hard to accept. One moment talks about the Cell in their timeline, another moment talks about the Cell from the future that he had defeated. Whatever it is, it seems that it can't be denied that this monster is related to Cell and his death. And this monster is definitely much more stronger than Cell. The Ki itself trembles him.

"D-Dr. Gero sure is really… a horrible scientist." Gohan could felt his energy somehow draining but he thought it was only because he was nervous. "Strange… my energy…"

"Now, shall I start? Your death that is." Clay gave his dangerous last speech before he speed towards Gohan and gave a hard punch to his abdomen! "Kahhhh!" Gohan felt the punch so hard that he coughed out blood on the spot. Before he could make a move, Clay gave another punch to Gohan's face and Gohan's body took the impact and flew almost a kilometres away.

Gohan stood up immediately and charged towards where Clay was. Clay gave a smirk and pointed his index finger at him and then curved it upwards to challenge him. Gohan got furious and attack him. He send many punches to Clay as much as possible but Clay was dodging it so easily.

"What's wrong? You can't even lay a hand on me?" Clay laughed.

Gohan panted in exhaustion . He can't believe it! The fight only started and he already felt all his energy losing to Clay. Plus there was something weird. He had been trying to raise his ki higher to go beyond supersaiyan but something was not right. He felt that when he tried to raise his ki, it somehow got sucked by Clay. When he stopped raising his ki, he felt that his ki remains but his energy seems to be draining quickly.

"Oh, I forgot to mention one more thing. Dr. Gero had installed a special type of energy in me. I then became a special type of clay. Each time when a person is near me, their energy gets sucked away easily. I am a more advanced one than Android 19 that can only sucked by receiving blast ki."

"S-Shit!" Gohan panted and felt pain in his abdomen. The punch from him was so effective that just by standing up took all his energy. "Guess... That I really do lack of training..."

"Any last words?" Clay's hands slowly formed into a shape of a sharp sword.

Gohan's eyes felt a little blurry. So blurry that he felt like he's going to sleep. He knew he was done for. "If I had known today's the last day for me, I would have at least..." he stopped and groaned when he felt the sharp thing entered into his body. "Arggg.."

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

Sorry for being crappy to make Gohan died so early of the story. Little reviews are alright for me, I'll try to update frequently for now until it reaches to the stage where I've stopped.

Once again, I don't own DBZ characters. Anything that doesn't related to DBZ, are purely fictional and made up by me. Please re-read if anyone is confused about the new enemy's identity.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Enemy's Purpose**

Videl suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart. Something was wrong and she felt uneasy. She was still standing at the place where Golden-haired warrior landed her. He said he'll be back but somehow, she had a very bad feeling.

Suddenly, she saw something in the sky flying. She saw a few human-being shadow flying towards the forest in the speed of light. Since it was already dark, she couldn't see clearly. She got a little curious about that and felt that there was something not right with the way the Golden-haired warrior is acting so she decided to follow.

...

"Gohan's ki is nearly to zero! He's going to dieeeee!" yelled Krillin who was flying fastest. "Damn it! Who the hell is that guy who got that huge ki?!"

"Eh?! Gohan... Gohan..." Chichi trembled in fear while Yamuchi supporting her by carrying her with him while flying. It was kind of tough since Chichi is unstable whenever it comes to her beloved son.

"No! Brother won't die!" Goten cried while Trunks supporting him in flying. Well, Goten hasn't learn how to fly yet.

Vegeta was at the back with his irritated look. _Just who in the world can possess such ki?! And it even had the strength to take Gohan down in awhile!_

"Gohan! Please don't die!" yelled Trunks.

Piccolo's eyes were filled with raged. He could sensed that Gohan's ki is at the moment of death! "_Gohan! Don't die!_"

However, when the trio reached there, to their horror, the saw a body full of blood on the ground, like a pool of blood. It was Gohan, who had returned to his normal state, lying on the ground...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Chichi screamed when she saw Gohan in that state and was about to faint.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled and flew towards Gohan's side immediately.

"BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Goten cried and pushed Trunks away madly and fell to the ground. He ignored the impact and ran to his brother who was near to his death.

Krillin rushed to Gohan and the first thing he did was to check whether if Gohan was still alive. He touched Gohan's wrist and then Gohan moved a little.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled.

Chichi jumped down after pushing Yamucha away and then rushed to her son.

Gohan coughed out blood before he speaks. "Krillin... Mom... Goten... Trunks... Piccolo... Minna..."

"Don't talk Gohan! I will go get a senzu from Karin-sama!" Krillin cried.

Gohan stopped by grabbing Krillin's hand. "Don't... I won't make it either way..." he knew how well his body is right now. There isn't any time for Krillin to get a senzu.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Chichi cried and lied her head to Gohan's head! "Who did this to you?!"

"Brother! Wahhhhhhhhhh!" Goten couldn't believe his brother was going to die.

Gohan tried to smile. "Mom, you still have Goten."

Hearing that from Gohan only made Chichi cried louder.

Gohan's eyes directed to Goten. "Goten, take care of mom, okay?"

After that he looked at Piccolo who was almost going to cry at any moment. "Piccolo..."

"Don't talk, Gohan! You're only going to lessen your lifespan!"

Gohan smiled and then look at Krillin. "Krillin-san, she... She doesn't know that... the Golden-haired warrior... is Son Gohan... She... Is still waiting... at Satan City... Tell her... not to cry... Golden-haired warrior is in heavens... He... Will look... after her at... Heaven..."

"What are you saying at a time like this?!" Krillin couldn't understand. This isn't a time to be talking about Videl.

"Don't... Tell her that... Son Gohan is the... Golden-haired warrior... Please... Do me a favour to... take care of her..." Gohan had to do this. There was nothing he could do anymore. Awhile ago, he was just having the best moment with her but now, he's going to die. No one is going to take care of her especially she always put herself into danger like how she did earlier.

Krillin had no choice but to nod as to his request. He knew that this is the last request from Gohan. "I understand..." Krillin recalled a similar painful memory when Goku first died together with Raditz.

"Ja... I will be with dad now..." Gohan muttered as the pain is eating his life span further…

"GOHANNNNNNNNN!" Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs as Gohan stopped moving.

His eyes remained opened.

He was no longer moving.

No longer breathing.

No longer smiling.

"GOHANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Everyone couldn't believe Gohan died. All of them except for Vegeta were crying. Vegeta wasn't inhuman. He was pretty furious to the one who killed Gohan.

Just when everyone was crying, Gohan's body suddenly become transparent and then disappeared.

Chichi was so shocked! "Gohan! Where is Gohan?!"

"Dende! It must be Dende! Just like the previous Kami who took Goku's body, Dende must have kept Gohan's body!" shouted Krillin.

"Yes! Why didn't we think of that earlier?! The Dragonballs! Since Gohan only died once, he should be able to revive!" added Piccolo.

Then everyone just exchanged glances. Suddenly all of them laughed and cheered, even Chichi who was crying a second ago was happy to hear that.

Goten couldn't really understand the concept of dragonballs but since they said Gohan can be revived, he was also happy!

"Don't be too happy yet. Everyone!" a voice appeared and everyone recognized that voice.

"Dende!"

"What's that voice?" Trunks asked Goten.

"No idea." Goten answered confusingly.

"Gohan had just died and I had kept his body. However, the dragonballs are missing on Earth."

Everyone was shocked to learn that!

"The one who killed Gohan had stolen all the balls and had taken with him to another planet beforehand, it is not possible to revive Gohan right now."

Krillin's face turned pale. "N-No way!" he thought that the dragonballs can revive Gohan but now the balls are stolen and not even on earth, how is it possible to revive Gohan?

"Everyone, please come to the Kami's temple now. I will explain the whole story to all of you."

"Let's go!" Piccolo was the first one to leave and followed by Vegeta. Yamucha carries Chichi with him while Trunks carried Goten with him. Just when Krillin was about to fly, he sensed a small ki appeared behind him.

...

Videl's eyes widened when she saw a pool of blood on the ground. Krillin was standing there with a '_hard to explain_' look.

"You're the monk in the group that were at the cell games right?"

Krillin gulped and nodded.

"Where is the Golden-haired warrior?" Videl asked with a trembling voice. Krillin responded with a sad look at the pool of blood as he couldn't bring to tell her.

Videl stared at the blood on the ground. "He was acting weird and he asked me to leave immediately as if danger is approaching us. He brought me back to Satan City anxiously and said he will be back." Videl dropped her knees on the ground, touching the blood as her tears slowly dropped. Her voice started to shake. "But he didn't… he didn't…"

Krillin could tell that she must have figured out the results.

"He once told me he came from another planet and I thought he was joking. But now..." she stopped and cried at Krillin. "Where is he? Why are you looking at this pool of blood as if this belongs to him?! Tell me! Tell me where he is!"

Videl couldn't understand why all these have to happen! He just saved her moment ago! They were just kissing a moment ago! And now what? All he left was a pool of blood down here with his body gone?! "I'm not going to accept this!" Out of anger, she grabbed Krillin's shirt. "You hide him didn't you?! H-His body isn't there!"

"_Yeah, how am I supposed to explained that to her?_" Krillin didn't know how to answer the poor girl so he had to find something to lie with. "He's not human so when he died, his body just… disappear…" but of course, his tone remained shaky. How could he just talk normal when his close friend just died, no, got killed?!

She released his shirt and lowered her head down. Her mind went blank when he said he wasn't human. Yeah, right, he doesn't have a human strength, that explains it. But what? _Does that mean when he said he's from another planet, it was all true? _

Krillin shut his eyes and finally said something. "He asked you not to cry... He... He..." his voice shakes even further. "He said he'll be at heaven looking after you!" he finally spat out and left her alone, flying his way to the temple.

There was a moment of shock of silence. There wasn't even a time for her to stop that monk friend of the Golden-haired warrior. Everything that she had encountered the Golden-haired warrior, although not very long, there's something that he's really special about. Forget about him being an alien from outer space, she didn't cared about that anymore. All it matters is the fact is that she could never see him again, and that he will never fulfil his last sentence.

Her legs felt weak and she lost balance. The news struck her heart after all even though it was absurd to believe what the monk says. But knowing that it's the Golden-haired warrior that she's talking about, she has no choice but to believe it, even if his friend just said he died. Her eyes followed the small dip of blood on the grass and towards the pool of blood. There was a shape of a body lied between the blood and from the size of it, it was obvious that there was a body here a moment ago. She stood up and went there, only to realize that she could not accept the truth. Outburst, she fell to the ground and started hitting on the ground. "Why?! Why?! Why did you leave when we were just getting closer?! Why?! Wahhhhhhhhhh... Come back! Come back, Golden-haired warrior!"

...

Everyone reached the temple in no time and they gathered together. Dende and Mr. Popo were alreading standing at the entrance of the temple, waiting for the z fighters.

"It will be a little hard to take it but this is the fastest and easiest way to understand what kind of opponent killed Gohan." said Dende as he instructed Mr. Popo to start.

Mr. Popo brought put a floating transparent screen and explained. "This is the scene where Gohan and the opponent met and fight."

And then the screen started playing the recap of the whole conversation and fight...

...

Gohan was standing in the middle on a weird path he has never seen before. He look around him. There were nothing except there were some strange white thing in front lining up as if they are some sort of living things. "Huh?!" he thought was supposed to be dead so why does he seem like he's alive?!

"Oi you! Line up quick!"

A monster looking human with blue skin came to him and ordered him to line behind the queue. Then he was stunned to see Gohan. "What the heck?! You have a body!"

"Uh, can you tell me what's going on?!" Gohan asked dumbly.

"Well if you're here means you're dead. And you have body! You seem like a human from Earth! Did Kami-sama did that to you?"

"Kami-sama?" Gohan frowned and then thought of Dende. Yeah. _Dende! He's the Kami-sama so he must have seen everything already. _"I guess so."

"Just line behind the queue. People who died will send for judgement made by King Yemma."

Now that he thinks about it, he remembered Goku telling him about the underworld and how it goes during the 9 free days before the cell games started. "Oh well!" Seems like he has no choice but to wait for his turn.

He then noticed there was a halo on top of his head. "Cool! So people who died have this thing on! I look like an angel!"

...

At this time, the group could not believe that such how strong this creature called Clay. Gohan could not even land a blow on it and his speed was so much faster than Gohan. After they watched and heard everything, Krillin screamed madly. "Damn that Dr. Gero! He is freaking crazy! Having one Cell had made the whole world in terror. And now what? A guy who isn't a living thing and much more stronger than Cell?!"

On the other hand, Vegeta initially confirmed that it was Gohan who was weak and lack of training that caused his own death but after witnessing how strong that Clay guy is, he knew Gohan wasn't completely at fault. "Damn that Gohan! He wasn't even in his supersaiyan 2! What the heck is he even thinking?!"

"I am afraid that it wasn't Gohan's intention of not going supersaiyan, Vegeta." Dende explained. "I think Gohan tried to use it but he couldn't. Remember that this guy collected all Cell's data when Gohan defeated Cell? Not only he has Gohan's cells, Cell has all memory and experienced in fighting supersaiyan. I think that Clay guy must have used some trick to prevent Gohan from going beyond supersaiyan. Maybe it is due to Cell's memory of being defeated by Gohan in supersaiyan state, Clay must have made sure Gohan can't go beyond that."

"That means in Cell's memory, he is still afraid of Gohan!" Yamucha said.

"I agree but that is just my assumption, Yamucha. I don't know whether if it's true or not." Dende said with an unsure tone. True, he wasn't sure. He knew Gohan wasn't that stupid to not go beyond supersaiyan. That's why the only thing he can conclude is that the opponent must have done something.

"I agree with Dende's assumption. That's the only thing I can think of too. Gohan defeated Cell with no problem with his supersaiyan 2 state. So there isn't a reason why Gohan won't transform." Piccolo added. "That Dr. Gero! He's really gone crazy!"

"Whatever!" suddenly Chichi cried. "Can my Gohan be revived?! How are we supposed to get the dragonballs when we don't know where the enemy is?!"

"That's right! Can't we go to Namek planet and use their dragonballs to revive Gohan?" Krillin suddenly remembered about the original dragonballs at Namek.

However, Dende answered with a sad tone. "I already contacted the Chief from Namek and they said that someone had stolen all the draganballs last night. The only thing that was left there was a bunch of clay. I assume that the enemy must have stolen in advanced. He knew everything about the dragonballs including Namek. I supposed that the information must have come from Dr. Gero."

"Damn!" Krillin hit his fist on the ground. "That guy must have planned everything before he makes his move on Gohan! He knew that we're going to revive him after he died."

Everyone then suddenly became silent when suddenly Vegeta said something. "Doesn't that proof that he is afraid of Gohan's strength that he had to go to the extend of stealing dragonballs?! He doesn't want Gohan to revive just in case! Due to the fact that Cell was wrong in making Gohan mad which was the factor that killed himself, Clay must be more cautious on Gohan than ever."

Vegeta has a point but somehow it doesn't seem to have a solution. Seeing that they don't understand a single thing, he growled and explained in simple terms. "What I am trying to say is that to steal the dragonballs back! We have Bulma's dragonball radar! We can just locate the balls!"

Vegeta makes sense but Dende interrupt again. "But the balls can only be used on earth. The balls will become stone when they leave earth and will not be able to use. I haven't upgrade to the extend where the dragonballs can be used anywhere."

"Then just upgrade! Instead of upgrading the balls, upgrade the frequency! Since you're the Kami and you're the one responsible for the ball, you must be able to do at least that much!"

Vegeta's words have a point as Piccolo turned to Dende. "Dende, Vegeta is right! You have to activate the dragonballs and upgrade the frequency! If the Namek dragonballs can be used anywhere, then you should also be able to make it!"

Dende nodded nervously. "Alright. I will try but I need sometime because the balls are not here. Give me about 3 days and I will finish it."

"Hold on!" Vegeta yelled and remembered something. "We don't need to beat around the bushes! We will just locate the Namek Dragonballs!"

"But Vegeta, Namek's dragonballs can only be used by using Namek language! Besides, we also need the earth's dragonballs just in case! You never know what will happen next! Clay seems to be more intelligent than Cell and he may have a slot of sleeves behind his back. We need to do everything with precaution!" Piccolo told him. He was right because although it is troublesome to wait for 3 days for Dende to complete the upgrading, at least it is much safer than to just locate only the Namek dragonballs. Finding both will be much easier and safer.

Vegeta was lost for words and didn't speak anymore. He was impatient but he knows what Piccolo said was the best decision.

"However, the ones who will be chasing after Clay, would be me and Vegeta. The situation is too dangerous for anyone of us in fact but at least our survival rate will be much higher." Piccolo advised when suddenly Goten came in and cried. "I want to go to! I want to kill that monster who killed my brother!"

"No! Goten! I will never allow you to go! Not ever!" Chichi hugged Goten in her arms and I cried. "I don't want to lose you too!"

"Mom..."

Trunks who saw his best friend in that state, could not stand to see him like that. He also wanted to revenge for Gohan. "Piccolo, please allow me and Goten to join! We may not be as strong as you guys yet but at least we can be a little help!"

"No! You both are only kids!" Piccolo could never allow the squirts to join even if they are also strong. "We are not there to fight that guy! We are only getting the dragonballs! None of us are able to fight against someone like that!"

Vegeta, who always had pride, stayed silent this time. He was confident that he could win against that Clay guy but after witnessing how Gohan got himself killed, plus the strange abilities, he knew that Clay is not just any enemy. He had been training for years and he was positive he is stronger than anyone here even Kakarotto. So until he met this Clay guy, he'll just pretend to act normal.

"Piccolo! You trained Gohan ever since he was a kid and you're not going to do anything to revenge?!" Trunks yelled furiously.

"Yeah! Yeah! Brother admired you! How can you not thinking of revenge?!" Goten yelled along with Trunks.

"You think I don't want to do that?!" Piccolo screamed furiously. He finally released his anger as he could not hold on anymore. "Gohan was already stronger than me and that Clay guy killed him easily. I am not saying I don't want to die but I want to use the best solution to solve the problem. And we're going to do this step by step if we want to win!"

Goten and Trunks were stunned by his words.

"The enemy is someone cautious and we can see that no matter what, it is still obvious that he is afraid of Gohan's potential power! We need to first revive Gohan! But before that we need to get the dragonballs first! Everything needs to be planned before we move! Don't forget that guy got most of our cells too. He thinks and moves quickly too! He's not that stupid to think we're not chasing after him!"

The squirts lowered their heads down with their disappointed look. Piccolo's words made them speechless because at this point, he was right. It would just be rushing for death if they just chased after the enemy with no precaution.

"Goten, Trunks, all of us are mad and would definitely want to take revenge. However, if we make a reckless action, not only the plan won't work, all of us may die! We had no idea what that Clay is planning to do next but he can predict our moves. The only solution is to do the correct and best way."

"I agree with Piccolo!" said Krillin. "Piccolo, I will come too! It's not enough for only you and Vegeta to go. I know I can't help much and of course I don't want to die. But Gohan is Goku's son. We are like close brothers. I will not let Gohan to die like that!"

Piccolo hesitated for a moment but he knew Krillin is wise and pretty smart in certain ways too. "You better ask your scary wife first."

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

I just realized the number of views and visitors I've got. Uh, speechless. But anyway, I would like to thanks to those who had supported me. I wrote a bit longer for this chapter. Probably would have a little tough time to post daily due to my stress in upcoming exams, plus I'm trying to read other GV fanfics written by talented GV authors!

And I decided to add a little additional suspense at the end of each chapter. Hope it's alright!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Their Last Words…**

At this time in the underworld, Goku in his heavy weights, continuously hit the enormous sack despite it was already almost torn off. It was brand new, in fact, Kaio make sure that he ordered the best sack in the underworld, yet, he treated like it was nothing, and managed to destroy it pretty quickly. He was training himself as usual but more intense lately since he wants to prepare for the Tenkaichi Budoukai.

As for Kaio, he was standing aside with his troubled look. He of course had seen everything what had happened. How could he bring himself to tell Goku that Gohan was killed? This is going to be so hard for Goku and he may even go bonkers.

"Kaio-sama!"

He looked up and yelled in fright when Goku suddenly appeared in front of his sight. "Goku! Don't scare me like that!"

"Ah? You had this serious face since awhile back. Did you have a stomach-ache? Don't try to hold too long since it will hurt your body!" said the simple-minded Goku.

"Sigh. Goku, you've been with me so long and you still can't see through what I'm thinking at all."

"But Kaio-sama, you seems to see through me so easily!" commented Goku.

"That's because you're so easy to see through! All you ever do was to battle anyone you see who is strong and you eat like as if you haven't for days and as if you're still alive!"

"It can't be help. I have my saiyan blood!" Goku laughed when he suddenly became serious and sensed a ki. "Huh? Why is this ki so familiar? I sensed a familiar ki at King Yenma's place."

Kaio gulped and knew it must be Gohan. "Ah you were just thinking too much! It's been so long since you sense ki!" he tried to lie over Goku. Not like he thinks Goku will be so dumb to get tricked.

"Heh? Oh well!" Goku continued to train whole Kaio just fell down in an anime style.

...

At this time, Gohan was still lining up when suddenly he heard a soft scream behind.

"Kyaaaaa! This guy is half-naked! Pervert!"

One of the souls lining behind him screamed.

Gohan stared down at his body. Oh yeah, he took off his shirt and vest when he saved Videl earlier.

"Hey! Can you wear something on?! Don't you feel embarrassed at all?!"

Gohan turned red and apologized. "I am so sorry!" he looked around and then stopped the keeper who was responsible for the queuing. "Hey do you have any clothes? The souls kept calling me a pervert since I died without my clothes on."

"I don't have any for you. Besides, it's going to be your turn soon so just bear it!"

Gohan can only laughed weakly at the souls.

"Well you do look rather cute! How did you end up dying anyway?" the soul asked.

"I died by being killed by an alien I guess." What could he explain to this soul? Everything about him is so hard to explain. That's why he always had to lie to Videl when she questioned about him.

After awhile, he reached the gate and then it was his turn for judgement.

King Yenma almost got a shock to see soul with a body. What's more shocking was, he read that this guy is the son of Son Goku! And the boy who saved the world just like his father. "Son Gohan?! Aren't you Goku's son? You died?!" and then he read in the book to see how he died. "You got killed by an unknown creature called Clay, right?"

"Yeah! You know my dad?!"

"Of course I know! He's famous in saving the world and also being one of the top fighters in the underworld tournament! Your dad is amazing! And speaking of which, you saved the world before too and defeated the monster Cell! You are strong and you died?!"

Gohan laughed embarrassingly. "Well I lack training."

"Kami-sama must have saved your body just in case." Yenma said as he figured it out by looking at Gohan's body. "Ah whatever, having a body is a good thing as it means you are a good soul. I will promote you directly to heaven!" he was about to stamp and allow Gohan to go heaven when Gohan yelled and stopped.

"Wait! I want to go where Dad is! Do you know where he is?"

"Eh?! You want to go to that place full of fighters instead of going to heaven?!" This is a really rare sight. Usually people who died would prefer going to heaven especially this young kid is pure enough to go to Heaven.

"Yeah! I want to see him! Can you direct me to that place?!"

...

Goku was eating his lunch at the eating area where no one usually goes there. In fact, no one goes there because no one will die of hunger when they had died. However, Goku cannot live without any 'Gohan' which is rice, or food. Stuffing all the foods in his mouth like beast, Goku asked the cook to send more food in.

"Ah, you really should refrain yourself to eating. Can't you at least pity the cook who had to use all his energy just to serve you?" Kaio told Goku.

"Well, he's dead like me too. He won't die!" Goku munches crazily when he stopped eating. "Well Kaio-sama, I really do feel the familiar ki. It's coming towards this planet."

Kaio gasped and laughed weakly. "You're just thinking too much!" Deep in his thought, he thought Gohan was supposed to go to Heaven directly! Why would he be send to this place?

"Kaio-sama! We have a new guy outside joining us today!" one of the fighters came and reported. Goku had just done in so he stood up and smiled. "A new guy?! Cool! I want to meet him! Hope the new guy is strong too."

Kaio quickly stopped Goku and pulled him to a corner. "Goku, don't you want to eat more food? You must be still be hungry right?!"

"Well I am only average full but I can always eat anytime! Right now I want to meet this new fighter!" Goku ignored Kaio and rushed to the main hall to see the new guy while Kaio was running in circled desperately.

...

Gohan was amazed to see so many fighters there welcoming him. All of them look pretty strong. He looked around to search for Goku but then he was interrupted by someone.

"Hi, Welcome! You're new right?"

Gohan nodded politely. "I am Son Gohan! Nice to meet you!"

"Son Gohan? Your name sounds a little similar to that guy!"

Suddenly, Gohan felt a ki coming from the corner and then his mouth smiled when he saw his father standing there with his eyes popping out.

"Goku! I am so sorry!" Kaio apologized. "I should have told you earlier! You must be really mad right?!" Kaio started sweating as he observed Goku's expression. _Oh yeah, he's shock! He's so shock that he couldn't find any words! That must be it! Oh great, how should I explain? His son is dead, anyone would have been taken by a shock. Oh now what? _

Goku's eye were still popping out as he pointed at Gohan! "Wow! You look just like my son!"

"AHHHH!" Both Gohan and Kaio fell down like an anime style when they see how Goku acted so dumbly. _T-T-T-This is… arg, I should have known Goku's dumbness!_ Kaio said thoughtlessly.

"Dad! It's me! Gohan!" Gohan screamed and ran to his father closer. "It's me! Gohan!"

Goku was completely taken aback. "EEEEEEE?! G-G-Gohan?!" and his eyes aimed at his halo. "D-D-Don't tell you're dead?!"

Gohan touches his back head and laughed weakly. "Hahaha... I got killed..."

"_He sure sounds carefree after being killed._" Kaio thought.

"Eeeeee?! Killed?!" Goku can't believe that there was someone actually had the power to kill Gohan who had killed Cell! "Who killed you?!"

"Dr. Gero's another crazy invention killed me... Haha... Guess I have to explain the whole story to you..."

...

On Earth, it was already in the morning. Everyone left Kami's temple and back to their homes. Chichi and Goten were stick together so close at home. She hugged Goten tightly and then she started crying again, along with Goten. Trunks and Vegeta went back to Capsule Corporation and informed Bulma about Gohan's death. The moment she learned that, her knees dropped and then started crying. Yamucha and Krillin went back to Kame house and told everyone. Oolong was shocked that he fainted. Muten Roshi showed out his sad look even though he has his usual sunglasses covering his eyes. Puer who was waiting for Yamucha also cried. Juuhachigou only remain her usual expression and Marron? She was too young to know what's going on. Piccolo was now at the place where he had first trained Gohan. He can't believe that Gohan's dead. If he only could sensed the big ki earlier, he would have tried his best to protect him.

Videl?

She was lying on top of the dried pool of blood, refused to move. After all, this was where the Golden-haired warrior died and disappeared. "He's strong. He won't die that easily. He'll come back for sure..." muttering over and over again, Videl convinced herself that he will be back if she remains here

Not knowing that she had already completely locked her mind away from anything except the Golden-haired warrior.

...

After hearing then story, Goku felt raged and he was boiling madly. "That Dr. Gero is really crazy to create something like Clay."

"It's strange too. Not only he possessed the same skills of sucking energy just by being near him, there's something stopping me from going beyond supersaiyan! I think this got to do with his body that made from Clay." Gohan said from the fighting experience he had.

"Damn, now that we are both dead, we can't do anything, can we?" Goku hit his fist at the air in anger.

Kaio then entered in. "Just to let you guys know that Piccolo and the others are trying to find the dragonballs to revive Gohan."

"Eh?! Piccolo?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, the Earth's dragonball and Namek's dragonballs were all stolen by Clay. There's no way to revive you yet for now." Kaio added, remaining his uneasiness look. After all, the enemy is so strong and he doesn't even know anything about it until he explained who he was to Gohan. "However, they are trying to use the dragon radar to locate the balls. It needs time but they had decided to take the risk to steal back the balls so that you can revive back."

Gohan couldn't understand what's the point of reviving when he's going to be killed again since he knew he was no match for Clay. Besides, he doesn't want the others to risk their life for him. "Kaio-sama, I think the problem right now is not to revive me but rather wish for Shen-long that to eliminate that monster once and for all."

"The problem is, Shen-long can only grant wishes that he has the power to. Anything that's beyond the limit of Kami can never be granted. You know that right?"

Gohan almost forgot about it.

"To put it straight to the point, Gohan, you are to be revived and has to be. Because you have to be the only one that can defeat Clay. He is afraid of you reviving so that's why he had stolen the dragonballs to prevent you from reviving. Do you know what that means?"

Gohan blinked and shook his head.

"You defeated Cell. And Clay has all the memory and feelings that Cell has. You can say that he's like the reborn of cell. Knowing how strong you were in your supersaiyan 2, he had taken every consideration possible to make sure you are eliminated. You are like a threat to him. This mean that you are the only thing he's afraid in the world so you are capable to defeat him with your bare hands."

"Hahaha... I was killed by him so quickly and I know how strong he was. There's no way I can ever defeat him. I can't even touch him and can't even transform into supersaiyan 2. How is it possible?" _Yeah, you think I didn't try to do that? Even before I tried to go beyond, I already lost to him in terms of pressure. _

Seeing that Gohan had no confidence, Goku patted his son's shoulder and smiled. "Gohan, seems like until now, you haven't realized about your true power yet. Dad will give you some training to boost your confidence!" Goku knew how much potential his son had. His weakness, as usual, was his not-so-confident of himself. He did tried to pull his power out when he first turned supersaiyan 2 and defeated Cell but he noticed Gohan's human part of thinking came back to him again. _Gohan needs to have training. I need to think of something to make him buck up. If he gets angry, he'll be able to pull more power out._

...

Satan has been looking for his daughter for the past 2 days. Never in his life he was so worried about her before because he knew Videl is strong enough to protect herself from anybody. This is Videl Satan after all, his daughter, second strongest to him. But then, it was unusual for Videl not to return home for 2 days!

"Videl! My daughter Videl! Where are you?!"

Satan has been searching for her almost everywhere at Satan City until he tried to look at the forest next to Satan City. He entered the forest to try searching for her. He remembered that day of the terrorist bomb at Dorae Building. He heard that the Golden-haired warrior saved her and then the two of them disappeared together. Of course, he wasn't happy to hear about this mysterious guy but there wasn't a time to think about that when her daughter hasn't shown up for 2 days.

Suddenly, he spotted Videl lying on the ground at the front. "Videlllllllll!" he rushed forward to his daughter and carried her up. He was shocked to see the blood on the grass she was lying on. "Videl! Wake up!"

"Papa..." Videl finally responded. "Did he come? The Golden-haired warrior?" her weaken voice entered in as Satan lifted her back up to support her. He could tell his daughter wasn't herself at all.

"What Golden-haired warrior?! Why are you sleeping here like this? Where have you been for the past two days?!"

Videl felt her body weak and she couldn't answer her father. But all she think about was her the Golden-haired warrior. "Papa, I want to see him..."

"See who?!" Satan cried to see his daughter acting so weak.

"He said he'll look after me at heavens, Papa. But I want to see him..."

Satan was shocked to hear that. She probably is talking about that guy. But doesn't that mean the Golden-haired warrior had died? He looked at the blood on the ground and it doesn't seemed to be belong to Videl. Maybe it's belongs to that whoever Golden-haired boy. Does that mean that boy had died? But how does that explain the missing dead body? He kicked off those thoughts and carried her daughter up and slowly bring her back to their house.

...

"Gaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Gohan raised his ki and gave a hard kick on the supersaiyan 2 Goku but Goku caught Gohan's feet and hit him away from him. Gohan then landed on the ground.

"That's not it, Gohan! You are weaker than 5 minutes ago." Goku told him.

It has been 2 days and Goku had been training him for non-stop. However, he realized that instead of improving, Gohan was actually getting weaker. Even though Gohan wasn't in his beyond state, Goku wanted Gohan to defeat him with the first state. Or else there won't be any chance for Gohan to defeat Clay. "Gohan! What's wrong?! You used to be able to land some kicks and wounds on me! But these two days, your movements are really slow!" At first, Goku thought that Gohan just hasn't been fighting for awhile but his progress is really horrible.

Gohan sighed exhaustedly. "Dad, sorry... I really hasn't been training much... Can I turn supersaiyan 2? Maybe I can do better..."

"No! You can't! If we are on the same level, then it won't do much to you! You have be stronger in your first level than my second level or else we can't move to the next stage!"

Gohan understand his father's intention. Seriously, not training for those years really made Gohan weaker a lot.

"You seem tired fast too, Gohan. How long have you not been training?" Goku asked since he can't believe Gohan got so tired easily.

"Pant... Pant... 7..." he hasn't finished and Goku interrupted. "7 months?! That's long! No wonder you got weaker! You got to train at least once a day!"

"No, Dad. It's... Pant... 7 years..." Gohan repeated.

"7 years?" Goku frowned and then dropped his jaws. "7 YEARS?! That means you haven't been training at all after the cell games?!" he was completely shocked to hear Gohan neglected his training for SO DAMN long.

"I told you I haven't been training long the last time we communicated through Kaio-sama..." Gohan reminded him.

"B-But I thought you were only lazy for a little while! I thought you were studying and training at the same time!" _Yeah, how am I supposed to know that my proud son ignored his training for so long? I mean, I thought as a Saiyan, there should be still some fighting instinct in the body!_ Goku don't know how to do now. He thought of only training Gohan so that he can gain some confidence but not training for 7 years is not a joke at all! _Well, the only thing left I can do is to use the last resort._ _That's the only way to regain back all the years of no training. And it may be the fastest way._

"We'll take a break for 15 minutes Gohan. After that we'll continue." Goku smiled and then growled. "Ah I am so hungry! Kaio-sama! Is the food ready yet?!"

Gohan looked at Goku's back that was walking away from him and towards Kaio. He knew that his father may be upset to see that his son got so weak so much. He was about to depress when he felt an arm across his shoulder. "Gohan, don't give that look. It's not your fault. I do understand that you also like to study even if Chichi didn't make you to. My purpose of training you is to build confidence, not to depress you. Dad already got an idea of how to make you get stronger within a week and make up for your 7 years losses!"

"Really? How can that be? In a week? Dad! Don't joke with me! Even Kami-sama also can't make this happen!" Gohan had no idea what Goku's intention was.

"Hahahahaha... Dende of course can't make it happen. Well, in fact, you're the only person that can use this method to get you stronger faster."

"Eh? Why?"

"You'll see about that! Let's eat! I'm hungry!"

...

Gohan sat next to Goku. The table in front of them was long and filled with plenty of foods. Goku didn't care about his image as usual and dumped all the food into his mouth happily. Gohan also started to eat and even though he was also a big eater, he couldn't compare to Goku of course. Kaio was just standing aside looking at the air. He must be looking at the world to check what's going on. Then, he suddenly thought of something and went to Kaio.

"Kaio-sama, you can help me communicate with someone right?"

"Sure I can. Who do you want to talk to?" He asked Gohan was blushing while answering. "Ah, I want to talk to..."

"Ah that girl you kissed right?!" Kaio purposely said it loudly to let Goku hear as a way of teasing Gohan. Gohan covered Kaio's mouth anxiously quickly and he screamed softly. "You even know that?!"

Goku turned back when he heard something from Kaio.

"Hahaha, I know everything about what you're doing on Earth. Like trying to hide your identity away from that girl..."

"Shhhhhhh! Don't say it so loud! It's so embarrassing!" Gohan flushed red. "Come on, let me communicate with her!"

"Fine, just touch my shoulder or back and talk to her whatever you want. But let me tell you something. That girl hasn't been eating and sleeping ever since you died. Krillin told her that the Golden-haired warrior will look after her in heavens so she assumed you died. She even lied on the place you died for 2 days before Satan found her and brought her home this evening."

Gohan was surprised to hear that. He didn't know his death effected her so much.

...

After Videl was brought back, she lied on her bed staring at the ceiling lifelessly. She couldn't eat or sleep, not like it can do anything to bring Golden-haired warrior back.

"A-herm! A-herm!" Gohan doesn't know how to start properly. It was going to be difficult, he thought.

Videl suddenly heard someone coughing and sat on the bed, looking around her room. She thought she heard wrongly when Gohan finally spoke.

"Videl, don't worry about my death. I feel fine down here!" Gohan didn't know what to say to her so he just said straight to the point.

"Golden-haired warrior?" she yelled and got down from bed. But she fell down again due to her lack of strength. "H-How is that possible?" she cried and looked everywhere. "You must be still alive if I can hear your voice!"

"Ah, no, I am dead. I am talking to you from the underworld."

Videl was confused. She had no idea what he was saying and thought it was a trick. "Don't lie! You are just hiding! You must have planted a device here to talk to me!" her eyes looked everywhere in her room as she tried to search for the suspicious device.

Gohan knew it will be too difficult to explain but he got to try to at least pull her up. It kind of hurts him that she didn't take care of herself properly. "Videl, I was killed by a creature called Clay and my body disappeared because of… uh, some reasons. My friend Krillin passed my message to you, didn't he?"

"What? I don't understand what you're saying at all!" she was completely confused everything he said.

"Videl, I am sorry. I didn't make it." Gohan showed his hurt expression while he said those words. "The time we had together wasn't long but I am happy. I'm glad that I met you."

Everything was confusing her but from the beginning, she was already confused by this Golden-haired warrior. The way he talks sounded like he's really dead and not able to come back. It was outrageous because there was no explanation why she could hear him talking to her. This was when she realized there couldn't be any device planted anywhere because the voice came more from her mind. "The blood... Was that really yours?" she shut her eyes tightly, trying hard to stop her tears from flowing out. At the same time, she wished that everything was just a dream.

Gohan can sensed her voice was trembling. She must have suffered for awhile after his death. "Yeah. I was killed on that place. My body disappeared and I am now dead. I am in the underworld and there are many fighters here. I am with my dad too. I am not alone. So don't worry Videl." then he suddenly thought of something. Videl loves the Golden-haired warrior, not Son Gohan. He can't possibly explain that Son Gohan and the Golden-haired warrior are the same person anymore. It was really getting tough. "You are still young. I am sure there will be another boy who loves you just as much as I am."

"NO! I am not going to love anyone but you!" she screamed before he could continue. "You are strange! I don't know your real name and your identity and your weird powers of flying and this strange conversation at all! Why are you talking to me as if you are still alive?! I am so confused! So confused that I can't take it anymore!" Videl felt boiled when she heard what he told her. A boy who likes her? How did he know? And why out of the blue talking another boy?

Gohan know it's hard for her to accept but he didn't have a choice. "Videl, I am really dead. You have to move on without me." although he wasn't sure Piccolo and the others will be able to get the dragonballs and revive him back, if he really survives, he'll make sure he'll confess to her as Son Gohan. "I am pretty sure there is a boy who likes you in your class. Give him a chance to take care of you. I am dead. I can do nothing but to look after you from here."

Videl's tears keep on dropping as she had this strange feeling that this is going to be their last conversation. She ignored the part about a boy liking her. "Don't go! If you can talk to me like this, don't go! It's enough I can just hear your voice!" she knew she was asking too much from a dead person but she didn't have a choice. Life without him made her feel so lifeless. It was strange. How in the world did she grown to love him so much when she only met him a few times? Was it just attraction? If it's so, her attraction to him must be really strong that she can't help it.

"Videl..." Gohan was thinking about what to say next.

Kaio suddenly felt another hand touched his back and then...

"Gohan! Who are you talking to?! What is this loving here loving there conversation?"

Gohan jumped in fright and accidentally screamed. "Dad?!" and then he realized his palm was still on Kaio's back and quickly remove it before it get worse.

"_Goku you idiot!_" thought Kaio.

Videl froze when she heard another voice coming in and it said "_Gohan_" loud and clear.

"Dad! How can you interrupt in?!" Gohan yelled madly.

"Huh? Why are you so mad, Gohan? Is that Chichi you talking to?" Goku answered while didn't remove his hand.

Gohan was shocked when he noticed Goku's hand was still on Kaio's back and he quickly pulled his father away from Kaio as far as possible.

"Gohan! What's wrong?!" Goku scratches his head dumbly, not knowing he did something unnecessary.

"Just... Just don't interrupt okay? Just wait for 5 minutes and I will stop!" he ended his words and ran to Kaio to continue the conversation.

"Ah! My crazy father said he wants to eat GOHAN so badly that sometimes he mistaken my real name for that!" he prayed hard that Videl will not suspect anything, hopefully.

Videl of course find it suspicious but it's not unusual since he did said his father was also dead with him awhile ago. "A-Are you seriously dead? Your father and you seem so alive..."

"Well as I said before, I am _superman_. I have some abilities to do abnormal stuffs that ordinary human can't do." he lied, but it should be convincing enough for the confused girl. He knew that Videl had to force to accept what he's going to say since nothing is clear to her. "However I am dead and my powers are slightly fading. I can't talk any longer, Videl."

This time he seems like he was not joking. "No! Don't leave! Let me talk to you longer!" Even though she wasn't sure where to look since all she hear is the voice and nothing else, she tried hard to look everywhere.

"Videl, there are a lot of things I wish I can explain to you but the time isn't right yet. Even if I am dead, I will send a friend to replace me to take care of you. He will do whatever cost to protect you in my place. I am dead as I said. There are limits for me too."

"Golden-haired warrior!" she called him. Is this the end? His previous sentences made her feel so uneasy. But if this what he's going to say for the last time, she doesn't want to regret it. She went silent for awhile before she finds something to say back. "I never regret of knowing you! I love you so much my heart is going crazy!"

"Yeah. I know. Me too." he smiled with a slight pinkish blush. No matter how many times he hear this, he knew it will never gets bored. Although this is not exactly what he was hoping for, at least, he knew Videl loves a part of 'him'.

"I Love You, _My Golden-haired warrior_!" she added, sobbing, crying, but trying her best to stay strong.

"I Love You too, Videl."

Goku who was standing there staring at his son, wondering why he was saying things like I love you. Maybe he was really talking to Chichi. Ah, he hasn't talk to her for ages. He wanted to say something too so he went to Kaio's back again and came inside.

"Chichi! I Love You too!"

Both Kaio and Gohan were caught by surprised! Gohan pushed Goku away immediately and continued the conversation. "That's my crazy father! Ignore him!"

Videl was stunned for a second before she answered Gohan. "I really really really love you, Golden-haired warrior. Promise me you will keep loving me even if you're in the underworld?"

Gohan smiled and confirmed. "I promise. Videl will be the one and only girl who gets my heart."

"Baka..." she chuckled while trying to wipe her tears.

"Videl, promise me that you'll sleep well, eat well, and work well. You can think of me all the time but don't keep on crying. Promise me that."

"I promise..." she replied quickly, but on second thought, she knew it wasn't going to be easy for her.

Gohan can see Goku giving an unpleased look and was about to walk to him. "Ja, I am going. I love you."

He ended the conversation and Videl cried for his name. He didn't reply and the place was silent again. She knew that she had to move on but it's so difficult! Even though she just promised she won't cry, she decided to cry for the last... longest... time...

...

"Why didn't you let me talk to Chichi? Gohan!" Goku was a bit mad at him the way he refuses to let him join the conversation.

Kaio and Gohan exchanged glances and sighed. Goku is really Goku for you. He really doesn't know what's the meaning of the right time to speak the right thing, and he is really a bad observer in things like this.

"Dad, that wasn't Mom. So can we train now?"

"Ah... Not Chichi? Then who are you saying I Love You to?"

He really is the most simple-minded person in the world!

...

**Upcoming next... **

_Gohan will start his training with Goku, but not knowing what and how Goku is going to 'train' him. Is it possible to strengthen his strength in just a week? Gohan never thought that would happen. But in fact, his father's training wasn't as complicated as what he had thought. Meanwhile, on earth..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

Here's a chapter. A bit short, but enjoy. If possible, please review, or at least say something that the story is enjoyable. Thanks! I hope this chapter is funny enough!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Affair Trick**

Things go back to training as Goku brought Gohan to a self-made training room. The room was special made for fighters with enormous strength. It has the capability to withstand a high degree level of power. Well, Kaio never recommend to Goku before because it's likely that Goku will just wreck it like it was nothing. It took a long time for Goku to persuade Kaio before he gets this room to train Goku. Definitely, he needs to sacrifice something in return. _Not to eat anything for a day sure is killing me._

Goku chose the right room because he believed that Gohan can release his powerful energy if he focus enough and with additional something else.

Both of them turn supersaiyan again. Goku on level 2 and Gohan on level 1.

"Gohan, before we begin, I got to tell you something. Promise you won't be mad." Goku gave an eerie smirk.

Gohan had no idea by he nodded seriously.

"Chichi isn't your mother. Your true mother is Bulma."

Gohan went stunned for a moment and blinked his eyes. "Hah?!"

"I don't love Chichi at all. Chichi loves me so much that I had no choice but to marry her. But Bulma was already pregnant with you and she was an understanding person. She decided to pass you to Chichi to take care of. Have you not realize the reason why Chichi is so strict with you? Because you are not her son! Bulma on the other side, was treating you better, wasn't it?"

Gohan laughed in an unbelievable tone. _Yeah right, dad sure doesn't know how to find a nice line to lie. _"This is not the time to be joking, Dad!"

He showed a frown. "Why would I lie? If you think about it, Chichi only ask you to study and study, nothing else! I was planning to tell you the truth when you grow older but I died during the cell games so there wasn't a chance for me to do so. Chichi will never tell you because she doesn't want the family to be broken. Bulma already had Trunks so she was satisfied with her life."

Gohan had no idea what is he father talking about at all! He didn't want to believe because firstly, this has nothing to do with what they are going to do now. Secondly, this is too absurd. And last, what is this sudden family talk? Bulma? His real mother? And Goku doesn't love Chichi at all? _Then what about Goten? He was made during the 9 days before the cell games start!_ _If he doesn't love mom as he claimed to be, why would there be Goten?!_

"This isn't a joke! Dad!" Gohan was getting a little nervous and his tone turned deep and serious. He didn't expect Goku will take this as a joke.

Goku showed an evil look. "Do you really think that Krillin and the others don't know? All of them know the truth except Vegeta who later got together with Bulma. They didn't say anything because they know you may not be able to take the truth. Absurd isn't? The Chichi you always love is not your real mother and she doesn't care anything except your studies."

Is this person really his father? Gohan could felt his body shaking in anger an his ki is rising higher. "No way! Dad is lying!"

"Lying? Why would I lie? To tell you the truth, I hated Chichi with all my life. She took advantage of me who doesn't understand much about marriage and tricked me to get married with her. She seems to love me so much that I had no choice. I had always love Bulma with all my life. She was the first human I met and first female I love. But Chichi came in and destroyed everything. After getting married, I had an… _affair _with Bulma and we had you. After that is what I have explained earlier."

The more Gohan hears, the more furious he was and he covered his ears. "Stop! Don't say anymore!" _Yes, dad is lying… but why would he lie at a time like this? I-Is that the truth? D-Dad wouldn't just lie out of the blue… but… but… no, no! _

"I am glad that I died because I don't need to see that annoying Chichi anymore!" Goku yelled once more.

This time Gohan couldn't take it and yelled while releasing a huge amount of ki in only his first form. "STOPPPPPPPP!" he yelled and flew to Goku and send the hardest punch he could ever send. Gohan was so fast, honestly, that Goku in his supersaiyan 2, couldn't even dodge and received Gohan's hard punch directly to his face. Goku's body flew all the way and to the wall with a loud crash, causing the side of the room to damage instantly.

_Oh great, even though I expect that…_ Kaio who was far away from them, knew this would happen. _Why in the world the Saiyans have such crazy power?_

Gohan was so outraged that he continued to hit Goku over and over again. The wall room got even more damaged and Goku was forced to receive those huge punches from his son. Gohan's strength was so strong, he couldn't even find a way to avoid and Gohan didn't even let Goku to move a single step. He was more like being over taken by his anger that he completely forgotten what he's doing right now. At sometime, Gohan finally stopped hitting and Goku, who was stuck at the wall, lost his ki and fell to the ground. "Ouch!"

Gohan finally snapped out when he saw his father on the ground in pain.

He was shocked and realized he just used his full strength to hit his father.

"Argggg... Ah... Ouch..." Goku coughed out blood on spot as the damaged from Gohan was really big.

"Dad!" he turned back to his usual state and cried. He didn't know what cane over him that he lose control and hit his father.

"Ahhhh... See Gohan...? You can damage me like this with only your usual supersaiyan form..." He had to admit, his son's punches were strong. He was hurt badly, but not to the extend he couldn't take it. But it did caused him to spilt out some blood, which was not what he really expected. _Gohan's potential is still there even though he claimed that he didn't train much. Even as a dad, I do admire and proud of my son._

Gohan then soon realized that his father actually tricked him into getting angry. "You were provoking me all the time?! How can you do that, DAD! I was scared to death you know that?!"

Goku laughed but then stopped when he felt the pain. "Did I make it sound so real? Well, I learned this by watching a show on the underworld cinema."

"A show?!" Now when Gohan thinks about it, how can Goku acted like that when he's always so simple-minded at the simplest thing? And the story he lied do definitely sounds too dramatic to be true! Plus he looks nowhere anything like Bulma especially he doesn't have lavender hair like Trunks! Well, his story was obviously a lie but he still got tricked. Well, Goku's acting was darn real.

"By the way, what's affair?" Goku asked and sketched his head. "The people on the show used this term many times so I assume that it must be something bad."

Gohan once again fell like anime style. "AHHH!" He knew it! How can Goku even know that term? He even had a hard time to understand what Love means!

Since Goku was already dead, the pain he received from Gohan slowly disappeared and he got up from the ground. "Gohan, the bad thing about you is that you always don't have confidence in yourself. After 7 years, you are still like the same Gohan who always think that you are not strong when in fact you have the potential to surpass me, even Vegeta."

"But Dad, even if I have potential power, it's not like I can use it efficiently without getting mad. Like the cell games, Cell has to provoke me in order for me to get worked up. It's difficult for me to handle because I don't like to be mad or harm others." Gohan answered as he recalled back. "But Dad, you are different. You are strong and you can use your strength anytime you want. Piccolo too. Everyone else too."

Goku always knew his son had some kind of troubles whenever it comes to his own strength and ends up always comparing himself with the others. "Gohan, the fact you get stronger when your emotion gets worked up is the proof that you have unlimited and unpredictable powers. Look at just now, you can't even hit me awhile back but after I provoked you, not only you hit me, your strength even surprises me! Truthfully speaking, I think you are one hell of a monster than myself or Vegeta or even that Clay guy!"

"But you haven't met Clay yet, Dad! You had no idea how big his ki and he's not even a living thing!"

Goku then came to the point where he had suspicious about one thing. "Is he seriously not a living thing? Maybe he's not when he hasn't been made yet. But maybe now, he is?"

Gohan widened his eyes. "What are you saying Dad?"

"Nah, I may be thinking too much. Of course he should be non-living thing to possess such crazy ki." _I'm not sure if I'm hoping I was correct. This Clay guy, there's something strange about his words, but, well, forget it._

Goku ended the conversation because he wasn't sure if his assumption was right. He didn't even meet this guy yet so he decided to leave this problem aside. "Gohan, come on, let's continue! While we are training, Piccolo and the others may be trying to chase for the dragonballs. Until then, you have to be stronger than my supersaiyan 3."

Gohan thought he had heard wrongly and laughed. "Ahaha. What are you talking about? Isn't it supersaiyan 2?"

Goku smirked. "Nope. It's supersaiyan 3."

"Eeeeeeee?!" Gohan moved his head back in shock. "R-Really? Dad, you can go even higher?!"

"Hahaha, yeah but it won't work if I am alive. The form uses too much ki but since I am dead, using it here is not a problem."

Gohan had still think his father is really crazily strong in many ways and his father even reached to the next stage of supersaiyan.

"Take a good look, Gohan. This is how supersaiyan 3 looks like." said Goku as he started yelling while raising his ki into a higher level. Gohan could only open wide his mouth in shock as he witness his father transforming into his next form. His ki was rising so high and Gohan can feel it so strong he could barely stand. Goku continued to yell even louder as his Golden-hair started to grow backwards. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Goku's hair continued to grow longer to the back and finally even his appearance changed a little. He stopped his yelling and he looked at Gohan. The Goku now was like a different person. The air glow he was releasing has this electric sparks flowing around his body and his eyes became a little more scarier than his usual appearance. "Ah... Ah... Ah..." Gohan was so shocked that he could barely recognized his father. "D-Dad?"

"Well? How do I look? Different huh? I was shocked too when I first transformed to this form. Kaio-sama also can't recognized me at first sight!" Goku's voice remained the same despite his appearance changed.

But that wasn't the only problem. Goku's ki level was in such a high level that Gohan felt pressured. Suddenly he felt he was overtaken by Goku. _D-Dad's really strong! I can tell he's level! As expected, Dad's awesome. If Dad's alive, he could have win against Clay… but, I'm sure Clay isn't using his full strength either. So… I can't tell._

"Yosh!" when he was about to turn into supersaiyan 2, Goku yelled, "NO! Gohan! Remain in level 1!" Goku ordered him. Gohan froze and stared at Goku with his shocking look. "EH?!"

"You have to defeat me in that form!"

"Ehhhhh?! But that's not possible!" Gohan almost felt like crying that his father wanted him to defeat him in that level 1 state.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled in anger. "You said that you were unable to transform into supersaiyan 2 when you fight Clay! I don't know what kind of tricks Clay had did but this is the only way for you to advanced yourself into a higher level! If you can defeat me with your level 1, you will definitely gain more strength and you may even win against Clay!" Goku's words make sense but Gohan was still afraid. After being killed so quickly, he already had lost his confidence so much and now he had to defeat his father in that state?!

"Dad! Your ki is too high for my state! It's the same thing when I fought Clay! Our ki's difference is too much! You're asking an ant to hit an elephant!"

"Well that's possible if you have the will to do it!" Goku fired back. "Gohan! You haven't even tried and you're going to give up?! You haven't train for years and you're already lacking! This is the only and fastest way for you to make up the losses! Think about Piccolo-san and the others who will be risking their life to bring back the dragonballs and revive you!"

Gohan was caught by his words as he thought of them.

"They're going to risk their life to revive you because they believe that you are the only one who can defeat Clay! If you're not going to get stronger now, and when they bring you back to life, who do you think the ones that will be dying?! We have no clue what this Clay guy is up to! If he's going to destroy the world, who's going to defeat him?!"

Gohan came back to his senses after hearing Goku's words. His father was right. He has always been too concerned about his own power that won't be able to do anything. He always thought of himself not better than Goku or Vegeta. He didn't even try and he said he couldn't do it! Yes, he had no idea if Clay wants to destroy the world. Then he thought of Videl. Yes, who's going to protect her? "Dad! I am sorry! Please train me!"

Goku planted a smile after seeing Gohan finally understood what he said. "I am going train you in this form for 3 days straight, Gohan. After that, I will see how much you have improve."

"Yes, Dad!" Gohan nodded seriously. "But before that, can I wear something on? I have been half-naked the whole time after being killed." Thinking about that, for the past 2 days, he didn't have time to even bath. Well, he's dead anyway, nothing to worry about that when his training come first.

"Oh, okay. But how did you died without your shirt? Clay couldn't be the one who took off your shirt?!"

Gohan can only laughed while recalling that he had taken off his shirt and turned into his Golden-haired warrior identity to save Videl.

...

The day where Piccolo, Krillin and Vegeta to look for the dragonballs arrived. Bulma had upgraded the spaceship and make sure it will work firmly unlike the last time she went to another planet with Vegeta. Krillin was able to join at the end but was warned by Juuhachigou that to be careful and not die. If he dies, she'll kill Piccolo or even Vegeta, that's how scary Juuhachigou is.

After Piccolo and Vegeta stepped into the spaceship, Krillin bid Juuhachugou, Bulma and Bulma's dad. Chichi, Goten and Trunks were there praying for their safety.

"Krillin, you remembered how I tell you how to work the spaceship clearly right?" Bulma confirmed with him.

"Yeah, if there's anything I'm not sure, I'll just communicate with you through the spaceship."

"Krillin, make sure you guys have to steal back the dragonballs! I want my Gohan backkkk!" Chichi cried.

"Yeah. I will try my best! Once we collected the dragonballs, we will revive Gohan immediately!"

Just right after Krillin finished his words, Kaio's voice suddenly came in. "Everyone, this is Kaio... I have a message from Goku down here."

Chichi yelled at the sky loudly. "Where's Gohan?! Where's my Gohan now? I want to talk to my Gohan!"

"Ah, Goku's wife, please calm down. Right now Gohan is with Goku training so they are not convenient to talk." Kaio explained and added in his thoughts. "_In fact I can't even go near to the two crazy saiyans who are going to destroy that special made room._"

"Kaio-sama! What is the message Son wants to tell us?" Piccolo yelled.

"Trunks, who is it talking this time?" Goten turned to Trunks.

"Ah, I don't know but I think Gohan is with Goku for training."

Goten gave a confused look. "Goku? That's my dad's name."

Kaio continued and explained. "Goku said that when you guys collected all dragon balls, whether if it's Namek or Earth dragonballs, please inform me. He doesn't want Gohan to be revived yet until he had his training done."

"Training? What training?" Krillin asked.

"Ah, it's too difficult to explain but to put it straight, Goku is making Gohan stronger so when you guys wished for Gohan to revive, he'll be able to fight against Clay, more or less." Kaio added the last line with an unsure tone.

Vegeta laughed. "Hmp! He got killed once and he wants to be killed again!" however, Vegeta knew how exactly what power Gohan possess. He knew Gohan's power is hard to estimate. "_But it doesn't matter because I'll be the one who will kill Clay._" he thought.

"Ah Vegeta, don't even think about it." Kaio had read his thought. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Goku wants no one to try to fight against Clay especially before the dragonballs are collected. It is too dangerous for anyone of you to fight. Remember, this guy can suck your energy even if you guys are not fighting. At least get all the dragonballs first so in case anyone dies. Ah, but all three of you had died more than once so I suggest that if possible, try to get the Namek's dragonballs."

"Tch! This is troublesome! Why not just collect the smaller ones and more convenient ones?! The Earth's dragonball can grant 2 wishes right? Firstly, revive Gohan and secondly, just wish for all Namek Dragonballs to be gathered!"

Everyone was stunned at Vegeta's words. Yeah, of course. If they can get the Namek Dragonballs, they will have another 3 wishes!

"Ah, is that possible? Can Shen-long do that?" Krillin asked and suddenly, Dende's voice appeared.

"Ah... Well as long as the Namek dragonballs are on the same planet where Shen-long is, it's possible."

"_Ah, Vegeta sure is smart._" thought Kaio. "_But to use dragonballs like that, well, I think the existence of the dragonballs shouldn't even exists._"

After the whole conversation is over, the spaceship is ready to take off. The engine started and the spaceship fly up all the way up and into the universe.

Inside, Krillin immediately took out the dragon radar Bulma had prepared. This time Bulma made another 2 extras for Vegeta and Piccolo so it's convenient and in case if one is broken. What's more special is that radar is more advanced and can detect the frequency of the dragonballs easily but has to be at least within 500,000km away. It seems more than enough but actually it wasn't. Kaio had just found out the location of where Clay is and had gave the direction to them, it was difficult but at least they got the direction right.

…

**Upcoming next...**

_Trunks and Goten took an opportunity to check up on Gohan's girl, as they called her that, only to make a mistake that they forgot to hide themselves properly from other's views. Something caught Videl's interest on the kids after she learned something from one of the students. Meanwhile, Gohan and Goku are training, and Goku's planning to teach him a technique. Kaioken? or Genki Dama? Later did the three-men-team on the spaceships, finally found 2 dragonballs ahead of them... which is kind of strange..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

I am too tired to even type. Alright, I decided not to put any spoiler at the end of each chapter. It's too distracting even for myself. Thanks for the reviews by the way. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Those kids… who are they?!**

Two days later, At Earth, Goten and Trunks still need to attend school. They went to the same school but on different grades since Trunks was older than Goten by a year. Half-way during the class, Goten couldn't take the boring class and decided to escape. He may not be able to fly but skipping lesson was easy. Just when he was about to step out of the school, Trunks caught him.

"Yo, where do you think you're going, brat?!" Trunks laughed.

"And where do you think you're going along with your bag too, Trunks!" he pointed at Trunks who was carrying his bag.

Both of them laughed as they planned to skip school together. They decided to skip together so they went to the nearby shopping mall to walk.

"Hey Goten, wanna go check out that chick that Krillin told us about?" Trunks suddenly said.

"You mean brother's girlfriend?"

"Baka! Didn't you listen from Krillin? Gohan is using the Golden-haired warrior as his identity! That girl doesn't know the Golden-haired warrior is Gohan! Gohan also don't wish to let her know about it! So you have to refer Golden-haired warrior as the boyfriend of that girl, not Gohan!"

"So confusing! Why brother wants to hide his identity?"

Trunks slapped his forehead. Goten never fails to be stupid. "Nevermind. Krillin told us to take care of her because Gohan told him to before he died. Now Krillin is away, we have to do our part. Remember, Goten, you must never expose that we are related to the Golden-haired warrior and neither we can transform in front of her, understand?"

"Okay! I just have to act as Son Gohan's younger brother right?" he said excitedly and paused, "Huh? I am Son Gohan's brother!"

Trunks gave up in explaining. Now he has to make everything goes smoothly, that is if Goten doesn't make stupid careless mistakes.

"Alright! Our mission is to take care or protect that girl in replace of Gohan! But first, we need to know more about the girl! All we know is that she is the daughter of Mr. Satan. That's not enough." said Trunks while Goten gave a surprise look. "Eh?! She's the daughter of Mr. Satan?!"

Trunks gave a stunned look at Goten. He didn't expect Goten to be so... so... ah, stupid is not a good word. It's more like Goten doesn't focus on anything around him even if he was told before. Now Trunks is getting worried. Did he even listen to the whole story that Krillin had told the both of them?

...

"Trunks, why are we at brother's school?" Goten asked dumbly and Trunks send him a smack on his head. "How dumb can you be, Goten! Your stupidity and dumbness is pissing me off! At least remember what are we doing! The girl is also the classmate of Gohan. We can observe her from school!"

"But now brother is dead. He didn't come to school. Won't that girl will suspect anything?" Goten finally said something sensible, but his tone sounded sad when he reminds of his dead brother.

"Hmm, well we'll just observe her first. See what will she do."

The squirts waited at the school gate for an hour until the bell rang and it was break time. "Alright! Goten! Let's sneak in!"

"Eh?! But we're kids?!"

"Baka! I thought of an excuse just in case so don't worry!"

After Trunks had assured Goten, both of them sneaked into the school. They had no idea who Videl is but they know how she looks like. "Krillin said that her ki may be small but at least it's higher than most people here. So we'll just go find the highest ki, got it, Goten?"

Goten nodded.

They passed by the basketball gym and soccer field while ignoring all the students who noticed them. "Trunks, they are looking at us!"

"Just ignore them and look for the girl!" Trunks said.

The kids then sensed a ki that was slightly higher than others at around at the second level. "Let's go Goten!" said Trunks as he fly up.

"Ah not fair, Trunks! I can't fly yet!" Goten yelled.

Trunks slapped his forehead again and pulled Goten up with him and went through the window and to the second level. "Goten, you really should learn how to fly soon."

They walked around the second level and followed to the ki where is the highest but as they were about to reach to a classroom, a man stood in front of them and stopped them. "Hey! Why are you kids here? You are not allowed in the school!"

Trunks and Goten were stunned and Trunks managed to say something. "Ah... My... My cousin forgot to bring her lunchbox and I came here to pass it to her!"

The teacher fixed his specs and look down at the kids. "Where is the lunchbox then?"

"Ah... Ah... I accidentally ate it so... so I came here to inform my cousin about it and I want to apologize for eating her lunch!" Trunks only came out the answer at the last minute while Goten just hide behind Trunks.

"Hmm... I don't believe you... Come with me to the office!" he grabbed Trunks and Goten while trying to pull them with him but they refused and retreated back away. "Why you two!"

"What's going on, Sensei?" a voice entered in while Trunks and Goten have the smile on their faces.

"Goten! That's her! The daughter of Mr. Satan!" Trunks pointed.

"These two kids just appear here with a suspicious reason!"

Trunks ignored that man and moved his plan quickly and grabbed Videl's hand. "Ahhhhh! Videl! My most gorgeous and beautiful cousin in the world! I am so sorry I ate your lunchbox!" he cried like a kid pitifully and Videl was so shocked that she had no idea what to react.

"Ah, so your cousin is Videl. Then I supposed it's okay then!"

Before Videl could stop the teacher from leaving, he had left. She glared at Trunks who had released hand from her. "Since when I have a cousin with lavender hair and..." and then she paused and stared at Goten. "Huh? I swear that I have seen that face of yours before..." she snapped off and then questioned them. "Who are you two? Why are you kids here?"

Trunks started explaining. "Ah, we're here to inform that Gohan will be taking temporary leave in school because he got something up!"

Goten just stared at Trunks with his confused look.

"Gohan? Well he hasn't been in school lately. Why do he need to send two kids to inform?"

"B-Brother couldn't come..." Goten sobbed and was about to cry. "Wooooo... brother couldn't come to say... Because he..."

Trunks noticed that Goten was about to cry and leak out and he grabbed his neck and covered his mouth. "Gohan has urgent meeting with his great-grand father who lives _VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY FAR _away from here that's why he couldn't come!" Trunks knew that this lie is so obvious but he couldn't help it when Goten here cannot control his emotions when talking about Gohan.

Videl, who sees Trunks's action on Goten, removed his hand and then squatted down to Goten's level. "You are Gohan's brother? No wonder you look familiar. Why do you sound like you're crying?" _Hmm, he does look like Gohan a bit but… somehow, he looks like a kid I've seen somewhere before…_

"Brother... Couldn't come..." Goten sobbed and then noticed Trunks who was giving a dangerous glare. "Ah! Yeah! He couldn't come so I feel sad! Wahhhhh!"

Trunks almost fell after seeing Goten having such lousy acting skills.

"You don't have to cry like that!" Videl felt sorry for him. "If he couldn't come then it's okay! He's good in his studies anyway so it doesn't matter to miss a few days of schools."

"Ah, Videl, that's all now! We have to go back home now!" Trunks pulled Goten with him. "Or else our moms will be killing us!"

"Alright..."

After Trunks and Goten left, Videl felt curious about the kid with such weird lavender hair and the boy who looks like Gohan. There was someone else who look exactly like that boy! That weird and unique hairstyle, she knew she have seen this before. But where?

...

"Atchoooooo!" Goku sneezed while battling with Gohan. Gohan stopped fighting and laughed at his father who sneezed during their training. Besides, will dead people sneeze?

"Hahaha, Dad, are you okay?"

"Hmm, yeah, I think this is the second time I sneezed since I died. Did someone just say something about me?!"

...

After school, Videl was about to leave when she suddenly heard a group of people gossiping about something. She stopped and listen.

"I saw it! Those two weird kids that came here today! The purple-haired kid grabbed the black-haired kid and fly up to the second floor!"

Videl's eyes widened and she rushed into the conversation. "What? Did you say the purple-haired kid fly up with the other boy?!"

"Yeah! We saw it together!"

She was stunned. One of them can fly? What is this? How come that kid can fly? Wait, this is crazy. Why are there strange people keep popping put with the abilitiy to fly? The strange people at cell games, the Golden-haired warrior admitted he was one of them and now another two weird kids and one of them can fly too! _Don't tell me that lavender-haired kid has something to do with the Golden-haired warrior?_

...

At a planet called Yewkil, the monster, so as called Clay, landed along with all the dragonballs with him. After her looked everywhere on the planet and making sure there was no life-force on the planet, he felt safe and blasted a hole on a ground. He took one Namek and one Earth dragonball into the hole and then sealed it. There was not a necessary to go to this extend of this monster known as Clay but as Dende and Kaio had predicted, Clay was indeed afraid that anything can happen. "Saiyans are a very dangerous creature. Whether if it's Son Goku or Son Gohan, I must beware of every risk that may arise." He had purposely flew all the way as far as possible from Earth to hide the dragonballs, one reason, to make it not possible to be found easily, the second reason, the group may come and search for the dragonballs but will have to collect one by one, at the same time, he will have sometime to devise or come up with a plan. There was another reason why he hide these balls, luring the group out into space, and search for the dragonballs. He couldn't possibly destroy the balls at all. When he recalled a few days back, when he first stolen the Namek's dragonballs before he had attacked Gohan, he tried to use the dragonballs to have a wish but somehow, it didn't work on him as he had no clue how to use it. He somehow knew that Freeza must have known something about it but Dr. Gero had only inputted his cells, there was no such thing of Freeza's memory for him. Therefore, he only had Cells's memory. He only left this option if the group will be coming for the dragonballs and they will definitely know something about the password.

After hiding the two balls, he took the rest with him and fly to another planet, planning to hide the balls at other planets.

...

At this time, on the spaceship, Krillin was still holding onto the dragon radar. It's been two days since they left but there was still no detection of any dragonballs.

"Damn, how long are we going to find the balls?!" Vegeta, being impatient, wanted to end this journey as fast possible.

"Ah, Vegeta! Be patient. Searching the dragonballs on earth wasn't easy already so don't expect searching in the space is any easier." Said Krillin.

"Tch! Can't this spaceship go any faster?! I fly even faster than it." the prince snorted.

"That is, if you can survive in the space, my prince." Krillin said in a matter of fact tone. "Piccolo is doing fine, learn from him!"

"I don't need you to tell me that!"

Piccolo wasn't actually doing fine at all. He was floating sitting alone at the corner with his eyes close. He was actually as impatient as Vegeta and he can't wait to find all the dragonballs to revive Gohan.

…

"Yayayayayayayayayaaaaaahhhhh h!"

"Gohan! You have improved but not there yet!" Goku told him while fighting against Gohan was hitting fists to him.

"I know Dad! It's been almost a week but I haven't reach to the standard yet!" Gohan answered loudly.

Goku stopped Gohan's fist and stopped the fight. "Gohan, let's stop now and I'll teach you something else."

Both of them landed on the ground together as Gohan wondered what technique his father is going to teach him. He already know how to use Kamehameha so maybe his father was thinking of teaching him the Kaioken or the Genki Dama. However, Goku's response was unexpected. "Gohan, I'll teach you the Instant Transmission Movement."

Yeah, Gohan almost forgot his father had this move. "This technique is less risky and more convenient to use. It is a very useful technique and I am sure you'll be able to use it efficiently. Well, it's much better than to use the Kaioken or Genki Dama."

"Oi GOKU! I was the one who taught you the Kaoiken and Genki Dama!" Kaio who was standing near the exit of the room, was upset to hear that.

"Sorry!" he apologized. "But using the Instant Transmission Movement is less risky and more convenient for Gohan to use. Using Kaioken too much harms the body and Genki Dama uses too much time to create one. This is the best technique for Gohan and furthermore, we don't have time to learn those dangerous techniques."

Well, Goku has a point.

"Gohan, listen carefully. It took me a year to complete the technique but I believe that you will be able to learn it quicker than I do."

Gohan felt a little nervous to hear that. "Dad! You took a year! That's too long! We don't have time if this technique needs so much time to learn!"

Goku then corrected and explained. "No, you're wrong. The people from Yardrats only taught me the basics but did not teach me how to apply and control it. They have rules that they had to learn everything by themselves so I am not exception. It was tough and it took me half a year to know how to apply and half a year to complete it. However, now I am teaching you with all I can, which means, I will be guiding you everything and thus, you won't need that long to learn the technique!"

"Really?" Gohan was glad to hear that. "Then let's start right away!"

…

The dragon radar suddenly emit the detected sound as Krillin got panicked and yelled. "G-G-Guys! There are two dragonballs ahead!"

"Then faster land on that planet!" Vegeta ordered like the prince.

After the spaceship landed, the three of them went outside of the planet. The planet was dark and emptiness, not even grass were available. Vegeta and Piccolo just viewed around the area while Krillin holds his dragon radar to search for the dragonballs. Within a few minutes, he spotted the balls. "I found the dragonballs!"

Vegeta and Piccolo followed Krillin and they saw a Namek and a Earth's dragonball together.

"I knew there was something wrong when two dragonballs are together!" Piccolo had guessed right.

"He must have did this on purpose to provoke us. It's like he's telling us to play a game with him by allowing us to collect the dragonballs. It's obviously a trap for us!" Said Krillin.

Vegeta's eyes landed on the Namek's dragonball and he smirked while putting a foot on it. "Well let's see who will fall for who's trap!"

…

Clay, who had Freeza's cell of ability to survive in space, had heard every single thing from the group's conversation. While floating, he smirked and laughed. "Sooner or later, you guys will be falling into my trap in collecting all dragonballs." Suddenly, he couldn't hear anything from the group anymore. It was silent like hell. He tried to communicate with the bug he had planted on Namek's dragonball but still, it was silent.

"Damn it, have they found out?!"

…

Vegeta eye-contacted with Krillin and Piccolo to stay silent for awhile while he grabbed the bug made from Clay. He took out a small container that Bulma had given him and then locked the bug inside. "This Clay must be really stupid not realizing that I had figured out about the stupid bug he had planted. It was so obvious to detect it because of its ki! There shouldn't be any kis other than us on this empty planet so the tiny ki is easy to detect. For some reasons, it seems that whatever that Clay guy makes into a thing, it automatically has its own lifeform."

"Vegeta! You're really clever to figure out that!" Krillin praised him for that.

Vegeta smirked. "He may have my cells but he doesn't have my brains! What an idiot he is!"

After that, the group went back to their spaceship and continued their journey for the next dragonballs. Vegeta took the container and placed it at a machine and Piccolo got curious and asked what he was planning to do with the bug. Vegeta answered, "Can't you see? I'm transferring this bug to Bulma to let her check this up."

Krillin got curious and came to look at it too.

"Hmp! Bulma didn't tell you? She created this teleport machine to teleport some stuffs. Just in case if we found something, we can teleport the stuff to her and let her examine it." Vegeta then started to press many buttons here and there and the container disappeared. Within a few seconds, a TV machine appeared and a screen of Bulma was on it.

"Bulma!" Krillin yelled.

"Vegeta! What is this thing you transferred to me? I have never seen this kind of substance before?"

"Bulma! This is a part from Clay's body. Examine it to see if it can be destroyed or any of its weaknesses." Vegeta said to her.

"Well, alright, I'll check. But since I haven't seen this kind of thing before, it may take sometime to determine the results." Bulma said. "So anything else?"

"Nothing else." Vegeta turned back and was about to leave when Bulma stopped him. "Vegeta! Are you alright in space? Have you taken that special pills mainly for space?"

For some reasons, Vegeta is not turning back to answer.

"Have you eat or sleep well? Did you take a bath at least once a day? Don't try to train too hard until you're exhausted okay? And…"

Vegeta finally couldn't take it and turned back, yelling. "OI WOMAN! I am a proud saiyan race! I have been in space more than you do so the space is not a big deal! And don't expect me to give you the answers that you want! All of that is none of your concern, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Krillin and Piccolo was somehow shocked to see Vegeta yelling at Bulma like that.

But Bulma's response was even unexpected. Instead of being mad, she was the opposite. "Well, I had expected your answers to be like that so I am glad! You must be doing well! Alright then, I'll go check it up now!"

The screen was off and it automatically closed by itself.

Vegeta noticed that the both of them were staring at him. "WHAT?! You haven't seen this before?!"

"Hahaha… I have never seen a husband yelling at his wife and the wife responded nicely as if there's nothing wrong…" Krillin laughed.

Piccolo, who has no clue about relationships, ignored the whole thing and pretended he hasn't see or hear at all.

...

**PS:**

_Sorry it's not Kaioken or Genki Dama! For now, Instant Transmission Movement is more important so yup... and take note that 'how Goku explains the technique to Gohan that the Yardrats only teach him basic' is nothing but fictional, nothing relates to DBZ. Anyhow, there's no explanation how Goku managed to learn that technique so I made it up. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Okay, here's a lousy update chapter.

Once again, I do not own DBZ characters. If possible, please reviews! (Optional)

Just to note that there will be quite a few '_san_' and '_sama_' in this chapter. Uh, hope it's funny enough. Pardon for the grammar errors... gotta go, busy with assignments and exams now...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Meeting His Old Enemies?!**

Two days passed quickly since Gohan started learning the technique. Although he had finished the first step, the second step was much tougher and he couldn't finish this task yet. "Yes, Gohan, keep on concentrating on the ki." Goku continued to observe his son who is trying to locate the ki.

Gohan was sweating heavily on the ground. In appearance, it may seem easy because he was just standing there with his two fingers on his forehead. But deep inside Gohan's mind, he knew it wasn't as easy as it looks. Now he had this understanding why Goku took such a long time to learn especially he mentioned he learned to control it on his own.

"No, Gohan. You are relying too much on sensing the ki." Goku noticed Gohan's problem. "By sensing is not enough. You have to feel the ki and the distance. Now, try to sense where Bubbles is. He has been running around the planet so that you can catch him." he stopped for awhile to let Gohan absorb his words before he continued, "However, be careful! There are some people with similar kis. You cannot judge with the amount of ki but also have to feel that if it's the correct person. If you judge wrongly, you will end up somewhere instead of teleporting to the person you are teleporting to…" just when Goku had ended, Gohan suddenly disappeared.

"Ararararara!" Goku got panicked. "Gohan! Just where did you get yourself teleported to?!"

Gohan opens his eyes. "Huh? Why is my body so warm and wet?" he looked down and realized he was in a warm water. _Hmm, this feels nice, like a hotspring… _And before he realized, his eyes looked up and saw a number of women were all staring at him… naked.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan yelled louder than the women and he flew off yelling, "SORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY! " he flew out of the building and he almost lost control of his nosebleed, trying hard to cover his nose with his hand.

Actually, Gohan had teleported to the _Heaven's Women Warm Swimming Pool_. Usually women goes there to get some relaxation and always stay naked in there.

He looked around and saw a lot of females with wings attached to their back flying around. _Oh great, where the heck am I now? _he had no choice but to approach to one of the females. "Excuse me, may I know where is this place?"

"You don't even know this is Heaven? Where did you come from?" the female questioned back.

"Ah… I don't know. I just want to get to the place where there are a lot of fighters around." _Great, what was that place, I mean, that planet called? I can't remember, or did Dad even mention the planet's name?_

"Eh?! You mean Dai-Kaio-sama's planet? You came from there?"

_Oh, so it's Dai-Kaio-sama's planet. _"I guess so."

The female suddenly yelled, "Hey guys! Come over here quick! There's a guy here from Dai-Kaio-sama's planet!"

Suddenly, a huge crowd of females surrounded around Gohan. Gohan got panicked and he felt hands are touching him every part of him and he quickly escaped out of them. "PLEASE! Anyone! Do anyone of you know how to get there?!"

One of the female grabbed his arm. "Since you're already here, why not just stay here?!"

Another grabbed his free arm. "Yeah! This place is much more exciting!"

Knowing that the conversation wasn't going anywhere, Gohan started to fly away from them. However, because they were so interested in Gohan, they chased after him like flies. _Oh great, these girls… _Gohan was so shocked that he had no choice but to fly as fast as he could. He got so panicked that he somehow tried to prepare to use Instant Movement, BUT without using the proper way. "S-S-Send me to the place where big kis are around!"

_BOOM_. He disappeared.

…

_ZOOM_. He appeared at the middle out of nowhere. There were only rocks around him but it was spooky. He looked around where he was and realized the place was darker than the one he was at. _Strange, where the hell is this place? Oh well, I should have focus properly. Now I appeared in a place where no one is. Wait, hold on, how can there be no one? Dad told me this technique can only send me to place where kis are around, so… _Feeling that he doesn't have an answer, he walked for awhile and then noticed a big jail room located at a corner. _Oh hey, what's that? Maybe there's someone who can help me. _Feeling curious, he went closer to the Jail Room and took a peek when a tail suddenly pop out and attack him.

Gohan dodged it in time and a voice appeared. "Tch! You seem to have luck today, Keeper!"

_Hold on_, Gohan thought. _This ki is familiar and that voice…  
_  
The creature walked out from the dark area and to his surprised, it was what Gohan really thought. "F-F-FREEZA!"

Freeza was shocked to hear his name. "What the? WHO ARE YOU?!"

Gohan knew he was dead when he saw Freeza. He teleported to Heaven earlier and now he teleported himself to Hell! Just his luck wasn't it?

"A-A-Ah nothing! GOODBYE!" he was planning to flee when another familiar voice popped in. "HEY BRAT! Stop right there!"

That voice, that ki, Gohan knew who it was. He turned back and as expected… it was CELL!

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Cell, who managed to maintain his EXTREMELY HUGE KI for all these years, asked him, while he somehow got this familiar scent from him. _Huh? This ki… feels like Son Gohan…But this guy's ki seems to be weaker compared to him. The ki… is a little different… no wait. It's too different. This guy's ki is so weak! _

Gohan didn't know he wants to laugh or not to see that Cell can't even recognized the person who had destroyed him seven years ago. Well, he has to be relieved right? "I am just a passerby who lost his way! Haha... Hahahahaha..." How could he be this unlucky to bump into two of his and his father's enemy?!

"Cell-sama, do you know this guy? He seems to be familiar to me though!" Freeza said with his evil tone and stared at Gohan.

"Lost?" Cell frowned and thought of an idea. Being in Hell for too long is way too bored for him. He wanted to do something and here's a prey for him. _Hmm, Freeza is a good opponent but he's not yet my level. And it's bored that I keep fighting the same person for 7 years. Maybe this guy can let me enjoy for awhile, hehe, that is if this guy can endure it…_"Hey brat! Since you're lost, why not as well stay here for awhile and we'll have some fight? I've been itching for a fight for a long time already!"

_Are you crazy?! You want me to fight you again?! _Gohan screamed in his inner mind. "Ah... I am really busy you see! I need to find my way back..." before he could finish, Cell had send a ki blast out of the jail room and it went straight towards Gohan. It was surprising but Gohan manage to dodge it by jumping and then landing on the ground nicely, forgetting that he actually needs to get hit if he wants to leave safely. "Ah! What was that for?!"

Freeza and Cell were completely shocked that this guy had actually managed to dodge Cell's attack so quick. "YOU! You are no ordinary brat are you?! You actually dodge my attack well!"

Gohan quickly acted dumbly. "Ah! It was a beginner luck!"

"What kind of beginner luck was that?!" Cell somehow got irritated the way Gohan is acting and then he raised his ki and blasted off the jail room successfully. In fact, the jail room wasn't even strong enough to kept him there. It's just that he was too lazy to keep destroying it when the keeper keeps on creating more jail rooms for him. Gohan had to shut his eyes for a second because of the impact and the wind. He opened his eyes and then noticed Cell was standing right there while the smoke around him slowly lifted away.

To his shock, he noticed Cell and Freeza weren't the only ones in the jail. He saw that the Ginyu force, except for Captain Ginyu, King Cold, Nappa, who used to be with Vegeta and...

"Ahhhhhhh! Raditz!" he pointed at Raditz unknowingly.

Raditz who was there, was taken aback when the mysterious boy just called his name so familiar.

"Raditz! You know this guy?!" Freeza asked.

He shook his head while he tried to remember. "No, but somehow he seems familiar and reminds me of someone." It was obvious Raditz couldn't recognize Gohan quickly since he only remembered the 4 year old Gohan he had kidnapped before.

Gohan completely remembered Raditz at one look because of the kidnapped by him. That memory was one of the worst he had encountered. No surprised that he remembered clearly.

"Hey brat! We are all dead! What are you so busy about?! It won't kill you just to have a fight!" Cell said to him as he finds that this boy seems to have some skills.

Why is this guy trying to pick a fight with him anyway?! He just want to leave peacefully! "I told you I am busy and I am not crazy to fight someone so strong like you!"

Cell somehow like those words. "At least you know I am powerful. Well Brat, being in Hell too long makes me really bored. Alright, why not like this? If you can entertain me by fighting with me for 5 minutes, I will teach you whatever you want."

Whatever he wants?! Well he suddenly remembered Cell had learned how to use Instant Transmission after he blasted off with Goku. Maybe he knows something that he can teach him. "Do you know how to teleport?!"

Cell laughed as he replied. "Of course, I learned this technique from a man called Son Goku. He's one of a hell strong bastard but his son is even worst one hell of a bastard."

After hearing that, Gohan couldn't help but sweat. "Ahahahaha, why is that so?!"

Cell clenches fists as he recalled 7 years ago. "This boy had killed me! Who wouldn't hate him?! I hate Son Goku but I hated his son Son Gohan even more! I was supposed to be the strongest in the universe! I am perfect! I am the perfect Cell! He was supposed to be nothing whom can't even compare to Son Goku! He's just only a kid! But somehow he turned crazy with crazy strength and then killed me!"

_Oh, who was the one purposely provoked me in the first place when I had warned you?_

"Isn't he a bastard?! Do you agree with me that?! He's a bastard right?!"

Gohan flinched and laughed weakly.

"Oi! Come on! Say it! Son Gohan is a bastard! Son Gohan is a bastard!"

Gohan shut his eyes and then forced himself. "Ah, S-S-S-S-Son Gohan is a bastard... Son Gohan is a bastard..."

"Your voice is too low!" Cell yelled and then ordered the rest of the villains to yell with him. "SON GOHAN IS A BASTARD! SON GOHAN IS A BASTARD!"

"Son Gohan is a bastard!" Gohan laughed and yelled but in fact his inner mind was crying so badly. He didn't expect to call himself a bastard so loud and clear just in order to please Cell.

Cell felt satisfied after hearing those. "Brat, I like you! What's your name?"

"Eeeeee?!" Gohan was actually planning to confess himself awhile ago so that they won't be so friendly with him but after calling himself a bastard, can he confess?! He knew he had no choice but to think of a name. A light bulb appeared from his head and he smiled. Firstly, he stretched his hands to the left and yelled. "I AM..." and then he put his hands to left side. "THE GREATTTTT..." and then he placed his hands together on top of his head. "SAIYA..." and he posed himself like a superman with one arm all the way up and the other just a little lower. "MANNNNNNN!"

All of them stared at Gohan with a lame sign appearing behind their head.

Well, except for the Ginyu forces who all seem to be obsessed with weird poses.

"Wow! That was cool!" shouted Batta.

"Hey we should let him to join our group! Maybe he can think of new poses for us!" yelled Jeesu.

Cell obviously ignored the lame show and continued. "Well, the Great Saiyaman, shall we continue to our fight? Whether you lose or win, as long as you entertain me, I will teach you the teleport technique that you wanted."

Seems like there was no way for him not to fight. Although Goku was trying hard to teach him, it won't hurt him to learn something from Cell. "Alright." he agreed to fight and prepared his stance. It's going to be tough because he should not go to his supersaiyan form and he also need to lose on purpose in order to prove that he wasn't strong as what Cell think he is. Lowering his ki is always tough but he did have a little training when he was trying to hide from Videl who had suspicious about him.

Cell started the attack first and Gohan can see his speed easily. He dodged every attack easily but he didn't attack back. Where else Cell was surprised about this brat whose ki remained the same while he dodges his attack so efficiently. It was weird and what makes him surprise was that this brat isn't really even using his ki and only his eyes and reaction to dodge.

"Oi brat! Fight seriously!" he yelled and Gohan had no choice but to send some quick attacks. He knew Cell would probably catch the attacks so he didn't raise or lower his ki. But he didn't know that it was _that_which makes Cell even more suspicious. Well, Cell has Piccolo cells after all. His thinking is about the same as Piccolo.

"I told you to fight seriously didn't I?! You are holding yourself back!"

Gohan was surprised that Cell had noticed that so quickly. What did he do to make Cell think that way? He tried not to gain attention but he still did. He stopped attacking and then asked. "How did you know I haven't use my full strength yet?"

"Tch! It was obvious!" he pointed at him. "Your ki remains constant the whole time you were dodging and attacking! Usually one's ki won't remain the same when they are moving so aggressively but yours, it's constant the whole time! Unless you are good in controlling your ki, there's no other explanation!"

Gohan was amazed by how Cell had analyzed him. But if he raise his ki, he probably would be exposed by Cell. He knew that raising his ki is easy but he was afraid he would keep on raising his without realizing it. But it's not like he got a choice to choose. Since he wasn't in his supersaiyan form, Cell properly wouldn't realize much. This time he stopped controlling his ki but make sure it won't go too high. He started attacking in a speed of light and charge towards Cell. Cell stopped him by responding attacking him back.

Both of them were hitting as much as they can but Cell has the upper hand as he landed a few kicks to Gohan's body. Gohan tried to keep it up but he was send flying back by Cell's tail. He was pushed back to a few distances away.

"Not bad, but I know you can do better than that, brat."

Gohan suddenly cried! "Oucccccchhhhhh! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts so much! Cell-san, you hit me so hard! I am no match for you after all!"

Cell's eyes widened. He only used his tail to hit him away. Does it hurt that much?!

"Cell-san, I told you I was no match for you at all didn't I? After all you are the strongest in the world! That Son Gohan is nothing but he just won by pure luck!" Gohan had to act even if he had to insult himself again.

Cell was pleased hearing that and he burst out his laughter. "Brat! I really like you! Alright! You really entertained me! I'll teach the teleportation technique as you wanted!"

"Really?!" Gohan was glad that the fight has ended.

"Although it doesn't work for me in Hell, I supposed you'll be able to use it." he then pointed at his halo. "You seem like you're from heaven given such with your dumb and nerdy personality. I think it should work on you."

And so, Cell really taught Gohan the technique even though Gohan knows the basics. However, Gohan somehow still makes the same mistake. "Great Saiyaman! Don't try to follow only the big ki! You will never be able to go the person you wanted to go! Now try to teleport to Freeza!"

Gohan gulped when he saw how Freeza glaring at him.

"What's wrong? You're afraid of me?!" Freeza gave an evil laugh.

Gohan placed his two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. He of course sensed Freeza's ki but that's because he was so near to Freeza. He needs to learn and to feel to confirm that ki belongs to Freeza. "Huh?" there was a similar big ki near Freeza. And suddenly, he lost focus and forgot which ki was Freeza. Opening his eyes doesn't help him either. "Shit, which one was it?! Ah whatever!" Gohan then disappeared but when he appeared again, he wasn't with Freeza but rather, he looked up at the big size version of Freeza. It was King Cold. "HUH?!" He got it wrong again and he heard Cell calling him.

He went back to Cell and laughed. "Hahaha... Seems like it's still too difficult for me."

"Well at least you can teleport."

Gohan felt that he should be leaving now. "Thanks, Cell-san! I have to leave now!"

"Hmp! It's a pity but I guess you have your own matters! Fine! Just go!"

Gohan waved at Cell a goodbye wave before he dashed all his speed. He didn't want to be here for anymore second or else one of them will recognize who he is.

"He's such a good kid."

Cell smiled when suddenly Goku appeared out of nowhere.

Cell and the others were surprised by him and all of them pointed. "S-Son Goku?!"

"Well well, isn't it a rare visitor?" Cell smirked.

Goku at first ignored them as he looked around. "Oi! Where's Gohan? I sensed his ki here a moment ago!"

"Kakarotto! What are you doing here?!" Raditz yellled.

"HUH?! Raditz! Yo! It's been a long time! Have you been well in here?!" Goku talked to him as if nothing had happened.

"What are you 'yo'ing at me for?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Goku then scratches his head and then explained. "Gohan was here awhile ago! Did you see him? I know he must be here somewhere!"

"Gohan?" Cell felt raged after hearing that name. "Son Goku, are you here to pick a fight with me?! You knew I hate to mention that name!"

Goku who was clueless just speak without thinking. "What?! Gohan's ki was here like about a minute ago! He was here so I supposed that you guys must have seen him! He had this short spike up blacked hair with a little fringe coming from the side! Have you seen him?!"

Cell widened his eyes and Freeza suddenly exclaimed. "That's right! That guy that just came here is the son of Son Goku! No wonder I've seen him somewhere!"

Raditz then raised his brows. "Oh yes I remember! He looks like that boy I kidnapped years ago! You mean that guy here was Son Gohan?!"

All the villains showed out their shocking expression.

"What are you talking about? The only boy that came here was The Great Saiyaman! He is not Son Gohan!" Cell denied it.

Goku gave a confuse look. "The Great Saiyaman?! What the heck is that?! Don't you mean Saiyajin?"

Goku's word hit straight to Cell. That's right! That weird name! If he convert the Saiyaman of that 'man' to japanese, it means JIN! SAIYAJIN! "You got to be joking! That guy even called Son Gohan is a bastard! How can Son Gohan himself called himself a bastard?!"

"Cell-sama! That guy fooled us! He is Son Gohan! He even had the same presence and sense! Don't you feel that?!" Freeza tried to make some sense to Cell.

Cell couldn't believe it. That brat is Son Gohan himself?! "But he has a weaker ki! Son Gohan's ki was much much higher!"

Goku then interrupted. "Ah, maybe it's because Gohan hasn't been training for 7 years. His ki is definitely weaker but recently he had also controlled his ki very well and sometimes he lowered his ki so low that I don't even know what he's thinking."

Cell finally realized that. If he think about it carefully, the Son Gohan he knew is the supersaiyan form, not the normal state of Son Gohan. If he tried to imagine that guy earlier with Golden hair and eyes turned green, he looks exactly the same like the young Son Gohan!

"Ah! I guess I have to search for his ki again!" Goku whined and then he used his instant transmission and disappeared.

Cell stood there like an idiot and then he let out the loudest scream ever that shook the whole place.

"SON GOHANNNNNNNNNNNN! YOU BASTAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRDDD!"

...

Gohan who was running at the speed of a train suddenly felt the ground shaking. He stopped and turned back, wondering what's wrong. It came from the direction where Cell and the others were.

"Eeeeeek! Don't tell me they had figured it out?!"

Then he saw Goku appeared at the sky.

"Gohan! What are you doing?! What the hell did you do to Cell and the others?!"

"Dad!" Well, he figured that Goku had just went there to search for him and his identity got exposed.

"Come on, Gohan. Let's go back!" Goku said as he grabbed Gohan with him and teleported back to where Kaio is.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

New chapter. Note, Cell's role in the previous chapter was for amusement of how Gohan tried to train his new technique, travelling to Heaven and Hell. So there will be no more Cell in the future chapters, at least for now...

Once again, I don't own DBZ characters. Next chapter will be very very very late. Too stressed in exams and crazy imaginations of GV story plots filling up in my mind. God, I can't even finish this story and another one pop in my mind. =_=

Thanks for reading and reviews. :)

PS: _Bear with the 'names' of Japanese terms. I may not have edit it all yet._

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Mysterious Wish Of Clay**

Videl had been trying to trace the squirts who came to her school a few days back. It shocked her the first time when she got the information that one of the kids can fly up and since then, she had planned to find the kids especially the one with the eye-catching coloured hair. Deep inside her uneasy heart, the fact that people popping out of nowhere can levitate has been bugging her for awhile and now even kids can fly too? That's too unusual for even a human to be able to do that. She hasn't been hanging in school with Erasa and Sharpner because she had been too focus on the kids, and that includes her justice jobs of fighting criminals. When she tried to recall back, she realized that the time she had spent with Golden-haired warrior was too short, and till now, he still and had always been a mysterious person to Videl. Despite that he admitted he was one of the guys who appeared during the cell games, it was not enough for her to understand anything at all. Now that she learnt about the kids who can fly, she can only conclude that they must be related to the Golden-haired warrior. What else could she think of? Humans can't fly after all. If they could, then they must be related to him. Strangely, one of the kids claimed to be Gohan's brother. Of course! Why didn't she think of that? Gohan had told her where he had lived! She could just go to his house and look for that kid!

She took off using her jet and quickly fly to the east district. While on her way to his house, she suddenly remembered Gohan often acts a little weird and mysterious in certain ways especially he seems to have a big secret hiding behind him. Plus, it does sounds like a big lie to her when Trunks told her he had went to visit his great grandfather at a very distant location. _Thinking about this doesn't matter._ she shakes off the thoughts and was determined to find the kids first.

At this moment, Goten was alone in the forest, playing with a few baby dinosaurs together. "Hahaha… you guys must be waiting for your parents to bring you some food right?" he talked to the little dinosaurs as they all smiled and nodded happily.

Goten was also like Gohan, very fond of the creatures near their house. He easily made friends with most of the creatures.

After playing enough with the babies, Goten headed out to the nearby lake. He stopped when he saw the lake. He sat down on the ground and lost his smile when he thought about his brother. Sometimes, Gohan will often bring him here, play and train with him. But now, he's alone. "Brother…" he heard that his brother will be revived soon so he bucked up himself and stood up. He looked at the lake and planned to have a swim. Since it was a rare chance that Chichi wasn't around, he took off his clothes and jumped into the water. After making sure no one was around, he slowly turned into his supersaiyan form. Goten loves to transform but because of Chichi, he had to refrain himself not to change. Well, even Gohan wasn't aware that Goten can already turned supersaiyan.

He was swimming and playing with the water when suddenly he heard the sound of a helicopter above. He raised his head up and see what it was.

Videl was passing by the lake when something shiny caught her eye. "S-Shiny?" she thought as she wondered when did this situation happened before? She looked closer below to see what was in the lake and to her surprised, a kid with golden hair was in the lake, staring at her in shock.

"N-No way! Golden hair?!" she yelled.

Goten then noticed the familiar ki and knew that he was doomed! Right now, he was in his supersaiyan state! He saw the jet was trying to land on somewhere and took the chance to quickly wear back his clothes. But, he only had enough time to wear back his pants so he had no choice and to start running away from Videl.

"Hold on right there! Come back here!" Videl landed her jet and went after Goten.

Goten was screaming while he runs as fast as he could. "Ahhhhh! I'm so dead! Trunks will be mad!" he was caught by Videl in this state! And he couldn't transform back because Videl was chasing after behind him! He can't fly because he doesn't know how! Trunks was right! He should have learn how to fly faster and now he got himself into a BIG trouble!

"Stop right there! Why are you running?!" Videl screamed to the top of her lungs. She has no idea why the ones she's chasing after always run away from her at all.

Goten can't answer but to run. He was actually running at a pretty fast speed but Videl was still chasing after him. "She is so scary and persistent, Trunks! Wahhhhhh!"

"Please! Please stop!" Videl finally couldn't run and she dropped to the ground and started crying. "Please!"

Goten, after hearing her crying tone, turned back and stopped. He noticed her tears and immediately stunned on the spot, wondering why she suddenly cried.

"Please, I-I just want to talk to you, don't go!" she cried softly as she wanted to stop this kid from leaving. Their eyes met and she noticed this kid's appearance looks similar to him. That reminds her of the Golden-haired warrior. Goten felt guilty in his heart even though he didn't do anything wrong. He just stood there, staring at her with his confusingly eyes, not knowing what to do with her. Seeing that boy stopped running, Videl remained where she is so that she won't scare him off. "Y-You don't have to talk if you don't wish to. Y-You just look to alike to someone I love who had died. C-Can you come closer and let me hug you?"

Immediately, he knew she was talking about his brother. Seeing that how her sad she looked, Goten can felt she must be loved Gohan a lot. It seems that she didn't recognize him as Goten himself so he decided that it was alright for him to move closer to her. When he finally stood in front of her, he just gave an innocent, confuse, expression. He doesn't have a clue what to do next.

She gently, slowly, reached her hand to him as she touches his golden-hair. The sensation she felt from this kid is the same as the Golden-haired warrior. "You guys even have the same colour." she then moved her eyes to his eyes. "Same emerald colour eyes too."

As he looks so similar to him, she couldn't take it anymore and embraced that boy in her arms. It shocked Goten for a moment. She didn't really care if he's only a kid. She just felt like hugging him.

Goten doesn't know what and how to respond at all when he suddenly a ki above him. He looked up and saw Trunks with his horrifying look. "_What the heck are you doing, Goten?!_" he transmitted his message through telepathy. Trunks, who was on his way to Goten's place, got worried when he felt Goten's supersaiyan ki so he came and check it out, only to be surprised by this.

"Sorry, Trunks. She caught me in this form. I couldn't do anything!" Goten responded Trunks. "I was swimming in the lake when she suddenly appeared and chased after me!"

Trunks doesn't really get the story but he knew he had to do something distract Videl. He hide himself somewhere further and shouted as loud as he could. "Ahhhhhhh! Somebody! Help!"

That caught Videl's attention as she removed herself from Goten and turned back. Goten took the chance and quickly ran away. By the time when Videl turned back to where Goten was, he was already gone.

Meanwhile, Goten ran back to the forest lake and quickly wear back his clothes. Trunks landed next to him and shouted. "Goten! I told you we can't transform especially in front of Videl! Why were you in your supersaiyan form?!"

"S-Sorry, I got caught by surprise."

Trunks sighed. "Well, she didn't recognize you right?"

"Yeah. But she loved brother a lot. She hugged me because I remind her of him." Goten answered. "Trunks, will brother be revived back? Will he come back?"

Trunks blinked his eyes as he doesn't know how to answer his best friend. To be frank, he doesn't really know whether the dragonballs will be collected easily or not. Despite being only 8, he's pretty smart like his dad Vegeta, knowing what's going around them. Just as Trunks was about to say something, Videl's voice entered in.

"Little kid! Where are you?! Come back!"

"Goten!" Trunks yelled at Goten. "Hurry up and change back!" he hurried him as Goten quickly release his supersaiyan ki and turn back before Videl reach the lake and found them.

Trunks whistled and laughed nervously. "Ah, what a coincidence, Videl!"

Videl blinked her eyes for a second. "W-What are you two doing down here?" and her next action was to look around. "Have you guys seen a kid with a blond hair?"

Trunks was about to say no when he suddenly changed his mind. "Ah yeah! He ran pass us and fly up to the sky and gone! Oh my god! He's so cool! Don't you think, Goten?" he stared at Goten with a signal. Goten nodded in agreement. "Yeah! That guy is cool!"

So the kid is gone, just like him. Always trying to run away when they are being seen. Videl dropped her legs and sighed in disappointment. "I don't get it. What is wrong with those with golden hairs? Just what is wrong with them to be so mysterious?"

The squirts don't feel good to see Videl being so upset so Trunks went forward and try to cheer up. "Videl, everyone has their secrets so maybe that kid earlier doesn't want anyone to know about him!"

She looked up at Trunks and then remembered about that flying ability. "You!" she grabbed Trunks arm so that he won't run away. "Someone saw you fly up to the second floor at the school with Gohan's brother."

Trunks gulped and Goten became shocked. They were seen!

"Explain this instantly!"

Trunks moved his eyes at Goten and Goten did the same. The kids couldn't think of an answer and had no choice. Trunks indicated Goten to run as fast as possible back to his house since Goten's house is only nearby and may be caught by Videl. Goten nodded after Trunks send his message through his mind.

1

2

3!

Trunks and Goten moved away from Videl and started running to escape. Videl expected the response and chased after them like mice. She had this feelings that they would run away just like that Golden-haired kid. While she runs, she realized that whenever she tried to ask someone in suspicious, they all tend to run away. If it's criminals, she understand that. But why these kids too?! Everything is so suspicious she couldn't just sit back and do nothing. She wanted to find out! _DESPERATELY_.

Trunks and Goten kept running but Videl kept on chasing.

"Goten! Now I understand why Gohan wants to hide his identity!" Trunks yelled to Goten.

"Yeah! This girl is so suspicious about all things! And she's pretty smart too! No wonder brother had to transform to supersaiyan!"

The squirts continue running when they started heard the sound of a machine behind them. They turned back and saw Videl in a red car, driving her way to them. Videl had no choice to chase the kids with a car since she knew she wouldn't catch up to their crazy super speed.

Trunks knew that he had to do something so he took his capsule and threw it out. A purple small car popped out while Trunks and Goten got on the car. They started to drive the car the moment they got on.

Videl was surprised that the kids actually owned a capsule! And that purple-haired kid was driving! "W-What is with those kids?!" she was surprised a kid knows how to drive. Plus a capsule doesn't comes cheap unless that kid is rich! What makes her curious even more is that she has never seen that model car before! Just who the heck are those kids?!

"Trunks! She is still chasing!" shouted Goten.

"I know! Don't worry! This car is a new model made by mom! It has the capability to drive itself and the speed is awesome! I am going to speed up, hold on, Goten!"

Trunks speed the car to the highest and within a few seconds, Videl was out of sight.

"Yahoo! Trunks!" cheered Goten.

"It's not over yet! Her ki is still moving to us!"

Although Videl couldn't catch up, she didn't want to give up. "Those two are crazy! How can two kids drive a car with a speed like that?!"

From the east and to the west city journey was usually long. Taking a car to Satan City took a few hours. Taking a car from Satan City and all the way to West City is even longer so sometimes Goten really admired Trunks' family ability to send their son to school from so far away. Of course Trunks usually fly to school which usually took only half an hour.

"Trunks, I am hungry. And if I don't go back home in time, mom will be mad." Goten said.

Trunks opened a drawer and took out some snacks and gave it to Goten. "Just tell her that you'll be staying overnight at my place!"

Goten nodded and opened the snacks and eat. He then sensed Videl's ki is still moving. "She's not giving up, is she?"

"I wonder how Gohan like a girl like her. He should choose a much gentle girl." said Trunks as he took a bit of tidbits from the snacks.

"But Videl still has a good point. She looks tough but she's weak in her heart." Goten said as he recalled how Videl cried awhile back.

"Ah, if I want a girl, I want someone gentle and nice. Violent girls I've seen too many! Like my mom and your mom. They are both really scary. The girls in my class are also scary too, especially a strange girl whose been getting on my nerves. Tch."

Goten laughed at Trunks's comments. "I like all kind of girls. It doesn't matter if they are violent or not!"

"Wah, Goten, you better don't become a guy who flirt around with women when you grow up. Your mom will go crazy if you acted like Grandpa Roshi." warned Trunks.

"No way! I don't do that!" Goten protested.

Meanwhile, Videl was going to give up soon in driving. She can't believe those kids were still driving ahead of her and not even stopping. She was thinking that maybe they will stop at Satan City.

...

However, Videl was wrong. When she reached the city, she had questioned the police officer nearby if he had seen a purple car with two kids inside. He said that the car didn't stop and have left the City.

"Damn, just what the heck are those kids?"

...

Krillin, Vegeta and Piccolo were on their way to collect their next dragonballs. By far. They had already collected 3 Namek and 3 Earth Dragonballs. As expected, Clay had placed one Earth and one Namek dragonballs together. It has been about two weeks since they started their searching so Vegeta felt that the process is slow. "Hey Krillin! Hasn't the dragon radar detected anything yet?!"

"Not yet!" Krillin wasn't as impatient as Vegeta but he admitted that process is quite slow. The last time they found the dragonballs was about 4 days ago. It's taking too much time. Piccolo agreed too, but there was nothing they can do if there dragonballs aren't near. "Should we call for Kaio-sama whether if we're on the right track?"

"No, he only can sense where Clay is. As for the dragonballs, I am afraid he can't." Piccolo answered.

"Damn. Just how long are we going to finish this whole damn thing?"

There was one particular reason why Vegeta was quite impatient. Everything was going smoothly when he heard Goku was coming back and he wanted to prepare to fight against him once and for all. And now all this just have to happen. Even though there was still time before the tournament, he couldn't wait for that day to come.

Suddenly, the tv machine ascended from the top and Bulma's face appeared on the screen. "Hey guys, here's a report on Clay bug I received from you."

All three of then headed to Bulma.

"Apparently, we found out that the clay was just an ordinary clay with phyllosilicate materials. However, it seems that are rare substances within the clay which not only regenerated by itself but it possess some sort of lifeform."

Vegeta knew it was strange when he first caught that bug. If Clay isn't a living thing as he claimed, what is with the bug that got its lifeform? This doesn't make any sense. "You mean that the problem isn't the clay itself but the rare substance you said?"

"Yeah, my dad and I can only come up with this conclusion. The clay itself is pretty weak against water or air but due to this rare substance which we couldn't really identify, it becomes some sort of protection to its weakness."

Krillin only showed question marks since he had no idea what Bulma is talking. Vegeta and Piccolo don't understand much either but the somehow got the point of it.

"We may not be able to find other weaknesses but we found something strange." added Bururma.

"What's that?" Vegeta asked.

"The rare substance on the clay somehow seems like a living thing or has its mind to move its own. It's like this substance is controlling the clay itself. I think that Clay itself is really not a living thing but the substance is. I don't know how Dr. Gero found this substance or how he created such a crazy thing but I am sure about one thing. If the rare substance exist, then Clay will exist forever."

"So you mean we have to defeat that substance rather than Clay's body itself." Piccolo confirmed with Bururma.

"Yeah, at least this is what I think."

Vegeta smirked. "I knew there was something strange about the bug's lifeform. So I was right. Whatever Clay is or what that rare substance is, it still is a living thing even if this sounds absurd. After all, how can non-living thing has a mind on its own and how can it give birth to a new lifeform?"

"But how do you explain the crazy big ki that guy possess?! No matter how strong a living thing is, can the body have such big ki that there's no limit?" Krillin asked the group. "Even Freeza has a limit to go to his full power because he may not handle it!"

"Hmp! Bulma said the rare substance is the problem! Maybe the rare substance did something. Plus he also had Gohan's cells. He may have research on something Gohan cells too. I think one reason why Gohan couldn't go to supersaiyan 2 may be due to that."

"Oh I forgot to mention!" Bulma remembered after what Krillin asked. "That rare substance itself doesn't have any limit. It can regenerate itself many times and it seems like it can manipulate its power. I still got the device where it can detect one's power. To my shock, when I read the readings on that bug, the reading stated 50,000!"

"50,000?!" Krillin yelled in shock.

"Hmp! That low?!" Vegeta didn't think it was high at all.

"Don't laugh, Vegeta!" Bulma scolded, "I am not done yet! That reading was only the first time! After one day of researching it, I checked the power again and guess what the power is?!"

The three of them were silence and waited for her answer.

"120,000!"

Their eyes widened after hearing that.

"That's crazy! How can its power suddenly raise to that high in one day?" Piccolo cursed.

"Yeah! I had no idea why too! Imagine if this tiny bug's highest reading is 120,000, what do you expect the enemy reading is?!" Bulma said.

Vegeta's confident and proud face disappeared.

"This bug here also include Son-kun's, yours, Piccolo, and everybody's cells! Thank goodness this bug is still only a baby and its mind isn't that intelligent yet or else I will be killed by it. The enemy has everyone's cells too just like Cell! Does that explain why Gohan was killed by it so easily?"

Vegeta didn't expect that. Bulma was right that the enemy may be far too greater than them. Not only they aren't clear that rare substance is, after hearing that from Bulma, it was obvious that the enemy possess a very high power. The ki itself already made everyone terror so it wasn't surprising that the power reading is that high.

"Do you have any clue that how to defeat that Clay?" Piccolo asked.

"How should I know?! If Gohan who destroyed Cell got killed so easily, then what can I say?" Bulma got a little annoyed. "But, Clay is definitely afraid of Gohan..."

"What's with that last remark?" Vegeta questioned her.

Bulma paused for a second. "I didn't say this earlier because I don't think its possible but, earlier ago, I tried to place a hair of Gohan near to that bug and... It somehow reacted to it aggressively and tried to move away from it."

"Eh?! Gohan's hair?!" Krillin exclaimed. "What do you mean by that, Bulma?"

"I have a sample of Gohan's hair given by Chichi. And previously, Krillin, you told me about this Clay guy is afraid of Gohan's power. So I wanted to make an experiment. I placed Gohan-kun's hair next to the bug and before I could start the experiment, the bug in the container started to act up and go crazy. Well when I tried to analyze it using a machine, I noticed the substance is not only reacting to his hair but the bug was also trying to move away from it."

"Hmp, isn't that just a proof that he was afraid of Gohan? We already knew that, that's another reason why we wanted to revive Gohan." Piccolo answered.

"Yes, I know that. But think about it, if he was so afraid of Gohan, why does he have the guts to appear in front of Gohan and fight him when he's so afraid of him?"

"Maybe he had already stopped Gohan from turning supersaiyan 2." said Vegeta. "And he wanted to remove him as fast as possible."

"Then think about this, this crazy guy has so much ki and power, he even has Gohan's cells, why was he still afraid of Gohan when he's already so much stronger than anybody else? He should have confident in killing Gohan and not afraid of us to revive him back! Why does he need to go to the extend of stealing dragonballs for us not to revive him?!"

Vegeta finally got what Bulma was trying to say. "Tch, you're not telling me that he wasn't only afraid just because only Gohan has the potential to kill him but he KNEW THAT Gohan will become much stronger than him that he finds him a big threat?!"

"It's just my own views, Vegeta. I think that Clay guy has the power to predict someone's power or something similar."

The whole thing makes Krillin hard to absorb because nothing makes sense to him at all. The only thing he could only understand was the fact that Clay is afraid of Gohan's power._ Sigh, what's with this conversation?_

"Clay is afraid of Gohan's power because he has Cell's memory of being defeated by him. On the other hand, the rare substance in Clay has a mind of its own and perhaps it automatically knew Gohan will kill him if he's alive even if he's already strong."

Bulma had purposely beat around the bushes to explain her views because she wanted them to be clear. She is only telling them what she thinks so even herself couldn't know if it's true. But the three of them somehow thinks her views are not completely not possible and there are some parts that makes sense, especially Clay go to the extend of stealing dragonballs.

"In other words, you're saying Gohan really is the only one who can defeat Clay, right?" asked Krillin.

"There are so many proofs, Krillin. So I think it is."

Piccolo suddenly interrupted in. "Then why didn't he explain all these when he fought Gohan? Why did he say he was a non-living thing when in fact he wasn't?"

"Isn't that obvious? If he knew Gohan was going to destroy him, would he be dumb enough to say it out?" Vegeta told him. "Furthermore, he..." Vegeta paused and flinched. "That's right! Why didn't he destroy the dragonballs instead? If he doesn't want Gohan to be revived, he should just destroy it, not to play with us searching for the balls like that! What is he thinking?"

"Vegeta's right!" added Piccolo. "He wanted us to search the balls he hide, something is not right at all. I thought he just wanted to toy with us but it seems it's not that easy."

Vegeta and Piccolo tried to think of any possible solution but only Krillin came in with his answer. "Could it be that Clay had a wish he wanted but he couldn't get it granted because he doesn't know the password?"

Both of them stared at Krillin as Piccolo patted on his head. "Krillin, you're not stupid after all!"

"What's that suppose to mean? At least I'm better than Goku who doesn't even know any simple situation!" Krillin glared. "Well I thought of that because it's like the same thing with Freeza. He didn't know the password for the Namek dragonballs."

"If that's so, does it mean he wanted to have eternal life?!" Vegeta said.

"I don't think so. He's just a substance. He won't grow old either. Why would he want that wish?" Krillin said.

Piccolo agreed with Krillin. "Whatever he wants to wish, we now know that he wanted us to collect the balls and summon the dragon because he don't know how. This means that he's actually waiting for a chance for us to collect all dragonballs."

...

Clay was still in space. He had placed all the dragonballs in different planets and waiting for the group to collect. Somehow, he was obviously pissed off that the bug he planted seems to lost communicate with him so he had assumed that it was destroyed by them. Everything was too boring for him to wait so he decided to go to a planet with life-force and start destroying them. As expected from Dr. Gero, he was also made to fight and kill. But since he has his own mind, he wasn't completely under control of Dr. Gero. He now has only one mission, and that is to get his wish granted. A wish that would benefit him for the rest of his life.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

Been too stressed lately... here's a chapter. Missed so many GV stories lately, can't even have time to click one and read... hopefully when exams are over... I'll get to read a whole bunch.

Um, enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 12: Clay's Weakness**

Videl Satan is heading her way to where Gohan's house was. _At east district… 439, was it?_ She recalled the address Gohan once told her. That was the only place to look for Goten, as she was eager to trace him or even Trunks. Despite she remembered the address, it wasn't easy to trace the place because she can't find any good reasons for anyone to stay in a place like this. Furthermore, only wild animals and dinosaurs can be found wandering around so, "Why does Gohan stay in a place like this?" Sighing, she continued to move her eyes around the place while still carefully flying the copter until she spotted a smoke. Her eyes followed the smoke and travelled down to a chimney. _A capsule house! Maybe it's this one!_

She landed safely on the green and fresh ground and stopped her copter there. As she came out, she noticed how quiet the place was. Outside the capsule house, she could see clothes hanging at the side to absorb the light from the sun. But she sees no one there so she decided to make a move and headed to the door.

Before she could make herself to knock, she paused for a moment. _Great, I've never really visit a classmate's place before._ She took a deep breathe before she finally knock, waiting for a respond.

"Coming!" a voice travelled out from the house. "Who's out there?"

The woman's voice immediately made Videl realized that it must be Gohan's mother. Before the door opens, she quickly replied. "H-Hi, I'm a classmate of Gohan's. Umm… but I'm looking for his brother." _Yeah, I don't even know his name._

Chichi opens the door and glanced at the raven-haired girl, immediately knew who she was. Of course she remembered about the girl who was associated with the son. "Oh, hi, isn't this Videl, the daughter of Satan?" Chichi didn't like the impression of Satan but she could tell the daughter is slightly different from her father.

"Yes, I am." she bowed politely. "Is Gohan's brother in?"

_Goten? Why would she look for Goten?_ Chichi didn't know why but she replied. "He's at school right now. I'll be fetching him from school later. I-Is there anything you want from Goten?"

_So his name is Goten._

"Well, uh, I was thinking of speaking to him."

Given the way how Videl avoided her answer, Chichi gave a uneasy expression, had a bad feeling that the girl might be suspicious about something. She did remembered her son told her that Videl doesn't know anything yet, and he doesn't want to let her know yet as well. _Could this girl know Gohan has super powers? _"Oh, he's at school so you can't see him right now."

"Oh I see." she answered. Of course, that kid must be attending school at this time. Hold on, she just heard that he studied at Satan City as well. The journey from here to there is quite a long distance. But she didn't ask much. She really needed to look for him or yes, the lavender-haired kid! "Oh, do you know the lavender-haired kid who is with Goten?"

Chichi knew she must be talking about Trunks. "Ah, yeah. Trunks! Is there anything wrong?" Chichi doesn't know what's really going on but she was told by Krillin that the kids are looking out for Videl.

"His name is Trunks? I see, do you know where he lives?" she asked again.

She doesn't know why the girl wants to know about Trunks but it doesn't seem that Videl has any bad intention at all. "He lives at the Capsule Corporation at the Metro West City."

Videl widened her eyes after hearing that. "C-Capsule Corp?!"

_Isn't that the famous company who had invented the capsules? The famous Dr. Briefs and his daughter Bulma Briefs are famous in their inventions! Is that kid related to that family? Hold on, it's unusual for people to have purple-haired and I remembered Dr. Briefs's hair is also in purpled. Could that kid be related to him?_

"Thanks so much, I will be leaving then." Videl said and added. "Oh and help me send regards to Gohan who is at his great grandfather's place."

Chichi stood there dumbly. "Great grandfather?!"

...

"I'm home!" Trunks stepped into the house and saw his mother coming out from the experiment room. "Mom, you're still researching on that weird bug? I thought you were done with it."

"Nah. It's not that simple. There are still quite a number of unexplainable things about it." Bulma explained.

"Oh... What about dad? Is he okay in space?"

"Ah don't worry! Vegeta is doing WELL." she emphasized the word sharply. "Seeing that he has the energy to yell at me, he must be pretty energetic."

Trunks dumped his bag somewhere and lied on his bed. "I wonder what Gohan is training at the underworld. Ah... I also want to go..."

Suddenly, Bulma came into his room and yelled. "Trunks! Gohan's girlfriend is looking for you! What have you done to her?!"

He got up from his bed with his horrified look. "Eeeeeee?!" he ran out of the room and all the way to the entrance hall. _Crap! She found me so easily! How did she know I live here?_

Videl was standing there while her eyes directed to him. "Trunks! Hello! I found you!" she sent a fake smile and Trunks gulped.

Bulma came in at this moment. "Videl, did my son did something to you?"

"Oh no, I just want to talk to Trunks about Gohan's story, right?!" she send another fake smile and Trunks just nod with a funny laugh.

Bulma was a little worried since this girl doesn't know Gohan is already dead. Whatever it is, she also knew about the fact that Krillin requested the kids to look after her. Besides, she knew how well her son is. He is smart so he should be able to handle. She then left them alone in the hall.

Videl then started talking to the point. "So, care to tell me your answer for my question about that flying ability?"

Trunks immediately thought of a plan in the nick of them. He lowered his head and sighed softly. "Since you wanted to know so much, I shall tell you the truth. Actually..."

"Actually?" she lowered her head towards Trunks.

"Actually..."

"Actually?" Videl frowned.

"Actually I AM A MAGICIAN! TADAH!" he looked up at her and took out a rose out of nowhere to her. "Here's a rose for you, pretty Videl."

Videl took the rose while her eyes blinked in confuse.

"Tsk tsk tsk!" Trunks moved his index fingers left and right. "If you think I can only fly or bring out a rose to you, you are wrong!" he then raised his ki and make a ball of light out of his palm. "I can also make a ball of light!"

Videl was shocked. "How did you do that?!"

"Tsk tsk tsk!" Trunks did the same action. "A magician will never reveal his tricks to anyone!"

Seeing that Videl seems not to believe that, he continued. "I used a trick on that day with Goten! You see, we purposely tried to fool them! I had attached myself up to a string and Goten was helping me to pull the string while I carry him up. After all, how can kids like us fly like a superman? If so, we would have fly everywhere we wanted! HA! HA! HA!" his last laugh was a bit fake but he couldn't think of anything else at the last second.

Videl felt that he makes some sense. But what about that golden-haired kid she saw before? What about the Golden-haired warrior? _Gee, did I really think too much? _"Ah, I must be thinking too much." she knew she had to stop this suspicious attitude of hers. "Well, you're a nice kid, I am glad meeting you!" she send a sincere smile. Even though she was disappointed that he wasn't related to the Golden-haired warrior, at least she had some exciting encounter with this strange kid.

She turned and was about to leave when Trunks shouted for her. "Ahhhh! Ah, I..." he blushed. "I am glad to meet you too, Videl!"

Videl giggled to see how cute this kid was and then she left with a wave.

Trunks stood there with his blushing face. For a second, he could have swear that Videl somehow looks kind of cute when smiles sincerely. It's different than the usual Videl. "Ah what are you thinking, Trunks!" he punched his face to wake himself up.

...

At this time, Gohan had finally mastered the Instantaneous Transmission Movement. It took quite a long time but he was finally able to catch Bubbles's ki and teleported to him. "Alright, Gohan! This time you have to teleport yourself to me!" Goku ordered as he placed his fingers to his head. "Ready or not, Gohan?" Goku wanted to give Gohan a last test so that he was sure Gohan had got the full grasp of it. Gohan nodded as he was prepared for it.

Goku smiled and disappeared, leaving Gohan there with Kaio who was standing aside watching them. "Yoooosshhh!" Gohan placed his fingers ready and starts to feel his father's ki. He felt that it wasn't going to be hard since he was familiar with Goku's ki. He tried to feel his father's ki as much as possible and he opened his eyes with a smirk. "I found you, Dad." and then he disappeared.

Gohan appeared at a small planet and suddenly felt himself a little heavy. The planet was kind of small and then he saw Goku standing there waving. "Yo! Gohan! Good job finding me!"

"Dad, why do here... Seems kind of heavy?" Gohan asked.

"This planet belongs to the West Kaoi-sama. It has like 10x gravity more than Earth so you'll probably feel something pulling you down." Goku explained. "Ah, I had destroyed Kaio-sama's planet, so I tend to borrow West Kaio-sama's planet." he then looked around. "Seems like he's not here."

Gohan could felt the weight pulling him down but he was still able to walk. "Dad, is it okay for us to be here without permission?"

Goku just laughed. "Hahaha, I'm sure he won't mind and we don't have time! So Gohan, let's train here. You have to be used to the gravity here."

"Okay, so what should I do?"

Goku thought for awhile. "Alright, try to jump as high as you can first."

Gohan followed his instruction and jump as high as he could. Goku was surprised Gohan managed to jump about as high as him when he first remove his weights. When Gohan came down, he panted. "Dad, it's a little tough..."

_Tough? _Goku doesn't even think Gohan is using all his strength. Gohan really didn't realize that himself. "Gohan, we'll stay here for a whole day to train and by then you have to adapt the gravity here."

"Ehhhhh? How long did you adapt the weight at Kaio-sama's planet?"

Goku decided not to answer him. Gohan would probably try to compare himself with him again. "If you can adapt the spirit room and time, then this should not be a problem for you! You just haven't been training for too long! Just do it Gohan! Don't ask anything and just train." Goku then turned into his supersaiyan 3 form.

"Okay!" Gohan listened to him and then turn supersaiyan.

"Hold on, Gohan. This time don't even transform!"

Gohan raised his brows and opened his eyes big, "Dad! Are you joking with me?!"

"Joking?" Goku wasn't kidding when he said that. "It will give you the benefit if you remain your normal state to train. You're already done with your first state of supersaiyan therefore you will have lessen pain when transform. Now, you're not going to fight me first. You just try to dodge my attacks as much as possible with my state so this will progress your speed faster. When you get adapted to that, then you'll start attacking me."

Gohan can feel the pressure he had keeps on growing. But he knew that he had to get stronger so he will try all his way to be strong. Everyone is risking their lives after all. He should not disappoint Goku.

Where else Goku, smiled. He knew Gohan will become stronger and perhaps so strong that no one can defeat Gohan. Even if he didn't met Clay yet, and he doesn't know how strong he is, he trust his son, just like how he trusts Gohan's strength that overpowers Cell.

...

At a far away planet, a few aliens were trying to run for their lives.

"P-Please... Spare my life..." the blue creature begged for his life. But Clay just gave an evil smirk at him. He turned his hand like a liquid and then harden it into a sharp long sword, like how he killed Gohan. "Die, you lowlife!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

After killing the creature, Clay stepped on the dead body over and over again. "This is boring. How long do I have to wait for those idiots to collect the dragonballs?! I can't wait any longer!" Clay fly off the planet and into the space. He tried to land on one of the planets that he had the dragonballs and then dugged them out. "Foolish people are taking too long!" he grabbed the two dragonballs and then fly back into the space.

Clay has no patience anymore. Somehow, he had the premonition... A very bad one. If those guys are talking so long to collect the balls, then he'll just bring the last dragonballs to Earth and wait for them!

...

"Bulma! Bulma!" Dr. Briefs called his daughter who was at the corner still researching. Bulma walked to her father who was examining the small clay of bug that is still resisting in the container. "Something is wrong with the bug! It seems like it is moving aggressively and trying to break free from the container."

"Hmm, I think it's getting a little smarter and tougher. We have to do something to stop it from moving or else it will get tough to continue to examine." Said Bulma.

"Ah! Why not try the latest sleeping medicine invented by Dr. Leo?" Dr. Briefs took a bottle from a drawer. "Let's inject this into the bug and make it sleep."

Bulma carefully open the container while Dr. Brief tried to inject the bug. However, the moment his hand near the bug, he suddenly felt weak and quickly pulled his hands out. "Ah... I think it tried to suck my energy. My hands feel numb..."

Seeing that Bulma took out a black gloves and wear it on her hands. She took the injection needle and tried to inject the medicine into that bug. It was still resisting but Bulma managed to inject the bug successfully and it calm down.

"Hoho! Thank god I tried to invent a gloves that will protect one's energy! This bug will do nothing against it!" Bulma cheered.

Suddenly the bug went crazy again which shocked both Bulma and her dad.

"Eh?! What's wrong?!" Bulma squealed and then suddenly the bug exploded into pieces and poof, it disappeared and nothing remains in the container.

"Ehhhhh?! W-What happened?! How come it exploded itself?!" Bulma was shocked as well as Dr. Briefs. "All I did was to inject the sleeping medicine!"

Dr. Brief quickly checked the bottle he took out and was shocked that it wasn't the sleeping medicine! "Ararara... I took the wrong bottle and end up using Dr. Folly's crazy boom medicine."

"YOU WHAT?!" Bulma yelled and snatched the bottle. "That's impossible! I mean we tried all ways to kill this thing but it keeps on regenerating itself over and over again! What is this medicine made of?!"

Dr. Briefs tried to think hard. "I think it was a pretty rare medicine that contains a little acid, oil and some other unknown liquids..."

"What kind of medicine is it to contain acid?!" Bulma couldn't believe it.

"Well, the medicine was supposed to send to Dr. Wazzy who somehow is creating funny dangerous monsters. You remember about a month ago that his laboratory blow up and a crazy monster pop out? Dr. Folly came and killed the monster with this medicine. Dr. Wazzy was afraid of something might happen again so he wanted to request for more of this. I helped Dr. Wazzy contacted Dr. Folly about it and Dr. Folly send me a sample through a package. But somehow, Dr. Folly went missing when I tried to contact him since I want to confirm if this was the right bottle. Well, that's how I got hold of this medicine."

"This is a bomb! A poison! Why the heck did you put into this room? And why didn't you pass it to Dr. Wazzy?"

Bulma was so mad she couldn't control her anger.

"Well, I wanted to confirm with Dr. Folly first..."

That's just like himself. Bulma knew his father is always like that so she couldn't blame him. "Well now we can't do anymore of the research, can we? I was almost getting hold of its weakness..." she paused. "That's it! Dad, if this small clay bug exploded after injecting this, this means that this crazy boom medicine is the weakness! It can kill that Clay guy too!"

"Oh... I see! Then we should inform Vegeta and the others about it shouldn't we?"

Trunks suddenly entered into the small room lab and then he came in with the dragon radar. "Mom, the dragon radar keeps on ringing... What's the two balls doing at the East area?"

Bulma thought her son was talking nonsense while she snatched the dragon radar from him. "What are you talking nonsense, Trunks? How can..." she froze when she saw two balls were on the screen blinking. "E-Eh?! It's a lie isn't it?! How can there be dragonballs down here?!"

Feeling that it wasn't right, Bulma quickly contacted Krillin and the others who are in space. She went to the controller room and managed to contact them. Krillin's face appeared at the screen first. "Oh Bulma! What's up? Is there anything new you found?"

"Ah yes, but let's not talk about that first! Call Vegeta and Piccolo here right now! I have something to say!"

Krillin quickly called Vegeta and Piccolo and they came within a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked.

"Apparently, there's a discover of two dragonballs..." she hasn't finish and Vegeta yelled in. "Where is it now?! I am getting more and more impatient, Bulma!"

"Uh. Well, the location is uh... Earth." she rolled her eyes to the left, adding a weak laugh.

The three of them didn't expect them from her. "What?!"

"Trunks brought me the dragon radar and said it kept on showing signs of dragonballs and I thought he was just joking but it wasn't! For somehow, two of the dragonballs were on the East district. The location is on a emptied land but it's pretty near to where Gohan's house."

Piccolo yelled to confirm again. "Is that true?! There wasn't any sign of dragonballs back then!"

"Hmp! He must have placed two of them at Earth! Which means that he must be at Earth right now waiting for us!" Vegeta growled.

"B-But why?!" Krillin asked. "It doesn't make any sense! I mean then what's the point of us going to space to get the dragonballs when at the end we're still facing him?"

The situation was pretty weird until Bulma said something. "Could it be because that Clay initially wanted to hide the balls without thinking since he was just activated recently but now he gets smarter and change his plan? The little bug seems to be a little slow when you first transported here but after that it seems to learn how to try to escape!"

Bulma has a point but there wasn't much proof.

"Uh well, although it exploded earlier."

"WHAT?!" all of them exclaimed. "Just how in the world it exploded by itself?!"

"My dad somehow mistook a medicine for sleeping and I injected to the bug. When it exploded, we realized that what he had injected wasn't sleeping medicine but a type of medicine made by Dr. Folly called as the crazy bomb!"

"Dr. Folly! I heard of him!" Said Krillin as he remembered. "Isn't he the guy who recently helped to destroy the monster that Dr. Wazzy had created?"

"Yeah. Somehow Dad got hold of it and then uh well, you know what happened next."

There was a silence before Vegeta speaks. "That means if that clay bug exploded, Clay himself will also explode if that weird medicine you said were to put on him."

Bulma nodded. "It's obvious. Although everything doesn't make sense." _Haha, everything doesn't make sense when it comes to aliens attacking Earth._

"Bulma! Do you have any more of that crazy bomb medicine?!"

"No, actually, Dr. Folly went missing for awhile. Dad had tried to contact him since 3 weeks ago."

"That's around the time when Clay first appeared and killed Gohan!" Piccolo added. _Strange, is it just a coincidence or what?_

"Whatever happened to Dr. Folly, no one knows where is he so there's no way to get another medicine."

"Can't you try to create it?! You should have left a little of it right?" Vegeta asked.

"I can't. It's not something that can be made easily. Besides, it's not something that I can do since I am unfamiliar creating stuff like this! There's no formula of doing it! Dad only said that acid and oil are one of the few materials. Other than that are all unknown ones!"

The group become silent again. This time Piccolo broke the tension. "Are you sure that the dragonballs are really there? It's near where Gohan's house so I am afraid that Clay might be there as well."

"Ah, hold on for a second!" Bulma stopped the conference for awhile and then came back in 2 minutes. "Crap! Trunks felt Clay's ki and had left the house! Chichi just called that Goten had also run off earlier!"

"Ah! Baka! What are those kids thinking?!" yelled Krillin.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

GV's relationship here is still long way to gooooo... well, I know Videl is not that smart in this story to figure out the identity since I came up with excuses and ideas to prevent her from her suspicious going further... well anyway, thanks for the reviews. Exams are over, and I think I can update this story pretty frequently.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Retrieve The Balls Back!**

At the east district, pretty near to where the Son family's house, has a huge empty land where Clay is in the middle of it, while at this moment, Goten was hiding in a bush, holding his ki as low as possible. He saw a weird purple creature sitting on a huge dragonball while holding a small one in his hands. When he first arrived, he felt his blood hot, anger rushed through his veins, with the thought that this monster killed his brother. Despite his strong desire of getting revenge for Gohan, he remained silent and control his emotion and ki. Another reason was because his house was pretty near and Chichi may get into danger.

"Pst!"

Goten heard and turned back seeing his best friend behind him. "Shhh, don't talk or else he'll notice us!"

The two of them remained silent for awhile before they started talking again.

"You felt the ki from him, Goten?" Trunks asked with his serious expression.

Goten nodded. "Yeah! He really possess a crazy ki! It feels so unreal! Even a monster doesn't have that kind of ki! I wonder why?"

"I heard mom said that his body and shape is not the problem but the thing inside him. His body is just normal clay but the powerful substance inside him is making it strong. Probably, it's because of that reason why he posses this big and evil ki."

The kid doesn't understand his best friend's saying, but he was pretty used to it. "What should we do now, Trunks?"

"I don't know! I think it's best that we don't make a single move. Judging by his ki, we are like an ants to him! We are no match against a monster like him."

Clay sat there while he swings his tail left and right impatiently. By now, those guys should have collected most of the balls. He purposely placed the last few dragonballs' location as near as possible. "Damn! I should have not place those balls too far! It would definitely take time for them to come back!" he cursed as he gripped the dragonball tightly. _For some reason, I feel really uncomfortable. I had a bad premonition that something gets in my way if this don't end quickly._

"Doesn't he seems a bit of mad? He seems like he wants to kill someone!" said Goten.

"I don't know but I think this guy is waiting for Dad and the others to come. If not he wouldn't just stay here with the dragonballs." Trunks answered.

"B-But if he keeps staying here, Mom will be in danger. Our house is pretty near too..."

Trunks didn't answer but just kept his eyes stick firmly on the enemy's movement. He could tell this guy must have been here for sometime, but he doesn't know how this guy managed to come back to Earth that quick. Maybe he did travelled back to Earth in another way so that he wouldn't bump into Vegeta and the others?

However, Trunks was wrong when he thought Clay was just going to sit here and wait. He saw Clay got up and blasted on the ground, creating a hole, big enough to fit about 2 adults. Clay took the two dragonballs and threw it in, covered it with something that came from his body, which Trunks couldn't describe. But it was obvious this guy tends to hide it there and going to leave. "The inhabitants here are weak but at least they seem tasty! Since I have that guy's cell, it can't be help that I wants to kill for fun. Hahahahahahaha!" he laughed and without noticing the squirts, he flew off.

His last words made Trunks and Goten widened their eyes, completely taken aback of what he just laughed.

"Trunks! Did you hear that? He said he wants to kill for fun! Is he going to kill people?!" Goten knew the answer, but he can't help but ask.

"Tch!" Trunks of course heard that too. He doesn't feel good after hearing that. "But it seems he left the dragonballs here, Goten. We can use this chance to steal them back!"

Goten nodded with him as they went to the location where the balls were hidden. There was something covered on top of the hole and when Goten was about to touch it, Trunks grabbed Goten. "Goten! Don't touch!"

Just right after Trunk's warning, the thing that covered the hole floated from the ground. It was a weird purple-ish watery thing, and Trunks had guessed that it must be something that Clay had created from his body to guard the dragonaballs. _No wonder he hides it so openly like that. He left this disgusting thing to guard it. _"There's ki coming from this guy so I knew something was wrong!" he said to Goten, remained with his cautious look and fighting stance.

Suddenly, it attacked Trunks and Goten, flying towards them, but they managed to dodge it, Trunks flew to the left and Goten to the right.

"Trunks! What the heck is this?!"

"It's a part of that Clay. I heard Mom said that it can move on its own. Hahaha, thank god I prepared something just in case." Trunks smirked, placed his hand deep down into his pocket, digging something out.

"Eh?! What?!"

...

At this time, Bulma was searching for something important while she was still communicating with Krillin.

"Bulma! What are you looking for?!"

"I am looking for that bottle of that crazy bomb! It was just here a moment ago! I wanted to let you guys to have a look but now it's gone..." and she paused. "No way!"

"What?! What happened?!" Krillin yelled in surprised.

Bulma just responded with a nervous look. "I-I think... that Trunks... took it with him before he ran..."

"EHHHHHHH?!"

...

Trunks took out the bottle of crazy bomb with a confident smile. "Hahaha! With this, I will kill this thing in an instant!"

"Trunks, what is that?!"

"Hehe, it's a stuff that will make clay explode! I saw mom made an accident experiment. With this stuff, Clay will die! Buahahahaha!" Trunks laughed.

"Really?!" Goten yelled in excitement.

"Let me demonstrate for you!" Trunks opened the cap and poured the liquid to the cap. "Hold this for me, Goten. Don't drop it or else we don't have anymore!" he passed the bottle to Goten, very carefully. This was because there wasn't a lot of the liquid. Trunks bravely stood in front of that creature and exclaimed. "Now! Come at me if you dare!" he challenged that thing.

That thing, as what he called it, got mad and charged to Trunks while he managed to dodge in time and he floated. "Take a taste of this wonderful thing you ugly creature!" he spotted a weakness and he threw the medicine onto the creature.

Trunks retreated back all the way to Goten as the both wait and witness. For the first few seconds, there wasn't anything wrong but suddenly it struggled and it let out a crazy scream. The scream was in high pitched, a tone that humans can't really take it so the kids covered their ears in pain. But their eyes remained open. It dropped to the ground and rolled over to the left and right again, as a sign of struggling against the pain it felt from the crazy bomb and suddenly it couldn't take it and...

BOOOOOM!

Both of them got a little shock to see that explode. The thing was gone in an instant, not even a piece is left.

"Hahahahaha! Call me the genius Trunks!" Trunks took the bottle from Goten and then closed it using the cap. He kept it back to his pants pocket and ran to the dragonballs excitedly taking the Namek dragonball out. He passed the Earth's dragonballs to Goten. "Let's bring the dragonballs back to my place! Mom will definitely be surprised!"

"Yeah!"

The squirts finished their mission!

"You remembered the flying technique I taught you last night?" Trunks asked him, hopefully his best friend can control his flying after all the few hours he spent on him.

"Yeah! I can fly now thanks to you, Trunks!"

Well, Goten already knew what ki was. It was easy for him.

"Come on, let's go!"

...

"How? What if anything happens to my Trunks?!" Bulma cried in front of the screen at Krillin, Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Tch! Trunks's a smart kid! He won't be stupid to get himself killed!" Vegeta told her confidently. He completely knew his son had also took over his brain.

Just when Bulma was about to yell at her husband for being not concern, a voice travelled in.

"Mom!"

Bulma turned back and saw Trunks and Goten. "Trunks!" she immediately hugged her son. "How dare you just left the place like that?!"

"Mom, look! I got the dragonballs!" Trunks exclaimed as Bulma, Krillin, Vegeta and Piccolo were stunned as their eyes widened as if it's popping out.

"T-Trunks... How did you get..."

"Hehe, I took that bottle of that crazy bomb just in case! That foolish Clay hide the dragonballs and left, thinking that no one will steal! Goten and I then tried to get the balls but that guy left one of his parts there. I used some of the crazy bomb and killed it and that's how we got the dragonballs!"

That stunned the proud saiyan prince. Indeed he was thinking his son is smart, but didn't expect that much.

"Ah... ah..." Krillin's mouth was still wide and he was speechless. _Gee, he's really reckless…_

"Oh this is my Trunks! So smart!" Bulma smiled at him, forgetting how worried she was a second ago.

"Hehe, Piccolo! Did you regret not bringing me along?! I am so smart!" Trunks said proudly and pointed at the screen where Piccolo was.

A lame sign appeared of Piccolo's head. "Trunks, this is not game! Do you have any idea if you were caught by him, you'll die?!"

"We hide our ki. So he didn't notice us. It's more like he's the stupid one who let his huge ki out like that!" he confessed to the group.

Piccolo suddenly flinched and was caught by Trunks's words. "Maybe... That guy doesn't know how to hide his ki? Is he that stupid to have his ki that high to attract our attention?!"

"Who knows? But the fact that guy lowered his guard down means he didn't expect anyone on Earth will find it. And he didn't expect his own parts will be destroyed when he had think that he won't die because he can regenerated!" Vegeta commented.

"Anyway, it's good that the both of you are alright!" said Bulma. "But I wonder why he left the dragon balls alone. Where did he intend to go?"

Suddenly, Trunks yelled when he heard his mom said that! "Ahhhhh! T-That guy is heading to Satan City!"

Goten also remembered. "Ahhh! He said he wanted to kill for fun!"

"What?!" yelled the rest except Vegeta who only responded with his eyes a little surprising wide.

"Oh no, Goten! Videl is also there! What should we do?!" Trunks turned to Goten.

"I don't know! We're not match for that monster!"

Bulma cut in "No! You two don't even think about going there!"

"B-But Krillin told us to take care of Videl..." Goten said.

Krillin who heard that answered. "Don't worry! We can always use the dragonballs to revive her and the other guys! You guys already have the dragonballs and when we get all the balls back, we'll revive Gohan and the ones who were killed!"

However, Trunks didn't like that. It's just not… very pleasant. "How long would that be?! You guys also need time to collect all! By then that Clay guy would have killed everyone and then realized that the dragonballs are missing and will come after us!"

"T-Trunks is right! Ignore the Namek balls, how did Clay collected all the Earth dragonballs to begin with? Unless he got a radar, he couldn't have got it all by himself so easily!" Piccolo knew it was strange that the fact Clay stole all the dragonballs. The Namek dragonballs were all together at Namek so it wasn't surprise how he took them.

Everything is in a mess and none of them can come up with a good solution. The situation was not looking good and Krillin and the others can't even go back to Earth on time. Just as the group knew there was nothing they can do, Goku's voice suddenly came in. _"Hey guys! Don't worry! I will request Uranai baba to bring Gohan back later. So Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, you guys quickly go and collect the rest of the dragonballs but don't make a wish first!"_

Everyone was surprised. Even though Krillin and Bulma are on different location, it seems that everyone can hear him.

"Son-kun!" yelled Bulma.

"Goku!" Krillin cried. "W-What are you talking about?! We can't make it back to Earth in such a short time!"

"Hey, it's that Goku guy again." said Goten. "He has the same name as my dad!"

"Baka! He's your dad ! He's at the underworld with Gohan-san!" Trunks answered.

Goten gave a shocking look.

_"Ah, don't worry! Don't worry! You guys have collected most of the dragonballs right? How many dragonballs have you guys left to collect?"_

"Uh... We left 2 Namek and 2 Earth dragonballs." Krillin said and suddenly the dragon radar he was holding started to ring and blink! "Ah! We're close to... Eh?! 4 dragonballs are quite near!"

"What?!" Vegeta looked at the radar.

_"Hahaha, I guess that Clay must be really desperate. He must be boring to wait so he placed the last few balls close!" _Goku laughed as he had expected it.

"Son! You're talking as if you're so confident! You know we can't make it back to Earth that fast!" said Piccolo.

_"Yeah! You guys can take your time as much as you want! All you guys have to do is to use Bulma's teleport machine and teleport those balls to her! Isn't that faster?"  
_  
"E-Eh?!" All of them realized that. "Oh yeah! Why didn't we think of that?!" Krillin yelled.

"Tch, you're pretty smart, Kakarotto!"

"Son-kun! You're smart! All right, Vegeta! Send those balls to me right now!"

_"No! Hold in, Bulma!" _Goku stopped her. _"Piccolo just said that Clay guy somehow stolen the balls so easily! I think that guy had some sort of radar with him so I think it's best to transfer the balls you had to the spaceship. This way when even if he had realized the balls are missing, he couldn't detect the balls!"  
_  
Goku has a point and then Piccolo interrupted. "Son! You said that earlier you're going to send Gohan back?!"

"Oh! Yeah! But Gohan hasn't finished his training yet. But then I got a plan. I'm going to ask Uranai Baba to send him back to earth for a day. Gohan will use this chance to fight Clay."

"W-What are you talking about, Son-kun? We can just revive Gohan back in a short while since the dragonballs are near!" Bulma was confused of Goku's intention.

_"Ah, as I said, Gohan's training isn't over. Besides, even if I am confident Gohan will win, I have never met Clay before so I cannot assume that Gohan can defeat Clay that easily. Gohan kept on telling me how strong this guy is and he seems to have trouble in having confidence. Although I did buck his spirit up, I can tell that Gohan somehow is afraid. Because of that, just in case, I want Gohan to fight him to test his current strength. If his strength isn't enough to defeat Clay, then he will go back to the underworld and train to his fullest form while I will take over Gohan. After all, Gohan said he couldn't transform to supersaiyan 2. He already has a disadvantage when fighting. That's why he's only going up to test his strength, not to fight seriously. We cannot let him die again because he won't be able to be revived again. He will lost his body and soul and the Namek dragonballs can't do anything."  
_  
Vegeta stopped in. "Hold on! What do you mean fullest form?! Since Gohan can't go supersaiyan 2, what's the point of having him go back to underworld and train again?"

Goku didn't answer at first. "Hmm, that's why I am going to Earth after Gohan. I want to see if I can figure out what's the problem."

_Huh? Kakarotto… he avoided my question about the fullest form. _Vegeta was about to ask but got interrupted.

"And if you can't?! Clay has a funny substance in him! That rare substance is the thing that we are dealing with! It's the reason why Gohan can't go supersaiyan 2! What can you do about that?!" Krillin interrupted. "Goku! You are also in the same state like Gohan!"

_"Ah... I haven't thought about anything further than this." Goku said with an unsure tone. "I am pretty sure Gohan can win but if only we can stop Clay from stopping Gohan to turn supersaiyan 2."_

There was a deep silence when Trunks came in. "How about we use this crazy bomb and kill Clay?! It did make that small part of Clay explode!"

_"The problem is, do we have chance to put that on him!" Goku answered. "Bulma, didn't you research more about the weakness of that Clay bug?"_

"Ah, it was tough. I can't. But I did invented a gloves that can stop Clay from sucking one's energy."

_Goku stopped and thought. "Strange, if your gloves can prevent Clay from sucking energy, will it work and prevent Clay from stopping Gohan from going beyond supersaiyan?"_

"I don't know, Son-kun. I was thinking about experiment on that bug on this problem but now it's gone. I can't do anything. I don't even know if it's the same reason! I mean sucking energy and stopping Gohan from turning supersaiyan, are they even related? Unless Gohan..."

_"Unless Gohan what, Bulma?"_

Everyone was waiting for her answer. "Unless either Gohan had troubles in turning supersaiyan 2 himself or Clay had suck too much of Gohan's energy that he can't transform."

"..." Goku stopped the conversation and move away from Kaio and went to Gohan who was battling himself at a corner. They were still at the West Kaio planet. "Gohan, can I ask something?"

"Yeah, dad!"

"When you tried to go beyond supersaiyan while fighting Clay, how troubled was you?"

Gohan didn't know why he asked that but he answered anyway. "It did seem like he was sucking my energy pretty quickly that I can't transform since he stated he can suck anyone's energy with his own free will but... Somehow it's weird. I was battling him using my first level the whole time until he stabbed me. I felt that he was only sucking my ki when I tried to raise my ki high." When he think about that, he tried to raise his ki that time but...

Goku smiled. "Ah! Okay! Just continue to train!" he went back go Kaio and placed his hand to his back.

_"Bulma, can you make a clothes instead of gloves to prevent Clay from sucking energy or ki?"  
_  
Bulma almost got a shock from Goku since he got silent for one minute. "Ah, sure I can but I need sometime... Why?"

_"Can you make one for Gohan? I think it may at least help him when fighting against Clay."  
_  
"Sure... I probably need 8 hours to make one, is that okay?"

_"Ah, can you make 2 of it just in case?! How long would you take then?"_

"If I am doing the same thing together, the time will also be about the same I guess."

Vegeta finally snapped. "Kakarotto! You're not really going to waste your one day if Gohan can't defeat Clay?!"

Goku who knows what Vegeta is thinking just answered normally. _"Vegeta, I told you I am confident that Gohan will win! If the clothes that Bulma make helps Gohan, then Clay is done for. Gohan won't even need to test his strength and he'll even defeat Clay easily! And then I won't even need to become the back up for Gohan! Right now I just hope that my intuition is right."  
_  
"What if it's wrong?! Then you're going to waste your one day for this stupid thing?! What about our fight?!"

_"Ah... Now's not really the time, Vegeta." Goku somehow got a little worried about this._

"T-Then is brother coming back? Will he defeat that monster Clay?!" Goten yelled.

_"HEH?! Is that... My son Goten?!" Goku asked. "Yo Goten!"_

Goten stared at the air. "Daddy?!"

As Kaio knew Goku hasn't seen his son once, he told him softly. "Your younger son looks exactly like you."

_"Ehhhhh! He looks exactly like me?!"_ Goku was surprised. _"Ah, I can't wait to see you, Goten. Do you really look like me that much?"  
_  
Goten looked everywhere and blinked his eyes.

_"Goten, I'll talk to you next time when we meet!"_ Goku ended his talk with Goten and came back to the main point_. "I will train Gohan for the remaining 8 hours. Baba will send Gohan to Bulma's place first. Bulma, pass Gohan the clothes when he comes."  
_  
Bulma nodded and Trunks yelled. "Hey! What about Satan City?! Clay is going there to kill everyone!"

_"Trunks, we have the dragonballs soon! We have to bear with it until Gohan defeats Clay! When the time is right, we'll revive everyone with the dragonballs!" _

However, Trunks somehow doesn't feel good. "Videl is there! I can't let her die!"

"Right! Right! I don't want brother's girlfriend to die!"

Goku yelled. "Eh?! Gohan's girlfriend?!"

Gohan stopped when he heard Goku saying something girlfriend. He went to Goku. "Dad! What girlfriend?!"

"Gohan, are you going to get married?!" Goku asked in a straight-forward manner, very direct.

Goku said to the point and Gohan turned red. "W-What?!" he quickly placed his hand to Kaio's back. "Ah... Trunks! Goten! Did something happen?!"

Goten almost dropped his tears. "Brother! It's his voice!"

"G-Gohan!" Piccolo yelled as he was glad that Gohan's doing fine.

"Gohan! Why haven't you talk to us before?! Goku was the only one who kept talking!" Krillin burst into tears when he finally Gohan.

"Ah... I was training as hard as I can... Now tell me, what happened?!"

"Clay is going to kill people at Satan City! If we don't stop, he's going to kill everyone and also Videl!" Trunks screamed.

Gohan was shocked to learn that as he tightened his fist in anger. "What?! Damn it!"

Goku noticed Gohan's anger and he stopped him by putting his arm on his shoulder. "Gohan, go back and train. It's useless. You can't do anything now. You have to train for another 8 hours before you can go back!"

But Gohan can't calm down when the thought of Videl and everyone else is going go get killed. "I have to go back now! I can't stand to see people dying!"

"Gohan! We have to wait for Bulma to finish the clothes for you! It's your only best chance to win against Clay!" Goku removed Gohan's hands from Kaio's back. "Now Gohan, it's good that you're angry. Your power will burst when you're mad. But not now. Don't even think of going back when the clothes are not done! If you want everything to go smoothly, you got to follow the right and best way. Not to do reckless action."

Gohan calmed down a little. "Yes, Dad."

"Just bear for another 8 hours." said Goku. _Whew, 8 hours huh? Gohan… seems like he's okay for now._

"By the way, dad," Gohan looked around the planet. "What happened when I suddenly slept? The planet… seems so…"

Around the west kaio planet, the small house, the grass and everything, were all destroyed, leaving nothing but holes everywhere.

Goku didn't answer fast, but responded. "Uh, well, I accidentally trained too much while you were asleep." _Oh great, west Kaio-sama is gonna kill me when he comes back._

After Goku finished dealing with Gohan, he placed his hand to Kaio. "Ah, sorry, Gohan seems to be a little worked up so I have to calm him down..." he answered but then interrupted by Bulma's voice.

"Ahhhhhh! Trunks! Goten! Those kids!"

"Huh? Bulma, what's wrong?!" Goku asked.

"Goku! The kids ran off after you cut off the communication!" Krillin explained to him.

"W-What?!"

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews~ I hope the story is not confusing anybody since from now on there's gonna be more fights involved, like the original DBZ, except this is my version. Note, Goku's words are in Italic, because he's dead so when's communicating with the rest except Kaio and Gohan (for now), his words will be italic.

I guess Trunks's role is important down here, though I know the role of his is kinda stupid. Lol...

Seems like I'm getting a little lazy in posting reviews for others... I missed too many stories...

* * *

**Chapter 14: Save Videl**

Trunks and Goten finally can't stand it as they flew as fast as they could to Satan City. They knew if they had stayed longer there, they won't be able to reach there on time. Especially Trunks, who somehow got a little attachment to Videl.

"Goten!" Trunks turned supersaiyan. "Turn supersaiyan! We have to get there as fast as we can!" Goten nodded and speed up.

_"Oi you two!"_ Goku's voice came in. _"Where do you guys think you are going?! Go back this instance right away!"_

"No! I can't stand seeing Videl dying!" Trunks yelled after hearing Goku. "I know we're not a match for that guy but you expect us to stay here and do nothing?!"

Goku was a little surprised and then he somehow felt their ki through Kaio. _"H-Hold on! A-Are you two in supersaiyan?! Kehhhh?!"_

Kaio added, "That's right, those kids can already transform. Pretty good huh?"

"K-Keh…" Goku was astounded.

"Daddy! Just let us to go there and delay the time! If Clay finds out that the dragonballs are missing, he's going to kill Mom! Our house is near where he had hide the dragonballs!" cried Goten.

"C-Chichi..."

"Please! We will try to delay the time! We won't die because we're not that stupid!"

Goku didn't expect the kids can turned supersaiyan at such a young age. He didn't want the kids to go there but they were right about one thing. Clay is going to find out the missing dragonballs sooner or later. It will put Chichi into danger too. He now realized he doesn't want Chichi to die even if dragonballs can revive her back. _"Alright, but do not provoke him. If things get dangerous, run away as fast as you can, got it?!"_

...

Clay landed on top of a building as he looks around the city. Pretty nice I shall say, I guess it has its worth to be destroyed."

"Hey look! What's that on top?!" one of the humans looked up.

Suddenly more and more people gathered and all their eyes paid attention to the purple creature.

"There's someone strange up there! Is he going to commit suicide or what?!"

Clay heard that and he jumped from the top all the way the ground. Everyone screamed when they saw the creature landed on the floor with a loud impact. The floor cracked and the humans trembled. "Hmm, can you guys give me a little enjoyment to spend the time away?"

"W-What are you?!" one of them pointed, but his fingers were shaking in feared.

"Me? Hehe, what if I say that I am a little related to Cell?" he snickered, purposely to mention the monster of terror that all humans are afraid of.

That man who just spoke gave a horrified look. "C-Cell?! No way... That monster..."

Clay smiled evilly. "Your frightening look is really interesting. I guess that because of Cell's memory, I also got an attach to the pleasure of seeing someone so frightened."

Everyone who was near him started to get frightened. All of them started running away from the monster and some even started screaming. "Oh no, don't even try to escape." Clay released his big ki and started using his ability of sucking energy.

The people around him stopped moving and one by one dropped to the ground. Their energy was slowly being sucked out of their body and all of them slowly become weaker and weaker until they couldn't even move. Some even lost consciousness. "The energy of humans are all weak, pathetic. The one I got from Son Gohan was amazing. Hmp, well, he's not going to be brought back to life without all dragonballs together. Now let's see..." he started flying around to look for more people. "Hehe, this time I am going to start killing time!"

Away from where Clay was, Videl was in the police station when suddenly she received news her emergency watch. "Videl! T-There's a monster on route number 61! I-It's killing everyone! Aaaaaarrrrgggggh!" and the voice of the man disappeared.

"Hey!" she yelled but there was no response. "What's going on?! A monster killing people?!" she had no choice but got to run off to the scene. Route 61 wasn't that far from where she was.

It took her less than 10 minutes to reach the route but when she reached there, she was shocked to see hundreds of people lying on the ground with blood coming out from their stomach. Her eyes turned big and she covered her mouth in disgust. She almost puked when she saw the bloody scene. All the humans there. It seems that they were all killed in shock that their eyes were still open. "Oh my god... What kind of monster did this?!"

"Hmmmm... There's one more left here huh?"

Videl was shocked to hear a voice appeared on top of her. She took a few steps away and posed her fighting style with her serious yet nervous look. "D-Did you kill all this people?!"_ W-What is this I'm feeling from this guy?_

Clay landed on the ground. "Hmm, you seem a little different than the other humans. You know how to fight. Good, then entertain me, will you?!"

"You crazy bastard!" she ran to him and gave her high kick to his chin but he didn't move an inch. Videl was shocked but she send another kick to his face. He didn't move any inch either. She took a jump back and put out her defence.

"I can't even feel anything, girl. Was that all you can do even though you know how to fight? A little disappointing huh?"

She could felt her body trembling in fear. Who the heck is this monster?! "Who are you?!" she wasn't like the Z warriors who are able to detect kis to measure how strong the enemy is but she could felt something horrible from this monster even when before she fights. There was something about this monster that she couldn't help but trembles.

"Who am I? It's already troublesome to introduce myself to that saiyan and now I have to introduce another time? Oh well, I will just shorten it."

"S-Saiyan?" Videl didn't know what he was talking about.

"My name is Clay. To keep it short, I'm not really a living thing, so I guess you can say nothing can kill me even if I'm smashed into pieces. I may not have the memories of those people, but I do have Cell's memories. Which means, you can say I'm the brother of Cell, but I'm far stronger than him since. Hmm, unfortunately for those guys, I also got their cells within me, it isn't a surprise I can also use their attacks…"

She couldn't absorb what he was saying. Nothing actually can make her understand.

"All those guys?! Who do you mean?!" she asked while she had a bad feeling that she can guess who those guys he was referring. Clay? She swears she heard of this name before.

"Oh yeah, according to Cell's memory, the humans are annoying so he didn't even bother to explain anything about himself or the others. That guy called himself Satan is the worst. He's nothing but a fake champion who got his ass kicked."

"P-Papa?!" Videl muttered after hearing her father's name.

Clay then continued. "The guys I am referring is Son Goku and the rest! Don't you humans know who they are? Oh yeah, in Cell's memory, all humans think that the idiot Satan is their hero. No wonder. Hahaha, even I feel sorry for those humans who got cheated by that fake champion."

Videl can't believe that this guy here called his father a fake! And what was that Son Goku he's referring about?! Isn't that name belongs to that guy who won the champion in the budoukai before her dad? Did he just say that one of those guys who appeared at the cell games is Son Goku?

"Hmp! I've answered your question and introduce who I am. Shall I end your life right now, girl?" his infamous smirk appeared as he took a step to her. "You see, I need some entertainment."

Videl knew there was no chance for her to fight this guy who claims to be stronger than Cell. His appearance and aura frightens her that she can't even move. Only her body was trembling. "D-Damn..."

"Don't worry! You won't even feel the pain!" He laughed as his hand turned into the sharp sword.

Videl shut her eyes and knew she's going to be killed. "G-Golden-haired warrior...". A tear dropped as she said her last words before she dies.

Clay stopped and frowned. "Golden-haired warrior? Is that what you call that brat?!"

Videl opened her eyes and looked at him in shock. He seems to know something.

"Ah, now that I think about it, he was with someone on that evening. A very low ki and I assume it's a human. But that low ki is slightly higher than average humans. And now when I sense your ki..."

She flinched when Clay started talking about that night.

"Oh, you were with that brat that night before he was killed by me! Hahahahaha... So you were acquaintance with him!"

Videl knees suddenly felt weak when she heard those words. Her eyes shot big and little by little it shows a sign of anger and hurt. Tears were starting to form from her eyes and the tremble from her body became a tremble of anger. _Huh? What the…? C-Clay? I remember… he told me that a monster called Clay killed him… No…_"You were the one who killed him?"

Seeing that she seems to know Son Gohan and she was mad, he smirked and continued to provoke her. "Oh yeah I killed that brat. What are you going to do about it huh?!"

Before he knew it, he received a punch to his abdomen but of course, he didn't move an inch like before. Videl knew that but she still hit him, tears continued to flow in anger. She was too mad to think of anything else. Then she felt a hand grabbing her neck up high as she felt the pressure towards her neck. "Ah... ah..."

"I guess you both must be lovers huh? You should be happy that I am sending you to him!" Clay raised her up even higher and tightened her neck while his right arm that was in sword form was ready to pierce through her body. "Dieeeee!"

He pushed his hand to her body but realized that he hit nothing. "W-What?!"

The body was gone and he wasn't holding onto anything. He turned back and saw two kids there. One of them was carrying Videl who was unconscious up in the sky and the other was opening a cap of bottle with his death glares at him.

"Die you bastard!" Trunks swings the bottle hardly and let the liquid flow out of the bottle. It successfully splat on Clay's body at the lower part as Clay's eyes turned big and was shocked.

For the first few seconds, nothing happens. "Hahaha, kid, you think you're going to kill me with this?!" he laughed and then for some reasons, he had an odd feeling of seeing that purple-haired kid before. The kid next to him was even familiar. But before he could think further, he suddenly felt his body in pain. "Arggggg! What the?" he looked down at his body and to his legs. It was slowly melting heavily an he felt a crazy pain in him. "Argggggggg! What the fuck did you kids just did?!"

Trunks smirked. "Goodbye, Clay! You're going to explode in 5 more seconds!"

Clay widened his eyes. "What?!"

"5." Trunks counts.

"4!" Goten yelled.

"3."

"2!"

Clay felt his fear as he witnessed his body melting. He could even felt that his body can't take this strange acid. "Arggg... No..."

"1."

"0!"

"Goodbye, Gohan's murderer!" Trunks waved at him.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Clay's body burst into many pieces. Trunks and Goten cheered!

"Yeahhh! We killed him!" shouted Goten.

Trunks was about to answer him when he felt the ki. He turned back to see Clay and realized the clay didn't disappear but pieces of pieces were floating up high. "Goten! Take Videl away as fast as possible!"

"Eh?!"

"Hurry! Clay hasn't died! His ki is still alive!"

"Ah... Ok!" Goten carried Videl and fly away as fast as he can.

Trunks remained there with his ready to battle look. He saw the pieces of clay slowly crushed against each other and slowly it formed back into the shape of how Clay looked like.

"Arggg... I thought I was going to die!" shouted Clay the moment he regenerated back himself. He saw Trunks standing there glaring at him. "Heh! I am still alive, kid. I almost thought I died but thank goodness the strange liquid you poured on me wasn't that much."

Trunks also noticed that. The amount of the crazy bomb wasn't even to kill off this monster. "Tch!"

"Well kid, who are you? You seem to know about me. Are you with Son Goku's group?"

Trunks tried to feel Goten's ki. _Good, he's flying as fast as he can._ He looked back at Clay and tried to devise a plan. He knew he had to try to distract him away from Goten and Videl and most importantly, he had to delay the time. He turned back with his usual kid look. If he's going to delay the time, he needs to fight with his brain. "Hey, Mr. Clay, if you want to know who I am, you have to answer me 10 questions! If you can't answer, then don't expect me to tell you my identity."

Clay's eyes changed dangerously. "Kid, you think that I am very funny to play with you?!"

"Oh! So even a strong monster like you don't even dare to take my challenge quiz! HA. HA. HA." Trunks laughed.

The creature flinched and anger flow in him. "Tch! I will answer you then! Hurry up!"

Trunks somehow knew he wasn't really smart as he thought. "You have to answer correctly for each question! If you can't get the correct question for number one, then you can't go for question 2!"

Clay was getting a little annoyed but he hates the fact that this kid seems to see him cowardly.

"Here's question 1! Take 358975 divide 2475 then use that answer to multiply 24.58689. After that, divide the number to 452.5762! What is the answer?"

Clay widened his eyes and a lame sign appeared.

"Hehe, I won't repeat twice the question!" Trunks added confidently. He knew this was the only way to delay the time.

...

Videl woke up coughing badly.

"Videl!" Goten appeared next to her.

Goten flew all the way from Satan City and to the forest. He couldn't fly any further because he wanted to go back to help Trunks.

"Goten... How..."

"Videl, don't ask anything! Just don't go back to the City! It's dangerous!"

Videl of course knew it was dangerous. However, she remembered that Clay was about to kill her before she lost conscious. The moment she wakes up, she saw Goten here. She had no idea what was going on.

"I have to go back! Trunks is there!" Goten was about to leave for his best friend when Videl stopped him.

"Wait! You said it was dangerous! Why are you going there too?! And why was Trunks there too?!"

Goten of course can't answer her. "Videl, let me go. I can't answer you now. I have to go back to Trunks!"

Goten had to ignore her. He ran off before she could catch him.

"Wait! Goten!"

She sat on the ground and tried to think of all the strange things. Why? Just what is going on? Why are the two kids acting so strange? She also tried to recall what Clay had told her that her father is a fraud and the guy called Son Goku...

...

At the underworld, Gohan was still training himself when Goku stopped him.

"Gohan! I am going to turn supersaiyan 3 now. Try to attack me in your normal state. We'll fight like this for the remaining 7 hours."

_Hah… hah… the training is tiring, but I guess my energy won't drain since I'm already dead. But… I wonder what's with Dad's wounds around him? What happened when I was… knock off earlier? Dad doesn't seem to want to tell me at all._

Gohan nodded and Goku transformed to his supersaiyan 3. "Gohan, try to put all your force when you hit me. Imagine I had killed all your friends. Think of me as Clay or Cell. Think of me as an enemy. Think of only killing me! Got it?!"

Gohan gave a hesitated look.

"Ah, I will say I give up if I can't take your attacks anymore." Goku noticed Gohan was worried about that. "Pull out all your anger to the highest you can!"

Gohan raised his ki, but not to the extend turning himself to supersaiyan. His face became stern. "Here I go, Dad!" Gohan speed to his father and Goku widened his eyes. He jumped back and expected Gohan will send a punch to him. Gohan did but he managed to dodge in time. However, each time Gohan punch, his speed gets faster and faster. A smirk planted on the father's face as he knew his son is going to get stronger and stronger.

It was tough training Gohan as Gohan hasn't trained for so long. But Gohan was able to get stronger very quickly, perhaps it was due to his powers that are linked with emotions.

...


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

As usual, appreciate the reviews! And thanks for reading it. I hope the story isn't that confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. This story is purely fictional and based on the author's imagination. Therefore, as you read on, I'm making Gohan's power a little different, such as he suddenly couldn't remember that he hurt Goku and stuff...

_PS: While reading, just a note that Yajiroube's voice actor in Japanese is the same as Uranai Baba (Fortune Teller Baba) in fact, it was also Krillin's voice lol, I just make a little joke in Gohan's words down here. _

* * *

**Chapter 15: Back To The Upper World**

15 minutes have passed between Trunks and Clay. The monster is still stuck on the question that Trunks gave an 'impossible to answer quickly' question, and he growled mentally. Indeed, he knew all this stuff was pointless, as all he wanted to know is this familiar looking kid. He can't remember where he had seen this kid in Cell's memory. From all he recalled, Gohan was the only kid that he had met through Cell's memory.

On the other hand, Trunks doesn't like the silent that Clay is giving, and he mocked, "How? You can't even think of that answer? Haha! I bet you can't even remember what I asked!"

Those words from Trunks made Clay flinched as an idea pop from his head. Seeing this kid was so confident, it's worth to destroy that look. "What you've said was take 358975 divide 2475, use the answer to multiply 24.58689, where you use that latter answer and divide to 452.5762, am I wrong?"

"Eh?!" Trunks moved his head back and blinked in surprised. This monster has said exactly what he has RANDOMLY said earlier. _Oh my god, his memory is sure perfect._

"Hmp! Don't forget I have Piccolo cells, brat!" he smirked, changing his left arm and forming into a shape of a calculator.

"Ahhhh! That's not fair!" Trunks pointed.

"You didn't say I can't use a Calculator!" the evil snickered and started clicking the calculator with his free hand.

Trunks didn't expect that, and let his guard down. He didn't knew that this monster was also capable of changing his shape into a calculator and it even works like one. _Damn, I should have ask something that's not numbers!_

"The answer is 7.879540417054564! Am I right?!" Clay answered, and even added all the decimal points until all the numbers that showed on the calculator.

Being the grandchild of Dr. Briefs, the son of Bulma Briefs, Trunks didn't even need a calculator. He already knew how to calculate quickly without needing any equipment. Seeing that Clay's answer wasn't wrong, he left with no choice. "Okay, even if you can answer this, you probably going to stuck on the second one."

"Oh? Try me!" Clay dared him. _The more confident you are, the more I'm going to make you see how terrible I am, kid. Hmp, well I guess I can entertain you a little while._

"What is the formula of making a capsule car?!"

Clay widened his eyes. "What the heck is that?"

...

Goten reached back to Satan City and he was looking around the route he was at. He noticed only a few people left hiding behind the buildings before he heard the sound of the police alarm came from the corner. He flew a little higher to avoid being seen while those police cars all drove in full speed all the way to the direction at where Clay is.

...

That question was definitely stupid. "Capsule car? How am I going to answer something that only the genius of Capsule Corp could answer? Stop messing with me!" It wasn't exactly that he was wrong, since almost nobody in the world except Dr. Briefs and Bulma could answer that easily.

Before Trunks could speak, the police cars all arrived at the scene. All the police came out from the car, taking their guns out and pointed at Clay, just like the typical police movies, trying to make the criminal to surrender. "You monster! Release that kid and surrender!"

Slapping his head, Trunks knew these police are doing something stupid again. They are just making things worse. "GO AWAY! He's going to kill you all!"

He knew his effort of warning them wasn't going to work. After all, no adults will take a kid's words seriously.

"Don't worry kid! We'll save you!" one of them yelled.

Trunks doesn't know how to react.

"Hmp, that's why humans are foolish, don't you think so, kid?" Clay smirked as he faced himself at the polices.

"D-Damn!" Trunks knew Clay wasn't going to let these people off. "RUNNNNNNNNN!"

"Fire!" the police ignored that and all of them started to shoot at the monster.

All the bullets aimed perfectly at Clay, and there were shapes of bullets all over Clay's body. They stopped shooting when they see that Clay didn't even move an inch and he was sending a cold glare. Of course, how could guns work against him? As usual, the polices were all stubborn, continue to shoot at him despite it was all pointless. Well, until they were OUT OF BULLETS, they started to get panic.

Clay licked as he turned his arm into a sword again. "You're asking for your deaths!"

"Hold on! You haven't answered by question!" Trunks tried to divert Clay's attention but Clay ignored him and went to the police.

One by one, he stabbed the police into their body and blood spattered out. As he was moving too fast, Trunks couldn't even predict where he's moving next, he couldn't even have time to save at least one of them. The screams from the police ended pretty quickly as now the scene was the same like before, blood all over the body, dead bodies lying in the middle of the road.

After sensing there was no life sign from them, Trunks growled in anger, clenching his fists.

Clay turned back to Trunks and smirked, "Change the question to something that makes sense. Don't test me or else I'll kill you right on the spot!"

Trunks closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. "Alright, I'll change the question."

At this moment, Goten was hiding somewhere behind a building as his body trembled after witnessing the terrible scene. He was planning to fly to Trunks and help him, but he had this feeling that Trunks wanted him to stay away and not to interfere. This was another reason why he asked Goten take Videl away as far as possible. Trunks is always like the big brother, concerning Goten more than himself.

...

Now let's get back to the Capsule Corp, where the voice of Son Goku's wife screaming and crying at the main hall. "Wahhhhh! My Goten! Why did you have to run all the way to that crazy monster who killed your brother?!"

Dr. Briefs, with his unique calm personality, just comforted her. "Ah, don't worry, Trunks is with him. They will be fine!"

"Noooo!" Chichi was so worked up that she tried to slam her head to the wall when Kaio's voice came in.

_"Ah! Goku's wife! Don't worry! Goten is safe! He's hiding now!"  
_  
Chichi gave a stunned look, eyes moving around to see where the voice is coming from.

_"Goten is perfectly safe unlike Trunks, whose now confronting Clay. That kid is trying to delay the time as much as possible so that Bulma can finish the clothes Goku had asked her for."_

"Ah... Goku-sa...? Gohan is coming back?!" Chichi crossed her fingers.

_"Ah. Yes, but he's coming back as a… umm… dead person."  
_  
"D-D-D-D-D-Dead person?! Ahhh…" Chichi couldn't take it and then she fainted on the spot.

...

About 3 hours have passed and Clay had almost finished answering the questions Trunks had given. One more question and that's it, Trunks knew it was his limit. If this is supposed to be the last one, Trunks knew that his questions need to be something that make sense but hard to answer at first thought.

"Hehehe... Now the last question, kid." Clay was waiting for the last question, moving his tail left and right in pleasure, patiently waiting for this to end.

Trunks then gave his last question. _I hope this works. _"What do one do first when they wake up?!"

Clay was somehow taken aback at how simple the question is. Such a simple question? Trunks doesn't mind to reveal who he is, not like Clay could do anything to him, but delaying time comes first. At least this will stop Clay from killing more people.

"My, what a simple question. I guess you just want to die early. Let's see… the first thing one will do is to brush their teeth and wash their face and their daily routine! Isn't that simple?!"

Trunks smirked. "Ah hah! Wrong!"

"!" The monster flinched. "What?"

"I only asked what will one do! I didn't say it should be a human or an animal! You know, animals don't act like humans! They don't brush their teeth, wash their face and do their daily routine like the humans!"

"What?! You didn't clarify properly!"

"Oh even if I did, your answer is also wrong!"

"Why?!" He wanted to know the answer.

"Because if you're answering about humans, the first thing they will do is to open their eyes! Isn't that makes sense?! How can a human not open their eyes before they go and do their daily routine?!"

Clay was taken aback with the foolish and lame answer. "You brat! How dare you to make fun of me?!"

"I didn't! I was just stating the fact! HAHAHA. YOU LOSE!"

"…" Clay was about to burst when he stopped, staring at this kid very closely one more time. He was sure he met this familiar face and hair. _Hair? Yes, that style, looks like…! TRUNKS?!_

"Trunks! You are Trunks!" he cursed, gritting his hand. _Damn! I didn't figure out because of the age difference! And this kid's behaviour is nothing like the future Trunks!_

Trunks was shocked that this guy knew his name! "H-How did you know my name?!"

"Hah! Obviously!" Clay laughed. "No wonder! The Trunks from Cell's memory is the future Trunks! When he came to that timeline and joined Son Goku, he was supposed to be a baby! You must be that baby Trunks!"

Trunks stood there and think. "Come to think of it, Mom told me before that the future me had came to them and warned them about the androids and stuffs..."

"To think that I got fooled by you to waste my time like this..." Clay's eyes were burning. "Did you intend to revive Son Gohan using the dragonballs?!"

_Shit! I must do something! _thought Trunks. "What are you talking about?! Hey you, Mr. Clay, you answered the wrong question! Seems like you aren't really that great at all!"

"Even if you tried to avoid the topic, you think I am that dumb? Your group will never be able to get the full dragonballs!" Clay said confidently.

"Good, he hasn't realize that." Trunks felt relieved but...

"Hmp! I had my communication with the parts I left to guard the dragonballs." he placed his hands to the right of his head. His confident look disappeared as he showed out an uncomfortable look. "Not again, what's wrong?!" and then he flinched and realized something was wrong.

"Damn brat! You are trying to waste my time!"

_Oh no! _Trunks knew that Clay had figured out and there was nothing he could anymore. But he knew at this time, they were save, because all the dragonablls were send to the spaceship, Clay couldn't do anything anymore.

Feeling desperate, Clay flew off with the fastest speed he has and all the way back to the east.

For once, Trunks sighed in relieved that the idiot monster didn't try to take him out in rage. Of course, his mind had filled with the dragonballs. But he knew he'll be dead if Clay comes back.

Goten noticed that and flew to Trunks. "Trunks! Did he figured it out?!"

"Yeah!" he answered. "We must be careful. I can't delay anymore time for Mom so if Clay comes back, we really need to prepare to fight, Goten.

"Ahhhhh! But Mom is still at home!" Goten screamed.

...

"Gokuuuuuu! Gokuuuuu!" Kaio had been trying to yell at him but Goku and Gohan were so concentrated that they couldn't hear him.

Goku was already panting hard in his form. Gohan, who was in his supersaiyan level 1, too, but his eyes were burning as if he had been possessed!

The planet had damaged until so badly that Kaio had to float himself up. _Oh no, Oh no, I'll be killed by West Kaio._

At this point, Gohan gathered all his ki within his arm, his red eyes followed Goku's movement while Goku noticed that and was prepared for it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gohan used all his energy and send it to Goku, who tried to block it off. Despite he has unlimited energy in his 3rd stage, the impact was too strong and Goku couldn't block it off. "Arrgggggg! Arg!" He was forced to received that attack and it hit him, flying straight back to the ground. The impact was so hard that Goku got pushed in deep into the ground!

Kaio's mouth was big and knew that he was in trouble. _Oh man! Another hole?! I beg you guys please stop creating more holes!_

Gohan didn't stop and tried to send a huge ball ki from his hand.

"Oi! Gohan! Are you trying to kill your dad?!" Kaio who realized that ball Gohan make was too dangerous and seeing that the planet may not even hold that attack, he needed to cut in to call Gohan.

For some reason, the teen flinched a little but his red eyes remained. It was as if he lost control and anger flowing inside him. He was about to send that attack back down to his father when Goku's voice came out from the ground.

"G-Gohan! I-I give up!" Goku who went back to his usual form fly out of the hole. He was touching his abdomen in pain and he had bruises everywhere. "Come back to your usual self! That's enough!"

Gohan froze for a second but he was still in the air glaring at Goku.

"Gohan! You don't even know who I am now?! Lower your anger now!" Goku tried to order him again.

Gohan blinked for awhile and closed tightly for a moment. His eyes turned black and he was back into his black hair state. "Huh? Ah!" he flew down to Goku and noticed that he must have did something bad again. "Dad! A-Are you okay?"

Gohan was shocked that he had attacked his father to the point where Goku couldn't even stand up now. He was lying on the ground panting. "Gohan... You are really strong now. Even with my 3rd stage, you could damage me this much."

"D-Did I do all this?! I am sorry! I don't know why!" Gohan can't believe he had lost his sense during the fight. The last thing the kid could remember was that Goku's words echoed in his mind, telling him to get angry and let it burst 20 times more than when he first transformed into supersaiyan. He also remembered a little that his father told him to turn supersaiyan and attack him as much as he can. At first he remembered the fight but suddenly he just couldn't remember much. "I can remember everything when I turned supersaiyan 2 and fought Cell. I was so mad but I was clear of what I was doing!"

Goku lied on the ground for awhile before he sit up and patted Gohan's shoulder. "That proves that you are so strong that your anger is also strong, Gohan." Goku's eyes changed. "However, it seems that your anger was too strong for you to control since you had passed your limits as a saiyan. You have to be careful. If you're not, you'll end up hurting someone you treasure."

"I see... I will be careful..." Gohan noted his father's words, although there were some unclear things that he doesn't get it.

"Goku! What are you sitting here for! It's terrible! Clay had realized about the dragonballs being stolen! He's now heading to the east!" Kaio came in and informed about the situation.

"Eh?! What about Trunks and Goten?!"

"They are fine but they seem to be clueless what are they going to do now!"

Gohan became worried again, as he wanted to go back as fast as possible to help the kids. But he knew there are a few more hours to go before Bulma gets done with her job.

"Gohan, you can go." Goku told him with a smile while his wounds started to disappear, except his torn damage gi.

"Eh?! But Bulma is still doing the clothes!"

"It's okay!" Goku got up from the ground and said hyper-lly. "You can still go back first and wait. You had learned the Instantaneous transmission too. If you encounter Clay before you got the clothes from Bulma, then you have to fight to your fullest. But be careful, you are dead so you cannot die again, clear that?"

Gohan nodded. "So how do I find Uranai baba and send me back?"

"Hmp, use that technique and go to King Yama's place. I'm sure she's already there to bring you." Goku explained.

Gohan was about to leave when he hugged his father. "Dad... You taught me everything you know. You taught me to have more confidence in myself. I will do my best and not let you down." he released the hug and Goku replied. "That's my son! You are Son Goku's son! You should be proud of that!"

"Dad, if I defeated Clay successfully, you'll use your day to come back on the tournament, right?"

"Of course! I can't wait for that day to happen! Hah… I wonder if Chichi has grown old! Opps, she'll kill me if I say that."

"Okay, Dad! I will be leaving." Gohan placed his fingers to his forehead. He felt the ki of King Yama and then disappeared.

After Gohan left, Kaio finally felt safe to ask Goku. "Oi, Goku, why didn't you tell Gohan how dangerous that state he was?!"

"I did told him to be careful." Goku said.

"But you never told him THAT RED HAIR and the SUPERSAIYAN 3!

"Ah..." he scratches his head. "I forgot!"

Kaio fell down like an anime.

"Whatever! I am sure Gohan can take it! He's a half-saiyan after all!" Goku tried to think positive but he wasn't very sure and added… "P-Probably…"

...

Gohan found himself at King Yama's place.

"Huh?! Gohan! How did you appear like that like Goku?! Did he taught you that technique?!" King Yama asked him.

"Ah... Haha. Yeah! Oh, is Uranai baba here?"

"I am already here!" a voice sounded like Yajiroube came in. "So you are Gohan! You're handsome just like your dad!"

Gohan stared surprisingly. "Wow! You sounded exactly like Yajiroube!"

"Ah, quit it! Now are you ready? I'm going to bring you up to Earth!"

"Yeah! I am ready."

SWOOSH!

...

SWOOSH!

Gohan and Baba appeared at Kami's place as Gohan saw Dende and Mr. Popo standing in the middle of the temple.

"Dende! Mr. Popo!" he yelled and went to them.

"Gohan!" Dende was glad to see Gohan again.

"Mr. Popo... Is very happy!" Mr. Popo smiled with a tear drop.

"So! I will be taking you back in 24 hours, that is, if you are not revive yet by the dragonballs!" said Baba as she disappeared.

"Gohan! It's terrible!"

"Yeah! I know!" he placed his fingers to his head again. "I am going to get the kids first and back to Capsule Corp first! Sorry if I can't talk now!"

"Ah it's okay! Just be careful!"

Gohan smiled and disappeared.

...

"Ahhhh! Trunks! We have to chase after him! Mom may be in danger!"

Trunks was about to agree when Gohan teleported to them. "Trunks, Goten!"

Trunks and Goten were in a state of shock before they start to talk to each other and rubbed their eyes. "Oi Goten, did you see Gohan in front of us?" Goten nodded. "Ah... Yeah..."

"Ah you kids! I am dead but I got permission to come back for a day so that I can defeat Clay! Didn't you kids heard all the conversation at the Capsule Corp earlier?"

Goten showed his tears as he felt his brother's ki! "Broooottthhheeerrr!" he ran to Gohan and hugged him. Gohan carried him up with his arms and smiled. "Ah Goten! I miss you!"

"Ah... Gohan! Weren't you supposed to be back in another 5 hours?!"

"Hmm, well, Dad said I could come back now since the training seems to be over." Gohan explained quickly. "Now don't ask anymore! Touch me quickly! I am going to teleport you guys to the capsule corp!"

Trunks doesn't know what he meant but he just followed his words.

Gohan looked around him before he uses the technique. It was a bloody scene, the bodies were everywhere which he could say that Clay killed the police. "You'll pay for it!" he thought and teleported.

...

"Ahhhh... My Goten... Goten..." Chichi was muttering to herself at the seat in the living room alone when suddenly she heard something.

She looked up. "Huh Ahhh, I must be dreaming... Gohan, Goten and Trunks are here."

"Mom!" Goten ran to Chichi happily, glad to see his mother was alright.

"Goten?" she realized it wasn't a dream and hugged Goten. "Ahhhhhhh Goten! I am so worried! Do you know I thought you will be killed like Gohan!"

"Ah... Mom, I-I am back." Gohan raised his hand, a little awkward smile, as he doesn't know what to say.

Chichi heard a familiar voice. Her vision slowly blurred as the watery tears are coming off. "Gohan!" she went to hug her son who is dead. "Is that really you, Gohan?! Is this really you?"

Chichi was touching Gohan up and down to make sure if it's her son. "Ahahaha, it's itchy, Mom!"

Bulma suddenly dashed in since she had heard Chichi calling Gohan. And she was shocked to see Gohan there. Gohan send a wave. "Bulma!"

"Gohan! Oh god! How did you come back so quick?! I am not even done yet!"

"Ah, it's okay! I came back a little early." and he changed his expression. "Bulma, Clay had found out the dragonballs are missing. Have you send the dragonballs to Krillin?"

"Ehhhh?! Ah! Yeah! I've send it and they had collected all the dragonballs!"

"Good, Bulma, can you hurry up with what you're doing? I am afraid that I might have to fight against Clay before you're done with it!"

"Sure! Oh then just in case, take this with you!" Bulma handed the gloves. "It may only protect your hands and arms though!"

"Thanks!" Gohan quickly wear the gloves.

Trunks suddenly pulled Gohan's pants a little. "Gohan! Can you teach me that cool technique? It's awesome!"

Gohan laughed. "It's not that easy! But well, if I survive, I will teach you kids!"

This time he felt another hand pulling him. "Goten! What's wrong?"

"I left Videl at the forest of Satan City!"

"Eeeeeee?! You what?!"

"Clay was going to kill her! Trunks divert his attention and I fly her to the forest!" Goten explained.

Gohan almost forgot Videl! He placed his fingers and tried to feel Videl's ki.

...


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

Please note that this chapter includes a new truth. I know it's complicated so if you're not sure, please refer to Chapter 5.

Not many reviews, but I'm glad there are followers. If possible, give one or two reviews for me so I know how you guys think about it!

As usual, sorry about the limited words... I'm just so bad in expressing.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Gohan VS Clay – Another Shocking Truth!**

The location where Goten left her was pretty near to where the Golden-haired warrior was killed. She didn't know where to go to. As she reached there, she saw the blood was still visible on the grass. Sitting on the ground next to the dried up blood grass, she focused her attention at the sky. _What in the world am I doing now? Everyone got killed by that monster and here what am I doing? Even if I can't kill it, I just can't let that monster to do whatever he wants. But, what can I do? Hold on, how in the world did I even got here is a mystery. Why was Goten here? What's going on? Papa's not in town and no one can defeat that monster. But if there's a broadcast about, I'm sure it'll spread to everywhere in the world…_ "Golden-haired warrior, I'm sorry. I can't even take revenge for you. He's… too strong." she mutters and rest her head to her knees.

It didn't took long before she heard footsteps coming towards her. At her view, she saw a pair of legs standing in front of her. She moved up and saw Gohan standing in front of her._ Gohan?_

"Hey Videl, what's up?" Gohan greeted, but he almost forgot something.

The raven-haired girl stood up and frowned. "What are you doing here, Gohan?"

_Oh crap, I forgot that I am in my normal state! _"Ahhhh! I-I was… escaping! I saw that monster killed almost everyone in Satan city! I'm glad you make it out safe as well, Videl!"

She then recalled. "Your brother and his friend are still in there! I don't know how I got here but I saw Goten running off saying that Trunks is also there!"

"Oh don't worry about that! They're all back safe at Capsule Corp!" he said, knowing that he had already teleported them back there.

It wasn't surprise that she responded with a puzzled look. "Hah?! What?! Goten just ran to that city about an hour ago and now he's back at Capsule Corp?!"

The teen gulped as he almost forgot to calculate the time. To the humans, it was not possible to arrive from Satan City and all the way to the West in such a short period of time. "Ahhh! Well he got a capsule car with him you know! Don't underestimate the product invented by Bulma Briefs!"

There was nothing that makes her feel comfortable. "Alright then what about you? Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be your great grandfather's place from I don't know how far it is?"

_Huh? What is she talking about? Oh wait, if Videl knows about Goten and Trunks, then those kids must have said something. I bet Trunks lied about it._ "Oh yeah, I'm done with the business so I came back. But I had to hide after I saw how that monster killed everyone off! Then I was forced to hide in the forest!"

Her suspicious has never left him and he noticed she was staring at his halo. "So what's that thing on your head?"

_Oh crap, I'm still dead. But I can't answer that right?_ "T-This is an accessory! You see I have this funny hobby. I love stuffs like this!"

The girl quickly ignored that topic since it doesn't seem to be any good to the situation. "Now look, you got to leave right now. That monster may come back and kill us."

"Oh he won't. He's not even nearby anymore."

"Huh?"

Gohan slipped his mouth again. "Ah I mean, I'm quite lucky for most of the time. I was known as the Lucky King especially in situation like these! So I always survive and escape pretty easily."_ Yeah right. I'm dead._

Gohan noticed she wasn't asking anymore questions. She moved her eyes away from him, facing her back. "I'm staying here so just leave me alone and escape by yourself."

"W-What?! Why?!" he wasn't prepared to listen to that crap of hers. It was then he noticed that she wasn't being herself.

"Look at that." She pointed at the dried blood on the ground. "This is where the Golden-haired warrior died. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die here."

His eyes stared at the ground for a second before he focused back on the girl. It was then he saw her wiping a tear from her eyes. "Hey, you're not telling me you're going to die like this? Do you think that he, who had saved your life, want you to die like that? Especially getting killed by the monster who killed him?!"

Words like those coming from the nerd Gohan made her get to know a fresh new side of him. Seriously, she didn't know that side of his.

"Videl, listen carefully. Someone will be there to kill that monster sooner or later. Justice will always win, isn't it?"

"Gohan…" she frowned, "You talk like you knew everything."

"Huh? I'm sorry I don't get it?"

"Nevermind. I've been really suspicious too much that it's going to make me like a crazy woman."

He knew that this isn't a very good situation especially this location. He needs to send her away from her as fast as possible. But how? He couldn't just admit he could teleport her? She'll figure out who he is. Part of him really wish he wants to end this lie. After all she had suffered so much to cry for him. Just when he was thinking of something to explain, he sensed a big ki flying towards their location! Without a second thought, he knew it was Clay. _Strange! Why would fly back to Satan City? Did he checked and confirmed that the dragonballs are gone?_ There was no time to waste so he needs to do something.

"Hey Videl, what's that?!" he pointed up to the sky and Videl followed his finger and stared at the sky.

"What?"

She sees nothing but before she moves her head back, a hand hit straight to her neck and she blank out. The teen knocked her out and carried her in his arms. "Sorry, Videl. I'm not going to let you die."

With that, he teleported back to Bulma's.

...

Gohan's sense wasn't wrong. The purple creature was using his full speed straight back to Satan City with the thought of killing off Trunks. After checking the balls were really missing, he knew he had fallen into big damn humiliating trap. "Damn him! He must have used that weird thing to kill it!" But there was something that he could not understand, something only the Z fighters knew about. "Strange, it's just not right. Why is it that I felt fear in me? It's not possible that they had revived that bastard? No way, it can't be! Even if those damn kids took the balls, the ones in spaces can't come back to Earth that quick! Which means, that the dragonballs are still not gathered. Damn I'm going to kill Trunks and the kid with him!"

...

He stepped into one of the guest rooms in Capsule Corp and placed Videl on the bed.

"Sorry, you got to sleep for awhile."

Trunks and Goten came into the room with him.

"Now kids, I'm going to assign you a job. Take care of her and make sure she don't do anything stupid."

"Yes sir!" the kids answered in unison.

He left the room and quickly rushed to his mother. "Mom, I'm going off now." He knew how worried she is and he doesn't want her to get even worried more. Chichi stood up from the chair and grabbed his arm, "Gohan! Don't die! If you die again, you can't come back to life! Please don't die like your Dad!"

He send back a warm hug. "Don't worry, I won't. I promise I'll kill that monster and end everything." he immediately sensed the evil ki from Clay at Satan City. And ever since he learned tha Instantaneous Transmission Movement from Goku, he seems to be able to feel a ki faster than usual. "I will fight him and I need to see how strong he is. After that I'll come back here and get the costume after Bulma finished."

He finished his words and tried to search for the exact location of where that monster is. "There you are! I'm coming!"

...

"Kill it!"

At this moment, many helicopters and tanks all approached to where Clay was. The media and the reporters were there too.

All of whatever weapons that they have, they tried to attack Clay but everything that was shoot against him all were reflected back.

"You humans pissed me off!" he was already mad at the fact that the dragonballs were stolen and he was tricked by Trunks. Right now, he was so mad that he wanted to destroy every single thing. He created a huge solar ball from his hands and throw it down!

The ball landed and burst everything on the ground like a fallen bomb. The buildings, the cars, everything were just gone as if all were dissolved into thin air. Except the helicopters.

"Ahhh! He's a monster! Run!"

"Planning to run away?" Clay stretched his arm to the few helicopters and then closed his fingers. "Boom!"

BOOOOOOOOM!

All the helicopters except one were destroyed into pieces.

"Oh I missed one?" Clay stared at the last helicopter.

The city was destroyed almost half and the place all became nothing but dried land. A reporter and a video cameraman was hiding near somewhere, shaking in fear. The brave reporter turned to the camera man and then report.

"T-T-The monster had destroyed half of Satan City! Mr. Satan?! Where are you?! Please come and save the world!"

At Kame house, Yamucha, Muten Roshi, Puer, Oolong, The turtle and Juuhachigou were all watching the tv.

"Oh my god... At this time they are still thinking of Mr. Satan! They should have at least escape!" Yamucha can't believe what he heard.

"Yamucha-sama! What's going to happen?!" screamed Puer.

Muten Roshi looked at the Tv closer. The camera man was currently shooting at where Clay was. "Ahhhh! What's that?!" the reporter on Tv yelled and the camera man changed the view to the right.

...

Clay couldn't believe it. His eyes were as if they were popping. It was as if he had just seen a ghost. Just when he was about to finish off the last helicopter, out of nowhere! OUT OF NOWHERE, that kid appeared. That kid he KILLED off! Right in front of him, Gohan was in his supersaiyan first stage, floating in front of Clay.

"H-H-How is that possible?! Son Gohan! You're not supposed to be alive!"

The eyes filled with anger and displeased. "Surprise to see me huh? You look like you've just seen a ghost, Clay. Hah, what's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me? I'm pretty sure I'm anticipating to see you again."

"It's Gohan!" Muten Roshi yelled after he saw Gohan's appearance. "H-How?"

"I see! Krillin and the others must have collected all the dragonballs and revived Gohan!" Yamucha cheered.

But Juuhachigou pointed out. "It doesn't seem like he was revived yet. There's a halo on top of his head."

"Ehhhh?!"

Back to the scene, the reporter exclaimed. "A-A kid with Golden hair just appeared out of nowhere! Who is this guy?! Is he the Golden-haired warrior who have appeared a few weeks ago?"

"Son Gohan... You bastard!" Clay cursed and his anger took over him. He raised his ki and speed towards Gohan and tried to attack him.

Gohan smirked and didn't even avoid him. He received the punch and his face moved left. He looked back at Clay and grabbed his left arm. "What was that, Clay? Is that a punch?!"

"H-How can this be?!" then he somehow sensed it strange. How can he be so calm? He isn't the same when he killed him! "Ahhhh..." he felt Gohan's hand was gripped his arm so tightly. "Oh, so you do feel pain after all." Gohan gripped it hard without a sweat and pulled it while giving a kick to Clay's stomach. The arm snapped off and Clay yelled in pain!

"Ahhhhhhh! Damn you!"

The reporter and the cameraman were stunned. "Ah...! The Golden-haired warrior had snapped off the monster's arm!"

Gohan, while in the air, noticed the helicopter was still behind him. "What are you still doing here?! Run now!" his yelled scared of the man in the helicopter as he flies away hurriedly. Gohan faced back Clay and as he expected, Clay's arm was regenerating.

Within a few seconds, Clay's arm came back.

"Hmm, I was expecting that. But it seems that you have lost your calm after seeing me here."

Clay growled in anger. "That's not possible! Even if then kids had stolen the dragonballs, it can't be gathered together that quickly! Just what the hell did you do?!"

"Hmp, I didn't do anything. And neither they have used the dragonballs to revive me. I came back here in order to defeat you!" Gohan didn't bother to explain and he appeared close to Clay in less than a second! Clay was taken surprise as he gave his terrified look. "Impossible! You are only in your supersaiyan level 1! How can you gain such strength in such a short time?!" Clay even felt Gohan's ki different. He was supposed to feel a little fear against his supersaiyan 2 but what is this?!

Gohan wasn't that dumb despite seeing how Clay looked surprise. "What are you talking about? Do you think I don't know you are trying to hide your powers? Your ki hasn't even decrease even when I snapped off your arm!"

Clay chuckled. "Oh. You noticed that huh?" Clay's tail moved left and right for awhile before it stopped. "I am in my weakest state right now. Don't forget I also have Freeza's cells. I can transform into a higher and more powerful stage. You seriously don't think you can win against me, do you?" without any warning, Clay attacked Gohan at his abdomen with his evillish grin.

Gohan coughed after taking that impact but he managed to fly further back to defend himself. "It's the same like before. He hits so hard I can barely even stand." he thought. "But then, the impact doesn't seems to last long compared before. Is it because of the training I did?"

"What's wrong? Do you think that you can still win against me? Just because you think that I was surprised about how you change so differently, doesn't mean you have the enough power to win." Clay said as he yelled and released his huge ki even further. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Gohan's eyes widened. "Damn, he's not faking! Even if I got stronger, I can still sense how dangerous this guy is!" he posed his fighting style and was ready to attack him at any moment. If what he said that he can go even further stage is true, then, it's going to be tough for him to remain in his current state.

After Clay raised his ki, he somehow became similar to a supersaiyan whereby he was glowing out sparks around him. "Hehe, do you know whose ki I am emitting out?!"

Gohan flinched and realized the ki has changed to his! "N-No way!"

"That's right, Son Gohan. I am using your supersaiyan 2 stage ki! The same exact ki you defeated Cell 7 years ago!"

That's right. Gohan remembered Cell can also manipulate his ki into Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta and other kis! But something's not right! Cell only has his cells before he even turn into supersaiyan!

"Yes, that kind of look, I love it!" Clay snickered as he witness Gohan's horrified and shock look. "Why did I have your supersaiyan ki? That's simple! When Cell died, not only I collected his memories, I did the research on the ki you have and turn it into my own! You see, back then, despite being locked at the laboratory, I already have the ability to suck in energy. I used that as an advantage and use my intelligent brain to research it."

"T-This monster..." Gohan didn't expect this monster has so many things up in his sleeves!

"Shall I tell you something more frightening?" he continued as Gohan took that shock again.

_There's more?!  
_  
"As long as you intend to go to supersaiyan 2, your energy will all automatically be sucked by me. This is not something that Dr. Gero made. I was the one who implanted this ability on my own after I got activated a month ago!"

Gohan was speechless. But now he learned why he can't go supersaiyan 2 when he tried to transform! But what is with that last remark?!

"Thanks, to Dr. Folly who had a special made medicine which will suck a special type of strong energy when one goes beyond their limit! It seems that he was only trying to put it on himself because of his sick daughter who had contracted with a rare disease!"

"D-Dr. Folly?" Gohan recalled that he read a book regarding about a weird scientist who invents substances. He is a weird man that has a problematic attitude and hardly had any communication except with a few scientist. Dr. Briefs was one of the few.

Kaio was shocked to learn that. Goku was also listening to the whole conversation while they were still at West Kaio planet.

"Oh my god... So that's the reason why Gohan can't transform!"

Clay continued. "His daughter had a rare disease that no doctor can cure. Her disease is something that is eating her energy from the inside, a not specified type of worm. That was why he had created this as he wanted to suck strong fighters energy so that he can implant it into his dying daughter. However, he was in a desperate situation because the fighters available are all weak and they have no special abilities! No humans have an extraordinary skills. None of them can go beyond their limits! He was going crazy because his daughter is dying. Since there was no human who have that rare energy, that medicine becomes a failed experiment. It cannot be used. His daughter had died eventually and I happened to have be activated that time. And..." he paused.

Gohan had a bad feeling.

"I went back to his lab and stole that medicine he created and implanted it myself. That's how I got this ability within me. Since you're the only saiyan who fought me, you only think that you're the only one who can't go beyond supersaiyan. In fact, even Vegeta can't go beyond that if he were to fight against me!"

Gohan noticed a word Clay had used. "What do you mean by you went back to his lab?! Why are talking as if you learned everything from Dr. Folly?!"

"Hoh, nice observation." he praised him. "Very well. I will tell you." he rested for a second. "I did said Dr. Gero created me. However, my original creator was Dr. Folly. I lied saying that I am a clay but in fact, clay was only the body."

"W-What?!"

Gohan, Kaio and Goku were shocked to hear that.

"If Trunks had the weird liquid power enough to destroy the parts I left to guard the dragonballs, then I assume that somebody who is also a scientist have figured out about my real identity. I assume it's either Dr. Briefs or Bulma Briefs. And for some reasons, they got hold of that bottle that Dr. Folly had created. You must have know that I am only a substance that got stuck with Clay. About 10 years ago, I escaped from Dr. Folly after he created me for the purpose of his foolish experiment. However, he didn't expect he had created a lifeform substance. He realized that I was too dangerous and therefore he locked me up. But that didn't stop me and I managed to escape from his lab. I escaped and thought I can be free and do whatever I want. Before even I got Piccolo cells, I already had an ability to regenerate. I have no shape, only a watery substance. Somehow later, Dr. Gero discovered me and used me as an experiment. That's how he put me into the Clay and implanted everything in me! You know what happen next!"

The story frightens not only Gohan but also Kaio. It was really unexpected to have a story behind the whole life of Clay.

"I will fast forward to where I was activated. When I first turned into Clay, I knew that this is going to be my body from now on. I have everyone's cells and I can remember the whole cell game. My mission from Dr. Gero was to destroy whoever kills Cell. He wasn't expecting much as I said before. But even if he didn't give me that mission, I knew I had to eliminate that person myself. And that's you, Son Gohan!"

Gohan swallowed hard. There are plenty of questions he wanted to ask but he had a feeling this monster wouldn't answer nicely. Besides, under this kind of situation, question doesn't matter anymore. It's about how to deal with this monster.

"I analyzed your power and knew that you had a power that is unimaginable. Your supersaiyan 2 form is too much of a danger, I have to stop you from going beyond! This was when I remembered Dr. Folly. I found out he was alive, thinking that he might invent something what I want, but I did not expect he really had what I wanted. I revealed my identity to him and he was shocked. He thought I wasn't evil and explained to me about his life and his daughter who just passed away. That's how he blurted out about that medicine that can suck energy that goes beyond the limit of living thing."

Meanwhile, the camera man has been filming the two fighters in the sky for awhile. None of them were moving and their voice was too low to even hear anything. "Ah... It seems they are communicating with each other! But fear not, we will wait for Mr. SATAN! He will definitely come and save us!"

"What the heck?! Mr. Satan again!" Yamucha can't stand them.

"It seems that the conversation between them must be really awful given look at Gohan's expression." Muten Roshi noticed that.

...

"Hehe, you know what happened next right? I don't think I will need to explain." Clay gave his infamous evil grin.

"You killed him!" Gohan guessed.

"You're right. I did give him a chance but he was stubborn to tell me where he had kept. I forced my way to search for it and found it. That foolish scientist can't even do anything about it! I implanted it in me. There was nothing change at first but I knew there was something different in me. Just when I was about to leave the lab, Dr. Folly crawled on the floor before he died. He told me he had created a thing called crazy bomb and it will definitely kill me. I don't understand what he meant that time and I simply ignored it. Then I spotted something on the table that he was at before I attack him. It was a weird funny thing that was blinking with balls on it."

Gohan guessed again. "T-T-T-T he dragon radar!"

"It seems that he heard about dragonballs that can grant any wish. I suppose he wanted to look for the dragonballs to revive his daughter. He somehow had made a research about the dragonballs and Son Goku's name was included in it. Son Goku once annihilated the red ribbon army for the dragonballs. I knew I was lucky to get the radar. I initially only plan to get the Earth dragonballs but I remembered Dr. Gero was mumbling to himself one day. He said something about Piccolo being a Namekian. He must have heard from the saiyans when they first arrived on Earth. Vegeta said that there might be other dragonballs on planet Namek. So after stealing all the dragonballs on earth, I tried to go to Namek but it seems that planet is gone. I had no choice but to sense where is the closest to a Namekian since they have similar kis to Piccolo. Well, that's about the whole story. It's interesting to you, isn't it, Son Gohan?"

Gohan tried to calm down. He's only saying about his story. But it was complicated to him. If the story is so complicated, then Clay must have also had other plans. He knew everything about how he tried to place the dragonballs on different planet. Clay doesn't know the password. If that so, what is his wish that he wanted to have?!

The sky is getting darker and it's almost night. Only 30 minutes have passed since he arrived and he knew that he had to wait until Bulma finished her job.

"Enough of my story. Now tell me yours! I have been near to you for quite awhile. Why hasn't your energy drain? I have been trying to suck but something seems to block it." Clay noticed it for sometime. It was weird that something seems to block him.

Gohan stared at the gloves and guessed that it must be the effect. Although it doesn't protect all of his body, it was enough to prevent Clay from sucking his energy out. "Hmp, I don't need to answer you."

He was unhappy to hear that when he noticed a halo on his head. _What the heck is that thing? Why did he had that thing on his head? Hold on, he said the dragonballs haven't been used yet. So he can't possibly be revived. But what can explain his appearance here? Strange, something isn't right. It's not making sense for him to be here if he's dead. But he did… said he hasn't been revived yet. D-Does that mean he's now nothing but a spirit?  
_  
"I have no intention to tell you anything, Clay." Gohan said and prepared his stance. "I am going to send you to hell."

"Heh! Let's see what you can do with the supersaiyan 2 I had!"

...

_And so... stay tune for the next chapter... :) have a nice day everyone! _


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay, was supposed to post it on a Friday night but I got too lazy. So I'll make this chapter a little longer. Anyway, here goes nothing~ thanks for reading the story and haha, I know lots of you must have skipped the explanation or fighting scenes and only concentrate on Gohan and Videl. Sorry to say this chapter doesn't have a lot of GV together scenes. I can't really skip the fighting scene after all... it's part of the story so yup...

I know I did said I wrote this story quite far so I'll udpate often but I need time to edit since most of them are in Japanese's terms so...

PS: _I thought not many reading it but I can't explain why so many visitors after I update a new chapter? _

* * *

**Chapter 17: Gohan VS Clay – The Second Stage!**

After the dragonballs were gathered, the group headed their way back to Earth with the spaceship. Throughout their way, Kaio somehow explained the situation to them. But what makes the group mad is the crazy explanation of that whole damn crap Clay's birth. Piccolo could not hide his uneasiness. And Vegeta, was not very… patient.

"Oi! Can't you make this thing go any faster?!" the prince yelled. "Krillin, did that woman tell you anything about emergency use?"

Krillin faced the prince. "She told me about emergency foods and spacesuits, nothing much about others…" he stopped when he thought of something. "Ah, I think she did say that to press on a red button on the machine right over there." he pointed to the opposite where the red button seems to be the very eye-catching one. "She said to press when we need to or in danger but she didn't really specify me anything…"

Due to his impatient, the prince outburst in anger, frustrated, stomping his way to where the button was and slam it without a second thought.

"AHHH! Vegeta!" Krillin exclaimed as he did not expect him acting that way.

"Baka…" Piccolo added.

The spaceship stopped, giving a moment of silence for the group. Their eyes wandered around the spaceship for a second before Krillin broke the awkward silence. "Vegeta! Why did you press that button?" _And what's with the sudden stop?_

He was expecting the spaceship to do some sort of effective results, not this way.

A machine-tone voice entered in, "Please kindly sit down and lock your seatbelt. The spaceship is about to move in 1000km per milli-second."

"A-A-A A thousand per milli-second?!"

There wasn't even any time for them to prepare. With no timing, the spaceship suddenly increased in full speed. Krillin lost his balance and hit his head to the end of the spaceship, Piccolo hit his body, but managed to float himself and grab on something. The saiyan prince lost his balance and tried to get up from his seat, but the speed of the spaceship was just moving too fast. Aside from that, the air in the spaceship was so hot and hard to breathe.

Before they knew it, the group had suffered this for about 10 minutes before the spaceship slower down and the air was slightly getting comfortable. "Arrive at Destination, Earth. Landing in 5 minutes. Landing in 5 minutes."

"U-Uh, guys…" Krillin pointed at the transparent window that could see the universe out there. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

There weren't any words coming out neither from Piccolo or Vegeta. It was just too absurd that they just suddenly arrived at Earth in just about 10 minutes? Indeed, right in front of their sight was Earth.

_I did say I want to reach Earth faster but this is completely absurd! We spend about weeks to go so far and get the dragonballs and here we are reaching back on Earth just in 10 minutes?! _Vegeta growled and he knew something about this weird machine. _TCH! That woman! She did it on purpose, did she?! For not telling us about this!_

At this time, Goku and Kaio were observing the fight.

_What's going on? Clay's ki suddenly turn into Gohan's ki._ Goku wished that Kaio has the ability to let him see what he's also witnessing. The battle has started for quite awhile and strangely, they seems to be equal in terms of dodging each other attacks.

Gohan was doing quite well in fighting his opponent, at least this was what Kaio had thought. At least he didn't lose that quite fast. The teen was able to dodge all of the attacks pretty well, unfortunately, his attacks seem to miss. Goku wasn't like Kaio, he knew Gohan isn't doing that well consider the fact that he's just wasting energy with no outcome. The monster was also in the same situation like Gohan until he decided to raise his ki higher at the last minute, sending a kick to the teen's jaw and send him flying back.

Gohan controlled his ki and remained on air, but a blood drip from his lips. He wiped. _I knew that the thought of winning isn't going to be that easy. He's really strong and I know he can do better than this. Should I try the risk of going beyond supersaiyan? But what if he tries to suck all my ki away? Bulma is yet done with that costume._

The father knew his son wasn't trying his best so he thought Gohan was just trying test his strength. But he calculated that Gohan's current form should be strong enough to at least send some damage to Clay. _What's wrong, Gohan? Don't just waste your energy. You need to HIT him._ Just right after he thought that, he felt one of the ki is rising. Even though the monster had manipulated his ki into Gohan's ki, he could figure out which one was Gohan based on the pureness of the ki. _Damn, he's rising his ki. Using Gohan's supersaiyan second stage, his power and strength will definitely increase higher. If Clay goes too far… Gohan, what are you doing? Raise your ki too!_

Clay didn't even think of stopping. He speeds to Gohan, attempting to give more damage by kicking but the kid managed to fly back to dodge. The same thing repeated over and over again. Because they were so fast, it was obvious not even the best video camera can capture that scene.

"What aren't you fighting back? AFRAID?!" the monster tried a way to provoke him, hoping to look for a big opening from Gohan.

Gohan knew that dodging is not the solution. But he hasn't figure out an opening from Clay. His speed just gets just faster and faster. Aside from that, fighting his own ki was his first encounter. _Damn, fighting my own ki is not going to be that easy even though that ki was supposed to be my ki 7 years ago._ His eyes widened in surprised when he saw Clay dashed to him. This time he wasn't fast enough and was forced to receive the attack.

It just made Kaio worried more. "Oi Goku, you sure Gohan is going to be alright? Is he even using his full strength?"

"I don't know." Gohan took awhile to answer. "I got a feeling that Gohan has been affected by the way how Clay uses his own ki. When he first fought me in that form, he was giving his all. I can guess he was just used to my ki. But his own ki? I don't know about that."

Hearing from Goku about that doesn't sounds pleasant. "Hey Goku, you were so confident about him defeating that monster."

"Don't worry, at the very least, I can tell Gohan can delay this fight till Bulma is done. Then we need to tell Gohan about that so that he can get that. Also, just in case, earlier ago, we asked Karin-sama to prepare the senzu beans right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Kaio responded softly when suddenly he flinched. "Oh my, Vegeta and the others have just landed at Capsule Corp!"

"W-WHAT?! That was fast!"

The spaceship landed safely on the ground before Dr. Briefs welcomed them by standing outside of the entrance. Vegeta just simply ignored him and hurried his way to find that woman who didn't even tell him about the red button that can just send them straight back, which pisses him off. Krillin and Piccolo just walked out of the spaceship and eyes to a direction.

"Piccolo, I wish I can really do something but… it's not possible for me." said Krillin. "You noticed that too right?"

The Namekian nodded. "Yeah, two of Gohan's kis. One of them has a higher ki, probably belongs to Clay."

The Prince finally found his wife in a lab with her laboratory white suit, fixing something on the table. Bulma was still making what she was told to make. Feeling someone's glare, her eyes moved and saw him standing there. "Hey, you're back! If you're here this fast, that means you've pressed that button right?"

"Stop joking! You didn't mention to me that there was a button like that!"

The queen smirked. She completely knew the reaction from Vegeta. "Look, this function can only be used once, using all of its back up energy to travel here back fast. I knew that you're going to be extremely impatient so I didn't tell you this. If you use this before you guys find all the dragonballs, then I shall say the universe is going to be your new home." she explained in a professional tone while her eyes fixed back on the costume that she's about half-way done. "I know that you are usually calm but I know that you're worried about Son-kun wasting his day to come back and help Gohan that's why you acted like this."

He was kind of speechless when she had said everything right on the spot. "Tch." he knew he lost this round, walking his way back to Piccolo and Krillin.

When he was out, he noticed their eyes looking at the other direction. He felt it too. 2 of Gohan's ki, fighting in a high level.

Suddenly, the Namekian grunted. "Clay seems to have the upperhand." He was also like Goku, able to figure out which was Gohan. Most probably was because had always keep his guard on Gohan since he was a kid.

This time, Vegeta yelled. "That idiot! He seems to be a little stronger but what is that ki?! He didn't even use fullest of his supersaiyan!"

...

Gohan had calculated that if he doesn't act quickly to get serious, that monster is going to take advantage of him. He needs to do something about his own speed rather than the monster's. He stopped fighting and stared at Clay. "I should not hold back anymore." he finished his words and started yelling out loud, releasing his ki even higher, almost seems to be going to his supersaiyan form, but not yet. _After fighting him for awhile, I think I should be able to overcome this. His fighting style was a complete copied of mine when I fought Cell. _

Clay noticed his ki and snickered. "If you raise your ki any higher, your energy will be mine, you're not that dumb are you? You really think you can defeat me in that form of yours?"

Arguing with a monster is pointless. He ignored him and started charging. He went straight and aimed for the face, attempting to send his power fists on Clay. The creature had foresee it and moved before Gohan hits him. However, he saw a smirk coming from the face of Gohan and before he realize that, he was send flying back with a hard kick. "GRR…"

"Don't you know that being too confident can make your guard down? Besides, you should not think that using my ki to fight against me will make me lose my concentration. It's not going to work forever."

He admits that Gohan was right despite he felt the embarrassment. He had planned to stay using this ki to fight him, waiting for a chance to attack him. He had predicted where Gohan will hit first, thinking of his fighting style was his weakness.

But the teen spoke. "I admit I haven't change my fighting style since Cell games. But you're an idiot if you think I come here to fight you without any preparations."

The damage from Gohan was not that much but he still feel pain. "Don't be too full of yourself!"

At this moment of second, he had predicted that Clay will come towards him in full speed. Clay makes his move that he had predicted and he managed to pick up the right time by flying all the way back to the other direction. His eyes spotted the stubborn reporter and cameraman below, which led him hit into an annoyed face. Can he really blame them when the medias have always been so curious about everything? They were always doing their OWN way, say, one good example was during the Cell game, the famous reporter who stayed at the very last moment of the game.

Gohan stopped and turned back, and Clay followed, doing the same thing.

The sky was already dark. _The last time I check at Bulma's place was about 8. I think I've dragged about an hour so I assume it's 9._ Gohan calculated that he needs to continue this fight for another 4 hours. If delaying time needs to be considered, then so as the location. After all, he's not alone with Clay. He went back to Clay and focused, he noticed the anger eyes emitting out from the monster's dark purple eyes. _Oh I see. I can take advantage of this._ Thought the teen. "Come and catch me your bastard!" he send a cheeky smile before he raised his ki and flew to away, as fast as HE could.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he growled, chasing after his prey.

Both of them were gone in an instant.

"Uh, reporting in, the monster and the Golden-haired warrior had… flew away from the city…" the reporter announced as he sweats, grabbing his usual handkerchief and wipes off his sweats. He could not explain anything that seems to be so unreal.

Meanwhile, Yamucha had grown tired watching the TV. He might as well just concentrate on feeling the kis and predict the current situation, though not as good as Piccolo who was able to sense accurately. Juuhachigou and Marron went back to the second floor while Muten Roshi, Oolong and Puer, just sighed unison.

...

Clay chased after him pretty quickly despite Gohan knew it was already almost his limit in terms of speed. After feeling that he had flew pretty far, he finally stopped but he was wrong. From where he was, he could still see a little sight of the town. _Damn, wasn't far enough._ He could have flew even further, but Clay was already catching up to him.

"Your speed is rather good." he tried his praise to divert his attention. _Great, now what? It's tough having to drag so long._

Even a human could tell the upset, frustrated or fuming expression coming out from the monster. "Hmp, you're the one who is slow! You piss me off!" he ended his words and added a loud growl. It was loud enough to feel the heavy ki and Gohan almost lost his balance in floating.

After the big growl that lasted for about 5 seconds, Gohan noticed Clay changed back into his own ki. He felt the hot blasted wind coming from the body of the creature. That unpleasant face was however, caught by Clay as he speaks, "Don't ever think you have won, I'm not in my fullest stage and I can beat the crap out of you!"

A 10 seconds silence came from the teen before a smirked appeared. "Hmp, then maybe I should force you to go your next stage huh?"

Clay didn't answer immediately and started to think. _What's with that confident? He can't even beat me in my first form and he thinks he can make me go further? Crazy bastard._ "If you can, that is…"

And the fight begins once more.

They clashed against each other with their fists before the speed of the punching that humans could only see nothing appeared. But to the two of them, they could see everything clearly, except the teen was losing a little… Gohan felt the pressure from Clay, assuming that Clay's strength was getting tougher. Clay's speed is incredible and for once, he t hought he still can manage this speed. However, the evil smile from Clay, destroyed his thought of managing.

And it was then he knew that he had received damage from him, and not him to Clay.

_What's with that grin?_ Thought the teen. _It's as if he had something in his mind that he had planned._

Half an hour have passed. Neither of them was down yet. But Gohan knew that he had started to feel heavy.

Goku sensed the ki from Gohan and exclaimed to Kaio. "Not good! He's using ki too much and received that much damage at the same time. He barely even send damages to Clay and he's already breathing that hard." he paused uncomfortable before he said. "He's getting tired…"

It took awhile before the speechless Kaio responds. "A-And he's going to drag this for another 3 and half hours? You got to be kidding me."

Goku moved on. "Has Karin-sama reached the Capsule Corp yet?"

"Yajiroube is still on the way with him. Umm, let's see… probably need about another hour to reach."

_Damn, still that long?_ Goku knew he had to something.

"_Gohan! Can you hear me?!"_ he speaks to his son.

"!" Gohan heard that. "Dad!" he answered through his mind while still focused on his opponent.

"_Listen Gohan, the senzu beans will arrive at Bulma's place for another hour! Can you hold until then? If can't then teleport to somewhere safe!"_

"I can do it, D-Dad!" Gohan answered and almost got hit before he slammed the tail that tried to attack his abdomen.

"_You're too tired, I can sense your ki! You know that you can't die again right?!"_

While panting, while dodging, and while communicating with his father, the teen smiled, strangely. "Don't worry, I can fight for another few hours. I won't die that easily after all the training you gave me!"

"_D-Do you have a plan? He's ahead of your right now! You can't win when you're only getting tired each minute!"_

This time the tail managed to hit his face. He growled and hit the ground heavily. But he managed to move away quickly before the monster launches his next attack to him. "I don't have a plan. But I know I can win if anger rushes through my mind."

It was strange for his son finally admitted that his anger was his last choice. Because he always had difficulties in getting extremely mad unless he was pushed to an end so, how is Gohan going to get mad in a situation like this? Goku knew that Clay isn't even using half of his strength.

"I'm going to make him transform into his next stage." said the teen.

It made Goku and Kaio flinched a little.

"_Don't be absurd, kid! You already had a hard time fighting him like this!"_ Kaio warned.

Goku didn't follow Kaio and moved to Gohan. _"You're not thinking of what I'm thinking, do you?"_

Wiping the blood from his lips, Gohan smiled a little. "Yeah, I can only get mad when I'm being overwhelmed."

Gohan stopped the communication and widened his eyes, raising his voice towards Clay. "Hey! Is that all you have?! Are you such a coward that you don't even dare to go beyond what you are?! Hah, I guess you're the same like Freeza, who is afraid going to his fullest?!"

"Don't push your luck!" Clay roared. "You think I'm going to please you what YOU want?!" the monster ended and speed to the teen, hitting his knee that was aiming at him. But Gohan fled away in time, and the ground cracked, going deeper and deeper.

_Oh my god, another part of Earth…_ Thought Kaio.

"You're afraid, Clay!" he yelled. "You must be pretty ugly in your next form huh? That's why you refuse to!"

"Grr…" Clay growled, refusing to play along with him. "Just die!"

"!" Gohan noticed that ki and smirked, taking advantage of that anger from Clay. He spotted a weakness and grabbed the tail as hard as he could. The monster turned his head in shock as he didn't expect that he caught his tail. Without saying anything, Gohan started swinging his body again and again before he threw him all the way to the sky.

He quickly added a blast of to the flying Clay.

The sound of the bomb roared before the smoke disappeared.

Gohan saw the creature still floating there, quite unharmed. But the colour of the purple eyes turned red. _I see. He's becoming impatient for some reasons. Besides, he seems to get caught off guard when he's like that. Great, as Dad said, I'm really getting a little tired. But I can hold it._ "CLAY! You're just a weak creature! A coward! COWARD!"

"Alright, you asked for it brat!" Clay exclaimed and Gohan for once, glad that he finally said that. "Do you think you can even touch me when I transformed?" he decided to grant Gohan's wish. "Now allow me to show you my terror! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Quickly, he prepared for it.

Clay didn't lie for what he said as hi kis suddenly rose rapidly, intensively, JUST LIKE FREEZA. Gohan couldn't help but allow his fear look to overtake himself, sweating hard when he felt that horrible ki. He stayed where he was as he witness Clay getting heavily stronger bit by bit.

...

"W-What the?!" Piccolo felt the ground shaking heavily.

"Clay's ki is rising so fast!" Krillin added. He can't believe he felt this horrible ki even when he was far away from where Clay is.

The Queen of Capsule Corp almost fell while she was still on her way doing the costume. The shake was terrible but she managed to get a hold of it. "I can't believe that the monster still can do something like this when we're so far! Sigh, okay, you can do it Bulma! It's going to be completed VERY soon."

The trembling of the ground caused Videl to woke up. After she opened her eyes, she saw Trunks greeting her. "Trunks?!"

"Ah! You're awake!" he smiled, trying to hide the fact that he also felt that shake.

Looking around as she touches her neck, she tried to recall what had happened. "Umm, where am I?"

"You're at my place, you're safe, don't worry!"

She widened her eyes, almost popping out. "WHAT?! You mean this is Capsule Corp?!" _Hold on! What the hell is going on?! I was supposed to be with Gohan earlier!_ "Wait, how did I get here?! Where's Gohan?!"

How could the kid explain to her?

Another shake interrupted them as Videl almost fell from the bed. "What? W-What is this trembling?! Earthquake?!"

Trunks felt it too. How in the world is Gohan going to defeat that was what he had thought.

"Videl, stay here! Umm, Gohan is not here so please don't walk around!" said Trunks.

...

"Ah… Ah…" he was expecting that the chance of even touching Clay is extremely low, but he can't help but still stunned. His body shakes heavily. _H-He's strong! STRONG!_

For quite awhile, Clay had transformed. His appearance had slightly changed, similar to Freeza. It wasn't surprising to them since he got the cells. His tail and head remained quite the same, but his body had suddenly turned into a big heavy looking armour that seems to be not possible to be destroyed. Also, just like the saiyans in their second form, he had this electric spark around him, expect that the colour was different.

"So," he started. "How's this form? Do you think you can defeat me? With what you are now?"

"Ahhh!" the teen screamed out of the blue. _DAMN! My body!_ His body suddenly went numb and he felt his energy being sucked away quickly. He landed his knee on the ground, the other trying to stable himself up.

A snickered Clay explained, "I absorb energy faster in this form. I guess you can't do anything against this huh? Hehehe…"

Knowing the fact that the gloves Bulma made were not working against Clay anymore, he took them off and dumped it aside. His clothes were badly torn apart as well and somehow it just gets in his way. He tore his shirt off, revealing his upper body with wounds. One of eyes was closed, trying to stand up fighting against that ki, but he failed and this time, he fell to the ground.

"Damn…"

"Are you finally prepared? This time I'll make sure your body to be broken into pieces that you'll not be able to revive again!" he finishes his words and gathered some of his ki and concentrated into his index finger. He quickly pointed at the teen's chest and released it fast enough that Gohan will not be able to escape from it. However, in the nick of time, he used up all his energy to dodge by rolling away from the beam.

Yet another however, he was completely paralyzed now, and his energy were almost gone. He knew he could not dodge the next attack.

"Hah… Hah… Hah…" he swallowed and tried to calm down. Closing his eyes, he started concentrating to getting mad. Of course, it was his last bet. _That guy, he killed mom, Goten, Piccolo, Bulma and everyone else! He killed Dad! He KILLED EVERYONE! FOCUS!_

Clay doesn't know what Gohan is up to but he ignored and laughed for the last time. "GOODBYE!" he sent another beam from his finger, aiming for the heart this time. It was released and it went straight to Gohan, without giving him anytime.

Suddenly, the kid opened his eyes, placed his fingers to his forehead and disappeared in time before the light hits him.

"WHAT?!" Clay exclaimed after seeing Gohan disappeared so mysteriously. "W-Where did he go?!" he searched for his ki but before he knew, the ki was behind him.

"Too bad huh?" said Gohan and he attacked Clay's abdomen.

His body flung all the way back along with his yell and hit to a big rock.

As Gohan knew he had lost a lot of ki, he landed on the ground, unable to fly. _That was a close one! I had to teleport at the last second. Damn, there wasn't even time for me to get that mad._ "Alright!" he raised his remaining ki, prepared for the next counter attack.

Meanwhile, a helicopter was flying around the fighting scene, AGAIN. It wasn't too near but it was near enough for the cameraman to shoot the scene. Of course, the persistent reporter and cameraman boarded on the last copter that Gohan had saved earlier, and now, continuing their report.

"Now, the Golden-haired warrior and the monster are fighting at the west side of Satan City! Ah…" he tried to analyze. "It seems that the monster had changed its appearance… whatever, we need to put our trust on this young kid to defeat the monster for us until Mr. Satan arrives!"

Back at Muten Roshi's, everyone gathered and continued to watch.

"He looked different and his ki is even worst!" said Yamucha.

"…" Juuhachigou stayed silent before she finally said, "Satan's name is getting on my nerves."

...

Chichi was currently switching the channels up down left right so that she can see if anything broadcast of the fight. She stopped when she finally sees her son again on TV before she squealed. "GOHAN!"

...

"V-Videl!" Trunks tried to stop the girl from walking further out of the house.

But the stubborn missy seems to refuse. She was just too confused! When she asked Trunks how she ended up here, he said he found her lying outside his house. When she asked where is Gohan, he said he has gone out. Gone out? At a time like this? How did she even up knocking out in the first place?!

She stopped when she reached the living room, seeing Chichi and Goten, facing at the TV.

"I-Is this the broadcast?!" Videl came in and surprised the both of them.

Her eyes moved to the screen and froze. "W-What?!" It was a familiar face.

"Just who is this powerful guy to be able to stand against this monster?!" the reporter yelled while the cameraman quickly zoomed to where Gohan was.

She gasped in shock. "N-No way can that be…" _W-What is going on?! How can that be?! A-Am I dreaming? O-Or is it just someone that looks like him?_

The kids gulped together and exchanged glances. Chichi just stared, not knowing what to explain.

Her eyes continued to stick on the TV while she slowly moves forward, her hands to the TV. "G-Golden-haired warrior…?"

Clay sent the destroyed rocks flying away after he crashed on it. He flew up and noticed Gohan was already there waiting for him.

"I see… the teleport technique by Son Goku… But how?!" he asked, he knew that there was no way he could just disappear unless he knew the technique. _Damn, how did he do that?! Did he learn this technique in such a short time?! How can that be?!_

Gohan finally responded, "Whatever you call it as, I don't really care. Now just come at me!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Clay was so fast that Gohan didn't even have to blink. Before he realized what was going on, he was send flying back all the way to a huge rock, which was in the way. Just like before how he send Clay to a rock, Clay did the same. The rock burst and Gohan groaned in pain on the ground. "ARG!" he yelled but suddenly, a leg hit against his stomach. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the creature's leg was now on top of him, pushing his feet further in and in, hurting him more and more. Gohan splattered blood out and coughed.

Continuously, he continued to step on his body over and over again, like he's stepping on a dead ant, refusing to stop. Gohan clenched his fists and screamed in pain. He wanted to move away but Clay foresee that and send a beam, shot his left wrist to prevent him from moving. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And he screamed again.

His scream was so loud that Videl, who was watching, started to allow her tears to flow down. The concern of the question how he survived wasn't in her anymore.

"NO!"

Trunks pulled her back before she could slam against the screen. "Calm down!"

"Let me go!" she tried to push the kid away. "I can't take this!"

"Videl! There's nothing you can do! I'm sure Go- I mean Golden-haired warrior can win! Just watch!"

Trunks said those was just a console, to calm the girl down. Deep inside, he was as anxious as she was. He quickly turned to Chichi, whom he knew that she'll go crazy.

But all he sees was that Chichi sitting there calmly.

"Huh?"

However, that was because Chichi was too shocked that she couldn't move or speak.

...


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

This chapter has been edited very severe because I accidentally deleted and have no back up so if anyone who has read this before and re-read it, there are some changes so I'm sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Gohan VS Clay – The Final Stage!**

"Didn't I told you that you're going to regret when I transform?" The creature stopped his attack and flew up high. Next he placed his hands above and started a gathering something. Gohan who was on the ground could see up clearly. For once, he thought this monster knew how to make Genki-dama but that was not possible because with an evil ki like his could never make one.

"I'm very kind, I'll give you only 5 seconds before I threw my technique at you."

Hearing that from Clay doesn't sounds very pleasant to Goku because this could only mean the enemy is very confident Gohan won't be able to dodge. Consider that Gohan's left wrist was damaged, it did look like he wasn't not able to move. Aside from that, Gohan had lost most ofhis energy while fighting.

"_Gohan, you still got your right arm! Teleport yourself!"_

Although Gohan had learned how to teleport, unlike Goku who was able to use it without his hands, he needs to. He wasn't as skilled as his father yet.

Gohan used all his remaining energy and tried to move his arm but he couldn't. The attack early had damaged him badly and the pain from his left wrist kept pulling him down. He knew he's going to die of he can't dodge this attack that seems highly dangerous. "Dad…" tears formed from Gohan. He felt pretty useless. He thought he was able to get his anger to control him but yet he couldn't.

It seemed that the technique was finished with a dark violent ball above his hands.

"Son Gohan, I will make sure you will never be alive this time!" Clay then threw it to where Gohan was.

At this time, Goku yelled. _"Don't lose hope, Gohan! IF YOU DIE NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT HIM! NO ONE!"_

Gohan suddenly remembered one of the days he was still training with Goku before Cell games.

"Gohan, stand up." Goku who was in his third form said in a deep tone.

The kid tried his hard to stand up on foot while panting hard.

"Listen carefully Gohan, I need you to take my words seriously and engraved it into your mind. When there's light, there will always be darkness. We cannot avoid evil and I believe there's someone out there that can always defeat the bad. Unfortunately, even I have my own limits. Let's say, my current state probably will lose to Cell. But I truly believe that the evil will always be defeated at the end. Even if I lose, there will be someone out there that can defeat Cell. Take that in mind."

Gohan as a kid had no idea what his father tried to tell him. But he did notice and realized these meaning was meant to him. He did not expect that he had defeated Cell and his father had put high hopes in him. He trusts him. He believed in him.

He didn't know why these words suddenly crossed his mind but finally he realized those meaning was not only for that moment but also for the future. He defeated Cell and let the world have peace. Goku is gone and he is the only one who inherited his will, strength and power.

He gripped his hands tight and ignored the pain that was killing him inside.

Gohan widened in eyes as he saw the ball flying to him. He closed his eyes again and raised his right arm all the way up! _Please… PLEASE… All my energy remaining, KILL THAT EVIL BALL!_ "AHHHHHHHHHHH…"

At the very last moment, he shot up a one-hand kamehameha blast to the ball.

"WHAT?! He still got that energy?!" Clay was shocked as he did not expect that. But the blast light was so bright that he closed his vision quick.

Before he knew it, he was gone.

"What the?! Not again!"

Gohan had teleported himself at the hideout temple. Dende who was watching the while fight, quickly came to aid Gohan's injuries. "Gohan! Don't worry! I will heal it quickly!"

Gohan panted as he waited for his body to be healed. It was a last minute thought that he came up with. If the senzu beans are not there yet, he just has to ask Dende to heal him.

In a minute, Gohan's injuries were gone. He opened his eyes and sit up straight. "Thanks, Dende."

"It's nothing, Gohan. I am prepared to heal you anyway. Clay is really strong. How are you going to defeat him?"

"I am now dragging the time, Dende. I can't defeat him yet. I need to wait for Bulma to finish the clothes."

Gohan stands up and looked around at his body. It was healed completely and his energy all came back. But given with his state, his energy will definitely drain faster than ever when he confront with Clay. But there wasn't a choice. He needed to be mad at Clay so much that his power will burst.

"Dende, What is the time right now?!"

"Ah, it's 11.20."

Less than 2 hours. It's still pretty long. But it should be enough to hold until that time. "Thanks Dende. I'm off!" with that, he teleported back to where Clay is.

"The Golden-haired warrior is missing! Did you guys just saw?! The monster sends a light ball to him and he deflected back! Suddenly he went missing! Where could he have gone to?"

Videl was watching the whole thing. She doesn't understand a single thing at all. Why did he just disappear?!

Clay was looking around the area, trying to detect Gohan's ki. It was tough and he couldn't feel his ki nearby. "Damn, he must have used that technique!"

Suddenly, Gohan appeared right in front of him!

The reporter and the camera man were shocked to see the Golden-haired warrior appeared out of nowhere. "T-The Golden-haired warrior is back! Out of nowhere! Just how did he appear out like that?!" he reported to the Camera man.

Clay's face changed when he sees how Gohan is completely healed right in front of his eyes. How is that possible? What did he do? But then, he remembered about the senzu beans that can heal an injured body completely. He had guessed Gohan must have taken that bean. "I suppose that you guys still have the weird bean huh? Must be very convenient for you."

There was no point in explaining anything to him. And it's best not to expose anything unnecessary to him. He had to be careful everything do that Clay won't be able to figure out his plan. "Just think whatever you want, Clay. Shall we continue the fight?" Gohan glared and raised his ki to the highest in his stage. He knew his energy will be sucked quickly as he fights with Clay but there wasn't any other way. Just then, Gohan was about to launch his attack when he heard Clay suddenly laughed.

"Hahahahahahaha... Seriously, you think I am frightened by your technique? Son Gohan, have you forgot the Cell also had the power of teleportation?"

His eyes widened. Of course. This guy also should be able to know how to teleport as well. He saw Clay put his fingers to his head and muttered. "Hmm, where shall I teleport to huh? Maybe..." suddenly he disappeared and Gohan frozed.

"Here!"

Clay's voice appeared behind Gohan. Gohan flinched but he expected Clay would do that. Clay sends an attack to him and he quickly moved away from him in full speed.

"Just try to escape as much as you want. It doesn't matter because as long as you are within 100m, I can always automatically suck your power." Clay said confidently as Gohan had started to feel his power decreasing.

"Tch." Gohan let out an irritated look but refuse to give up. Clay is a frightening monster. He could tell that even if Goku was here, there was no way he could defeat Clay even if Goku goes beyond supersaiyan 2. The power of sucking energy is one of his powerful weapons that give him the disadvantage.

"I am not patient anymore. Initially I tend to play with you for a little longer before I destroy the whole earth. But now, I can no longer play with you. You need to go to hell right now!" Clay then used his usual technique to transform his arm into a sharp pointing sword. However, it looks a little different than the usual one and probably because he was in his next level form. Gohan predicted that this attack will definitely be more critical than the usual one. If he gets hit, he's done for. He was confident in his speed but he knew Clay wasn't slow either. Even if he can teleport to somewhere, Clay also knew how to teleport. There was no place for him to run away. Perhaps this is his limit of dragging the time till Bulma finishes the clothes.

Just when Gohan had almost given up in thinking up of a plan, Kaio's voice entered.

_"Gohan! The clothes are done right now! Teleport yourself to the lab immediately!"_

Gohan was shocked to learn that. "She's done? That was earlier than expected!"

Goku entered in. "It seems Bulma had asked her Dad for help to proceed the work faster! Gohan! Quick!"

Gohan nodded and the place his fingers to his head. Clay spotted that and quickly dash to attack Gohan. "Oh no you don't!"

Gohan smirked and then swoosh! He disappeared.

Gohan teleported himself back to Bulma's lab and then release his supersaiyan state back to his original form and lowered his ki as much as he can so that Clay will not find him. He saw Bulma and Dr. Briefs there already waiting for him.

"Gohan! Here's the clothes!" Bulma showed Gohan the Black long sleeves clothes. It looks more like a cloak in Gohan's view but the appearance is not important. He slides his hands into the clothes and buttoned it to close the hole.

"Thanks, Bulma! I will leave now!" Gohan smiled and was about to leave.

"Gohan. You better do something about Videl who is now at the living room going crazy. It seems that you are on TV and she's going bonkers."

"Eeeek!" Gohan quickly left the room and grade towards the living room. He saw Chichi, Goten, Trunks and Videl there with all their eyes on the TV.

"I don't get it! Why did he disappear again? How did he do that?!" Videl screamed.

Trunks laughed weakly. "He's superman! HA HA HA. Maybe he can move so fast that no one can see him!"

Gohan peek at the back and listened but then Videl turned and noticed him. "Gohan?!"

All eyes went to Gohan and he jumped in fright. "Oh shit!"

Videl was the only one who had no idea what was going on so Chichi, Trunks and Goten remained calm. Before Gohan wanted to escape, Videl caught his arm tightly. "Oh no where do you think you are going, mysterious Gohan?!"

Gohan dropped down a lame sign as he could not explain anything to her at all. "I had a bad stomach ache! Can you release me?!"

Videl released immediately as she turned red. "Where have you been? You better don't run away too much. It's dangerous outside! The big crazy monster Clay is fighting with... With Golden-haired warrior..." her voice dropped. "I don't know how he survived but..."

Gohan moved his eyes to the Tv and Clay was on the screen looking everywhere. He knew he is trying to find his ki.

"Videl, thanks for the advice!" with that, he ran away before she could chase after him.

Videl gave a confusing look as she sees the backview of Gohan slowly disappeared from her sight. "Weird. He's still wearing that weird accessory..." then she noticed it. The Golden-haired warrior had also the same thing on his head earlier. "Nah, it can't be..."

Gohan quickly teleported himself back to where Clay was and transformed back to supersaiyan again before he was caught in the camera.

"Hello, Clay. It seems that I am ready this time."

Clay was obviously dissatisfied the way Gohan popping here and there. He couldn't figure out where he kept on teleporting here and there at all. "Just what are you trying to do?! What is with your appearance?"

"Ah... This? It's uncomfortable without my clothes on so I went back and change!" he smiled.

"Ahhhh! The Golden-haired warrior is back! And he changed into new clothes! Ah! What is he thinking to change clothes at this time?!" the reporter said to the camera man.

Videl widened his eyes as she saw him appeared out of nowhere again. Weird. The dress seems familiar. It looks a bit like why Gohan was wearing. "Hey, Trunks, where is Gohan? Which toilet is he in right now?!"

All of them have a bad feeling that Videl is suspecting again.

Chichi laughed and joked. "What are talking about at this time? My son had a terrible stomachache like he said!"

"Heh, I just want to make sure something. How come Gohan is wearing the same clothes like the Golden-haired warrior on TV now?"

Trunks came in the right time to lie. "T-That clothes is pretty common! It was designed by my mom and it had been selling for the past few months! It isn't a surprise to see people wearing the same clothes!"

All of them sighed in relieved to see Trunks came up with a convincing lie.

Seeing there was nothing to argue. She focused back on the Tv.

However, deep inside her mind, she felt a little uneasy. The same clothes, the same strange thing on the head, are those really a coincidence?

Clay had a very bad feeling about Gohan's strange appearance. Something seems odd. His actions of teleporting so much seem that he had something in his mind. "Care to explain what is wrong with your mind to teleport and change yourself with clothes when there is no meaning in the fight?"

"Hmp, I told you I am not comfortable without any clothes on!"

One look and he knew Gohan lied. But there was no explanation he could find out. "That's it! I had enough of your foolish game!" he ended his words and starts his attacking. He first send a few blast of kis go Gohan. Gohan dodged easily and could tell that Clay is fed up with him. "Clay, you seem that you are weak when you get mad." he said softly and then fly higher up to the sky, waiting for Clay to catch up to him.

Clay followed him. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" he caught Gohan's arm and tried to send a kick to his face. Gohan used his free arm and stopped the leg. And he smirked. "Shall I let you know something? I can now turn into supersaiyan 2." after hearing that, Clay trembled and fly away from him to avoid him. "Don't be foolish! You think I will get tricked by your words?!"

Gohan's smirk remained as he prepared. He yelled. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" his ki rose over his limit and sparks glowed over his body. His hair all stuck up higher while his fringe remains down. His power increase heavily an he can felt the power overflowing himself. Finally, he completed his transformation. There was nothing to block him from turning to supersaiyan anymore due to the clothes he was wearing.

Clay's face changed. He could not believe that this brat actually had turned to supersaiyan 2! How can that be? He was supposed to be able to suck all energy from Gohan if he goes beyond supersaiyan. But not only he can't suck the energy from him, he received fear from the power right in front of him. "That's not possible... What is with that? How can you turn supersaiyan 2?! No way! You can't!"

Although Gohan knew he could win, he couldn't let his guard down. After all, Clay can still transform further, although he doesn't know how many times he can. "Clay, if you are so afraid, why not turn even stronger? It's obvious that you cannot win against me with your current state."

Clay's hand tightened as he growled furiously. How can this happen?! How can everything is not going according to what he wants?! He had predicted the worst case if Son Gohan revives, he will kill him. But why is it that not only his ability doesn't work on him now, he even turn supersaiyan 2! "Damn you!" Clay charges to Gohan but Gohan was quick enough to avoid him and send a few hits to Clay's body. Because it was so fast and Clay's anger was overflowing, Clay lost this match and was sent flying all the way back.

He managed to stop himself from flying further back by putting his ki to his feet and stop the impact.

"I am supposed to be the strongest! Stronger than Cell! Stronger than anyone! I cannot allow you to interfere me any longer!" Clay finally decided. This is it. He had to end this quickly. "Allow me to show you! My ultimate form that has no weakness!"

So he finally planned to go to his ultimate form. Gohan had prepared this and he was confident he can win. He knew how much power he possess when he turn supersaiyan 2. He himself knew there was no limit of his power and he keeps growing. However, precaution is still needed.

Piccolo and Krillin were still outside of the Capsule corp, feeling the kis. Vegeta was also there but he was in his anger form. He knew that despite training heavily for all these years, his power can't be match against Clay. He knew the difference is too big.

"Krillin, Clay is planning to go to his highest form! I am afraid that he plans to destroy the earth! Go get the dragonballs from the spaceship now just in case!" Piccolo ordered.

"Okay!" Krillin quickly went to the spaceship. He first took it all the Namek Dragonballs and then the Earth Dragonballs. He placed both of them on the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Clay was still transforming and his veins popped almost every part of his body. It was a disgusting scene but to Clay, it was nothing because his body is not made from flesh. His body was special that could take down to anything.

The helicopter with the reporter and cameraman were trying their best to film even though it was hard when Clay released all his ki like that.

"Dad! Can you hear me?" Gohan said in his mind.

_"Yeah! Gohan!"_

"Even though Clay's ki is expanding, I don't feel any fear at all. But half of my mind is afraid that anything may happen."

Goku and Gohan were both confident in winning against Clay. But there was something that everything is going too good. "I know. But we have no choice but to defeat him as fast as we can. We don't know what he will do next!"

Clay finally completed his transformation. This time his transformation was obvious. He had two horns sticking out at the side of his head. His tail becomes as long as a dragon's tail. His body was much bigger than before and he had created wings behind his back.

"Thank you for waiting... Hehehe..."

Gohan noticed his voice also had changed. But it doesn't matter. Just when he was about to prepare the fight, Clay disappeared.

His eye widened. "W-What?!"

"Krillin! Take the dragonballs and run away!" Piccolo yelled but it was too late.

Krillin, who was holding two of the Earth dragonballs, stopped when Clay appeared in front of him.

Piccolo had sensed that Clay will appear here. He wanted to warn Krillin to at least take one dragonballs away a he figured out what Clay's plan was.

"Hmm... Die." Clay's voice was calm and he glare at Krillin who was staring at him with his body trembling. The next thing Krillin knew, he was send flying away and his body crashed into the Capsule corp!

Videl and the others felt the impact and all often looked at the side at where Krillin's body was. "W-What happened?!"

Krillin was no longer conscious.

Vegeta had already turned supersaiyan. Clay turned his body to Vegeta. "Oh Vegeta... I supposed that my luck turns out to be pretty good huh?!"

"Hmp! Aren't you underestimated me a little?!" Vegeta was about to strike Clay when Gohan finally teleported here.

"Shit!" Gohan was shocked when he saw a hole at the capsule corp. Krillin's ki was gone! He saw Clay turning to him with his wicked smile and he send his last words.

"Let's continue our fight." and he disappeared out of the sight.

Everything was happening too fast and Gohan had no idea what was going on. This was when Piccolo yelled to Gohan.

"Gohan! He took all the dragon balls with him!"

"Damn!" Gohan quickly teleported back.

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

1.) Firstly, my hard drive disk was replaced, therefore I lost every single data including whatever countless stuffs, that includes my whole damn story. I have a small messy back up in phone but it's nothing near to where I put in MS word so it's almost like rewriting the whole story, including the future chapters I'm already done with. So expect the next chapter to be delayed.

2.) Secondly, I want to thank Darkvoid116 for helping me out with my terrible English! I really needed someone to help me out.

3.) And thanks to those who keep following to my updates. I'm not very active in forums or topics but thanks for reading.

4.) Last of all, I'm SORRY for this chapter. You guys will know the reason why I said this when you scroll all the way down.

**Warning:** This chapter includes a little 'not so suitable' scene for 14 years and below. (Even though it's a story)

* * *

**Chapter 19: Gohan VS Clay – The Wish And The Death!**

The sound of the huge crash caught everyone's attention. Upon seeing that the group had rushed to where the sound came from, Videl hurriedly followed. The kids, without wasting any time, aided Krillin and carried him out from the damaged wall.

"H-He's still breathing!" Trunks yelled in relief after he took a look and placed Krillin on the ground gently, with Goten's help.

"My god! What happened?!" Chichi asked in a trembling tone.

Chichi wasn't aware, but the kids knew after they felt the ki outside Capsule Corp. Their faces turned pale when they realized Clay teleported straight there.

Videl only recognized who Krillin was after she walked closer. It was him, the monk at the Cell games. The more she tried to think further, the more confusing it was for her. _What's going on? What is he doing here? These kids also know him?! _Videl had no idea what was going on, but something was definitely not right. "Hey! He's injured and what are you guys standing here for?! Help him up!" Yes, it was weird. Normally people would have just yelled for help or called the ambulance immediately but they were doing nothing.

"He should be fine." said Goten, "He's only knocked out."

"…" _HUH? What is with that response?_

It was just too tough for her to understand.

...

Gripping tightly in anger, Gohan blamed himself for not expecting that. Clay had teleported himself to Capsule Corp. out of the blue. And now, he teleported back… along with the DRAGON BALLS floating around him.

Goku sensed something strange. He couldn't see so Kaio explained to him.

"Hmp." A soft wicked tone travelled out from him before he stick his tongue out and licked. " Do you really think that my transformation needs to consume that much time to complete?"

Gohan's responded with a slight flinch.

"I was analyzing the facts that I failed to notice." And the monster began with his explanation. "Why? Why can't I absorb your power? Simply put, it was because of the costume you were wearing. Yeah, it was strange that you said you wanted to change. I assume that it must be Bulma Briefs who invented that costume for you to block my ability."

_I need to do something quick! _Gohan's eyes focused on the Dragon Balls, analyzing what step should he make next.

"Next," Clay continued, pretending that he didn't notice what teen was trying to do. "Trunks had stolen the Dragon Balls that I hid, and my guess is that they must have hid it in Capsule Corp., though I wasn't very sure if I was right. Hmp, what surprises me was how Vegeta and the rest arrived on Earth that quick."

_Don't get distracted; concentrate, Gohan!_

"If it wasn't that you kept teleporting with no reason, I wouldn't have realized that their ki's were at Capsule Corp.!"

He already knew Clay had figured out everything by himself. This was getting worse for him. But then, he smirked, "So? Even if you've got the Dragon Balls with you, I'm pretty sure you have no idea how to use them."

His words made Goku relieved. "Yeah! He doesn't know the password!" However, that only lasted for a few seconds.

"You have seriously underestimated my ability to think ahead."

His reply and his smirk surprised Gohan. _W-What?_

"Did you really think I don't have a plan in mind… before I… steal…the Dragon Balls…?"

"What?"

…

"The fight has become very strange; the fighters keep using a disappearing technique! I'm sorry everyone, but I cannot come up with anything to explain what is going on!" exclaimed the reporter.

Chichi crossed her fingers and prayed.

Goten was taking care of Krillin while waiting for the Senzu beans to arrive.

And Trunks was just right beside Videl, whose attention went back to the screen.

"His appearance is terrible…" she said disgustingly before she pointed, "What are those balls around him?"

Trunks didn't even focus on what she said. He had a strange feeling that the monster was planning to do something next. The first thing he thought was the destruction of Earth since that was the easiest reason.

...

"I admit, you are quite strong to be able to push me this far."

His uneasy look was obvious but he couldn't hide it. "You're still afraid of me? That's good news, Clay."

Definitely, his words didn't change the anxious sensation he felt from him.

Clay licked his lips again, "Why not try to use your brain? A sly guy like me is not that difficult to figure out." His index finger placed to his head. "What do you think I'll make you to speak out the password for the Dragon Balls?"

"Ah…" he had no idea. Nothing's coming out from his brain. _Plan to eliminate the planet? Or what?_

"3 seconds."

_3 seconds?! Damn what is it?! What will he do?! _

"Time's up."

At this moment of time, there was something that flashed across his mind, something that he doesn't wish to happen. _No…_

"Let's say goodbye to your lover, Son Gohan." was what came out from his mouth…

With that, Clay disappeared once more.

The teen had his eyes widened, lips opening wide and he finally figured out. _NO!_

Swoosh!

Clay disappeared from the screen once more and Videl was about to exclaimed in frustration when she felt something behind her. She heard Chichi's gasped behind her and an arm grabbed her neck from the back, lifting her up. "Ahhh!"

It was too sudden.

"DAMN!" Trunks who was nearby, tried to jump towards Clay but he was a second late before Clay disappeared. Along with Videl.

"Ah…"

There was a second of shock before Trunks hit his fists to the ground.

Goten and Chichi didn't have time to react at all.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gohan's eyes widened when he saw Clay appeared... With Videl!

"Ah…"his shaking voice came from him. Something that he feared it would happen was now right in front of his eyes.

Videl struggled for awhile before she realized she was brought to somewhere else. She turned her head back and glared. _I got caught?!_

But she didn't last very long before she felt her energy was draining. It was then she realized the situation and her eyes looked down, and received the shock look from the guy she loved so much. _No way…_

He growled, "LET HER GO!"

Hot blood rushed through his veins and spread to his mind and body. "CLAY!" he flew straight to Clay but he stopped when he saw Clay's fingers turned into sharp claws and aimed at her neck. "Let her go! I SAID LET HER GO!"

_Why? Why?! WHY?! HOW DOES CLAY KNOW HER?! _

Anyone would realize Gohan's reaction was severe. And Clay knew he had to take advantage of it. "Don't be absurd, say the password and let me have my wish. And I'll release this precious girl of yours."

As if he didn't hear the deal with the Dragon Balls, he screamed, "Shut the fuck up!"

Clay's claws immediately aimed at Videl's chest. "Your choice. Save her or let her die!"

"D-Don't do that!" the weak girl finally spoke. It took her awhile to find the remaining strength to yell. "JUST KILL HIM! He killed too many people!"

"Shut up!" Clay tightened his hands to her neck and she let out a groan. "Come close and I'll slash through her heart!"

...

"Videl is being held captive!" the reporter screamed, "I'm not sure how the monster did that but," a sweat falls from his head. "This is the worst…"

Back at Muten Roshi's, everyone had this awful look.

Back at Capsule Corp., the purple-haired kid was trying to control his feelings but he couldn't as he hit his fists in the air over and over again in frustration of not being able to save her in time.

At the underworld, Goku was expecting that Clay may do something bad, but this is not good. NOT GOOD, as in what Clay was trying to provoke his son. He could sense Gohan's ki, it was messed up, raged. Yes. Gohan getting mad was a good thing, but Goku doesn't show any sign of positive look.

_Not good, please don't let that happen…_

…

"Let me tell you something. I do not have much patience therefore, there's only 10 seconds for you to decide, the Dragon Balls or the girl's life." And he started counting, "One."

It was desperate situation for him. Of course the first thing that came to his mind was Videl, not the Dragon Balls. But having Clay's wish granted was not something he wanted to happen, especially since he didn't know what he wants. But there was no choice; he couldn't get any closer to save her.

"Six."

_Damn._

"Seven. Eight."

Finally he reached his limit; he could not bear it and decided. "F-Fine, I'll summon the dragon! But in return, YOU MUST RELEASE HER!"

_No…you can't do that…_Videl tried hard to talk but she had no strength. She could barely even control her vision, which was already blurring.

Gohan landed on the ground and crept closer to the Earth Dragon Balls. If he could, he would wish to save Videl from Clay's hands but this wish was not possible since it was beyond Kami's power. So the only thing he could do was to let Clay have his wish. It was better than to see Videl being killed.

"Appear, Shen Long!" Gohan yelled and, slowly, the Dragon Balls all started to glow heavily. The sky turns dark and lightning appeared within the clouds. And slowly, the usual scene to the Z fighters, Shen Long appeared big in front of their eyes, floating in the air with his usual terrifying-looking face.

…

"What the heck?!" the reporter screamed. Not that it was a surprise for a human to be shocked. The Dragon Balls existence wasn't known to the current world.

…

"Oi Goku!" Kaio called at the right time. "Hurry and stop Gohan! You're not going to let Clay have his wish, right?"

"It's too late." Goku replied, still filled with his uneasiness. "Shen Long has appeared."

…

_Tell me this is all a dream. Please. I had no idea what's going on anymore…_Videl said in her thought. She could see a big dragon in front of her; somehow, she had a strange feeling that she has seen this dragon somewhere. Yeah, all dragons probably look the same but not as big as this one.

It was not within Gohan's expectation that Clay seemed to be surprised at Shen Long's appearance. Indeed, Clay had no idea that the password was so damn easy. Yes, he didn't even try to figure out.

"Tell me your wish." Shen Long's deep, growling voice spoke, "I will grant you any 3 wishes as long as it is within my power…"

_3 wishes?! _Clay yelled mentally. _Heh, this is unexpected, this means I can get more wishes! But first thing first, I need to make that wish. _"Hahahaha! Yes, Yes…" he flew to Shen Long with Videl and began his wish.

_No! I don't know what is going on but seems this dragon can grant wishes. I must wish before him! _Videl shut her eyes and tried to concentrate to find her remaining energy.

It seemed like it was the end, as far as Gohan, Goku, and Kaio were concerned.

Gohan growled, shutting his eyes as he cursed under his breath. He needed to take advantage of finding out an opening from Clay.

Then, Clay spoke.

"Dragon! Grant me my wish!" Clay's wicked laughter was loud enough, fearing that it was too soft for Shen Long to hear. But just as he was going to say his wish, Videl cut in, screaming with all her might. "GET RID OF THIS MONSTER FROM THIS WORLD!"

Her action surprised the both of them and Clay's glared dangerously at the girl who just daringly said her wish.

"I can't do that. It's above the power of Kami. Please say another wish." answered Shen Long, which Gohan was expecting.

"Damn you bitch!"

Videl was obviously useless now and he threw her off hardly, facing himself back to Shen Long.

Gohan noticed that quickly and teleport to Videl, using his arms to carry her in time. "Videl!" For once, he felt relieved that she was alright. But he noticed the girl seems to be too weak. _Shit, her energy is almost gone. She can't afford to move or she'll be in danger. _Thought the teen and he was interrupted by a weak soft groan. "Golden-haired wa…warrior…"

"Dragon! Grant me my wish!"

Clay's voice caught their attention and Gohan once more showed up his anxious face. _Shit!_

"Destroy…"

_Damn what is going to wish for?! Destruction of Earth?! _

"Destroy Son Gohan's soul and spirit RIGHT NOW!"

…

"WHAT?!" Goku yelled and tightened his fists. "No! Why that wish?!"

"Ahhh…he wants to destroy Gohan's spirit?"

"Can Shen Long do that?!"

Kaio paused for a second, "I'm not sure but to put it another way, Shen Long is able to put Gohan out of the world, which means he'll probably send Gohan back to the underworld…"

"That means Clay had figured out that Gohan is not back from dead… no if Gohan comes back here, and the Dragon Balls are still with him, then, damn,"

…

"Heh, you can do that right?" Clay glared, but it didn't scared a bit out of Shen Long. Of course, he analyzed everything before he completed his transformation. Gohan's appearance was the most suspicious, how had he managed to come back without the Dragon Balls? The halo was the next thing he felt strange about. And this was how he figured out that Gohan had yet to be revived.

Shen Long replied. "I can remove a spirit or soul from Earth. Your wish will be granted."

Gohan could only watch, as he was just too shocked to even think of the next step.

"Hahahaha!" Clay started laughing before even Shen Long starts his job. _Finally, my wish will be granted! He'll disappear from here!_

Shen Long's eyes turned red, a usual sign of him granting wishes.

Suddenly, a loud groaned came from Shen Long; the red glowing eyes disappeared and it all became black. The long, big body of Shen Long glowed in yellow before it burst and turned back into original balls, dropping back to the ground one by one.

"HUH?" Clay's eyes turned big. "W-What?"

_What happened? Where's Shen Long? _Gohan looked everywhere but no, he wasn't wrong. Shen Long turn back into Dragon Balls, but it wasn't the usual color. It has no stars, no color, just a plain ordinary stone.

...

"W-What's going on, Kaio-sama?" Goku asked when he noticed Kaio had another surprised look again.

"…" Kaio didn't know how to explain the disappearance of Shen Long.

...

Clay turned back to Gohan with an upset and furious glare. "Grr…"

Gohan couldn't react to that and furthermore, he was still holding Videl in his arms. For a moment, he thought he was dead. But instead Shen Long just disappeared. Shen Long isn't supposed to leave before granting a wish.

Gohan's thought was interrupted before he could think of a reason.

"What's going on?! What happened to the dragon?!"

Gohan also wished to know that. But there wasn't time for him to think of a plausible reason. He was actually glad; Clay had failed to eliminate him. "Such a pity, huh? Now that Shen Long is gone, you can't do anything against me."

Clay's awful monstrous expression stayed for a minute. He never felt this burning feeling inside him ever since he was created. He was about to get rid of his nemesis he had feared for all of his life and what happened? How could this happen to him? The dragon said he would grant the wish but just disappeared into thin air as if he had died? Furthermore, the Dragon Balls turned different and it doesn't glow anymore; it seemed like it doesn't work anymore either. His one and only chance just disappeared. "YOU BASTARD! DIE!" as if he had put all the blame on Gohan, who did nothing, he released his ki and charged him, blinded by his anger. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! DIE!"

He sensed the danger from him and quickly flew away as far as he could. But at the last second, he noticed Clay's speed seems to stop for a second and the next thing he saw, Clay send a hard red beam to the Namek Dragonballs.

"WHAT?!" he stopped, shocked at what Clay just did.

The Namek Dragon Balls turned into ordinary stones right after that attack.

…

_HE DESTROYED THE NAMEK DRAGONBALLS?! Damn now there's no way a wish can be granted! This is bad…_

"Son Gohan."

His eyes focused on Clay who just called his name.

_Huh? What was that…? _Videl knew that she was in the arms of the Golden-haired warrior but she wasn't very clear. But she knew she heard a very familiar name.

"!" Gohan noticed the color of Clay's eyes changed again. They weren't red, they weren't purple. They were completely dark, as if his eyes were all completely gone!

"I don't need the Dragon Balls anymore. I will get rid of you myself! I will let you know the pain of losing someone important in return for humiliating me!"

His hands tightened after absorbing the danger words coming from his enemy. "Damn it!" he turned to Videl and she was nearly unconscious. _I need to bring her to someone safe right now!_

Clay's palm glowed out a ball of purple light. It seemed that Clay's confident technique was always a beam. After awhile, he threw the ball hard to where Gohan was. As the speed wasn't very good, Gohan managed to dodge and jump away. But a loud crash was heard when the attack hit on the ground and this time, it went deeper into the ground. _This is bad! It's hard to protect her and fight at the same time. But I can't leave her alone, Clay will still be able to sense her ki and teleport to her! Either way I have no choice!_

"Let's see how you can protect her!" Clay threw more ki blasts towards Gohan. His speed was fast and it took everything Gohan had just to dodge; he couldn't even devise any plan. "Damn, what should I do?!"

The fierce attack from Clay made Gohan unable to find any time to figure out what to do next. Gohan could tell that he could no longer see the attacks as clearly as before. Due to Clay's anger, despite that it makes Clay lose himself and weaker, his anger was not a joke and his attack was fierce. Any mistakes on Gohan's part would potentially lead to his and Videl's downfall.

Clay moved to Gohan suddenly and landed a punch on Gohan.

"Shit-!"

His body flew back but he was holding Videl as firm as he could. He opened his eyes again and to his surprise, he couldn't see Clay. He looked around and flew up high and tried to feel his ki. He turned back and had predicted Clay was just behind him. He managed to dodge in time before Clay almost hit him, or Videl, who knows? All Gohan knows is that he could not free Videl from his arms.

"Protect her all you can!"

Clay finished his words and started his attack again.

_"Gohan! Teleport her to West Kaio planet!"_Goku suddenly entered in. _"He won't be able to enter this world easily! He doesn't know how to teleport that far yet!"  
_  
Gohan heard Goku. "Really?!"

"Yeah! If I'm right, he doesn't know of the existence of Kaio world, and he won't be able to feel her ki!"

He was glad that there was another way. However, he doesn't have enough time to teleport as Clay's attack was fierce and fast. It took him all he could to just dodge his attacks while making sure Videl wouldn't be hurt by him. Even though there was a way, he couldn't do it if there's no chance. Each time he tried to place his fingers to his forehead, he was forced to put them away because of Clay's attacks. He knew that if this continued and Clay didn't stop for even a second, he wouldn't last long in the fight.

"Foolish love! Because of love, it makes you weak doesn't it?!" Clay landed his feet to the ground and causes more damaged while his eyes remained focused on attacking Gohan. "She is your biggest weakness!"

Gohan couldn't bother to even reply him. He didn't even want to talk since he knew Clay was trying to distract him.

"Do you really think I kept on missing my target because you are fast?!"

Gohan got caught by his words as he stopped in mid-air looking at Clay below him.

"You see, it won't be fun to just snatch her from you that easily." Clay noticed Gohan was about to teleport and move ahead of him. He teleported to Gohan's back and, as expected, Gohan noticed his ki and moved away quickly. "But you know, this is it. This time you won't be able to protect her, no, you won't even see her again!" with that, he disappeared out of Gohan's sight.

Gohan looked around but he couldn't feel Clay's ki at all. "No way! He couldn't just teleport and then not appearing anywhere here. Could he teleport to somewhere else?!" he was thinking so hard that he didn't realize that Clay behind him all along.

_"GOHAN! Behind you!" _Goku warned him loudly as he figured out what Clay had done.

But before Gohan could spin around, he got kicked in the face and his body was sent spiraling downward.

Everything was captured on screen but because everything was going so fast, neither the reporter nor the cameraman could see what's going on.

"We apologize for not being able to capture what's going on. The monster and the Golden-haired warrior are battling too fast. Whatever happens to Videl, Mr. Satan's daughter, we hope that she will be safe and sound."

The reporter was actually sweating heavily, fearful for his own life. To be honest, he never intended to go near to the battle because he valued his own life.

"Hey, can we go now?!" the driver of the helicopter was getting impatient as he was forced to bring the reporter and the cameraman to the battle.

"Just be patient!" yelled the reporter while the camera continued to shoot the scene. "H-Holy god!"

In front of the them, Clay was floating in mid-air... with Videl. However, he was grabbing her from her head.

...

Gohan had turned back to his usual state after being struck down by Clay suddenly. He coughed out more blood but he ignored it as he realized Videl was not with him. He moved his head up and growled in anger.

"The Dragon Balls are all gone. Nobody can do anything anymore." Clay said coldly as he rose up his hand with his fingers sticking together. He aimed at the girl while turning his lips into a smirk.

"No...! Stop!" Gohan turned Super Saiyan again and flew as fast as he could but he stopped when he was Clay's hands sticking through her body. "Ahhhh!" Gohan's eyes widened as he stood there, shocked.

"Ah!" Videl's soft scream came and blood splatter out from her body and mouth.

It was too late. Videl's body was shaking a little with her eyes close as if she were struggling with the pain. The hand was still inside of her and she realized she was losing blood rapidly. Her body was numb.

Clay noticed Gohan's expression. "Yeah; that's the expression I'm looking for." After that, he removed his hand from her body ruthlessly, causing her to scream in pain for the last time of her life. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

...


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

I'm supposed to wait for my edited document but there's no response from him or I guess he's busy. Here's an update. Sorry for the delay and I've changed some chapters due to some mistakes I made. Please let me know if there's anything not right because I lost most latest copies and left the old yet unedited documents.

Once again, just a note that I don't own DBZ characters. Whatever skills or weird scenes that don't come out in DBZ or don't make sense are purely fictional and all made up by the author. How Gohan go berserk and how Goku explained are all made up by me so don't ask me anything that you don't see in DBZ.

Not a great story, not a great writer, but please enjoy. Thanks for visiting my story despite my story is not any better than those awesome ones out there.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Gohan VS Clay – A Dreadful SSJ 3 Form!**

The scene was obnoxious. It doesn't matter even when the TV screen wasn't showing clearly what was going on. But it was clear enough to witness the ugly hideous hand went through the body like a sword, killing off Videl right on the spot. Far worse enough, he killed her off right in front of Gohan, whose eyes widened that can never go any wider, his brows spiked with a small electric coming out, and his mind was completely taken aback by what he is seeing right now.

The group stayed silent. Piccolo and Vegeta were back into the living area where everyone was.

The atmosphere was awkward when Trunks suddenly broke the silence. "I'm gonna kill him!" The kid turned supersaiyan in anger, shocking the group especially his father.

Piccolo grabbed his arm in time, "Stop! You think you can win!?"

"Let me go!" he roared, completely ignored his words, and completely ignored the people around him, even his best friend was crying in front of the screen.

"Calm down!" the Namekian tried. "There's always a-" he couldn't finish his words and Trunks just raised his ki, moving himself away from Piccolo. And without any words coming from him, he flew out of the place as fast as he could. "T-That brat!"

Bulma showed a sign of worried look and slapped Vegeta's back, who did nothing but a strange shocking stare at where Trunk was. "Vegeta! What are you doing?! Go and catch your son back! You want him to die?!"

"Tch!" the prince gave a grumpy look and left off to chase after Trunks.

...

Trunks ignored the hard wind that was blowing against him while he flies the hardest his could. Anger took over his mind and he could not stay any silent longer. And he was flying so fast that he didn't realize his father was chasing right behind him. He blamed himself for not being able to catch Videl in time from Clay. If he did, she couldn't be killed ruthlessly like that.

"Trunks! Stop right there!" Vegeta appeared in front of him and blocked his way.

"Don't stop me! I wanna kill that guy!"

"You think you can even lay a hand on that guy?!"

Trunks stopped and didn't speak. Of course, what he said was the truth.

"Go back this instantly right now. I will go to where Gohan is." Vegeta ordered.

"Dad!" Trunks didn't like that idea.

"I said I will go there instead of you! Go back right now you brat! You don't want me to use force on you, do you?!"

Trunks couldn't defy his father. He had always respected his father in every ways even if he isn't a soft person.

...

"Gohan! Can you hear me?!" Goku had been calling for Gohan for awhile but Gohan didn't reply.

"No use Goku. Gohan's mind now is on the verge of going crazy. Nothing will go to him now!" Kaio said in his panic tone. "Oh my... I didn't expect Clay to be so low!"

"Gohan!"

...

After pulling his hand off from Videl, he licked the blood from his fingers. "Hmm, her blood tastes quite nice."

Gohan's hands were clenching tightly. His teeth send out a growling sound. His body was shaking fumingly. Seeing the action that Clay just did only provoked him further. _The dragon balls are all gone. No one can be revived... No one..._ "How dare you..." his eyes glared at Clay like a beast.

For once, Clay thought he felt Gohan's ki had a slight change. But he ignored it. It was great killing that girl. "Heh, this dead body is in the way." he said and threw Videl, who fell to the ground where a rock that was nearby. Gohan's anger grew tremendously after seeing that. Videl's eyes were closed and there's no ki from her anymore.

"All I did was to copy that girl's ki and make it into mine, and here you can't figure it." Clay observed Gohan's movement but realized that there were so many openings while he is still on mid-air. _Hehe, he must have been too shock to even move._ "Now, it's your turn to join her! You should be glad that I'm sending you to hell with her!"

...

Mr. Reporter stayed in silent of shock. Without even announcing, the people who are watching it right now knew what kind of result it was. He was too afraid to announce that the Videl had been killed but it was also clear that to everyone, Videl is dead. It's 1 am in the morning. The sky was still dark but camera was able to shoot in high quality of the scene. But the only thing that it can't shoot that clear was the speed of the two monsters fighting.

...

"Wahhhhhh..." Goten cried. "She's been killed! The dragon balls are gone! Wahhh!"

Chichi closed her eyes in pain, hugging Goten in her arms. "Damn! How dare he kill my daughter-in-law?"

"Stop crying, Goten. There's always a-" Piccolo was once again cut off by one of them. But this time it was Krillin, who woke up.

"Hey... What happened?" Krillin asked while trying to balance him properly in pain. He still felt weak after being hit by Clay. No one answered so Krillin guessed that it just not be good news.

"Krillin, are you okay now? I mean, you should just lie and rest." said Bulma.

"Ah I am okay. I am more worried about the situation. Huh? Where's Vegeta?" he looked around.

Trunks flew back in at this time; informing the group that his father had taken his place and go to where Gohan was… alone.

"That idiot!" Bulma hated to learn it. She knew how dangerous it is and plus, the dragon balls are useless. If he dies then he won't be able to come back!

"Something is wrong with brother!" Goten suddenly yelled, pointing at the TV and everyone gathered at the TV screen.

...

"Ah... Ah..."

The expression of Gohan has started to change. The anger was still there, but his mind had completely shut off. Goku's voice couldn't reach him and no one could tell if Gohan even knows what's happening to him. "How dare you…" he spoke as if he still got a slightest mind. "I won't forgive YOU!" the kid's anger rose, so as his ki sparkled out even higher. Higher. Higher.

And even more… higher.

Clay's eyes begin to shake as he witness that.

The anger flowed out from Gohan was huge enough to tremble the ground. His eyes shut and screamed, along with a blast of golden light!

The impact hit Clay and he was blown away. "WHAT?!"

The helicopter could not withstand it either.

In fact, nothing can withstand, even the ground.

The golden light emitting out from the teen grew stronger and his yell was getting louder as well. Clay's body couldn't stop shaking. Not in pleasure. But FEAR. He was expecting Gohan to rise higher a bit, BUT NOT THIS BIG. And his ki is getting stronger and higher, something that he could not believe that Gohan's body can take it. It came across to him that Gohan has no limits in his power. Furthermore, his ability doesn't work on Gohan too.

"Wait!" Clay paused as he sensed something deeper from Gohan. "No, something is changing. He's doing something!"

The scream from Gohan had turned into a sound of a huge ape. The golden light that was glowing and soon turned into a shape of a flame burning heavily and the color turned completely red. Before Clay knew it, he noticed Gohan's hair started to grow. His face-shape is even changing and the costume that Bulma made for him suddenly burst into pieces as it could not handle Gohan's strong ki.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

"W-What's going on?! Why is this bastard still getting stronger?! How is that possible?! He should be fullest in his supersaiyan 2 state!" Clay had no idea what was going on but he knew Gohan is slowly turning into something... Something terrifying.

...

Goku... On the other hand, knew what was going on. "Ah damn, his anger had taken over him completely."

"Goku, Gohan is turning into that!" Kaio yelled.

"Gohan will be alright for the first 5 minutes, Kaio-sama." Goku said, but with an uneasy tone.

"You know how well 5 minutes pass in a blink of an eye! You know what happen next after 5 minute is over!" Kaio somehow hated how Goku always acted so carefree.

However, Goku wasn't completely not worried. "No one can even touch Gohan in that state so I think Gohan can finish Clay quickly. But..." he paused. "He can't remain in that form for too long. It's going to drain his energy quickly and he may have to come back here earlier than expected."

"That's not what I worried about, Goku. You know how terrible Gohan is in that state right? You even said not to worry when he turned that because he's a half-saiyan."

"..." Goku stopped to think for awhile. "If after that he's still crazy, then I'll just have to ask Baba to send me back to Earth. I'll handle him. After all, it's not like it's the first time I knew this side of Gohan."

...

While Gohan's hair was turning longer, his body muscles have also started to grow bigger. He was still emitting the red glowing spark light around him and finally, the teen achieved the state and appearance, of a supersaiyan 3.

The transformation was complete and the red glow disappeared.

Clay who was on the ground, stared at Gohan, trying to see what's going on with him.

Gohan's head was a little low and there was a few seconds of silence from him. However, the sound of a hard breathing came from him. He inhales and exhales deep.

The appearance was the same like Goku, who could turned into supersaiyan 3 too. However, as his eyes opens and glared at the direction at where Clay was, instead of green eyes, it was in RED, like the fire burning like a flame.

Clay caught that look of his and suddenly felt chills from those eyes.

"Ka..." was the only sound that Gohan produced. He took a look at the left and then right again before he glared at Clay who was watching him from the other side. Suddenly, a smirk planted on his face. "Hehehehehehe..." he sounded like he was snickering or laughing in pleasure, as if of he had set his eyes on his prey and starts to hunt for it.

...

"Good gracious! What had happened to the Golden-haired warrior?! His appearance had changed completely!" the reporter announced through the camera.

...

Chichi's eyes turned wide and then staggered. "M-My Gohan... T-This... This is my Gohan?!" and then as usual, she fainted and dropped herself on the ground. Bulma quickly carried Chichi to the sofa and rested her there.

"H-H-He transformed! What is that?!" Goten said in surprised and pointed on the Tv.

Everyone was shocked to see the new appearance of Gohan but something just wasn't right. Piccolo noticed that immediately. "That is not Gohan! The ki I feel from here is an evil anger ki! Something had happened!"

"I-I feel that too..." Krillin was shaking a little. "It does feel like Gohan but the ki is kind of... different..."

"Hmm..." another voice appeared and everyone turned back, only to see Karin-sama and Yajiroube already there. "Gohan must have transformed into the third form."

"Ka-Karin-sama! When did you get here?! I thought you were supposed to be here earlier!" said Krillin.

"Tch! All because of Yajiroube! His car got crashed on the way because of the impact that Clay had released earlier. We ended up walking all the way here." Karin-sama explained and Yajiroube just gave his usual annoying attitude.

"Hold on, what do you mean third form?!" Piccolo asked.

"Hmm, well you see," Karin scratched his fur in habit before he explained. "While Gohan was training with Goku at the underworld, Goku can already transform into supersaiyan 3. And during the training, Gohan was finally able to transform into that stage, however..."

All eyes stared at Karin who was still scratching his fur like a cat. Well, he IS a cat.

"Gohan loses his mind when he turned that. In other words, he's nothing but a monster right now."

All of them gasped in surprised.

"Well I will leave Goku to explain. Goku, you are listening right?"

Goku's voice entered in. _"Yeah."_

Everyone was once again glad to hear Goku.

"Huh?! Vegeta's not here?" Goku immediately sensed that the ki of the prideful prince wasn't there.

"Dad said he is going to where Gohan is." Trunks then explained everything to Goku who was concentrating on Gohan earlier.

_"This is bad! Vegeta doesn't know anything about that stage. Gohan is extremely strong in that stage and he sees anyone as an enemy." _Goku said with his worrying tone.

"So how bad is Gohan right now, Son-kun?" Bulma asked. She also did notice that the costume she did for Gohan was torn off when he transformed. It was made strongly enough not only to prevent his energy to be sucked but also strong enough to receive damages.

_"Gohan can't hear me anymore and neither can he even speak. When I was training with him, Gohan transformed into that stage suddenly and it surprised me that he did it unknowingly. Maybe it's because I trained him to get angry to his fullest. However, the anger took over him and his power burst. It took me quite awhile to make him go back to normal. Honestly, I can't last for even 10 minutes to fight him. His speed, his power, his fighting style, is completely on a different stage." _Hearing that from Goku doesn't sound pleasant at all.

"Son! Does that mean Gohan can win against Clay in this form?" Piccolo asked.

_"He can even win against Clay in his supersaiyan 2! I wish for him to defeat Clay in that form but not this one."_

"Because this form is dangerous?" Krillin added.

Goku kept silent for a moment. _"He can probably at least stay in control and play his enemy for the first 5 minutes but after that, he will get more dangerous." _"Just what the heck is with supersaiyan 3?! Goku, you can go further too?" Krillin can't understand the transformation of a saiyan at all.

"I can but I was only able to do it until recently. Unlike Gohan, I can control it well."

"But why is Gohan looking a little weird on the Tv? A supersaiyan should have green eyes! Why is he having red eyes?" Trunks asked this time.

"Yeah, it's too weird. Is it because Gohan can't control this form?"

Goku knew he had to explain this sooner. "_Yes, part of the reason is that Gohan can't control. You see, it took me years in the underworld to get into that stage. But Gohan transformed out of the blue and furthermore, he hasn't been training for years. I can only conclude that Gohan's progressing is rapidly faster than me and Vegeta. But because of this reason, Gohan's body and mind can't handle the transformation and his anger took over everything. Therefore, his transformation is not even near to perfect at all and that's why Gohan has an evil ki because of the anger flowing from his body. Another reason why Gohan can't control is because of his age, probably. He had transformed into supersaiyan 2 at the age of only 11. It may not be a trouble for Gohan in that stage but the third stage consumes too much ki."_

"Then shouldn't Gohan just remain back in stage 2?" Bulma added.

_"It's not that easy for him. He didn't even know he had transformed since he lost his mind after turning into that."_

"Whatever the case it is, it seems that Gohan will definitely win right?" Krillin said happily as he assumes that Gohan will defeat Clay. _"That's the good part, Krillin. About the bad part, there are two concerns. One, Gohan may have to go back to the underworld earlier because of using too much ki in that form. If he doesn't defeat Clay on time, that is. Two, he may get too dangerous that he will not be able to turn back anymore unless someone stops him." _"Ah! Then brother won't come back anymore! The dragon balls are all gone!" Goten cried.

_"Huh? Didn't Dende tell you yet? He had to use his mental powers to stop the lifespan of Shenron in order to stop him to grant Clay's wish. That's why Shenron disappeared and the balls turn into stones. Well I guess Dende had used all powers to do that that he can't talk now." _Everyone went completely stunned after hearing that.

"What the?! Is that true, Goku?!"

Piccolo then explained. "I was going to explain earlier to Trunks but got cut off. There is no way Shenron will disappear like that unless Dende did something."

_"Dende said he will revive Shenron when the whole battle is over." _added Goku.

Suddenly, there was a light of hope filled in everyone's heart.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Goten jumped and smiled, totally forgotten that he just cried like a baby.

_"We can bring everyone who dies back to life but then will reduce to 2 wishes."_ said Goku. _"Ah anyway, guys, sorry but to have to check out on Gohan now. Will contact you later!" _After Goku left the conversation, Chichi opens her eyes and woke up. She sits up and noticed that the kids were cheering and everyone has a smile on the face. "What happened?"

"Ah! Goku just told us that Shenron can come back to life!" Krillin explained.

Chichi froze for a second and then stands up angrily. "What?! Not again! Why am I the only one who always miss the timing to talk to Goku?!"

...

Clay swallowed for the first time as he slowly flies backward when he noticed Gohan was flying closer to him bit by bit.

"Just because you changed your appearance doesn't mean that you can defeat me." he snickered, trying to hide his fear that was making him losing his confident.

"Ka..." he was still not talking but only a growling sound like a wild animal that only has instinct in doing things without thinking twice.

Goku and Kaio are all watching the whole situation right now. It has been 2 minutes since he had transformed and all Gohan did was just on the same place doing nothing but moving a little whole growling. Goku was pretty worried because if Gohan drags it longer, it will be tough. _"Gohan! Hurry up and attack him! You don't have much time!"_

"Hmp, impudent brat!" Clay didn't want to wait any longer and started the attack first. He first sends a few laser beams to him and all were direct hit to Gohan. The smoke emitting out slowly disappeared and he saw Gohan floating there as if nothing is going on. He was still there with his awful confident face.

Clay got provoked by that and started throwing more thinner and smaller yet sharper laser beam at Gohan, planning to at least cut him to damage him. However, this time, Gohan moved and dodged the attacks swiftly in a split of a second.

The next thing Clay knew, he was already back standing on the ground looking up at him.

"F-Fast!" was what he muttered in shock. "When did he get there?!" he slowly descended to the ground.

"Hehehehehehehe..." a mocking laughter came out from Gohan and somehow Clay caught the message and got mad.

"What are you? Lost your mind? All you are saying is hehehe or kakaka..."

It was obvious the current Gohan can't even give a decent reply back to Clay.

"Let's see if you can take this attack! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Clay started to raise his ki to his highest form and started to form a huge green ball above his head. It looks similar to Genki dama but the color is different and process is unknown like Genki dama. Anyhow, it's a strong attack; at least Clay is using one of his strongest killing attacks that can damage the Earth easily.

...

"J-Just what is going on?!" Yamucha and the others have watched the whole thing. But until now, they were all pretty confused about the fight except that they know that the dragon balls are all gone.

"This fight is a bit too long." Muten Roshi commented and yawns. "Wonder why Gohan had transformed into that weird transformation. I suppose it's supersaiyan 3?"

Juuhachigou added in. "Probably but he seems more like out of control to me."

...

"Ahhhhhhh!" Clay finished the huge ball above him and completed the attack. The size of it is about 5 times bigger than one Kamehameha. With no warning, Clay sends the ball towards Gohan hardly.

Gohan stood there confidently until he suddenly flinched for the very last second before the attack went straight and hit him!

The attack was so powerful that everywhere were all damaged. The grounds, the rocks, the trees, almost everything were gone in a flash of light.

"Hahaha! You have no chance to dodge you fool!" Clay laughed for awhile when then suddenly disappeared when he saw a body shadow behind the smoke.

"Ka... Hehehehehehe..." Gohan was standing there laughing at his pretty who couldn't even hurt him a bit. Despite he has wounds, his expression doesn't seem like he is even hurt at all and that pisses Clay off.

This time, Gohan attacked him. Clay predicted Gohan was going to aim for his chest and make a quick move by defending it with his bare hands. His eyes twitched when he felt the strong attack he had landed to his palm. His kick was hard and he barely could take it. Moving a few steps back, he waited for Gohan to make another move.

However, this time, he speaks.

"Is this all you got? Look at you. Bragging how strong you are and yet you're so weak."

Gohan's voice echoed like double voices.

At this time, Goku realized that it has been over 5 minutes since Gohan transformed. "Damn! Gohan! Can't you finish this quick?!"

"He had started to talk. It's useless. You know that once he starts talking, it's all over." Kaio sighed.

"Hmp. I thought you are mute and the first thing you say is that I am weak?!" Clay's anger rose.

"Then we'll see about that." Gohan said confidently and send his next attack.

...

Chichi cried madly after she saw her precious son had turned into a monster-like appearance. "GOHAN! MY GOHAN! What happened to you?!"

"Shenron can be brought back to life later so it's okay!" Krillin answered.

"But what about the dragon balls? They are all at where the battle is! How are we supposed to collect the balls?" Bulma said.

All of them kept silent for awhile.

"Son! Are you there?!" Piccolo yelled, hoping Kaio can transmit the conversation.

It took awhile before Goku answered back. _"Piccolo, what is it?"_

Before Piccolo can speak, Chichi yelled. "Goku!" Finally she can hear her husband's voice. She has been waiting for a chance as everyone had already heard Goku. "Goku..." she burst out her tears.

"Chichi!" Goku called her.

"Gohan... Gohan... What is happening to Gohan?"

Goku finds it hard to explain to her. And it's best that Chichi doesn't know more than what's happening now. It would probably make her to crazy again. "Chichi, don't worry, if things get serious, I will go and stop Gohan. But first, let him defeat Clay first."

"Son!" Piccolo interrupted. "How are we supposed to get the dragon balls when they are at the battle place?"

"Vegeta is on his way to there so I will communicate with him and ask him to take the Earth dragon balls first." Goku answered and told Kaio to transfer to Vegeta.

...

**Note:**

_Sorry, didn't really make Dende explain because he's supposed to be extremely exhausted._


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

Lousy chapter updated again. Kinda rushing to post the chapters as I feel that I've dragged it too long. Will update the next chapter quite fast.

As usual, forgive about my bad English. I think there are too many errors in this chapter. For some reason, whenever I update a new chapter I always got to edit the spacing.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Gohan VS Clay – Limited Lifespan!**

It was tremendously ridiculous as the saiyan prince felt his pride being pushed down by a terrible ki, even when the ki was far away from where he was.

_What is this?! Aside from Clay's ki, Kakarotto's brat had changed his ki! What the hell is with his ki? T-This is Kakarotto's brat? THAT BRAT?! That's not possible! How can his strength still grow even further after all the 7 years of lacking in training?!_

_"Vegeta!"_ Goku's voice entered in. _"Take the earth dragon balls with you when you reached there!"_

Vegeta was a little confused. "What?"

"Shenron can be revived later so we need to get the dragon balls first. Since you're on the way there, you're the only one who can get the balls!" Goku explained.

Vegeta hated to be ordered but there was nothing for him to be choosing about. This is horrible. Clay and Gohan's ki is far stronger than himself, which frustrated him. But the situation is definitely not good. "Tch! Whatever! As long as this will not make you waste your one day to come back!" _That's right. My goal is Kakarotto. Nothing can stop me from fighting against him. NOTHING!_

_"Oh yeah, when you reach there, try not to go near Gohan. He had lost his mind and is extremely dangerous!" _

"Dangerous?!"

Of course he was aware of that. Who wouldn't feel that ki that just overtaken all of Clay's current strength?! _So it's really that KID huh?_ "What's wrong?! Explain to me what happened to Gohan!"

For one second, Goku paused and hesitated as he knew it would hurt his pride. But he got to accept that for now. Besides, he's going to see Gohan's appearance later when he reached there. He couldn't hide even if he wants to. _"He's now in supersaiyan 3, Vegeta."_

"!" Vegeta flinched.

It was an expected reaction. He did not expect that Gohan's ki that had changed was due to his next form! "What?! Does that mean you can go beyond supersaiyan 2?!"

"…_yeah."_ Goku replied softly. _"But I can control it unlike Gohan."_

"Damn!" he ignored the latter as he was unpleased to hear that. He doesn't care about Gohan firstly so he's more concerned about Goku. It frustrated him that Kakarotto was always ahead of HIM. Despite of his long training, he had no idea there was another transformation! And Kakarotto was the first to transform into that stage?!

"_You're not idiot, Vegeta. You should know how well not to approach Gohan." Goku warned. "I can't last more than 10 minutes against Gohan in that stage, even if I had to go beyond stage 2."_

"Tch!"

Vegeta clenched heavily, till blood that was flowing out from his flesh. He was mad, but he knew he can't afford to release his anger out right now. He knew that by looking at this situation, there was nothing that he can do if even Goku said that.

...

The battle was intense. The noises of the fight were heavy. Clay, who had just sworn that he's going to send Gohan to hell, was now losing as he was only dodging the attacks from Gohan. He did send some attacks back to the teen, but all he felt was his fists that were in pain, as if he just hit a hard diamond that doesn't even scratch. Aside from that, he was burning from the fact that Gohan's snicker to him was a sign of his defeat.

The battle stopped for awhile. "It's not over yet. I have more to come!" Clay yelled but with a tone that seems displeased, not convincing enough that he was confident.

"You better don't disappoint me then." The echoed voice from Gohan sounded differently than Clay's anxious tone.

It really freaked out Kaio, who was watching with his own eyes, witnessing a second time of a different Gohan. Gohan wasn't Gohan anymore, but a monster that seems to be enjoying with his prey before killing it.

From this moment, there was nothing that could be captured. The helicopter was blown away, at least far enough that they can't capture anything. It was not possible to even fly closer anymore between TWO monsters.

From the view of Kaio, Gohan has the upperhand, or maybe, MORE. Clay's annoyed look was getting more obvious. As time passes, he is losing all his patience. As he shut his eyes in desperate, he recalled a few minutes ago of the critical damage he received from Gohan that he was forced not to get close to him to avoid a single hit from Gohan. But it was also difficult for him to attack Gohan because of Gohan's speed that kept increasing further. It did seem like a message from Gohan that he won't be able to make a move on him.

"Not fun at all." A soft irritated look came from Gohan as he took the chance and move to Clay. His fingers crossed and raised his arm high, flying in full speed and hard hit towards Clay's neck. "ARG!" And he sends the creature down on the ground with little effort. The ground broke once more that it doesn't seem like anyone could even stand on it anymore. In fact, if the fight goes on, Earth will be gone.

Seeing that his prey did not get up quickly, Gohan yelled like a beast. "What's the matter? Are you trying to play dead? Is that all you got you lowlife?! You seem like you're all talk you bastard!"

There was a silence for 3 seconds before a smirk planted on Gohan's face. "Ah, trying to fool me by playing dead to make me lower my guard down and aim for my heart?!"

Shuddered, he got up from the ground in surprised. _What?! How did he figure out what I was going to do next?!_

...

Goku sweated. "That's the scariest thing about Gohan. He can read his opponent's mind and predict what they were going to do next." Goku recalled how he learned from Karin. Although he got up the trick, it was still not possible to fully know what the opponent is thinking. He can read moves, but definitely not the mind.

"You can't do that right, Goku?" Kaio asked.

"Reading moves should be okay, but not predicting like what Gohan just yelled like that. Gohan was NOT supposed to have that kind of ability. I wonder if it's something to do with his anger."

"Why can't we see a single thing?! Damn!" Trunks yelled at the Tv.

"It can't be help if the fight is going that extreme. I got to praise that reporter and cameraman to risk their lives just to capture the fight." Bulma said.

...

"How is that possible?!" Clay staggered and looked up high at Gohan who was ascending down from the sky and to the ground with his hands folded in displeased.

"Ka... Ka..." the heavy breath came out from Gohan before he speaks, "Enough. I'm going to destroy you! I am going to make sure you won't be able to regenerate anymore." Gohan suddenly flared and yelled out loud with his head headed up to the sky. His yell was just so powerful that the whole earth was shaking. He released a huge amount of ki and Clay was trembling in feared. This is it. Gohan is really dangerous at this stage and he knew he will not be able to defeat Gohan if he is this powerful. "Die!"

Clay, without a choice, had to use instant transmission and teleported to Gohan's back and quickly stabbed his transformed arm sword into his heart directly!

"Ah." Gohan let out a sound as Clay laughed like a child after finally succeeding in stabbing him. He even aimed at the heart on purpose so he will definitely die.

…

"WHAT?!" Kaio yelled in disbelief, never thought that Clay just struck Gohan. Goku didn't see what was going on. "What's wrong, Kaio-sama? D-Did something happen?" Goku did not feel anything different at all.

"A-Ah, Clay just struck Gohan's chest… probably, his heart…"

"WHAT?!" Goku yelled as loud as Kaio earlier. "B-B-But… his ki…"

…

Clay heard Gohan's voice, or rather, laughter. "Hehehe..."

Clay flinched and took his arm out of his body and retreated back. Despite the blood was flowing out of Gohan's body, Gohan was laughing in a scary way. He was supposed to be hurt yet his expression doesn't seem like he was.

"How..."

Gohan turned back and faced Clay. First, he touched his wounds. The blood was still flowing out but he didn't even showed any sign of pain. Next, he stared at Clay and spoke. "I don't feel anything. Kekekekeke..."

...

"This is bad!" Goku knew that this is it. Gohan in this state will never listen to anyone. "His body is hurt despite he's laughing! Kaio-sama, if this goes on, Gohan will die!"

"What are you going to do, Goku?"

Goku had no idea this turns out to be so tough than he expected. "If Gohan doesn't finish Clay in 10 minutes, I will step in."

...

Clay reached his limit. Out of anger, he decided to use the very last resort to finish off this bastard. He decided to use the same thing like Cell did. He expanded himself by inhaling first and his body suddenly turned into like a balloon shape.

Gohan wondered what this guy is up to for a second and smirked. "Self-destruct? Oh let's see if it can kill me."

Clay couldn't care less anymore. He had to choose this way to kill Gohan off. He knew his survival rate is not very high but he knew he can at least somehow survive by regenerate again. It's not like he didn't consider to at least remaining a piece of himself after self-destructing. "This is it, Son Gohan! The earth will be gone together with you!"

Gohan's eyes twitched and he flinched in surprised. He observed Clay turning bigger and bigger like a fat balloon. "Just like Cell huh?! Do you think I will be deceived twice?!"

At this moment, Goku noticed something about Gohan but he remained silent.

"Ahhhhh! The earth is going to explode together!" Kaio yelled but Goku remained calm.

Gohan let out a palm towards where Clay was and read to shoot a huge beam at him.

"You think that's going to stop me?! Hahahaha..." Clay laughed and finally he could not speak anymore due to his head being squeezed into his body. Then his body emitted out a light as a sign of blowing up in a few seconds away.

Gohan smirked and gave his last words. "It's you who's going to die alone. Goodbye!"

In the nick of time, Gohan send his beam towards Clay and pushed him off in a speed of light to the sky a fast as possible.

"W-What?!" Clay yelled in his inner mind.

The beam sends Clay off to the sky and then finally to the space before Clay exploded with a loud BOOOOOOOM!

...

The whole earth was shaking and everyone fell to the ground due to the impact. But the earth was pretty safe as Clay had self-destructed himself in the space instead of Earth. It took a few minutes before everyone in the Capsule Corp could stand up. It took awhile before Vegeta could even see what's ahead of him. He was already pretty near to where the battle was.

...

Finally, it was silent. The sky becomes night again while the light that Gohan was emitting out becomes the attention of the camera.

The helicopter was safe and the reporter was still taking all the details of what's happening.

"T-The monster is gone! And now it's only the Golden-haired warrior standing alone!"

Everyone who was watching the broadcast went stunned for a moment before they realized that Clay was finally destroyed by Gohan. Everyone in the Capsule Corp cheered.

...

Finally, Vegeta spotted Gohan easily with all the glowing around him. He landed on the ground and immediately surprised to see the new appearance of Gohan, who looked so much different than usual. It astonished him that the third transformation looked awfully strong. It took him less than a second to know something happened to the kid who always smiled cheerfully. With no information and explanation from Goku, Vegeta was still able to sense about Gohan's change must have something to do with the trigger of the death of that girl. But, it was still absurd that Gohan just transformed out like that.

His eyes fixed on Gohan before Gohan turned his attention to him. He didn't start the conversation because he wanted to make sure if Gohan really went mad.

"One more pest huh?" the double voice of Gohan surprised him.

"Hmp, you really had lost your mind huh, Gohan?"

"Ka... Ka... Ka..." once again, Gohan's red eyes glared dangerously at his opponent.

_"Vegeta! Stay away from Gohan and get the dragon balls!" _Goku entered in.

Vegeta ignored him and turned supersaiyan 2. "Shut up. I want to see how strong he is first." he observed Gohan for awhile and noticed he was bleeding at left side of his chest. Did Clay hurt him at his heart?! But why is he still standing like this as if there's nothing wrong? Is it because he is already dead that nothing will hurt a dead body? Ignoring the thoughts, he decided to pick a fight against him.

"_Vegeta! Don't try to hurt Gohan further! He may look like he's okay but he'll die if he gets more injuries!"_ yelled Goku.

...

"What the?! A man appeared out of nowhere had entered the battle! And his hair had turned golden! What's the meaning of this?!" the reporter exclaimed.

Chichi almost got a fright when she saw that Gohan was injured badly at his left side of his chest. Everyone saw Vegeta also on the screen. But the camera is slightly blurring.

"Gohan! Ahhhh!" Chichi fainted again after seeing the blood on Gohan's chest.

Piccolo also sensed there was something wrong with Gohan. Anybody could tell how heavy Gohan's injuries were. And if this 'evil' Gohan acted like it's doing nothing to him, it doesn't mean a good sign. In fact, it's the otherwise. If this goes on, Gohan cannot return back and he'll die loss of blood.

...

"Stop ordering me! Kakarotto!" Vegeta didn't bother to explain and started attacking Gohan.

He sends a few punches to Gohan while Gohan dodges easily and then send a kick to Vegeta's neck. Vegeta received the damaged but he managed to withstand the pain and stood on the ground nicely. Just by one hit he could tell that their power differs.

"You think you can touch me?!" Gohan chuckled. "Too bad, too sad!"

"Hmp, it seems like you have forgotten everything about me and the others. Are you even aware who you are right now?" Vegeta mocked him.

Gohan didn't answer directly. "Those who stand in my way will die! I will kill, kill, and kill! Until all the pests disappeared!"

"Kill? You?" Vegeta laughed. "Gohan will never kill. He's too soft-hearted just like his father."

"I hate to talk more than fight. If you don't wish to die, then get out of my sight you lowlife!"

Vegeta knew that Gohan was completely over taken by his anger. This person here is a complete opposite of Gohan. He concluded that his anger and probably busted out and somehow twisted his mind. "So you probably tend to destroy anything in your way? Fine with me because I am not that easy to be defeated!" Vegeta started to place his defense pose and ready to fight against Gohan.

Gohan, on the other hand, just stood there with openings around him.

_"Vegeta!" _Goku yelled. _"Don't hurt Gohan too much you hear that?" _Goku had realized that it was no point in talking to Vegeta. He also worried about Gohan's situation as he was struck directly to his heart. If Gohan loses blood any further without consuming the senzu beans, he will definitely die! Yes, he's dead. But if he dies again, that's it. He'll disappear.

The fight had begun. Both of them started attacking at the same time, hitting, punching and kicking one another and somehow trying to look for an opening. Vegeta realized that Gohan has so many openings yet when he tried to aim for that, Gohan just moved away so easily as if he had foresee what will he do next. _"Vegeta! Gohan can read his opponent's mind! He knows what you will do next!" _Vegeta thanked Goku for warning him late at this last minute in his mind while concentrating his fight with Gohan. Most of Gohan's attacks were fast and powerful that Vegeta somehow got caught with it and had to dodge it as fast as he could. But somehow, a sound of giggling came from Gohan and he felt a leg hitting his head directly and all the way to the ground.

The Earth once again trembeled heavily of this impact.

But Vegeta got up quickly after being hit. He stared up and saw Gohan in mid-air. He noticed the blood on his mouth as he wiped and glared. "Seems like you are hopeless." he then flies up the sky and stopped in mid-air to face Gohan. _Gohan's ki is dropping rapidly. Is it because of the wound at his chest? _Vegeta spotted that. He also noticed that Gohan doesn't even feel like he's hurt at all. But Gohan's ki is still considering high enough to defeat himself. "Tch, I didn't expect Kakarotto's son to be so tough to handle than himself!"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Kekekekeke..."

His awfully confident words somehow made Vegeta mad. Even though it couldn't be help, he had to do this. He tried to fly up further and look around to search for something. Gohan followed him and flew upwards. "What are you looking for to fly that up high huh?! Do you think I don't know what you're doing?"

Vegeta stopped and smirked. "I found her."

Gohan lost his smile and glared. He followed Vegeta's eyes and then spotted the dead body lying at the same spot.

His eyes widened.

Vegeta places his palm at where the body is, trying to aim. "You said you will kill anyone who stands in your way. That dead body is in my way." he then lighted out a ball in his palm. "I will make the body disappear so that not even the dragon balls can revive her back!" with that, Vegeta send the light he created and shoot towards the body.

_"Vegeta! What are you doing?!" _Goku yelled in anger after hearing that Vegeta wanted to destroy Videl's body.

But it was too late for that to even stop Vegeta.

...

Trunks and Bururma widened their eyes as they watched through the tv. Did their eyes deceive them? Did Vegeta just destroy Videl's body?!

"Vegeta..." Bulma's tears dropped as she never expected Vegeta to be so cruel to Gohan. "You're lying right?"

Trunks spotted and stopped his mother from crying. "Mom! Don't worry! Videl's body is unhurt!"

Everyone then focused back on the screen.

...

Vegeta smirked as the smoke slowly disappeared away. Gohan was at that very spot whole carrying the body in his arms.

"Why are you protecting a dead body? I thought you said you wanted to kill?!"

The current Gohan stared at the body. He recognized her. He didn't want her to be hurt. He knew this is a dead body so that shouldn't concern him. "V-V-Videl..."

Goku realized what Vegeta's intention was and let out a relieved sigh. "I see! That's what he was planning to do!"

Kaio asked. "What? Did Vegeta do that on purpose?!"

"Yeah. He knew Gohan will protect that girl at all cost. And in the first place, the trigger to Gohan's transformation was that girl's death. Gohan's consciousness must be still there that he doesn't want the same thing to repeat to that girl! His body must have teleported to her unknowingly."

Back at the scene, Gohan felt a pain in his heart and mind. He shakes off his thought while he places the body down as gentle as he could. He turned back at Vegeta as his anger once again flows out of his body. "How dare you?!"

Gohan charges to Vegeta and landed a force of punch to his face. Vegeta was thrown back but he flew back towards Gohan and attacked him.

Once again, the fierce battle continues.

Vegeta was on the losing side as Gohan's anger was in top form. He damaged Vegeta badly before Vegeta could make his move. After giving a last kick to Vegeta, Gohan stopped for a moment to wait for Vegeta to get back up. "What's wrong?! Where's your confident smirk right now?!"

Vegeta finally understand why Goku said he couldn't last for 10 minutes battling Gohan in this stage. All of his attacks were seen through by Gohan and it doesn't even have any damage to him if Gohan dodges. Plus, Gohan's attack was worse than he had thought. One hit and the damage is critical. Vegeta saw Gohan was about to attack his chest but he moved away quickly before he hits him. But to his dismay, Gohan appeared behind and have a hard punch to his back, or rather, his spine.

Vegeta yelled in pain and was send back to the ground.  
_  
"Vegeta! Just take the dragon balls and leave immediately! Gohan's about to go berserk!" _Goku warned.

Vegeta heard that and was about to agree with that when suddenly a light on the sky was heading towards where Gohan is at. "WHAT?!"

All of the eyes focused on the sky. There was a light coming down and before they realized, a smaller beam of light came down and shot towards Gohan's stomach!

"Ah!" Gohan gave a shock expression and looks down to his stomach. More blood bleeds out from his body!

"S-Shit! It's Clay!" Vegeta growled in anger.

Above, the light that was coming downwards was actually Clay himself! His body was in pieces but his head and upper-body was still there. It does seem that he was unable to regenerate back his legs. In a few seconds, he arrived by floating in mid-air in front of Gohan, who was still in shock about the hole in his stomach.

"How does that feel, Son Gohan? Do you really think I will die that easily?"

...

To their terror, they didn't expect Clay survived!

"No way! He's not dead yet!" Trunks said madly, clenching his fists.

"H-How can that be?" Krillin said with a shaking voice.

"But we could tell that for some reasons, he could not regenerate his legs and tail back." Piccolo added in. "He should be able to since he has my cells but why?!"

...

Clay is alive. The fact that he is alive terrified everyone. "There's a poison in that beam I just shot at you. You will not be able to survive in an hour! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

For this second, Kaio thought he had heard the laughter of Freeza. It's not news to him. He had Freeza cells too.

Vegeta bites his teeth in anger and floated himself next to Gohan. He looked at the condition of Gohan for awhile. Gohan's face was pale and he seems to have difficulties in breathing than a minute ago. He wasn't moving at all and his face still has this paralyzed look.

"What did you do?!" Vegeta asked Clay.

"I told you, there's a special type of poison in that beam. That poison will paralyze him and eats up all his energy until it will reduce to 0. There is no cure for it and eventually he will die!"

Suddenly, Gohan disappeared and appeared in front of Clay and grabbed his arm tightly. "You think I will die that easily?!" with that, he started kicking Clay's face while holding his arm firmly. He continued to kick his face like a soccer ball over and over again. Clay closed his eyes in pain but took a chance and grabbed Gohan's long hair. He tried to pull as hard as he could, only to realize that Gohan doesn't even feel anything and continue to kick him.

"ARG! ARG! ARG!"

Vegeta knew that Clay is done for. He was sure that Clay's ki is decreasing rapidly and if he doesn't regenerate his legs means that there's something that he had lost to regenerate himself. It's either he had lost Piccolo's cells or his own original ability of regenerating or he had used too much energy that he cannot regenerate anymore. "_Vegeta! Quickly get the dragon balls!" _Goku suddenly told him.

Without any choice, he quickly searched everywhere nearby for the dragon balls. In awhile, he spotted the Namek Dragon balls that have all turned into ordinary stones. While the earth dragon balls were only a few distances away from it. He quickly grabbed the smaller balls with him and flies up high to the sky again.

He saw that Gohan was already winning against Clay so there weren't much of stuffs to think about. However, Gohan's awful body does make him wonder if he will be able to last long.

...  
_  
"Guys! Vegeta is going to bring the dragon balls back. Dende will revive Shenron now and when the balls arrive, hurry up and wish!" _Goku told the rest of them at the Capsule Corp.

"What do we need to wish first, Goku?" Krillin asked.

_"First, transport all the Namek Dragon balls back to Capsule Corp. Next, ask Shenron to revive the balls back to original. Last, wish everyone who was killed by Clay back to life! After that, we will have another 3 wishes from the Namek dragon balls. We will use that to revive Gohan later!"_ Goku explained in detail.

"H-Hold on! What do you mean by a third wish?!" Bulma noticed, "How can we wish everyone back to life when we only have two wishes?!"

"_It's alright! I just asked Dende about that and he said that before hand he had already powered Shenron's power while he was upgrading the dragon balls. We can still have the third wish!"_

"Arg. Dragon balls should not exist at all." Kaio sighed mentally.

"Really?! That's great!"

Suddenly, Krillin added in. "Hold on! I forgot something important!"

Everyone turned to him.

"Since Gohan was also killed by Clay, doesn't the third wish is going to apply on him as well?"

Goku blinked his eyes. _"Ah YEAH! Why didn't I think of that?!"_

Everyone laughed but Dende's voice entered. "I'm afraid it's going to be difficult for Shenron."

Everyone heard the voice of Dende's. But his voice was quite frail. After all, he did all he could to remove the lifespan of Shenron. "Gohan is now in a stage where he cares about nothing. In order to revive him back, Gohan himself has to agree with being revived so Shenron can do the job. If not, Shenron cannot revive someone if that person doesn't wish to…"

Krillin turned to Piccolo who used to be Kami. "Is that true, Piccolo?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yes. Usually Shenron will automatically revive someone. However, if the dead person doesn't wish to be revived, he cannot do the job. It's the same result like how you guys want to bring Son back to Earth when you got the news that he's alive. Furthermore, I doubt that Shenron can do that as Gohan's current power would probably block away Shenron's power."

...

Clay had enough of Gohan's attack and finally burst his anger out. He released his ki as big as possible in order and it pushed Gohan away from him. He managed to escape from him but he was breathing hardly. He knew he had consumed too much energy while using his last resort of exploding. If Gohan didn't uses the light beam and send him off into space, he would have succeeded in destroying the whole earth. But not only that, Gohan's attack injured his lower part of his body badly and his tail vanished along with it. He had tried to regenerate but somehow, he doesn't have the energy to do so.

"It's a pity but now you're also going to die! It doesn't matter anymore!"

Goku noticed Gohan's ki was dropping fast. It was pretty obvious that the current evil Gohan is reaching to his limits. His wounds are heavy enough and now he's been poisoned. He will die at a fast rate.

_"Gohan! I know you can hear me! You have to finish Clay now! We can heal you with the senzu beans later!" _Goku's voice did reached Gohan but he didn't respond and only speak to Clay.

"Kekeke... You will be in hell first!" Gohan then teleported to Clay and punched his abdomen heavily. Clay groaned in pain and coughed out blood. He was too weak to even dodge and was forced to receive all the heavy hits by Gohan. "Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah!" Gohan continuously hit him until Clay's body started to lose it's harden effect. Each time Gohan hit his body, each time a few pieces of Clay slowly dropped to the ground.  
_  
"That's it, Gohan! Destroy him until there's nothing left!"_Goku continued to encourage his son.

Gohan stopped hitting suddenly and landed on the ground. He was panting hardly as his lips slowly turned purple. "Hah... Arg... Ka... Ka..." The next thing, Gohan dropped his knees on the ground.

Gohan's body is slightly weakening.

"Hahaha..." Clay laughed and floated himself up. He was almost left with nothing except his hands and head. His body was almost gone and he was still laughing. It looks creepy in the eyes of a human. "Finally you can feel pain huh?" Clay took the advantage and kick Gohan straight at the face. Gohan's body was thrown to the back as his body slides heavily on the ground.

...

"G-Gohan!" Trunks yelled. "Don't lose!"

"Brother!" Goten cried.

"Gohan! Don't give up!" Piccolo knew that the current Gohan wasn't Gohan himself. But no matter what, he is still Gohan, only except his mind was taken over by his anger.

...

"Kaaaaaaaaa!" Gohan suddenly yelled and his body started to glow even further.

Clay widened his eyes and was forced to move back. The wind was so hard that he couldn't even move further to Gohan. "W-What's with this...?!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews, follows and readings. Here's another lousy chapter I promised to update fast.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Gohan VS Clay – The Final Outcome!**

His scream was definitely abnormal at least to the eyes of anyone else who was witnessing what they were seeing right now. It may sound no different than any Saiyans when they were about to turn Supersaiyan, but Gohan's scream sounded even deeper than an ape. The ki flowing out from his body were tremendously heavy and hot, practically throwing anything and everyone that was nearby from him, just like a hurricane sweeping off them like nothing.

Clay was no exception. He failed to stay balance on air and in this worst situation where half of his body was gone, what can this monster do now? There aren't even any escape plan that pop out from his mind. The beastly voice of Gohan grew louder but this time, the sound came from him was more like screaming in pain, desperately struggling the pain he's suffering.

"Gohan…" Goku had finally reached his limit. There was no hope for Gohan anymore even though he had a slight hope of him to turn back due to his half-normal human side. "Kaio-sama, put me to Baba. I need to leave."

At this second, Kaio's expression changed as if he noticed something. "Wait…"

Goku closed his eyes and tried to sense again.

_Huh? He's losing control but his ki isn't dropping that quickly._ Goku didn't expect such unstable ki keep flowing out from his son. His ki just keeps on going up and down. For once, he thought that perhaps maybe inside of Gohan, he's trying to break free from this form. But there was no time to think further.

Kaio watched Gohan's hair slowly turning back upwards.

"His body can't take this anymore!" said Goku. "If he turns back he'll die! He'll feel the pain of his wounds! Kaio-sama, let me talk to Karin-sama!"

Kaio nodded and did as he said.

"_Karin-sama! Karin-sama!" _

His voice echoed to the Capsule corp again where everyone was.

"Yes, Goku? I am here." Karin replied while everyone focused on the conversation. It seems the Tv isn't working anymore as the helicopter was blown away.

_"Give Piccolo a senzu!"_ he told him. _"Piccolo! Take a senzu and go to Gohan right now!"_

Piccolo probably knew what's happening. He used to be the Kami after all and able to sense what's going on. He took a senzu from Karin and didn't ask anything. And if Goku sounded that tone, it means Gohan must be really in anger.

"_How long can you reach there?!"_ he asked.

"With my speed, I'll reach there about 15 minutes."

_"Okay! Please hurry up!" _Without waiting any further, Piccolo rushed out and headed to Gohan as fast as possible.

The conversation was going too fast that everyone went stunned for a moment before Goten started crying again. "H-H-He's dying?!"

_"Piccolo will be there for him, don't worry."_ Goku quickly calm Goten down, hoping that Piccolo could quickly reach there in time.

...

Gohan's hair had slowly turned shorter as if he is turning back.

The helicopter could not handle the wind and was blown away from the place. Clay also turned out to be blown away from Gohan and was forced to use his remaining energy to use his hands and grabbed to the damage ground to stop being pushed back.

"W-What is with this power?!"

...

Vegeta stopped flying and turned hack after he felt Gohan's ki getting higher. He showed out a stunned look as he tried to analyze about Gohan's current situation. He was supposed to be injured badly so why is his ki still rising? _But that control, it's unbalance. It's like…_

He knew that he can only come up with a conclusion. "Gohan is on the verge on dying."

...

But sometimes, nothing can be assumed that quickly and accurate.

Gohan's yell disappeared. But his hair had grown back to his 3rd form. However, no one expect that his hair color changed this time. Instead of his usual golden hair, it was in red, just like his eyes, totally match together. Opening his red eyes, he got up from the ground in an blink of an eye.

"Grrr..." the beastly voice came out from Gohan as he stared dangerously at Clay. His wound were still there and his blood was still flowing, yet he stood there like the wounds are doing no effect against him. This had completely make Clay confused that Gohan's power is not making any sense at all. He knew that he was already overtaken by him completely.

He knew there was no choice but to escape.

He had to.

He felt fear and his body trembled.

He needs to leave right away.

If not, he'll be killed.

"Killed?" he mutters softly and laughed. "H-H-Hahahahaha... How can I be killed? Even I lose my body; I can always posses another one! After all, I am substance that can't be killed." he convinced himself he was right. There should be no more crazy bomb and nothing can kill him now. "Yes, he's dying as well. He can't last long either. I cannot back down now! I need to hold at least half an hour! Given with his wounds, the poison will definitely spread faster!"

He focused back on Gohan after considering his next plan but he realized Gohan was strong and his eye widened. He looked around and tried to feel his ki but he couldn't. "He must have tele-" before he could finished, Gohan suddenly appeared in front of him. "What the-"

Clay felt his head behind grabbed by Gohan's arm. His grip was so hard that Clay felt he was going to burst at any minute. "K-Kahhhh!" He screamed in pain and tried go free from him but he failed. His eyes directed to Gohan who was giving a dangerous smirk. "Hehehe..."

After the last small giggle Gohan gave, he crushed Clay's head with the palm of his hands and blood splatter out! The creature didn't even have the time to scream and he was now headless.

...

Everything was being captured by the camera once more. Yes, the persistent reporter had forced the driver to fly to the scene.

Three of them were shocked to witness how the terrifying Golden-haired warrior just crushed his opponent's head.

"D-Disgusting..." the cameraman almost can't control not to puke.

"Ah... Ah..." the reporter was trying to find something to announce. "W-What a scene! The Golden-haired warrior's hair turned red and had killed then monster's head off!"

...

Chichi happened to wake up from and witness the scene. Because of that, she fainted again.

"MOM!" Goten quickly went to his mother with his worried look.

Everyone in the Capsule corp was so stunned.

Even though Krillin had battled with many opponents, this is the first time he witnessed such a fight, not to mention Gohan had actually destroyed Clay's head off like that! Of course, Gohan was already out of control but still, it wasn't a pleasant scene.

"What happened to Gohan's hair?!" Trunks pointed out. He can't believe how the heck his hair changed color like that all. A supersaiyan hair was supposed to be only in blond!

"Gohan..." Bulma had no idea what to say. All she can do is to pray Gohan can go back to normal.

…

Goku's face had become more and more uncomfortable. "This is it. No one can stop Gohan anymore." Goku remembered many hours back when he trained Gohan. It wasn't as serious as the one right now but still, there was a moment of second that Gohan's hair-color turned red. But that was in his supersaiyan 2 form where his anger passed the limit. Now Gohan in this third form, everything is over. He wasn't even worried about Clay anymore. What can he do? Even if he goes back to Earth, there was no way that anyone can just defeat Gohan.

What should he do?

He doesn't know.

...

Even though Clay was now headless, his half-body with arms were still struggling in pain on the ground. It was obvious without a head, Clay could not even speak at all.

Gohan noticed that the body was trying to move away from him and gave a wicked sound as if he was sending his last goodbye to Clay. "Kakakaka."

With that, he created a red energy ball in his hands, big and strong enough to vaporize Clay that won't allow him to regenerate.

_"Gohan! Stop!"_ Goku interfered. "_Do you want that girl's body to be destroyed as well?! Her body is there!"_

Gohan flinched and paused as if he had hears Goku. He turned back to where the dead body was but this time, unlike before, he wasn't shaken by it. He only ignored the dead body and concentrated on destroying Clay.

_"GOHAN!"_

Goku's voice could no longer reach him.

Gohan send off his energy all the way to Clay and a loud explode and the flash of light expanded out.

Everything was so bright that no one can see anything at all.

...

The tv screen went blank and they could felt shaking again.

...

Vegeta saw Piccolo flying towards him and they both stopped in mid-air.

"Where are you going?!" Vegeta asked.

"Tch! I will explain later! Right now saving Gohan is the first thing!" Right after Piccolo ended his words; a huge gust of wind blew towards them as they both were pushed back to the opposite direction.

"What the?!" Both of them yelled in unison.

...

Kaio sighed and concluded the Earth was over when Goku interrupted.

"Not yet, Kaio-sama! Gohan didn't destroy the earth!" Goku knew it.

Gohan right now was in mid-air carrying Videl with him. However, the ground was almost gone. The hole that Gohan had created was so big and deep that Earth was showing a sign of danger.

"Gohan still had the tiniest human side of him, Kaio-sama! If not, he wouldn't have saved the girl's body!"

...

But just right after Goku finished, Gohan landed on somewhere that could stand and just dropped the body there coldly. He looked at the opposite side and looked left and right, trying to look for something... Something to play with. He let out a grin as he spotted a helicopter at quite far distances away.

He headed there.

...

At the Capsule corp, the tv screen was still blurry but slowly it went back to normal and the reporter's face came in.

"Ah! It seems that there was a big explosion... Huh? What's that coming-"

Everyone was shocked when they saw Gohan flying his direction to where the camera is and before they could predict what he did, yelling and screaming for help were heard and the screen turn blank.

"W-What did Gohan just..." Bulma staggered.

But the answer was obvious. All of them could not believe that Gohan had attacked innocent human!

"Gohan!" Krillin shut his eyes desperately as he was mad at himself for not able to do anything.

"Ah..." Goten doesn't want to admit. "No! That's not brother! He's only like that because he lost control of himself! He will never do that to humans!"

"Yeah! It's okay! Dad will be back with the dragon balls!" Trunks added.

...

After destroying the helicopter into pieces, the three of them fell to the ground. They were all so frightened that all of their knees were weakening themselves. They tried to escape by crawling but Gohan stood in their way and let out an evil grin.

"P-Please don't kill us! Please!" The driver of the helicopter begged with his knees down.

Gohan put out his palm and ready to make this man disappear when Goku finally can't stand it and entered in. _"Gohan! You're not going to kill innocent lives, are you? Pull up yourself! The dragon balls can revive that girl back so transform back! Don't do any killing!"_

Gohan finally can't stand that voice that had been interrupting him for awhile and he yelled. _"Shut up! Whoever you are, just die! Damn! Where are you? Stop being a coward and come forward to..."_ he stopped as he suddenly dropped his knees. _"What the?!" _

Goku knew it. The poison Clay gave him is having its effect. If Piccolo doesn't get there in time, Gohan's going to die of poison and loss of blood.

Gohan shut his eyes and spilt put blood and it frightened the three humans. All the three of them took this chance and fled away before Gohan makes a move on them.

_"Gohan! You're dying! Stop moving and wait for Piccolo! He's going to give you a senzu!" _

Gohan's lips were still in purple and this time, he felt his body couldn't even move an inch. "Dad..." he was shutting his eyes in pain. "It hurts... Kaaaa!" he spilt more blood and finally was completely on the ground.

"G-Goku! Did Gohan just recognize you?" Kaio was surprised.

Goku had no time to answer back to Kaio_. "Gohan! Can you hear me? Are you back now?"_

"KAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled and let out his beastly voice again.

"Not good! Gohan can't handle the pain! He's dying in a few seconds!" Goku had no choice. He placed his fingers to his head and was about to teleport when Kaio stopped and told him Piccolo have reached.

...

Piccolo had finally arrived and he spotted Gohan on the ground yelling endlessly. He knew Gohan was in pain and didn't waste a single time and went toward him. He squat down and took the senzu out. Since Gohan couldn't move but only yell, it was easy for Piccolo to put the senzu into his mouth.

"Gohan, swallow it up! Quick!"

The bean went into his mouth as Gohan swallowed it in.

In a few seconds later, Gohan's wounds from his chest and stomach were healed completely and his lips went back to normal. His opened his eyes again and saw Piccolo smiling in relieved.

He gave an evil grinned and suddenly blasted Piccolo away from him!

"Kahhh!" Piccolo was thrown away but he managed to grip onto the ground to balance himself up.

_"Not good, Gohan is healed but he is still in that form."_ Goku said. _"Piccolo! You're no match for him! Run away now!"_ he yelled to Piccolo.

Piccolo expected Goku will tell him that. "Son, let me drag this for 10 minutes until Vegeta reaches back to Capsule corp!"

_"What are you talking about Piccolo?!" _Goku didn't like the idea.

"Don't worry. Vegeta is reaching there with his supersaiyan 2 state. He'll reach there pretty fast. Besides, I have a plan."

_"Plan? What plan?"_

"A plan that may help Gohan to revert back! But in order to do this, the dragon balls must all be gathered and the wish must be granted."

Goku didn't know what he's trying to explain.

"Help me tell the others to use a wish first and revive everyone who was killed by Clay."

_"Revive everyone?" _

"Yes. I've actually know pretty much about the situation even if the Tv doesn't show much details. I used to be the Kami after all. You do realize that Gohan did try to protect that girl right? This means Gohan on that form can still recognize her! She may be the only one that can make Gohan turn back. We have to revive everyone at the same time because Namek dragon balls can only revive one person at the same time."

Kaio suddenly cut in. _"What are you talking about? You expect the girl to die again? What if Gohan tried to kill her this time? Gohan's current state is worse than you imagine!"_

"Kaio-sama! Piccolo's right! I've noticed for awhile now that Gohan seems to be back for a second when it comes to that girl. Furthermore, awhile ago, he did call me and said he was in pain! His conscious is still there! Let's take a bet and let the girl to handle it. If she can't, then I'll just step in." Goku explained.

"Y-You both..." he didn't know what to say to these crazy guys. "Fine!"

...

Vegeta reached the Capsule corp while Krillin sensed his ki and asked everyone to go out.

He placed the dragon balls that were no longer ordinary stones while the others all came out.

"So shall we start wishing?" Krillin asked when Goku came in.

_"Guys! Use the first wish and revive that everyone who was killed by Clay!" _

All of them were shocked by Goku's sudden request.

"I thought we were supposed to transport the Namek dragon balls first?" Trunks asked.

_"Use that wish on the second and third! I will explain later! Just revive everyone, Hurry up!"_

All of them understood as Krillin started calling for Shenron.

The balls started to blink slowly and then Shenron came out from the dragon balls.

"Sa... Tell me your wish. I will grant you any three wish that's within my ability."

Trunks and Goten were stunned by how big Shenron was. Even though they saw it through the Tv awhile ago, they didn't expect the dragon to be so huge.

Goten came in and make his first wish. "Please revive everyone who was killed by Clay!"

Shenron answered with his eyes turned red. "Very well. I shall grant you that wish."

...

Piccolo was fighting hard against Gohan. It has been about only 4 minutes since Gohan started attacking him and yet he was already tired due to keep getting damages by him.

Gohan growled in anger and kicked Piccolo's neck this time.

Piccolo quickly regained by his pose and sends a blast of ki towards Gohan.

Gohan dodges and smirked.

"Hah... Hah..." Piccolo knew how strong Gohan is. The outcome was clear but he needs to drag it until the girl comes back to life.

"Kekeke... What's wrong? Tired already?" Goha snickered and was about to send an attack when he froze in shock, standing there like a stone for a second. "…" His face slightly turned to the direction where he just killed Clay.

Piccolo noticed the sudden paused from Gohan. He didn't know what make him that look but took opportunity and attack, hitting him face off!

...

"What the?" Videl woke up only to see that she is alive. She noticed her blood stain on her shirt and her body was completely healed. She knew she had been killed by Clay but why is she here?

She stood up and looked around her, only to shock when she saw a huge big hole at the other side. Everything was not making any sense to her. It's not a dream and she was pretty sure of that. But why was she alive and her wounds disappeared?

The blood stain on her shirt was the proof that she had died.

Suddenly, she heard a loud noise on the other area. A loud boom was heard and the ground was shaking.

...

He couldn't catch up with Gohan's speed at all. Gohan was far more superior than him, perhaps than anyone else in the world. All of his attacks didn't work against Gohan at all and even if he hit him, there's no effect. His ki was too much higher than him.

Gohan launches another attack but this time, he gave a familiar pose. His hands were above his heads. "Masenko." he said and sends the attack to Piccolo.

"Tch!" Piccolo obviously knew this attack well and dodged the attack. He was the one who taught him this. Is the current Gohan making fun of him or what? But if Gohan can use this attack, it means he still remember that the attack was taught by him.

...

"Sa... Please say your second wish!" Shenron said.

"Please transport all Namek dragon balls to here right now!" Bulma requested.

"No problem. I will now transport them to here." and his eyes turn red.

With a blink of an eye, the Namek dragon balls appeared and landed on the ground as ordinary stones.

"As for the third wish, please make this ball back to its original before Clay destroyed it!" Bulma continued as Shenron granted the wish.

The Namek dragon balls were once again glowing.

"I have granted all three wishes. Farewell!"

...

"Hah!" Piccolo pushed Gohan back with his ki and he dodges before Gohan hit him with his leg. He flipped his body over and over and stood on the ground in balance. One of his eyes closed as he is panting hard.

Gohan smirked. "Kekeke..."

"Gohan! Wake up! Pull down your anger and don't let it control yourself anymore!" Piccolo tried to convince him. "Gohan doesn't like to fight! Gohan is not someone who loves to kill! Get yourself back here!"

Gohan just stood there with his confident look. "Are those your last words before you go to hell? Kekeke..."

"You just used Masenko! It's an attack I taught you! Can't you remember?"

Gohan's smile dropped a bit.

"We've been together for so long, can't you even recognize your mentor who trained you since you were a kid?"

Gohan's mouth opens a little while his expression changes a little.

But it didn't last long when he starts to attack again. "Shut up!" he dashed to Piccolo and was about to land his attack when a yell came in.

"STOP!"

The monstrous look from Gohan disappeared and he stopped just like what the voice just came in. "…"

...

**Note:**

Senzu bean cannot heal poisons but umm, it will be explained in a future chapter but I guess explaining early would be better.

Gohan is dead. The poison did have an effect on him. The senzu bean did healed his wounds but not the poison. But because he got the poison in his dead 'state', the poison in his body will eventually lose its effect, which Clay did not expect that.

Well it's just the author's stupid imagination and story so don't take it too serious about this 'unreality' fights. =_=


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

I'm about to die that's why my update is extremely slow. Thanks for reading this suckish story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Please Change Back! **

"Stop…" The shaking voice came from her while viewing something horrible in front of her sight. That familiar figure yet different appearance, what could that mean? Who could it be? There was no one other than she could think of. As she witnesses the figure charging forward to the green-skin guy, there was no doubt from her. The appearance was different but just somehow, she knew it was him. But how could he turn into something like… this… an appearance that doesn't seem pleasant. What in the world is going on? Where is Clay? Why is HE fighting against this green-skin guy? Wait, he does look familiar. Extremely familiar to the guy who not only appeared at the Cell games, but also resembled to the demon Piccolo she once seen from a picture. She had guessed that he should be an associate with the Golden-haired warrior.

So, this guy right in front of her… was really… him.

_She's been revived. Gohan just froze earlier, could he have sensed her ki before I did?_ Thought Piccolo. He was about to transmit a message to Videl when Gohan raised a palm towards Videl. "WHAT?!" _No! I-Is he really going to kill her?!_

Her eyes widened when she saw how he was aiming at her. The killing aura from him, anybody could tell he's dangerous. _Is he trying to… kill me?_ Although part of her tried to be brave and planned to walk forward, another side of her stopped her.

The teen who lost his conscious snickered and a light form from his palm

"HEY! He's going to kill you for real! RUN!" Piccolo warned her with his loudest voice but it came too late as the light formed into a beam and send straight to her. _DAMN!_

However the girl already saw through the killing aura and saw that coming. In the nick of time, she flipped her body to the side before it hits her. The beam missed her and went straight far away until it hits something, probably a huge tree, no one could tell since it was too far.

She quickly got up and anger just flow out from her. "What was that for?! Hey you, how did you become like that?! What happened to YOU?!" A second ago she was just too surprised to even more and think yet now, she completely acted differently.

But she have guessed something right again. Gohan didn't reply. He just stayed at the same spot, staring at her without expression.

_W-What is this? Did he went crazy and turn like that or what?_ It isn't that difficult to figure out that he wasn't normal anymore. One thing she knew was how dangerous she'll be if she gets closer to him who can't even recognized her. A part of her threw the thought away of escaping and she decided to make a move.

"What are you doing? He can't even recognize anymore even YOU. He'll kill you! Do you want to die again?!"

_Die again?! W-What?! I-Is that true?! Did I really revive?_

"Yeah, you wanna die again?" Gohan responded this time and laughed.

Strangely, she stared at him who somehow said those strange words. But his voice was what grabbed her attention the most. It sounds the same but it's different. _Wait come down, Videl. Recall! Recall! What happened?! I remembered he was trying to protect me but I got killed so what…? Arg!_ "Can't you remember who I am?" she tried to approach him but he moved a step back and growled. "Don't come any closer unless you want to die!"

"!" Piccolo sensed the strange warnings from Gohan. It sounded like the normal Gohan. _Perhaps there is still some hope for Gohan if he actually warned her to move. But…_ Due to his deep injuries he got, there was no guarantee he could actually help the girl out. The only thing he could was to pray for the normal Gohan to turn back.

The night is ending soon and in no time, the sun will rise up.

Despite the battle with Clay has ended, the berserk Gohan became the biggest problem for them to handle.

Seeing that the one she loved turned out something like this make her heart bleeds. "What's my name? Do you remember?" she finally said something, trying hard to control not to do something reckless yet.

No sound came from Gohan. He ignored the girl and focused on Piccolo.

Piccolo noticed that and tried to prepare his pose.

"H-Hey..." Videl tried to go closer but Gohan went to Piccolo instead, starting the fight again. Piccolo shoot energy balls to him while he dodges and fly closer to him.

It hurts her so much that she can't describe how painful to watch him like this. She HATES THIS! _No… come back… COME BACK! Please, I DON'T WANT THIS MONSTER!_ "STOP!"

...

"G-Goku, if this goes on, Piccolo is going to join you soon." Kaio murmured and still flowing sweats from his head.

"I know…"

It wasn't that he didn't want to stop but somehow he had this feeling that something will change… at least he really hope.

...

He failed to block an attack from Gohan and fell straight to the ground. He tried to get up but Gohan's speed surprised him and he got hit at his abdomen.

"Stop... Hey I said stop!" Videl screamed to her fullest but nothing seems to work. Although she wasn't familiar with Piccolo, she couldn't stand being not able to do anything.

This time, she built up her courage and dashed in. Since she had died earlier, it doesn't matter if she dies again. Gohan was about to give a strike to Piccolo who was on the ground when Videl jumped in and landed herself on Piccolo.

"Stop! I said stop!" Then she turned back and glared. "Kill me first if you want to kill him!

"I don't know what make you turn into this monster but if killing people is what you want then kill me first!" she snapped off. She couldn't stand him killing people.

Gohan stopped his attacking pose after hearing from Videl. Something wasn't right with him. Everytime this girl is in front of his eyes, he can't seem to do anything. "Get lost!"

"Why are you trying to kill?! What makes you turn into like what you are now? How can you forget this guy who was with you during the cell games?! How can you forget who I am? Did you even forget who you are?!"

Videl's voice made Gohan froze for a second as he moved a step back with his hands to his head. He shut his eyes in pain. "Ah..."

Piccolo got up and Videl moved away. Both of them witnessed Gohan moving further back in pain.

"W-What's wrong with him?" she asked Piccolo.

"Don't ask me. I also want to know that." Piccolo answered and then noticed Gohan's ki is changing a little. His ki is slowly decreasing and his anger doesn't seem as strong as before. "Hey can you say something to provoke him more?"

"Huh?" Videl gave a puzzled look.

"He may be able to change back! Hurry and say more stuffs to him!"

Videl took awhile to understand what he wants. She took a step forward to where Gohan stood.

"You protected me from the monster before. Have you forgotten?"

Gohan growled and suddenly attacked her by grabbing her neck! "AH!"

"Shit!" Piccolo didn't expect that.

But Videl had prepared for that anyway.

Videl struggled while grabbing on his arm. "You're going to kill me? Fine then. Just kill me."

Gohan's eyes met hers. His eyes widened and noticed tears coming down from Videl.

"I don't mind dying again! By the hands of you."

Gohan flinched and moved his head back while still firmly grabbing her neck.

"I am prepared to die again." Videl closed her eyes and prepared herself.

"V-V-Videl..."

Videl opened her eyes after hearing her name from him. Gohan released her and moved his hand off her. Feeling that he was retreating himself away again, Videl hugged him tightly before he could do so.

"No! Don't go! Change back! Please change back! I don't like what you are now! I don't like! I want the Golden-haired warrior back! Please! Change back!"

"..." Gohan remained silent for awhile before he started working up again. "Ahhh!" he shut his eyes in pain while Videl refused to release the hug.

Piccolo then noticed Gohan's hair is slowly changing. It's reverting back! The color is slowly fading back into golden and his facial expression change. His evil ki is slowly reducing and his pure strong ki is lifting up. Gohan's hair turned back into his supersaiyan 2 state and his golden glow slightly disappeared.

...

"Whew... Gohan's turning back!" Goku sighed in relieved. "It seems that the girl does have an effect on Gohan after all."

Kaio was also relieved. "One moment I thought that Gohan's going to destroy the Earth."

...

It took quite awhile before the teen finally changed back into his normal supersaiyajin form. There was a silence from him before his eyes started to move and open up.

_Huh? Someone's hugging me?_ He found himself standing somewhere he didn't know and a head below him with arms around him. It took him a few blinks before he realized who was grabbing this tightly. _Videl?!_ He was about to mutter something when he noticed Piccolo at the other side sitting on the ground smiling in relieved.

"Change back! Change back! I want the old Golden-haired warrior to be back! Baka! Baka! Baka! Change back!" Videl continued to scream while hugging him tighter.

"V-Videl..." he finally said her name. He wasn't sure why she's alive though.

Videl froze and looked up. The pair of green eyes looking at her in surprise. She released the hug and continued to stare at him. "I-Is that you?"

Gohan had no idea what in the world happen to him. For once, he thanked god that he was still in this form since Videl is right before his eyes. But the last thing he remembered was that Videl being killed and he got so mad and then blank out. Didn't she get killed? But whatever the reason is, he was kind of glad.

"It's me." he smiled.

Videl once again broke into tears and have a hit to his body. "Baka! Baka! Baka! How did you turn into that?! You scared the hell out of me! I thought I will never be able to see you again! Baka! Baka!"

_"Gohan!"_ Piccolo transmit his message through telepathy. _"Are you alright now?"_

He looked at Piccolo. _"Yeah. What happened?"_

_"Hah! Don't worry about that. Just continue to use your remaining time to talk to her. You probably don't have much time left before going back to the underworld."_

"Huh? Did I use that much time? How come it's morning?" he asked dumbly and then suddenly felt himself being embraced again.

"Baka!"

Gohan must have made her worried was what he thought. Even though he wasn't sure what happened especially his surrounding seems to be damaged so much. "Videl, are you alright?"

"How am I alright?! How dare you make me lose my tears so much! Everything is so confusing! How I came back to life is a mystery! How you turn crazy is another mystery!"

Gohan grinned weakly and then suddenly Baba appeared out of nowhere.

"Oiiii... You only left 10 minutes!"

Videl turned back and was shocked that a weird grandma sitting on a ball appeared out of nowhere. "Who are you?"

"Me? I am here to bring him back to the underworld. His time is up!" she pointed at Gohan.

Videl turned back to Gohan who doesn't seem to be surprised at all. "What's going on?"

Gohan knew he had to explain this sooner or later so he pulled Videl with him further away and have their private talk.

...

Morning had rise. No one in the Capsule corp had a single sleep except for Chichi who had fainted numerous of time. Goten and Trunks were outside the Capsule corp, walking around impatiently. The ground wasn't shaking anymore. No more Clay's ki and Gohan's evil ki had disappeared.

_"Hey guys!"_ Goku's voice entered in and everyone looked up at the sky.

"Goku! " Krillin asked hurriedly as he wants to know what happened.

_"Everything's fine. Gohan had returned back to normal. Clay has been defeated and not a single piece of him remains."_

_"REALLY?!" _all of them cheered.

"Son-kun! Is that true?! Gohan is okay now?"

"YAHHHHH!" Goten cried and jumped. "Yaaaaaaaa!"

...

Gohan finally stopped walking and faced her. "Videl, there are plenty of things I wish I can explain but right now, I have to leave." _What can I really explain if I only have this little time?_

"Leave?! Where are you going?!" Videl had no idea what was going on.

"You know, I was killed by Clay right?"

She nodded but with a confused look. "B-But you revived back for some reason right?!"

"I am still dead. See this halo on my head?" he pointed up. "This means I am dead. I was given one day permission to go back to Earth. And the one day is up so I have to go back to the underworld."

It wasn't a news to her anymore. Every part of this guy not only has strange powers and nothing make sense but DEAD when he's still right here? That's completely insane.

"You are lying aren't you?! You are standing right in front of me fine and well! How can you be dead?! Please tell me you are lying!"

Gohan sighed as he knew how difficult this is to explain. "Videl, remember about my last words of conversation with you on that day? Those are not lies. I am in the underworld and I was able to communicate with you because of some… reasons."

Videl started hitting him as she cried. "Stop! I don't wish to listen anymore! You don't like me at all so be frank! You don't have to find any excuses to stay away from me!"

Gohan gripped her hand and stopped her. "Videl, there's a boy in your class who really likes you. I don't have the ability to take care of you as I am dead. And no, I love you. I truly do but..."

"Then why?! Why do you have to leave?! I don't care if you are dead but now you are standing right in front of me!" Videl somehow had the feeling that what he had said are not lies because from the beginning, he was already mysterious enough.

_Videl, you had no idea how much I wanted to be with you as myself, not this form. Damn why in the world everything turned out like this? If I could turn back the time, I wish I could have just confessed to her that I'm Gohan. But no, not now anymore. How could she accept the truth when now she's totally into this form and not even a bit to my original self? The only thing I could probably do now is to make her forget about me._

"I love you, really do. But forgive me. I am dead. I've told you before. You got to move on without me."

"I don't want! I don't want!" Videl couldn't bear him to leave as she grabbed his arm and cried. "Please don't go! I should have died with you together! I should have!"

Gohan moved away a step. "Don't spout nonsense! You are alive and I want you to be! If you love me, Videl, live for me! Didn't you live without me for this period of time?"

"No! You had no idea how tough my life was! I couldn't help but to think of you every day! I can't think of anything else! When I saw you on Tv again, do you know how glad I was?! If you're going to leave, take me with you!"

He didn't expect Videl to be so stubborn. "I told you I can't! Please don't waste the remaining time I had left, Videl! I only had about 3 minutes left!"

Videl went froze for a second before she finally understood. She couldn't stop him if he really needs to leave. Maybe everything about him should remain a mystery. "I am sorry... I am so sorry..." she cried in his arms. "I really don't wish you to leave but... If this is the last time, can we have our last kiss?"

Gohan nodded. "Sure."

She started the kiss by pressing her toes to the ground and reached his lips. He felt the lips and responded gently while his hand slowly moved to her back. He continued the kiss with her as long as she wanted and even ignored about having breaths in between. As the time started to tickle of bit by bit, he stopped the kiss and placed his hand to her cheek. "I got to go. You don't have to worry about me. I have a friend whom can help you if you're in trouble."

"You mean that monk friend of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Oiiii! Time is up!" Baba yelled.

Gohan went to Baba as he stands next to her. Videl stood there and asked a last question. "Hey, how is it that you can go to the underworld with him?"

"I have the ability to travel to the underworld and earth, that's why. I can pass a message for you to him in the underworld if you want to, anytime."

_Oh crap! Uranai Baba!_ He yelled mentally. She said something that she shouldn't said.

_Wait, even if I'm going to be revived later, what if she tries to find me by looking for Krillin? _

"Really? How can I find you to pass a message?" Videl felt that there was a way for them to communicate.

_Oh no._ Gohan knew that Videl isn't going to give up.

"You can go to the Kame house if you can't find me!" Baba explained shortly. "Alright, we're going off!"

Videl looked at the Golden-haired warrior for the last time.

Strangely, he was actually smiling with a bright feeling. It doesn't look like he's sad about leaving her alone on Earth. But anyhow,she waved and yelled. "I love you!"

SWOOSH.

Both of them were gone. Even though she didn't know how that happened, she decided to let it aside.

Hold on, she doesn't know where the Kame house is! What is that?!

Then she realized that the green-skin man is also gone!

...

Boom!

Baba and Gohan appeared at King Yama's place again.

"Ok, I will be going now! Say hi to your dad for me, Gohan!"

"Sure!"

After Baba left, Gohan teleported himself back to West Kaio planet.

As soon as he appeared at the planet and turned back to his normal form, something just flew right towards Gohan and he quickly dodges in time. He turned back and noticed it was a knife!

A kitchen knife.

When he turned back to see what's going on, he saw Goku and Kaio were running away from another creature that looks similar to Kaio.

"How dare you guys make my Planet in a mess while I was gone!" he kept throwing knifes and daggers at them!

"SORRY SORRY! West Kaio-sama!" Goku jumped and dodged those knifes while Kaio trying to hide behind Goku.

"What?! My house was destroyed and there are plenty of crazy holes! What the heck have you guys done?!" West Kaio was extremely mad at how Goku didn't ask permission to use his planet.

Goku noticed Gohan and quickly headed towards him, forgetting Kaio was hiding behind him to dodge those knifes.

"Dad!"

"Gohan! You make it back safe and sound huh?" he patted his shoulders.

"Nah, I came back here half-naked again. I wonder what happened to Bulma's clothes?"

"Hahaha... I think Piccolo and the others will explain to you. Well, you're going to be revived in a short while."

Gohan paused and remembered something. "Oh yeah, what happened to Clay?!"

"You defeated him, Gohan."

"Huh?"

Gohan couldn't remember anything at all.

...

Piccolo arrived back at the Capsule corp while everyone gathered around the Namek dragonballs. As Piccolo was the only one there who can speak Namek, he speaks in the language and summon Namek's dragon.

Within a few seconds, the sky turned dark and lights came out of the balls and up to the sky.

As Namek's dragon was totally different than Shenron, both Trunks and Goten were amazed by how bigger it is than Shenron.

"Alright, Piccolo, you know what to wish for right?" Krillin asked.

"First wish, revive Gohan. Second wish, revert Earth back to normal. Last..." he paused. "What else should we wish for?"

All of them exchanged glances.

"Why not just wish for everyone's memory about today's incident to be erased?" Bulma suggested as it seems like a convenient way.

"Hey guys, but the broadcast had been saved even if the camera is broken. I heard that their video is connected to their station and recorded every single thing there for backup. Since we only left one wish, we might as well just ask to delete that back-up video. Then there's no proof for anyone to mention this stuff up!" Krillin gave his opinion.

Seeing no one else is objecting, Piccolo told Polonga the three wishes in Namek language.

...

Back at West Kaio planet, after being lectured by West Kaio, Goku and Kaio was asked to rebuild the planet for him.

Gohan noticed his halo had disappeared.

"Gohan! It seems that you are revived! You can go back to Earth now!" Goku said with a smile.

"Yeah! Oh yeah, you should come back on that tournament day! Ok? Goten wants to see you too!"

Gohan smiled and with his sign of agreeing fingers. "Yeah! I will!"

Gohan placed his fingers to his head and waved to Goku for the last time before he teleported back to Capsule corp.

...

The moment Gohan appears, all of them crowded.

"He's back!" Goten ran to his brother while Gohan patted on his head.

"Gohan!"

"Gohan!"

Everyone was glad that Gohan came back to life.

"Gohan!"" Chichi's voice travelled from the Capsule corp entrance as her tears flowing out. As she couldn't resist anymore, she ran and hugged her beloved son. "I was so worried! I thought you're going to die again! Wahhhhh!"

"Mom..." Gohan knew his mother was always so over reacted.

Vegeta just stood at the corner and stared at him in silence. Well, that's just very 'Vegeta'.

Piccolo's wounds are healed completely after eating a senzu bean.

Everyone was okay.

Everything was back to normal.

…

THE END!

.

.

.

Just kidding. Click summary and re-read about my notes. This is not the end. It's only the end of the 1st saga.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note**

This is the beginning of the 2nd saga. I'm sorry I'm getting a bit lazy and my words are getting lesser. I did lost most of my original files and retyping the whole damn thing really wears me out. I'm not sure if I had enough lifespan to keep writing anymore but I'll do my best with my suckish English.

Once again, here's a disclaimer:

I do not own any draganball characters. Some parts are quite similar with the original plot but there will be changes and soon will become the author's original plot with new fictional characters. One last note before this story begins. This saga may focus not only on the main characters. There'll be more scenes for the rest of the characters.

Thanks for reading. I'm not expecting much reviews but I would like to thank for those who had and those who followed my story.

PS: Okay I know this sounds stupid but Videl is still not aware of the truth yet. I'm not planning to make her realize the truth until... well who knows when? Okay, okay, this is ridiculous. Smart people would have already knew that but I'm making my story stupid so uh well, don't ask me that. It wouldn't be interesting if she knows the truth this early. XD

* * *

**Chapter 24: Back With A New Identity**

A week has passed in the blink of an eye though in the eye of the group, it looks it happened only yesterday. The incident of the 'mystery monster' and the berserk 'Golden-haired warrior' have soon become a story around the world. Till now, the topic has been so hot that many reporters have been wandering around the streets for interviews. No one can blame for the people to be so curious. It was just too unknown. There was no explanation how everything goes back to normal as if there hasn't been a fight. No monster, no Golden-haired warrior and nothing. To the eyes of the people who have watched the live broadcast, they find it too unreal as well.

Now back to where the main concern is. Satan City, the name that was named after Satan.

Where was he during the whole battle? No one could locate where he was. He was only found until a day after the battle ended.

Now let's fast forward and watched an interview by him.

"Mr. Satan, could you briefly explain the battle between that monster and the mystery appearance of the Golden-haired warrior?" one of the reporters questioned, handling his mike to the mighty Satan.

Satan coughed lightly. "I didn't see the broadcast and even if I did, I believe everyone just happened to be dreaming or someone could be creating the fake video to deceive the audience eyes."

Everyone stared at him. "T-That's not possible. We may have lost the broadcast but it did occurred. Many people were killed but for some unknown reasons, they came back to life. That includes your daughter too, Videl."

"Ridiculous!" he yelled. "My daughter is fine and well. You guys have seen her right? She's alive! Someone must have used a spell to cause everyone to dream about the same thing! Y-Yeah! It's a trick! A very high trick to deceive the world! Unfortunately, this trickster can never deceive the most powerful man in the world! Buahahahahahahaha!"

Another reporter asked. "So where were you on that day, Mr. Satan?"

He stopped and gulped with his eyes rolling to the side, recalling.

During that time, he was on a trip alone around the world. He went to many places like the Casino, hot springs and many adventure activities. "I-I was training of course! In order to improve and enhance my skills further, I trained everywhere to surpass my limits!"

How this man could knew what happened? When he tried to think back, he was shocked when everyone told him Videl got killed. Yet, he saw her alive well at home, standing outside the garden, staring at the sky with no reason. When he heard about the broadcast, he was taken aback. Now he confirmed that guy with golden hair is one of those aliens guys who were at the cell games! That battle must have been unimaginable. He tried to ask Videl about what had happened but she never explain and kept avoiding his question.

As such, in order to keep his reputation and fame, he pretended he did not know anything.

At least his daughter is safe and sound. And the world is also at peace.

"So Mr. Satan, a rumor came up that the Golden-haired warrior may turn up at the tournament and challenge you. If it happens, what will you do about it?"

Satan's face changed a little. "Buahahahaha... If he comes, then I shall of course welcome him! The strongest man in the world will accept any challenge from anyone! Buahahahahaha!"

_Haha... Haha... Are you crazy?!_ Satan thought.

...

For 2 whole months during his dead period, he had missed too many classes. Gohan stayed at home for the week to study in order to make up for his loss time. Chichi was the one who told him that and even though Gohan is a little impatient, he tried to make up as fast as possible. He can't wait to see her at school.

He was about to step out of the house when he felt a grabbed at his pants."Hey, play with me!"

"G-Goten!" he said in surprised. His little brother is having a few days of holidays so he was damn bored to the core. "I got to go to school!"

"Awww!" the chibi Goku pouted and then he started floating himself and flew around the living room. "Hey look! I can fly really well now! Trunks taught me to fly! Oh and we can also train for the remaining days to enter the tournament!"

_Oh crap! I forgot about that! Less than a month left huh? I guess Goten must be really excited to see Dad… oh wait?! Something's not right!_ "Hey, you're going to join?! I did hear there's kid's division…"

"NO!" Goten yelled a little annoyed. "We're going to the adults division!"

"SAY WHAT?!" he yelled. "Okay you kids are really strong but I don't think they'll allow you to enter. By the way, was Trunks the one who suggested this idea?"

"Yeah!" Goten admitted honestly.

He slapped his face. "Good job, Trunks… for suggesting bad ideas to Goten."

After he finished his conversation, he took off using Kintoun. It was still quite early but there's someone he needs to go first.

...

The Capsule Corporation, one of the usual places he'll go to.

He landed on the fresh green glass softly before he entered the house. As he went further in, he saw Trunks in his training suit with a towel hanging around his neck.

"Ah, Gohan! Looking for mom?"

"Yeah, I'm here to collect the stuff I told her to do it for me!" Gohan smiled while Bulma came at the right time.

"You're early, Gohan. Must be excited about the costume huh?" the blue-haired woman giggled and threw a watch looking device softly to Gohan. "Here, take this wear it around your wrist."

Seeing Gohan getting something NEW from his mom, Trunks felt he also wanted it to. "Mom! Make me one too!"

For a second, Gohan stared at the device before he followed Bulma's instructions. "Like this?"

"That's right. Press that button." She instructed and Gohan followed while he stood in front of the mirror that was on the corner.

With less than a second, a costumed appeared on Gohan and his appearance completely changed. He had this blue suit inside with a green shirt covered his body, a red thin cloth attached to the back just like a superman and a hands protector on him.

The funniest thing on this lame costume was the thing that covered his face.

A funny looking helmet… more like a lame helmet.

"WOW! THIS IS SO DAMN COOL!" he yelled in satisfaction while he kept observing himself. "COOL! COOL!"

Bulma looked down at her son. "You wanted too right? I'll make another one then."

Trunks laughed, "HAHAHA. On second thought, I think I don't need it." _Weird! It's weird! It's so damn lame wearing that costume! Is Gohan really serious wearing THAT outside?!_

Gohan turned around for the last time and smiled. "Now with this appearance, NO ONE WILL RECOGNIZE ME! And I can fly to school safely!"

…

He left the place quickly and decided to leave using this new appearance instead of Kintoun. He started flying in a fast speed since that he's going to be late in a few minutes time.

Just as he passed by a road corner, he noticed a car below driving in full speed, totally ignoring the traffic lights. _Oh gee, what can't they follow the rules?! It's dangerous! _But a light bulb soon pops out from his head.

After Gohan left the Capule corp, he decided to use this new appearance and fly to school instead of Kintoun. He started flying freely in a fast speed.

He landed on the ground suddenly and the car had to stop and screech. The driver who seemed like a gangster yelled. "Hey you! Move out of the way!"

Gohan folded his arms and glared. "Hey you guys! You guys shouldn't drive like this and ignored the traffic lights! It's dangerous you know that?!"

"Damn! Who the hell are you to lecture us?!"

Gohan blinked. "Who am I?" he smirked and though of a beautiful pose. "Believing in peace and justice..." he spreads his hands out and widened his thighs."Helping the innocent and punishing the bad guys..." his hands changed position up high while he lifted one of his legs. "Loving peace and hating crimes!" and he gave his final pose. "I am..." he attached his arm to his knee. "THE GREAT SAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAN!"

Both the driver and the guy on passenger seat dropped lame signs on the head.

One of them started laughing when they noticed how Gohan dressed. "Hey look, what kind of dress is he wearing?"

"What kind of stance is that? What man did he say? What tireman?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LAME!"

Both of them started laughing and Gohan's face turned red. He was pissed off because he values the name he thought of and then pose he had practiced for hours at home. "Hey!" he yelled as he stomped his feet on the ground, causing a big crack. That make the two men stunned and one of their sunglasses falls off. "Even Cell doesn't laugh when I introduced! How dare you two laugh?! It's SAIYAMAN! Not tireman!"

The two of them widened their eyes after witnessing the big crack be did. "Ah... I see! Sorry! Sorry! The Great Saiyaman was it?" the driver quickly drove the side and slow drive.

"Haha... We will be careful! We will drive safety!

Gohan planted a smile. "Good, they understand!"

...

Gohan continued flying to the school and landed on the rooftop. Seeing that no one was here, he clicked the button and his transformation disappeared. It seems that this is going to be his daily routine from now on.

The bell started ringing as Gohan quickly rushed to his classroom. As soon as he entered the classroom, all eyes went to him. He gulped after noticing that as he looked at everyone. Strange, he thought. Did he do something outstanding again?

"Gohan!" Erasa waved. Gohan was relieved that at least she stayed as bubbly as always. But the moment he met Videl's eyes, he received a suspicious gaze at him. "Haha..." he laughed weakly and then went to his seat.

After sitting down, Erasa started asking him. "Gohan! You haven't attended lessons for so long! What happened to you?"

He was about to explain when he felt the intense stare from Videl. "Ah... Haha... I had to visit my great grandfather who lived pretty far away from here." _Good lie that Trunks came up with._

"Wow, it sure took you quite long. Do you know the incident took place a week ago? The monster and the Golden-haired story? It seems that not all people have seen the live action broadcast since for some reasons, their backup for the video lost. The strangest thing was that those who were killed were revived again!" Erasa explained while Gohan, who knew what had happened, just forced a smile. "It was horrible! The last thing I remember was running away from him and then whoosh! I felt a stab on in my body!"

Sharpner who heard it added. "That's right. I was the same too. Isn't it weird that how come everyone had died and then come back to life as if we all had a dream? It's not possible that everyone had the same dream!"

"I've watched an interview by Satan yesterday and he said someone may have played a trick on us or something!" added Erasa.

Very like Satan, thought Gohan. Then he saw Videl giving him a sign. Her mouth moved, "Get out of classoom with me now. I need to talk to you." and then walk out of the classroom.

Gohan couldn't help but just followed her.

...

After making sure no one was in the area, Videl stopped and faced him. "So, what happened to you that day? Did you knock me out? And where did you go to when I tried to stop you from leaving at Capsule corp?"

As usual, she has plenty of questions. "I was in the toilet! I told you!"

_Again with that toilet problem!_ "Fine! But something about you still bothers me very much! Okay, tell me how you know that guy called Krillin! Do you know he's related to the Golden-haired warrior?"

That's a sensitive question which makes him hard to answer. But of course, he had to deny. "R-Really? I-I know him because he's my dead father's friend. And he had plenty of friends so I don't know!"

"Then if you know him, tell me where he lives!"

Gohan was dumbfouded. "I beg your pardon?!"

"You see, I have stuffs to ask him since I am looking for someone!"

Gohan knew she was talking about fortune-teller baba. "I-I'll ask him for permission first! I mean, he has a scary wife so sometimes I don't dare to go to where he lives!"

"It's Kame house right? Just tell me the address and I will go there myself."

"No!" he replied suddenly. Damn, this is going to be tougher than he thought. He needs to distract her attention to something else. "Videl, why not I just bring him here and meet you?"

"Sure, as long as I get to meet him, anything's fine." Videl agreed with it but somehow, she always get the feeling that Gohan is hiding something from her. It's an unusual feeling.

Gohan had a hunch that Videl wants to pass a message to the 'Golden-haired warrior'. Perhaps things would be getting tougher for him.

"Videl." he called her and planned to tell her how he feels. He had decided that he will confess to her as himself. But for some reasons, he finds it hard to tell her. "Uh, I..." he shouldn't feel embarrassed because he even shared a kiss with her but since he's now his original state, it seems to be different.

Videl gave a puzzled look at him and waited for his words.

"I... I... Ah!" he gave up. "Nothing! Lesson has started! Let's go back to class!"

Videl watched Gohan leaving hurriedly. "He's really damn mysterious."

...

During the break time, while he was eating his usual 20 packets of bentos with Erasa and Videl, he couldn't stop staring at Videl. Somehow, he was observing her eating her bento bit by bit and wondered if he had gone crazy to stare at her like that. Yes, he loves her! But now he is Son Gohan! He is not the Golden-haired warrior!

Erasa giggled after she notices Gohan's eyes have been sticking towards Videl. "Gohan, do you know you are popular in our class? Some of the girls were all looking at you during lessons! You've missed the class for so long and they missed you."

"R-Really?" Gohan's eyes continued to fix on Videl.

"Who knows you're going to get a girlfriend soon! Our class has plenty of girls who are pretty!"

"R-Really?" his eyes continued to fix on Videl while he eats his bento.

"You're staring at Videl too much."

"R-Really?" and he paused after realizing what Erasa just said.

Videl stopped eating and stared at Gohan weirdly.

"Ah! I didn't stare at her! I was just... Just thinking of something to say to Videl." he came out with a lousy last minute excuse.

"Oh? What do you want to talk about?" she asked curiously.

"Uh..." he rolled his eyes all over. "I-I just thought whether if you're going to the budoukai tournament that's coming soon. You're strong so you're joining right?"

Videl took a little while to answer. "Yeah, of course. Why did you ask about that?"

"O-Oh! I was just wondering! I am sure you will win the tour-" he froze when he remembered that Goku and Vegeta are joining the tournament.

"Why did you pause? You think I will lose?" Videl stared at him.

"N-No! Of course not!" Gohan quickly speed up in eating his bentos to skip the topic.

Now that Videl thinks about it, before Golden-haired warrior appeared, she had always been cautious and look out for Gohan but after that didn't suspect anything since she focused on Golden-haired warrior more. Why is it that Gohan has always been so careful yet careless at the same time when she talks to him? He's always filling plenty of questions in her mind just like HIM.

...

After school, while Gohan packed his stuff up and was about to go back home when Videl stopped him. "Gohan, are you free now?"

Classmates around them who heard it all started gossiping.

"Hey, Videl, are you asking Gohan a date?" Erasa teased.

"No, I just want to get to know more about Gohan's brother."

"G-Goten?"

Videl didn't try to explain and then signal Gohan to follow her while she leaves the classroom.

...

Gohan followed Videl throughout the way and she entered into a cafe. He sat down opposite to her while a waitress came and get her order. Then, he noticed the waitress who was about his age was looking at him for a few seconds before she smiled and asked for his order.

"A coffee will do." he told her.

"Same." said Videl.

After the waitress left, Videl can't help but explain to him. "There's a reason why all the girls in our class and that waitress staring at you."

He blinked in his looking puzzled.

Videl stared for a moment before she answered. "Rumors have said you look similar to the Golden-haired warrior."

He gulped and showed a surprised look. "HUH? Is that so? Ha... Ha... Ha... How can we look alike?"

"Your hairstyle looks pretty alike like him, they said. Some of the girls have watched that live broadcast and they aren't the only ones who think that way."

_What is she trying to say?_

"Of course, I know you both are two different people. You two are definitely not the same person." Videl's words relieved Gohan's anxiousness.

"Yeah! I mean, some people do have similar hairstyle after all." he laughed.

The coffees came and the waitress placed their orders on the table. The waitress giggled softly at Gohan before she moved.

Videl frowned and added. "Okay, I admit that the other reason why girls are looking at you because you're cute."

Gohan felt kind of glad hearing that from Videl. "I'm cute? Is that the truth?"

Videl doesn't understand why he seems so happy. But yeah, who doesn't when people commented yourself cute? She nodded and then continued. "Anyway, I suddenly remembered something during the class. About your brother, Goten."

"Uh yeah, what about him?"

Videl took something from her bag and tool a picture out and placed on the table. "Look, this is a picture of the boy who defeated the old Piccolo a long time ago. This is drawn since there's no official picture. Can you explain why Goten looks exactly the same like this boy called Son Goku? Even their names sound pretty similar."

_Uh oh._ "Ah... Son Goku! He's the one who saved the world! I mean, how can I know? This guy disappeared for a long time! You can't be serious that Goten is this guy!"

Videl showed her stern expression and finally asked. "Who is your father, Gohan?"

He swallowed hard and avoided her eyes. "My father's dead! Why are you asking that?"

"I had a feeling that your father is Son Goku. Goten looks too alike like this kid here. Besides, I even feel you and Goten looks pretty similar too."

"Hey come on, Videl, this is a sensitive topic! My family matters! I think I have the rights not to mention about my dead father. Besides, he's not Son Goku!" _Oh no this is getting out of hands. Sorry, I have to pretend I'm mad!_

Videl got a little shock with his reply. "Alright, I won't question this anymore. I am just curious about why Goten looks alike like Son Goku. However, it doesn't change the fact you are somehow directly related to the Golden-haired warrior. That guy called Krillin, when will you bring him to see me?"

"H-He's a busy person you see. I bring him to you when he's free!"

"Alright, then I will keep asking you every day until you are willingly to bring him to me!"

The scenario have been come a little complicated for Gohan. Seems like he needs to ask Krillin to cooperate with him. The actual person she wanted to find is Baba but since she doesn't know where she is, she can only look for Krillin. "O-Okay. So what are you actually going to ask from Krillin?"

"You don't have to know." Videl said bluntly. "Sorry but this is my private matter as well."

Even though he already knew the reason, he was a little disappointed that Videl's reaction to him is different than when he turns supersaiyan.

...

"W-What? You want me to lie about what?" Krillin was shocked when Gohan told him his request.

He sticks his hands together and pleaded. "Krillin, please! She's looking for Baba and you're the only one whom she can look for! I need you to meet her and tell her that you will pass the message to Baba for her!"

Juuhachigou had no idea what's with Gohan but she had guessed that it must have something to do with that girl.

"I-I can do that but... Is it going to be every single time?"

"Don't worry! You just have to take her message! I will just stand near and listen to her request! Baba won't even need to interfere!"

Krillin frowned. "Hey Gohan, why is it that you keep hiding it from her? She's going to know it someday."

"But I want her to like me as Son Gohan! Not the Golden-haired warrior! And I can't tell her we are the same person because everything had turned out this complicated!"

Krillin understands his problem and finally agreed. "Alright, alright, I will help it. Just don't tell her where Kame house. I don't want her to keep looking for me all the time."

"Don't worry! She doesn't know!"

...

The very next day, during the break time, while Videl and Erasa were eating together, Gohan came with Krillin. "Videl, I brought him!"

Erasa who had no idea what's going on, just leave after Videl signaled her to leave.

"So, Krillin, was it? Do you know the old lady who can travel to the underworld as freely as she can?"

"Y-Yeah, I heard you want to pass a message to her."

"That's right. Do you know how to look for her? I want to her to pass a message to you know who."

Krillin's eyes rolled to Gohan and back to Videl. "I am not sure. I mean she is kind of hard to look for. I can pass your message to her if she passes by!"

Videl knew that it wasn't going to go according to what she wants. How come this guy is also acting a little weird? "Fine. Help me pass a message to her telling him that I will be joining the tenkaichi budoukai. I suppose that the underworld must have something that can watch what's happening around on Earth right?"

"I-I'm not sure about that but I'll try!"

"Tell him that to watch my fight from the other world, as simple as that!"

If he can communicate with her when he's dead at the underworld, then watching her fight at the tournament should not be hard.

"Okay, I'll tell her about this." Krillin looked at Gohan and back to Videl again.

"By the way, tell me his real name."

Krillin and Gohan widened their eyes.

"It seems until the end he still refused to tell me his real identity. I have to at least know about his name."

Gohan had no choice but to interrupt. "I think he has a reason for being mysterious."

"I'm not asking you!" Videl scolded. "Now Krillin, what's his real name? Don't lie because I know how close you and he were!"

Krillin was sweating a little. "Jin! His name his Jin!" he thought up of a random name that sounded just like the world Golden. "Just like his hair, his name is Jin!" /For info: Jin in Japanese character means Gold/

"Jin?!" Gohan and Videl said at the time. Videl turned to Gohan suspiciously when he also said out in a surprise tone. "His name is Jin?"

"Yeah!"

"Then tell me! Is there a young kid with Golden-hair that you know? I saw one kid with Golden-hair at around Gohan's house."

Both of them gasped. It must be Goten.

Gohan then remembered about Goten's transformation. He had learned that from him when he turned supersaiyan in front of him after he came back to life.

"How can there be someone like that?!" Gohan laughed. "There's no way a kid can allow to dye his hair in golden!"

"Trunks and Goten were also there. They both have witnessed saying that the boy flew up!"

Krillin really had to admit that Videl is really hard to convince. "No, I don't know!"

"Hey Krillin, during the cell games, there are others whose hair are also golden! There was even a kid in there with golden-hair!" Videl paused and then recalled. Yes, there was a kid among them. A kid with golden-hair. The Golden-haired warrior seems to be quite young. The kid back in the cell games may have grown into a teenager by now. "Is the Golden-haired warrior the kid back then?"

Krillin nodded forcefully. "Videl, I cannot talk more than this. I mean their identities are a secret and I cannot talk more than this. All of them disappeared and I lost contact with them so I don't think there's a reason to mention them." _Oh please oh mighty lord, please stop this girl from asking more!_

Good job, Krillin! Gohan smiled.

Videl sighed. Even if there's a reason for being so secretive, she still wants to know! Should she also ask about Son Goku? To confirm he was also at the Cell games? "Okay, that's all I want to ask. Just help me pass the message to him will do. I want him to watch the fight, that's all I can do for him."

"O-Okay..."

Videl gave a polite smile and walked away.

"Jin huh? That's a nice name!" Gohan liked it.

Krillin gave a light hit on his back. "Gohan, if she's going to be so pushy, I think things will get more difficult. How long do you intend to lie to her? What if one day she found out about your supersaiyan form?"

"What? Are you telling me to tell her 'Hey I'm the Golden-haired warrior! I was gonna tell you but the situation gets out of hand and many things happened!' Seriously, she's not going to take that! Besides, I don't want to like me because I'm in my supersaiyan form! I want her to like me as my original form."

"Uh… okay."

"Besides, now the world is at peace, there's no reason for being turning supersaiyan so it won't get expose! Besides, I've thought up an identity to distract her!"

"I-Identity?"

"Haha, you'll see about that when I get on Tv!"

...

Videl sat on her bed in thoughts. Today's conversation with Krillin made her realized about Golden-haired warrior. So he's the kid who fought cell years ago. Plus, she remembered about Clay who told her that her father is a fraud. Actually, she had always had a weird feeling about her father defeating Cell. It was just too weird because despite her father is the strongest champion, he doesn't have the ability to fly or even releasing a light ball out of their hands like what the Golden-haired warrior could.

Beep. "Videl, something had happened at the Sunny Department store! Please come immediately."

"Roger!"

...


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

I think I'm getting a bit irritated by always putting author's note before the story but it can't be helped as I'm still afraid of making things wrong. Anyway I've pretty much change Kuririn and Buruma back to their original names to Krillin and Bulma even though I make a mistake of deleting chapter 18 and got to retype AGAIN.

As usual, I do not own DBZ and everything here is purely ficitional and the author's imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Similar Ability, The Similar Words**

Never would he have thought Videl's stubbornness is getting stronger. She refused to give up and keep doing what she wants. Earlier noon when she questioned Krillin he thought he was really done for. Feeling that he needs to do something about her, he went to library to do some research instead of going straight back home. There's nothing about school work but just some research that he needs to know. He grabbed some similar topic books, find himself a seat somewhere and sat down.

He took the first book. 'How to understand a girl'.

He flipped the first page and read the introduction and summary.

"To understand a girl is not that hard but without any knowledge will make you mad." _What a funny introduction but I think I agree with it. Maybe I still am not sure what a girl is thinking that's why I'm having a hard time in predicting Videl's movement. _He slowly absorbed himself into the book. "Hmm… girls are not like boys which their hearts and thinking can only be seen by the same sex. There are playboys who thought they understand girls but they got it through experience and not by heart." _Uh huh… this isn't helping me. I need to find some content._ He quickly looked at the content page and found a good one. "How to impress the girl you like. Ah that's a good one."

He turned to that page.

"Most girls prefer loves pretty and cute items. A girl's color tend to be mostly pink or purely light bright colors." _What the…? It doesn't sounds like Videl at all…_ "Hmm… but depending on each girl they have different tastes. Some girls in the category 'tough' such as loving sports of fighting may tend to be quite tomboyish." _Yeah, this is her!_ "In order to impress a girl, they are many ways. Here's a few one you can try. Firstly, try to identify the girl's tastes such as her likes and dislikes. It doesn't have to be tangible but can be also intangible stuffs."

Just as he was about to continue reading, he felt two presence in front of him. Before he knew it, two girls were sitting right opposite hm. "Can we sit here?"

Gohan nodded with a clueless look and smiled.

The girl with the longer straight hair started talking to him. "Hi Gohan, my name is Madeline. I was just wondering if you have a… girlfriend?"

He got stunned for that sudden introduction. How should he answer that? _Should I answer her as 'Golden-haired warrior' or what? I mean I can't say I don't have but uh… well…_ "I… guess… not?" he replied awkwardly.

The blond girl giggled and suddenly approached her hand to his. Gohan widened his eyes in surprised. "Hey if you don't mind, can I be your girlfriend?"

_HEH?! Is this a confession like I read in the books?!_ "Uh…"

"I noticed you for a long time ever since you transferred here and umm, you're really my type."

"T-Type?" he repeated in a puzzled look.

"Well actually I'm from the next class to yours and if you don't mind, can we start out as friends first? Since you seem to be having troubles… in girls." she pointed at the book while Gohan flushed red in embarrassment.

"Ah... This..."

"Hey I'm not expecting you to give a reply soon." She said in a sweet voice which he finds it awkward. "We start as friends so we can get to know each other better and when you're ready you can give me a reply, is that alright with you?"

For the first time in his life, he received a very direct confession. Now that he thinks about it, he never had a proper confession from Videl. They started out a very awkward kiss and their love blossom. _Strange I always thought that confession should be quite difficult for a girl but this girl doesn't seem shy at all…_

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Gohan."

He didn't even know how to respond and she just left with her friend.

He watched them leave the library and for once he got stunned for 1 whole minute before he focused back on his research on how to understand about girls. "Well now I EVEN NEED TO KNOW more about girls than ever." But he stopped when he remembered something.

_Crap! I forgot about Goten!_ He did promised his brother earlier money that he'll be back after school to play with him. "Well I can always use the teleportation!" he smiled and after he borrowed a book from the library, he rushed out and teleported back home.

...

Gohan appeared out of the blue back into the living room when Goten yelled. "You're finally back! Hmp!"

"I'm sorry Goten! I got caught off the time." he smiled weakly. "Oh yeah tomorrow's a weekend so let's train ourselves up. I'm going to enter the tournament too so—"

"GOHAN!"

_I knew it._ Gohan said innerly.

Chichi rushed out of the kitchen. "You've missed school for TOO LONG. You need to keep studying so NO WAY—"

"The winner for adults division is 500,000 zeni." Gohan said quickly.

Chichi's eyes widened and changed her decision. "JOIN! JOIN! Go and win and get the prize for MOMMY! We're going bankrupt soon so we need the money!"

Goten pouted, "Awww I wanna join the adult division!"

"Goten, the junior division has a prize of 10 million zeni too."

"GOTEN! GO JOIN TOO! GET THE MONEY FOR MOMMY!"

Goten wasn't very satisfied but there wasn't anything he could. "Now why in the world do we need to be separated? It sucks!"

...

At the Capsule corp, Trunks was about to go back to sleep when he noticed someone was in the gravity room. He was shocked to see his father still training heavily in the room. Vegeta noticed Trunks and stopped the gravity and opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Dad, can I train with you? I'm preparing to join the tournament."

Vegeta turned back and walked in while Trunks followed and shut the door. "Let me remind you the gravity here right now is not something you can handle easily."

Trunks nodded as Vegeta turned the gravity on and raised it to 300G.

Trunks immediately dropped to the ground and shut his eyes with a hard time of even moving. "Ah..."

Vegeta ignored him and started to train himself.

Trunks tried his hardest to withstand the gravity and managed to stand up. But it took all his energy to just do that. "T-This i-is h-hard... to m-move..."

"Hmp. I told you that." Right after Vegeta finished his words, Trunks can't help anymore but growled.

"Yosh!" Swoosh! He turned supersaiyan and was able to walk freely and fly around, making Vegeta stunned. "Yahoo! Yahoo! Yahoo! This is so damn easy!"

Vegeta kept silent before questioning. "Trunks, I've been wondering for quite awhile. Since when were you able to turn supersaiyan? You transformed the other time when you rushed out."

Trunks rolled his eyes up and tried to recall. "Uh well I'm not really sure. I just do it unknowingly while I was playing with Goten."

_Playing?! Yeah right!_ "Can Gohan's brother also transform?"

"Yeah he can. He can't fly at first but I taught him."

"Tch!" Vegeta responded. _Just what's wrong with the supersaiyan form that these kids can transform so easily? Is it because they are half-saiyan?_

...

The alarm clock rings while Gohan shoot a small ki from his finger to the clock to shut it up and went back to sleep. 5 more minutes was what he had thought when suddenly the usual funny weird noise entered in his ears loud and clear. He woke up and Goten laughed.

"Ah! Okay! Okay!" he growled. Somehow, his morning wake is getting used to Goten's weird way of waking him up.

He packed up his stuffs and then saw the book he borrowed from the library. Last night he had stayed up all night just to study the book and there are plenty of things he was confused. Nevertheless, he had learned a few ways how to impress a girl like Videl.

He left the house after eating his huge breakfast while Goten followed him out of the house.

Gohan clicked the button and transformed into his new costume.

"You're really awesome cool, brother!" shouted Goten while Chichi came out.

"Gohan! Remember to come back home on time for dinner alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Gohan!"

"Yeah?" he looked at his mother.

"Are you wearing like this to school?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah. I can hide my identity with this!"

After that, Gohan flies into the sky and all the way to the school. He flew across the mountain and waved at the little dinosaurs on the ground that he used to play a lot with. He reached Satan City in no time and was about to direct to the school when he noticed a shop selling crystal glass.

He landed the shop and look through the display items. There were nice decoration glasses items there and something caught his eyes. There was glass in a shape of a ball with a couple of boy and girl holding hands. It's simple but it shows a meaning. Besides, he read that in order to show your love for the girl, buy something for her to show your love. If you can't confess directly, then show it through action. He was so into it that he didn't notice passersby were staring at him weirdly.

Just then, he heard a loud crash! He turned back and saw a car crashed into a taxi and had flipped over. He saw that there was people inside it and quickly went ahead to save them. On the other hand, the people just crowded there and do nothing.

He first destroyed the car door by pulling it out easily and threw it outside. The driver was already unconscious and he didn't hesitate to save the man quickly. He pulled the driver out while yelling, "Someone call the ambulance! Quick!" after that, he went to the taxi and helped the driver out of the car.

Within a few minutes, the ambulance came. Both drivers were saved because of the quick actions Gohan had did. The police came as well and one of them started questioning him. "Sir, thanks for the fast action you did but why are you dress like this? Who are you?"

Gohan knew his class has started but he can't resist not doing his speech. He made use of this time and gave a weird pose.

"Wherever problems arise, here I am!" he started posing. "With no second thoughts, eliminate troubles!" and he continued. "I am the great saiyaman who loves justice and hate evil! Hahahah!" after posing, he just sends a wave and quickly flew because he's going to be late for school.

The police and the people around there were stunned to see the mysterious man just fly into the sky.

...

"Gohan!" the teacher yelled after seeing Gohan reached the classroom. "Class has already started!"

Gohan bowed and apologized. "Sorry! I've met an accident on my way!"

"It's good that you're a top student. Now go back to your seat."

After Gohan sat on his seat, Videl's phone vibrated and she read the message.

(Updated news: A mysterious man called THE GREAT SAIYAMAN had just saved two men in a car accident. Being the only one who went to save without hesitation, who is this man? According to the information, he wears a helmet and an eye-catching green and black costume. Is this a new superhero in town?) - 15 minutes ago

"The Great Saiyaman? Saiya? How come this name sounds familiar?" she thought and then read that the accident happened quite near the school and it happened only 15 minutes ago. Then Gohan's excuse earlier caught her attention and she looked at him.

He was sighing in relieved as he took out his book.

"Could it be another coincidence?" _Yeah, must be a coincident. But if that accident was what delayed him, it doesn't make sense he is late if he didn't do anything. Unless he's only one of the few people who are curious about the accident._

When the first lesson is over, the classmate below started gossiping. "Hey guys, guess what? Yesterday a strange person in a weird costume appeared on town. I heard that he was a weird guy wearing a funny costume and called himself the... Great tireman or something."

Gohan immediately said angrily. "It's the Great Saiyaman! Not tireman!"

The classmate stared back. "How did you know? The gossip only spread across around last night. My friend was the driver who encountered that funny guy "

Videl, Erasa and Sharpner all faced Gohan.

"Ah! I was there too! I heard it very clearly! Haha..." Gohan laughed as he knew he just slipped his mouth again. "Crap! She's staring at me again." he thought as he felt Videl's eyes at him.

"Say, Gohan, earlier ago, The Great Saiyaman just appeared and saved two men in a car accident and you said you were late because of an accident. Is the accident you talking about the same?"

How come she got the news so quick?! Gohan had a bad feeling. When he started out as Golden-haired warrior, he already felt stressed of Videl's suspicious. Thank god his identity is still safe but is this new identity of his going to get expose? "Yeah... I got delayed a little because of that... Haha..."

"Hey Gohan." Erasa called and pointed outside the classroom. "That girl out there is looking at you."

All eyes look out. Madeline smiled and waved at Gohan, asking him to come out.

"Heh... I didn't know you know our school four beauties." Sharpner teased while Gohan stood up.

"Four beauties?"

"Yeah, Madeline is the president of the first year school council and everyone in school admires her. How did you get to know her?"

Gohan laughed weakly and went to Madeline.

Erasa quickly turned to Videl. "Gohan's really popular. Who knows the two of them will start to date?"

"Why are you telling me that?" Videl gave a glare.

"I-I was just kidding, you don't have to be so mad!"

...

"Uh... Hi!" Gohan doesn't know how to start the conversation. He's not used to talking to other girls.

Madeline gave a light blush. "So Gohan, are you okay if I start joining you and your friends to eat during break time?"

Gohan didn't think it was a trouble and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Madeline was glad to hear that. "I'll meet you at the cafeteria at break."

After she left, he stood there watched her leave before he entered the classroom again.

"Gohan, are you dating her?" one of the girls gave a unhappy look.

"N-No! Of course not!" he laughed and hurried back to his seat. "Weird, we're not dating but why everyone thinks that way?"

Erasa giggled how innocent Gohan is. "Sooner or later you'll become the Prince of the school, Gohan. How did you know Madeline anyway?"

"Uh, well, I only know her yesterday and she... She kinda confessed to me..."

"Wow! You must be something Gohan!" Sharpner laughed and looked at Videl. "I always wanted the girl I like to confess to me."

Videl noticed Sharpner was talking about her. "I'm attached now, so don't even think that will ever happen."

The three of them responded back with their eyes big. The classmates near them who heard that all focused on Videl and started gossiping.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! Are you kidding me?! Since when did you have one?!" Sharpner yelled and got everyone's attention.

Videl just avoided looking at him and answered honestly. "There's nothing to hide anymore. Yes, I have a boyfriend. But that's all I can say. Sharpner, now you heard this from me, try not to put hope on me anymore."

Sharpner felt his heart being stabbed.

"Videl! You never told me you have one! Since when did that happen?!" Erasa asked.

"2 months ago."

Gohan knew straight away that she's talking about the Golden-haired warrior. But why didn't she mention to them that he's dead? Either how, he was glad Videl still loved him, although not completely.

...

Erasa and Videl were sitting next to Gohan and Madeline. Both of them kept silent and observed how Madeline kept on staring at Gohan.

"You eat a lot, Gohan. It means you are really healthy." she blushed.

Gohan smiled. "Thanks."

Videl gave a weird stare and finally can't stand it any longer. "Are you guys dating?"

Madeline blushed again while Gohan denied. "No! It's not what you think!"

Erasa tried hard to control her laugher. It couldn't be funnier and interesting to see Gohan acted so anxiously as if he's explaining to his girlfriend.

"I mean... We're friends."

Madeline looked at Videl for awhile and back to Gohan. There was something she felt from the way how Gohan speaks. "Gohan and I are friends now. I confessed to him but I suggested starting as a friend first." she speaks slowly like a gentle polite lady, which somehow pisses Videl off a little. _Something is strange about this girl… I feel boiling for some reasons._

Gohan nodded. "Yeah! Friends!"

Erasa had confirmed that Gohan had a crushed on Videl this time. His reaction was too obvious but Videl hasn't realized that yet. "So Madeline, you're really awesome to be appointed as the school council president for the first years. You must be really good in your studies."

"Haha, no, that's not it. I got picked by luck."

Videl's watched started beeping again. "A dinosaur had been spotted at route 74! It seems to be going crazy attacking the people!"

Videl stood up and replied stating she'll be there in 10 minutes before she just left without a word.

"Videl must be busier than me. She's brave and strong, I kind of admire her." said Madeline.

Gohan doesn't feel okay with that as he finished his bento quickly. "I need to go the washroom! Sorry but I'm going to leave first!"

"Hey Gohan! The washroom is at that side!" yelled Erasa.

...

Videl took off with her jet while Gohan went to the rooftop and transformed into the great saiyaman costume. Even though it was her daily routine job, the moment he heard about dinosaurs, he had a bad hunch. If she deals with common robbers, that should be fine but dinosaurs?

_What in the world are the police doing asking a girl to deal with DINOSAURS?!_

He chased after Videl but slow down when he speeds too fast.

Videl reached and landed on the ground somewhere away from the big dinosaur. Slowly, she identified it as the 'Paozusaurus', a dinosaur looks pretty alike like the T-Rex with horns on its head. For some reason, it's making a crazy scene by damaging the buildings here and there. The police there had tried to use all ways to stop it but failed.

Gohan observed it from the sky. "Huh? That guy looks familiar." He then noticed this Paozusaurus has no… tail. It was like it's been cut off. "C-Could it be…?"

"What's wrong with it? It won't usually attack the city because of our military weapons!" Videl asked one of the officer down there.

"We're not sure. It just acted up on its own as if it's looking for something!"

Gohan seriously would want to lecture those police for calling Videl here. This isn't human that she's going to deal with anymore. _That guy… he's acting really wild. Something's not right._

Videl bites her thumb and tired to devise a plan. "When will the military force arrive?"

"About 10 minutes..."

The Paozusaurus finally noticed the policemen and went towards their direction. In panic, they started firing at it.

Gohan can't stand it any longer and flew in the scene and stopped them by stopping the bullets from hitting against the creature.

"What the hell?"

"Stop! It is trying to search for its baby! Stop shooting it!"

All of them were stunned and Videl recognized the outfit. It fits the description of the great saiyaman she had read earlier.

"Stay out of the way kid! Or else we'll shoot!" one of them yelled.

Gohan didn't listen and continued to say. "I said it's looking for its baby! Someone must have kidnapped it and that's why it's here looking for its baby!"

Videl stepped in. "You! What kind of proof do you have?! Are you saying that the dinosaur can talk? Besides, who are you to interfere this?"

Gohan turned back to the dinosaur. "Hey, I'll look for the baby for you. Stop attacking, do you hear that?!"

It was still glaring and it tried to grab him but Gohan dodged and give a light kick to its jaw. It growled in pain and fell to the ground with a loud impact.

All of them were stunned that this strange guy appeared out of nowhere just managed to kick the dinosaur down!

Gohan flew to the ears of the dinosaur and whispered. "Hey, remember me? Years ago you tried to eat me up when I was a kid. But later I ended up eating most of your tail."

The dinosaur flinched as it remembered the painful memories.

"If you don't wish that to happen again, then be quiet and stay here. I will find your kid for you, got that?" Gohan warned it and it nodded with a fear look.

He flew up the sky and tried to feel the presence for the kid. All the people down there witnessed him floating in the air.

"T-This guy also flies?!" Videl can't believe it. _Another person out of nowhere can fly too?_

Gohan placed his fingers on his head and ready for teleportation. If the mother is around here to look for the baby, then the baby must be somewhere. Furthermore, a dinosaur's ki are usually higher than any ordinary human so it shouldn't be difficult to search for. He tried to calm down and search for a higher ki and sensed it from the south side. "Yosh!"

He suddenly disappeared.

Videl couldn't believe her eyes! That guy just disappeared! Similar! Too similar! Just like the Golden-haired warrior! How did he do that?

...

Gohan appeared in mid-air and saw a big warehouse. Other than the higher ki than ordinary humans, there are also human kis as well. He flies to the window and took a peek inside.

He saw the baby dinosaur on a chair being tied up with ropes while three men standing there, trying to discuss something.

"Hey boss, that mother dinosaur is out there is making a big fuss. What should we do?" one of them said.

"Hmp! Why do we care?! Dinosaurs can't talk and the police or military forces can do something about that! All we need to do is to sell this baby to the rich people and get some money from it." the boss answered while glaring at the poor baby that was crying.

Gohan clenches his fists and destroyed the door of the warehouse in a blast!

"What the?!" all of them turned around and saw Gohan there.

"You guys better surrender the baby or else I will not be easy on you!" Gohan gave his warning.

The three of them took out their guns and pointed at him.

"Hey kid, do you know the consequences of messing with us?" the boss stood a step ahead and snickered.

"Just you try to shoot." Gohan dared confidently and pissed them off.

The boss ordered his men and all started firing bullets against him. Gohan didn't dodge and didn't even move an inch. He didn't even need to use his hands and stop and he just deflected the bullets with a yell and used his ki.

All the bullets were all deflected back as if they had bounced back like a rubber ball.

"What the hell are you?"

Gohan grinned as he loved this moment the best. He started a new pose that he had devised quite awhile back. The pose was obvious weird as usual but to him, he was enjoying the cool pose. "The defender of earth, the enemy of evil, I am the Great Saiya..." he dragged the tone. "...Man!"

"Whatever man you are, you're going to be a DEAD man!" yelled one of them.

But Gohan's speed was too fast to them to catch up and Gohan knocked them out in the blink of an eye. "I've warned you!" After settling them, he untied the ropes and free the baby.

"Come on little guy, I'm bringing you back to your mommy." he said softly to it.

...

The Paozusaurous stayed calm like Gohan stated while the police and Videl were kind of stunned that the dinosaur actually stop attacking and remained there.

Gohan appeared in mid-air with the baby and landed to the mother. The mother tyrannosaurus gave a relieved look and carried its baby up and cheered.

The two things that surprised the police and Videl was that this guy appeared out of nowhere and the fact he had solved the problem of dinosaur.

"Be a good mother okay?"

The tyrannosaurus smiled and then left the city.

"Bye bye!" Gohan waved with a smile and felt a tap on his shoulders.

"Hey you! How can you just free that dinosaur like that? Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Videl scolded.

"I told you that it is looking for its baby! The baby got kidnapped by a bunch of men at the warehouse called Tumblers or something! I saved the baby and brought him back to its mother! What's wrong with that?"

"J-Just who the hell are you?!"

He felt all the eyes were staring at him.

"Gee, alright alright." he sighed and started posing and dancing again. "I am the defender of Earth, whose task is to help the good and kick the bad! I am the Great Saiya...Man!"

Lame signed appeared.

"T-That's ugly you know that?" she mutters and felt that something is wrong with this guy.

"Don't worry, Videl! I am a good guy who hates bad guys! You'll probably see me often when trouble comes in!" Gohan smiled.

"How did you know my name?!" She demanded his answer.

Gohan gasped and responded without thinking. "You are the daughter of Mr. Satan! Everybody knows that!" and then float up to the sky. "Got to go! See ya!"

With that, he flies away before the police of Videl could do anything.

Videl's body froze. How this guy did knows her name? Furthermore, this presence... Feels similar...

That last sentence… _"You are the daughter of Mr. Satan! Everybody knows that!"_

...

**Reference:**

Paozusaurus is the dinasour that probably only exist in DBZ. This is the dinasour that chased after 4-year-old Gohan who was dumped alone on the island by Piccolo. I'm not sure about the sex of it but in my story I just randomly make it as a female.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

I had a serious problem of naming each chapter from now on. Sorry about that. I know I'm getting more and more lazy on my updates. Even though the story has planned out, my motivation is kind of wavy.

Will update as fast as possible if I got more than 5 reviews! Just joking. XD My time is too limited for me to keep updating frequently. Anyway, enjoy the boring chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Talk**

"Uh yes I have a very bad stomachache earlier."

As usual he came back with his bad excuse. Nevertheless, the lecturer couldn't do anything against this smart student. He was just too good in his studies and it didn't seem that lacking a lesson or so would harm him.

"It must be because of your heavy eating that cause your stomachache." Sharpner immediately teased him.

He just didn't know what to say but smiled weakly. _Good thing that they can't help but to believe me huh? But I bet that Videl is not going to take it easily._

Right after his thought, Videl came back to the classroom. With no interruption, she sat back to her seat and slowly drifted into her thoughts.

_Who the hell is that guy? Is he… nah… he wouldn't lie to me like that. I mean… he did said the same thing like Golden-haired warrior. The fact that they shared the same ability… wait no, I think that Clay guy also did the same thing. But what's with the voice? They had this similar voice either… Could he be… oh no way. There's no way… he's dead and this guy here with that UGLY pose can never be him._

She noticed a presence and travelled her eyes to Gohan. He quickly avoided her and looked at his textbook that was… opposite. _Well well I really want to know what you're hiding from me, Gohan. Someday I swear I'm going to know it. But it's kind of being freaky that people around me all seem to be so mysterious. _

"Pst. Pst." Erasa whispered to her. "Did you guys plan this up?"

Videl failed to notice it was a light tease from her friend. "Excuse me?"

"Right after Gohan came back from the washroom, you came back in. I bet you guys must have planned it."

_What?! Again with that excuse huh?_ She never thought that this nerd used the stupid excuse again.

...

Just right after the bell rang, before he could even pack up his stationeries, he caught Madeline standing outside the classroom. He packed up in a rush and went straight to her. "Uh hi!" he waved, unsure what he could say to her.

"You're going back home right? Mind if we go back together?" she smiled as sweetest as she could to make him agree with the suggestion but something came right between them before Gohan could even think of an answer.

"Hey I'm sorry." Videl stand in between them. "But could you excuse him for today? I already 'reserved' him."

_Reserved? Uh oh, I really got a bad feeling about that._ "Videl…"

"Gohan." She cut him. "Just follow me okay?"

Somehow, he had this feeling that the girl is not in a good mood. "See ya." Gohan said to Madeline for the last time and fled right behind Videl.

The girl stood there dumbly as she watched him follow to that girl whom everyone knows about. "Videl huh? I wonder what's so special about her."

...

The city was still quite new to him even though he's been here for awhile. He wasn't still very used to this especially when she's walking just beside him. She didn't say anything for awhile and that really scares him. He just… kind of followed her as what she told him to. It was then he passed by the glass shop that he saw this morning. That crystal ball was still the one that caught his eyes. For one thing, he really was a bit of jealous about that toy boy inside the crystal ball. He wished that somehow, someday, he could do that with Videl. And…

"Gohan."

He heard her and stopped walking, facing her.

"Can I come to your house today?"

"Hah?!" he was stunned.

She frowned. "Why? Is there anything that you don't want me to see?"

"N-No! Of course not! It's just that it takes awhile to reach my place." he explained hurriedly.

"That's why I want to see the one-seated vehicle that you rode to school!" she insisted.

He sighed as he knew he couldn't win against her behavior so he took her somewhere where few people pass by.

"So where's the capsule?" she asked and was expecting Gohan to take out a capsule.

Gohan just yelled to the sky and called. "Kintoun!"

Within a few seconds, a yellow cloud came down from the sky and landed. Videl's eyes froze for awhile before she pointed at the cotton-candy looking cloud. "You ride on a... a cloud?!"

"This is Kintoun. A cloud that can ride anywhere in the sky."

Videl walked around the cloud and stared in amazement. "Wait a minute… I heard a long time ago that there were clouds where humans can sit on. Son Goku, who defeated Piccolo, was rumored to have this cloud."

Gohan swallowed hard the moment Videl starts to sense something. _Gee, how the hell did she learned all about that when no one else in this time does? _"Yeah! A long time ago, there were many of Kintouns but since it only allows people with pure hearts to ride on and the increasing of people with impure thoughts, it somehow became lesser and lesser."

That wasn't very convincing to her yet.

"… I didn't even expect that it has even a mind of its own? How did you get it? Unless Son Goku is your father, you shouldn't be able to get one."

_Oh no not again._

"But well I do respect what you said the last time. Okay, your father is dead and you said he isn't your father so mind explaining it to me how you got this cloud?"

Sometimes her sudden change of speaking really is going to make him mad.

"And you know what?"

_Oh no, Videl, just how much are you going to say?!_

"I just realized Kuririn also joined the tournament before. I'm not sure about the details but he joined at the same time with that Son Goku guy. If I'm not wrong, he was under the disciple of a famous martial artist. In conclusion…"

"W-W-What?"

"I bet one of the guys at the cell game is Son Goku. I mean he had the same type of clothes that Kuririn used to wear to. I think the one who fought Cell first was him but there were two others with golden-hairs. There was even one with the same outfit but his hair was black and…"

"Videl." He finally interrupted her. "Umm, is it really that important to talk about this right now?"

He was kind of right to her. But she was still unable to erase this confusing battle thing going on. As she said to him, she had figured who Goku was but with two other guys aside from the Golden-haired warrior, she can't figure it further.

Videl is getting sharper and sharper while Gohan is getting more and more panic. Videl then send a glare to him.

"Don't look at me like that! A-Are you sure Son Goku was one of them?"

She tried to refresh about the memory conversation with Clay. He stated that Son Goku was one of the guys there. Plus Golden-haired warrior was one of them being the only kid back then. Maybe she's just thinking too much that Gohan's father is Goku. It probably makes sense to say the Golden-haired warrior is related to Son Goku rather than Gohan. Still, the names are similar and the face Kuririn knows both of them.

"Okay, I just remembered something. I researched about him and heard that Goku has a son called GOHAN too. What a brilliant coincidence."

"Y-Yeah! I told you my name was taken from a famous martial artist before didn't I? It's not weird that Son Goku named his son the same as well!"

"..."

Videl gave up and went back go Kintoun. "How did you get this in the first place?"

Gohan took a minute. "It just came to me on its own! Kintoun doesn't just appear on its own unless you call for it. I just happen to see this cloud and somehow become friends with it."

He knows the answer is lame but he had to lie.

"All I have to do is to get on? It doesn't seem that it wants to carry me."

"You got to try. People with impure thoughts can't get on."

Videl decided to take a try. She closed her eyes and jumped!

When she opens her eyes, she saw she was standing on top of the cloud. Gohan smiled and get on top standing behind her. "I knew you can ride. You always love justice so there's no way you are a bad person."

Perhaps because he was standing so close to her at the back, she felt her heart racing. She snapped off the thoughts while Gohan took her hand and placed to his arm. "You better grab on me tight. You'll fall if you can't balance." Videl gently grabbed his arm.

Kintoun then started off and Videl let out a scream. "Kyaaaa!" and tightened his hands to Gohan's arm.

...

As soon as the cloud flies straightly, Videl started to gain back her posture. She looked around and was amazed that she was flying without her copter. The speed of the cloud was pretty fast too but she felt comfortable with it.

This is her first time feeling such a great feeling riding on something. She turned to Gohan and planned to say something when their eyes met together. Because of the awkward encounter, they both blushed and turned the other side.

"Gohan, thanks for letting me ride on."

Gohan turned to her. "Nah, it's okay."

"With this kind of speed, you'll reach home pretty fast right?"

"Yeah. About half an hour will do."

They stopped talking for awhile but Videl was still grabbing his arm. Videl noticed that but she didn't dare to release. But one thing that made her curious was the muscles that Gohan has. That was very unexpected since he always wear sleeves to hide his true body structure. And then somehow, she felt a familiar presence. Like as if Golden-haired warrior was next to her. He had a similar structure like him. Besides, Gohan seems to be quite fit despite his clumsy funny weird look.

"V-Videl." Gohan finally couldn't take it. "Uh... I was wondering... What do you see me as a guy...?"

She frowned but she replied quickly. "You're a good guy but have too many secrets."

"No, I mean, not that meaning! I mean..." Gohan looked at her with his yearning for something look. Videl had no idea why Gohan was looking at her like that. "Ah, nevermind."

"Gohan, where did you study before you come to Orange high?" she suddenly questioned.

"Uh, I didn't attend school since there wasn't any school around where I lived. I was taught by a private tutor."

So that's why he seems to be acting like a new kid in class who doesn't know how to talk very casually. He always talk politely more than the rest. "Why did you suddenly come to high school then?"

"Hmm..." Gohan tried to think of a simple way to explain. "Cause my mom thinks I am old enough and send me to school. She wants me to get a scholarship in school. Besides, my dream is to become a scholar."

"You have a pretty high standard dream. Given the way your studies are, you'll probably have your dream come soon."

"Haha. What's yours then? Continue to do your job as a defender of justice?" he asked her this time.

"Pretty much but... Not really. It's not like I want to have troubles so I can be a hero. I rather to have peace. But crimes in the city are so common and the police are kind of... pretty useless. They don't have the skills at all. So I had to go and help them up at certain times. I don't hate fighting but it's kind of limiting my skills if there's no great opponent out there for me to fight with."

Hearing that from Videl, he got to agree that the police are all pretty useless. "Have you challenged your dad before?"

"Papa huh? Nope. How can I challenge him? He's the champion!"

"Hahahaha... I see..." he scratches his head. Videl had no idea that she herself is already stronger than Mr. Satan.

"Anyway, Gohan, there's something I want to ask."

"Sure, go on!"

"Can I at least know your father's name?"

Gohan's face changed and tried to think of a reply. He knew that Videl is still suspecting that Goku is his father. Then, he suddenly remembered how Vegeta called Goku. "K-Kakarotto."

"Kakarotto?!" she frowned. "That's a weird name. It sounds like carrot to me."

"I told you before my name came from a famous martial artist. So that's why our name doesn't match at all."

"Alright, you did say that... Fine, if that's what you say, okay."

It was kind of surprise she didn't ask anymore. Let's just hope so.

...

They landed on the ground as Kintoun fly up back to the sky.

"Yeahhhhhh!" Goten opened the door and ran to his brother with a hug. "Welcome back!"

Videl was shocked. "Goten, how did you know Gohan came back?"

Goten smiled innocently without thinking. "It's so easy! I felt his ki coming back!"

Gohan quickly interrupted. "Haha, he meant that he can smell my scent. His nose is like a dog!" he quickly pushed Goten to the house while asked Videl to go in.

Chichi happened to walk out of the kitchen and saw Gohan brought Videl home. "Oh Gohan, you brought Videl here?"

"Good evening!" Videl bowed quickly in polite.

"Hey bro! You said you're going to train with me!" Goten grabbed his pants.

"Later, Goten!" he whispered and went back to Videl. "Well Videl, you know my mom and brother already. So what do you want to see now?"

Videl took a little while before she answered. "I want to see your room."

Suddenly, Chichi yelled and glared at Videl! "NO NO NO! A girl going to my son's room?! No way can I allow before you guys get married! Gohan needs to be appropriate!"

Gohan's face turned red. "MOM! What are you talking about?!"

"Ah... I just want to know more about Gohan, I'm sorry if sounded rudely." Videl quickly apologized but somehow doesn't feel right.

"MOM! Videl is here for awhile! She'll leave after seeing my room okay? Besides we're not dating YET."

Both Goten and Chichi exchanged glances and stared at the both of them.

"WOW! YOU didn't make your move yet?!" he said frankly and Gohan shut Goten's mouth. "Anyway, we'll be in my room so mom, can you get some drinks to my room?"

With that, he directed Videl all the way to his room.

Chichi placed hand to her face in worried. "God, since she's Satan's daughter, she must be rich so there's no reason to stop them from being together." She was pretty worried about the fact Videl doesn't know Gohan is the Golden-haired warrior. Gohan had told her to keep everything a secret about this because he wanted to stay as his usual form. She couldn't agree more because she had always wanted him to be an ordinary human.

...

Videl looked around Gohan's room. Everything was pretty ordinary, nothing to be suspicious about. Just like he is, he has plenty of books on his bookshelf.

Gohan was pretty nervous himself. Now when he think about this, Videl's the first girl he brought back home and his room. Of course, it was Videl's idea of visiting his place in the beginning. But he also had a plan of doing this someday.

"Is this your study desk?" she asked as she sat on the chair.

"Yeah. This table's been with me since I started studying. It's old but I love it." he said as he remembered how Chichi always made him study in this room for hours. "Studying for the whole day is a pain in the ass but it's worth it I guess."

The conversation was going well was what Gohan is thinking right now. He needs to talk about more of himself so that Videl will have a better impression on him rather than just being the target or suspcious.

Videl didn't expect Gohan's room was quite normal. But that doesn't explain why he seems to be having so many secrets. As long as his secrets are not bad intentions, maybe it should be alright. "You know what, it's strange."

"Strange? As in what?"

Videl turned to face him. "There are certain times where I feel that... you and I seem to be close but... in fact we're not." She stands up and faced him closer. "It's like we have met a lot of times before we knew each other in class."

Gohan has always been afraid of her sixth sense that was always right on spot. Of course her sense was right! "R-Really?"

Chichi knocked on the door before she opens and bring in the drinks Gohan asked for. She smiled and placed the drinks on Gohan's desk. "Please don't do any other thing except talking, alright?"

Gohan flushed red. "We won't."

After she left, Videl continued. "Anyhow, I am a busy person so I may not have the time to keep my eye on you but you better don't do anything bad."

"I can ride on Kintoun, so I assume I am a good guy?" he laughed as a joke.

Videl chuckled at his joke. "You know, I don't think you are weak. Want to join the Tenkaichi Budoukai with me?"

He raised his brows. "What?!"

"What's with your reaction? Don't be such a sacredly cat. You can just join for fun and build up your body or something. You always seem to have the excuse of going washroom when I wasn't around. Whether if you're lying or not, I don't care anymore. Just join with me."

This is going to be so bad. "N-No! I can't! I mean! I hate fighting you know!"

"I can't tell if you're weak or strong, which is why I always had my doubt on you! I believe that you are not weak! Look at your performance during that time on PE? You had a good reaction and speed!"

"B-but that was just a beginner's luck!"

Videl sighed and decided not to listen to his lies anymore. "I don't care. Tomorrow there's PE. Since no one usually wants to fight, let's go to the hall. I want to see how strong you are."

"Sigh, alright alright... I will definitely lose." he sighed in defeat. "If I lose to you, then I don't join okay?"

"..." Videl didn't know why he's so resistance in joining. "Deal."

...

Videl took out her capsule copter and threw it on the ground.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

After she left, Gohan sighed in relieved. What now? Now she's asking him to join the tournament? He was planning to join as The Great Saiyaman! Besides, he had no intention to be strong in front of her as himself now! All he wants is to be ordinary for her.

"BRO! Training! TRAINING!" Goten grabbed his pants and pouted.

"Alright, alright!"

...

They entered the forest and headed to their usual training place. There was a huge empty land in the middle and Gohan instructed Goten to stand opposite to him within 10 steps.

"Okay Goten, I'm going to start the training. Let's see how much you've improved!" Gohan positioned himself while Goten turned supersaiyan.

"Eh? You're going to fight like this?"

"That's not fair because you're stronger!" Goten whined like a kid.

"Ah fine, fine." Gohan laughed as he showed his serious face. "Come on, Goten."

Just after Gohan finished, Goten went straight at him and started hitting him. Gohan was surprised the speed but he dodges every punch Goten send him. But each punch almost hit him.

"Eeek!" he thought. "He has improved!"

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" Goten didn't lose focus and continued to look for an opening.

"Eeek!" Gohan admit his brother is stronger than before. He didn't expect that Goten can improve so much while he's away. But yeah, Goten already can turn supersaiyan this young. So it's not surprise he is getting stronger than ever.

Gohan had no choice but to fly away instead of dodging. Goten fly up high with him and didn't stop.

The fight continued for awhile before Chichi came and yelled for them for dinner.

"Goten, you're really impoved!" he commented honestly. Seriously, if he doesn't train often, Goten's going to surpass him very quickly.

"Hehe, I always fight with Trunks when we were bored!"

"Gee!" he thought. "These kids are really strong. I guess I have to be extra cautious about my lack of training.

"But you're not even trying hard at all! But I love you being strong! You defeated that Clay!"

Gohan paused as he recalled about the fight. He was told by Piccolo about the whole story of him turning supersaiyan 3 and go berserk. He was told that his hair and eyes turned red. "Piccolo said that my anger took over my conscious and it affected my transformation. He said that my supersaiyan 3 was wrong..." he mutters to himself and noticed Goten had already landed on the ground with his usual state.

He landed and both of them headed back to their house for dinner.

...

Videl reached home and saw her father in the living area watching one of his champion video again.

"Oh you're back! What took you so long, my daughter!"

"Papa." she called. "Where's that video tape of that Cell games? I wanna watch."

Satan swallowed hard. "I told you that I lost that tape!"

Videl had already known her father wasn't the one who defeated Cell after she was told by Clay. She knew her hunch was right that her father defeated Cell without a proof. All she saw was the scene where Cell threw him off from the ring and the ending scene of him popping in the screen with a victory look. One of the strange guys, perhaps Son Goku, must be the one who defeated Cell. "Fine. I will just get a copy from the TV station."

"Videl! Why would you want to watch the video again?" he asked in panic, fearing his daughter is suspecting something.

"..." she kept silent for awhile. "I just want to look at the guys who have golden-hairs, that's all. Since I dated one of them awhile back." and she went up the stairs and to her room.

Satan's eyes were as big as a goldfish. What?! She dated one of the guys? Did she mean the Golden-haired warrior who appeared recently and on that TV? Hold on, didn't he die and Videl had to cry for days?! Hold on! That means she must have learnt that he wasn't the one who defeated Cell but those guys! He was so panic that he rushed into her room.

"Videl!"

"What, Papa?" she turned to him, was about to have a shower.

"W-What did you say?! You seriously dated that Golden-haired guy?!"

"Yeah." she admitted bravely as she was no longer afraid of saying out to him.

Satan swallowed again and asked. "D-Did he say something to you about... me?"

Videl confirmed that her father did not destroy Cell after seeing his reaction. No wonder Clay said Satan is a fraud. He's not the one who kill Cell but one of the guys! But seeing her father's pride is high, she decided to pretend nothing's wrong. "No."

He sighed in relieved. "Anyhow! He's dead like you said, right? He's no longer..." he stopped when he noticed Videl's tears coming out.

"Don't talk about him! Papa, one more thing you said something bad about him, I will hate you!"

Satan's heart was crushed after hearing his beloved daughter yelling at him for the sake of a guy. "Ah, my dear daughter..." he embraced her. "I'm sorry, I won't talk about that again."

Anyway, he's already dead so there's nothing for him to worry about that guy! Satan thought deeply.

...


End file.
